Maudites soient les femmes
by Valouw
Summary: Je suis beau gosse, riche, intelligent, célèbre..Ok, malgré ça ma vie est un vrai p*tain de bordel, et une blondasse a décidé de s'en mêler, et pas par altruisme. Si-c'est-pas-beau.. JSPxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Partie I

* * *

Mon nom est James Potter. James Sirius Potter. Je compte à ce jour vingt-neuf années derrière moi. Fils du Héros, du Survivant, de Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et autres quolibets de ce style, en prime Chef du Département des Aurors et de Ginevra Weasley, ancienne poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, j'ai fait ma scolarité à Poudlard, dans la maison des courageux, des lions, des fiers, des Gryffondors comme mon père et ma mère avant moi. Là-bas, j'étais un dieu, adulé de tous, ayant eu le don de mon père comme attrapeur, possédant un physique intéressant, et étant aussi doué que mon meilleur ami et cousin Fred II Weasley pour les farces. Je suis sorti avec un nombre incalculable de filles à Poudlard, aussi bien à Gryffondor, qu'à Serpentard, pour vous dire. J'avais de bonnes notes en cours, pas excellentes, ni moyennes, juste bonnes. Et j'avais ma petite bande forcément à l'époque, et nous sommes restés aussi soudés par la suite à notre sortie de Poudlard. Fred Weasley, mon cousin, Caitlin Donovan, notre meilleure amie, Alice Londubat, la fille du Professeur Londubat et ami de mon père, et Ethan Edgecombe, qui est parti poursuivre ses études en Nouvelle-Zélande. Nous cinq, c'était à la vie, à la mort, surtout Caitlin, Fred et moi. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là ont fini par se marier, et je vous annonce qu'ils ont eu aussi une gosse, Lou-Ann, dont je suis évidemment le parrain. Une perle, cette petite. De grands yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs bouclés, une peau couleur caramel, Lou-Ann, à un an et demi, est déjà une vraie beauté. Et c'est ma filleule, quoi de plus normal.

Mes meilleurs amis sont casés, ont un gosse. Alice convole avec un mec de mon équipe, Pete Dorshers. Ils se sont mariés y'a deux semaines, et sont encore en voyage de noces. Ethan, lui, est papa aussi d'un petit garçon d'un an et quelques mois : Milan Edgecombe. Seul souci: sa femme est morte en accouchant. Maintenant il se retrouve père célibataire avec son boulot d'avocat en droit magique et moldu. Heureusement qu'il est revenu habiter en Angleterre depuis ce tragique événement, maintenant il peut nous déléguer le petit quand il en a besoin. David Finnigan, comme vous le savez je crois, s'est marié avec ma cousine Molly, et ces deux-là ont eu des jumeaux, des chenapans, une petite fille et un petit garçon, Kay et Christopher, de trois ans et quelques mois. Vladimir déprime toujours pour Lucy, qui est comme à son habitude introuvable. Samuel est toujours aussi coureur de jupons. Mike est casé avec une française, Mélanie Roseaud, et Gary s'est maqué aussi avec une anglaise typique, plus blanche que mon cul. J'vous jure.

Et moi dans tout ça ? Sarah s'est cassée y'a une semaine. Qui est Sarah ? Mon ex. Sarah Paxton, une américaine. Soi-disant qu'elle était folle de moi. Mon cul. J'aurais dû écouter Maman. Et Caitlin. Ah, c'tte pute, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était mon nom, ma popularité, mon job, mon fric. Moi, elle en avait rien à cirer. Tout ce qu'elle attendait, c'était que je me marie avec elle et que je lui fasse un gosse, pour pouvoir en soutirer un maximum après un bon divorce bien onéreux où elle plaiderait que c'était grâce à elle que j'avais eu d'aussi bon résultats pendants mes matchs, qu'elle m'avait soutenu jusqu'à en faire passer sa propre vie après, qu'elle avait tout donné pour moi, et blablabla. Pétasse.

Bon d'accord, j'ai eu quelques jours où j'ai déprimé. Après tout, comprendre qu'une conasse avait autant réussi à me berner après six ans et dix mois passés ensemble, y'a de quoi. Putain, six ans et dix mois perdus pour une pétasse de ce type.

Et moi qui pensait que c'était la femme de ma vie, etc. Rousse, grands yeux bleus, jolie comme un cœur, gentille,.. L'immonde comédienne. J'aurais vraiment dû écouter Maman.

Si c'en est pas pathétique.

Et vous vous demandez pourquoi elle est partie ? Évident, pourtant. Je prenais trop de temps à l'épouser, et à lui faire un gosse. Donc avant que sa beauté ne se fane, elle est partie pêcher un autre abruti. Le batteur des Vagabonds de Wigtown, le club rival du club auquel j'appartiens initialement : les Catapultes de Caerphilly. Andrew Lynch, un mec qui était aussi à Poudlard, dans l'année au-dessous de la mienne, à Poufsouffle, que je n'ai initialement jamais pu saquer, se vantant à tort et à travers de son père qui était dans l'équipe d'Irlande qui leur a fait gagner la coupe en 1994. Connard.

J'avais envie de dire à Sarah qu'elle quittait quand même le fils du Héros pour le fils d'un simple Poursuiveur de Quidditch, sans renommée vraiment particulière, dont le nom n'a pas été retenu dans l'histoire. Juste par orgueil. J'ai rien dit, j'l'ai laissé partir, et putain, qu'est ce que j'suis bien sans elle, maintenant que je connais toute sa fourberie.

Mais comme je le disais plus tôt, c'est déprimant.

J'suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Sauter toutes les femmes qui me dragueraient dans un rayon de cinq mètres ? C'est fait. Boire comme un trou ? C'est fait. Me faire tatouer « Alone boy » sur le bras ? C'est..pas fait. Non quand même, pour une conne de ce genre, je vais pas abîmer mon précieux corps. Tout d'même.

Non mais quel coup à l'égo quand même. Andrew Lynch. Sérieusement, elle aurait pas pu prendre mieux quoi ? Passer de moi à lui, c'en est insultant, même si c'est que pour le fric qu'elle le fait. Combien on parie que dans deux semaines, ils annoncent leurs fiançailles, dans trois, ils se marient, et dans cinq, elle annonce qu'elle est enceinte ? 50 Gallions. Qu'je perde ou pas, j'm'en fous, j'suis bourré de thunes. Moi, arrogant ? Ja-mais. T'as vu Merlin toi.

Ah oui, j'vous ai pas dit. J'ai eu droit à un sermon de la part de Caitlin genre « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Horrible. Que dire ? Cette femme a de la voix, je peux vous le dire. J'en avais déjà eu quelques aperçus furtifs quand elle nous engueulait à Poudlard, Fred et moi, mais là encore elle n'était qu'une gamine, puis quand elle a accouché, ça c'était le must. Mais bon, c'était jamais dirigé vers moi seul, ..mais là si. J'en ai eu pour mon grade, juré.

Franchement, comment Sarah a pu m'utiliser comme ça ? J'étais amoureux d'elle, bordel. Je lui ai tout donné, tout passé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, j'lui ai donné. Bon d'accord SAUF le mariage et les gosses. Et alors ? D'un côté, j'ai bien fait. D'un autre, j'me demande si j'm'étais marié avec elle, et qu'on avait eu des petits nous deux, elle serait pas restée avec moi, se découvrant un amour pour moi, et nos gosses ? J'espère tellement que ça aurait été le cas.. Tellement.

Je dois avouer avoir imaginé quelques fois les enfants qu'on aurait pu avoir ensemble..En réalité, je rêvais de mariage et de fonder une famille avec..Sarah. Mon seul problème, la seule chose qui me rongeait au point de me freiner à faire ma demande était le caractère superficiel de Sarah. Je ne la trouvais pas du tout mature pour avoir des gosses. Autant ma mère nous avait eu plutôt jeune, autant elle avait été une excellente mère pour nous.

Sarah n'aurait jamais été comme cela, triste constat.

Bon d'accord, je me la joue macho et tout là, mais j'ai vraiment envie de chialer comme un gosse à chaque fois que je pense à cette histoire. Je sais, on ne se remet pas en une semaine de six ans et dix mois de relation fraudée. QUAND MEME QUOI ! Bordel, j'suis un mec ou pas ? Non ça y a pas de doute, mais est-ce que j'en suis un vrai ? Un vrai mec ne passerait-il pas tout de suite à autre chose ? Je ne sais pas..Je ne sais plus.

C'est dans les moments comme ça que nous les mecs, on commence à penser comme des nanas. Est-ce qu'on va un jour trouver la femme qui nous correspond ? Est-ce qu'un jour on arrivera à fonder une vraie famille comme dans laquelle on a grandi ? Est-ce que la prochaine fois, cette femme nous aimera vraiment pour ce qu'on est réellement ?

Je me souviens, honteusement, que le lendemain du jour où Sarah m'a plaqué, les gars de l'équipe, et des potes à nous m'ont emmené dans un bar. J'avais bu comme un vrai trou, alors là un vrai trou. Et j'avais gueulé à tous les gars qu'ils fassent gaffe avec leurs femmes, leurs copines..Qu'elles n'étaient pas ce qu'elles prétendaient, que ce qu'elles murmuraient amoureusement à nos oreilles étaient faux, que quand elles criaient nos noms pendant l'amour, elles pensaient au fric qu'elles allaient avoir comme de vraies petites chiennes, qu'elles n'étaient toutes que des garces, que des putes, que des petites chiennes qui attendaient le jour idéal pour frapper. J'étais devenu aussi aigri que ma cousine Lucy concernant le sexe opposé. Imaginez.

Finalement, c'est facile de tuer l'amour. J'étais amoureux d'elle, et je peux dire sans problème que je ne le suis plus maintenant. C'est d'un compliqué .. Comment ça se fait ? Fred me dit que c'est parce que finalement, je n'étais peut-être pas amoureux d'elle finalement, que j'avais développé une sorte d'affection pour elle, et que je me complaisais dans la routine qu'était devenue la nôtre, mais que je ne l'aimais pas. Bizarre. Je parle du fait que Fred me sorte ce genre de connerie, pas du fait de ne pas avoir été amoureux de Sarah finalement. Tout d'même, faut pas me prendre pour un allumé.

Le pire, c'est que mon agent a appris bien entendu ma rupture, vu que tous les journaux en ont parlé, Miss Paxton s'y donnant à cœur joie dans les interviews de l'autre Skeeter, et qu'il a soudoyé mon entraîneur pour me donner deux mois de congé pour m'en remettre. DEUX MOIS ! Sur c'coup-là, il a abusé. Ça aurait été justement ce qui m'aurait aidé à tenir le coup, et voilà que je me retrouve aussi privé de Quidditch. Plus de Sarah, plus de Noble Sport, plus de..Oh putain. Sarah m'a quitté, voilà la triste réalité.

Là, je l'imagine en train de baiser avec Lynch. C'est dégueulasse, et j'ai envie de gerber. Me dire que j'ai parcouru ce corps des milliers de fois, et que là, un autre en profite. Me dire qu'elle criait mon nom, me murmurait des « Je t'aime » pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, et que là, l'autre abruti se fait avoir de la même manière. Je l'imagine lui dire qu'il assure mieux que moi, pour conforter son égo de mâle, et pour qu'il l'engrosse plus vite.

Pétasse.

Je suis vulgaire, je sais, merci. Je sors d'une rupture quelque peu douloureuse, surtout pour mon égo. Moi qui suis si beau, si riche, si intelligent, je me suis fait jeté comme une belle merde. Et par une garce, en plus. Ça aurait été une gentille fille, qui en avait marre de mon caractère trop arrogant, trop ceci, trop cela, passe encore. Non là c'est une pute qui m'a largué. Laissez-moi l'appeler comme ça. J'ai du mal à dire son prénom. Il me révulse trop.

J'peux dire aussi sale chienne si vous voulez hein.

Je sais ! Je vais mettre une petite annonce sur le Net Sorcier. Net Sorcier, vous savez pas ce que c'est ? On a évolué ici les petits, renseignez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire à vous raconter les dernières nouveautés sorcières. On doit parler uniquement de ma rupture là. Uniquement de moi, moi, moi, et toujours moi. Bref, qu'est ce que vous pensez de « Beau gosse brun, yeux chocolatés, 29 ans, seul, recherche la femme de sa vie,.. ». Ah putain, j'suis pitoyable.

Seul. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête de façon lancinante. Je n'ai jamais été seul. Jamais. C'est un peu une situation nouvelle pour moi. J'avais toujours eu Caitlin, Fred, une conquête de passage, etc.. Mais maintenant, ils ont déjà fait presque tous fait leur vie, emménagé leur petit cocon familial.

C'est parti pour une crise de la trentaine prématurée. You-hou !

Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu de Firewhisky aussi. Ouais aussi. C'pas cool de boire tout seul comme un trou. T'as personne avec qui déconner, personne à enlacer, personne à embrasser.

Il faut vraiment que j'sorte de chez moi là. Ça ne va pas du tout, du tout du tout.

Me regardant vite fait dans un miroir, j'y vois ma belle gueule, un peu mal rasé, des cernes sous mes yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et l'alcool. Ça pourrait être pire, remarquez. Enfilant vite fait -aussi vite qu'un mec défoncé le peut- un jean et un pull en V chaud, bleu marine, je me décide à poser un pied dehors. Il fait un peu frais, rien à branler. On est en avril, c'est normal.

Un peu titubant, je fais quelques pas dans mon quartier -un peu chic, j'dois dire, en même temps, vous me direz.. j'suis James Potter ! Le grand et célèbre James Potter !- merde, j'ai marché dans une flaque. J'dois avoir belle allure comme ça, merde, merde. Mes Converses sont trempées, génial. En plus d'avoir enfilé des converses un peu miteuses, elles sont trempées, génial, génial. Putain, la pétasse. J'la hais.

Heureusement que près de mon quartier, y'a toujours des bars biens. Agréables aussi bien sur le fond que sur la forme. T'es toujours sûr de te trouver une nana du style de l'autre pétasse. Fais chier..pourquoi tout revient toujours à elle ? Dites-moi ! Pourquoi ?

J'arrive devant un bar plutôt branché, pas mal dans son genre, nommé Drinkwizard. Un peu débile comme nom, mais tant qu'ils me servent à boire tant que j'veux, ça m'va. En plus, ça a l'air d'être à peu près rempli. Y'a des couples, des bandes d'amis, des adolescents qui fraudent, des p'tits vieux. C'est mignon tout plein ça.

De loin, j'vois une jolie brune, un peu mal sapée, mais avec des énormes obus, en train de discuter face à un binoclard, très mal sapé lui, et parlant apparemment d'un air un peu coincé. Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme ça fait avec un type comme lui ? Fier d'une nouvelle résolution -sauf cette demoiselle en détresse- je me dirige vers leur table avec un sourire charmeur, très charmeur.

-Bonsoir mam'zelle.

La brune me regarde d'un air choqué, mais une lueur de convoitise s'allume dans ses yeux. J'vois toujours ce genre de choses. En revanche, le binoclard a la bouche grande ouverte et s'apprête à dire quelque chose d'intelligent. J'espère pour lui. Mais avant que la brune ou le binoclard ne puisse me répondre, je me fais happer quelque peu violemment par une forte poigne. Keskispasse ? Je vois la jolie brunette s'éloigner de moi, le binoclard aussi, leur table aussi..Ah en fait j'suis tiré par l'arrière, ok, d'accord.

-Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? M'invective une voix plutôt chaude.

Hm, intéressant. Me retournant pour voir qui m'engueulait comme ça -non mais oh-, je fis face à une blonde. D'un coup, j'ai pensé à Sarah, mais non ce n'était pas Sarah. Sarah ne portait pas de lunettes immenses à monture noire comme celle-ci. Sarah ne se serait jamais d'une chemise un peu masculine et d'un jean. Sarah ne s'attachait jamais le cheveux si négligemment. Sarah ne sortait jamais sans maquillage. Sarah n'avait pas les yeux noisette. Sarah n'avait pas un nez aussi aquilin, et des lèvres aussi charnues. Sarah n'avait pas de minuscules taches de rousseurs. Et..Sarah n'était pas blonde.

-Bonsoir, commençai-je avec un sourire charmeur. Hé oui encore un.

La jeune femme me regarde d'un regard dédaigneux, et a les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Sa chemise blanche est rentrée dans son jean -qui moule agréablement ses formes j'dois dire-, un peu bouffante. Sa jolie bouche est tordue d'agacement, sûrement. Bon c'est quoi son petit nom ?

-Vous avez failli tout foirer ! Le travail de plusieurs semaines pour trouver la personne qui leur correspondrait à toutes les deux ! Espèce d'imbécile.

Elle est en train de m'engueuler, certes à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais quand même.

-J'allais juste draguer cette jolie demoiselle qui était avec un mec qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec elle, répliquai-je d'un ton sec.

-Et en plus vous êtes ivre, commente-t-elle exaspérée.

-Oui, répondis-je avec mon plus grand sourire. C'est quoi vot' p'tit nom ?

-Allez vous faire foutre, et partez.

Duh. Elle vient de m'envoyer sur les roses ou bien j'ai rêvé la scène ? Jamais aucune femme ne m'avait envoyé chier comme ça. Au-cune. Ja-mais. Je crois bien que ma chance avec les femmes est en train de tourner.

Ses lunettes lui donnent un air un peu trop sérieux, mais je suis sûr que si elle les enlevait, ça serait beaucoup mieux..Elle a un joli visage..

-Je reste dans ce bar si je veux.

J'ai dit ça sur un ton gamin, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir l'agacer. Je ne la connais ni de Merlin ni de Godric, mais j'adore voir sa tête quand je l'énerve.

Elle siffle, agacée c'était certain, et m'incite un peu violemment à ne pas aller déranger le couple. Un peu curieux, -et très ivre-, je lui demande qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire. Elle m'envoie -à ma plus grande surprise- une deuxième fois me faire foutre. Très fort caractère, cette blonde. Sarah, c'était pas pareil. Sarah, elle ressemblait pas aux rousses que je connaissais. Faut dire, je ne connaissais que les rousses de ma famille, et quelques unes à Poudlard. Et toutes, sans exception, avait un caractère assez explosif, sûr pour sûr. Mais pourquoi je parle de rousses alors que j'ai une blonde devant moi ? Aucun doute, j'suis fait.

-Je suis en maaaal d'amouuur. C'est pour ça que je dois avoir cette brunette, c'est elle que je veux !

Elle me regarde d'un air choqué. J'aime bien cet air sur son visage. Elle doit me prendre pour un fou, non j'suis juste bourré.

-Merlin, vous me faites peur.

Mais même après avoir dit cette phrase, elle me jauge d'un regard intéressé. Mais pas intéressé genre elle a envie de moi. Non. Intéressé genre elle a trouvé un beau pigeon pour une affaire tordue. Et là je panique.

-Vous êtes riche ?

Et moi comme un con bien sûr : « Très », j'affirme, avec un grand sourire niais, et satisfait. Je suis trop arrogant, je sais. A la première inconnue qui passe, je fais les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Sarah. Comme si une Sarah ne m'avais pas suffit, faut que je remette ça. Bordel..

-Super. Deux Firewhisky barman s'il vous plaît ! Demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui lui fait des fossettes adorables.

Non franchement, elle est pas trop moche à regarder, mais même si elle est blonde, elle n'est malheureusement pas mon style avec ses habits, ses grandes lunettes, sa coupe de cheveux. Je sais, c'est superficiel, mais ne dit-on pas que notre personnalité se reflète dans ce qu'on porte, etc ? Non ? Si, j'suis sûr. Sûr et certaaaain !

..Deux secondes. Elle a commandé deux Firewhisky, mais pour qui est le deuxième ? Pour moi ? Ah oui, quand le barman pose la boisson devant moi, il n'y a aucun doute. Attendez, mais elle veut me soûler ? C'est déjà fait, haha. Trop taaard. Ah oui, mais si elle veut me soûler..pourquoi ? C'est dur de réfléchir convenablement avec déjà un peu plus de 3,5 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Elle veut abuser de moi ? Pas besoin de me faire boire, suffit de demander ! Ou peut-être veut-elle que je sois suffisamment soûl pour me piquer tout mon fric ? Ahem. Là, ça devient un peu plus problématique.

« En quel honneur ? », je demande, en prenant mon verre, un air que j'espère suspect et méfiant sur le visage. Elle ne fait que me sourire, et me répond d'une voix suave que pour remédier au mal d'amour, il faut boire. J'ai envie de lui répondre que c'est déjà fait et archi-fait, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce genre de détail, et m'envoie cul-sec mon verre. Une agréable brûlure se répand dans ma gorge, et un sourire béat s'étale sur mon visage. Ça fait du bien, vu que mon dernier verre -ou plutôt ma dernière bouteille vu que je n'ai même pas utilisé de verre- datait du moment où j'ai quitté mon appartement.

-Alors comme ça t'es riche et en mal d'amour ?

Directe. Franche. Spontanée. On aurait pu dire que c'était une pute, avec cette phrase placée hors-contexte. Mais elle n'avait ni la gueule ni l'attitude. Je me demandais ce qu'elle cachait sous ce joli minois d'intellectuelle, une cigarette à la main.

-Ouais, répondis-je, un peu blasé. Le fait qu'elle le répète le rendait plus réel, plus vrai. Et c'était vachement déprimant.

Encore un verre, quelques bribes de conversations, des engueulades quand j'ai envie de l'énerver en allant voir la jolie brune, un autre verre, des rires, des sourires, son regard en coin satisfait vers le couple que forme la brunette et le binoclard. Cinq autres verres et elle, deux cigarettes. J'essaie aussi de l'embrasser, mais elle se dérobe en faisant les gros yeux. Puis doucement, elle me glisse un morceau de papier dans la poche de mon jean. Sensuellement, je dois dire. Je suis si bourré que je n'arrive même pas à lui faire des avances convenablement.

-Appelle-moi, Potter.

Comment elle connaît mon nom ? J'lui ai dit pendant qu'on parlait ? Me souviens plus..Et elle s'appelle comment, elle ?

* * *

Aie. J'ai fait des bêtises hier soir ? J'en ai dû sûrement au moins en faire une. J'ai la gueule de bois, j'suis pas rasé, et je sens comme une main sur mon ventre. Oh merci Merlin, ce n'est que mon drap. Et j'ai gardé mon jean apparemment. Donc pas de fille ramenée à la maison, hier soir. You-hou ! Une première quand je reviens bourré, je dois dire.

C'est ma faute si elles me tombent toutes dans les bras ? Non, on est d'accord.

Je me lève, et je tangue un peu. Contre-coup de l'alcool ingurgité, sûr. Butant dans mes converses, je me dirige pitoyablement vers ma cuisine. Putain, 29 ans, et j'arrive encore à aller me bourrer la gueule, alors que je suis très proche de la retraite. Hé oui, dans le milieu sportif, on prend tôt sa retraite. Genre Vladimir c'est sa dernière année dans l'équipe. Il va me manquer, ce russe. Les entraînements, ce sera plus pareil sans lui et ses r roulés à la russe.

Pieds nus sur mon carrelage froid, je sautille jusqu'à mon comptoir pour y choper une petite fiole contenant une potion contre les gueules de bois. Cette potion a été inventée par un génie, moi j'vous dis. M'en servant un fond de verre, je la bois goulûment. Les effets agissent toujours quelques secondes plus tard, instantanément. Et bordel, ça fait du bien.

Souriant tout seul comme un débile, je me dirige cette fois vers la salle de bain, pressé d'enlever cette odeur de moi. Pas que j'aime pas, mais bon je pue. Je pue l'alcool, je pue la cigarette -je ne me souviens pas avoir fumé mais bon-, je pue la transpiration -ça c'est normal- et bon bref, j'aime pas ça.

Seul truc que j'avais pas prévu : quand j'enlève mon jean, une carte de visite tombe de ma poche. Intrigué, mais vraiment intrigué, je me penche pour la ramasser. Sur cette étrange petite carte couleur bleu pastel, était inscrit d'une écriture élégante : « Éternellement vôtre, agence de rencontres sorcières, 12 Poudriere's Road, 1st étage. Londres »

..Pourquoi par Godric avais-je une carte de visite pour une agence de rencontres sorcières ? Où est ce que j'avais bien pu dénicher ça ? En tournant la carte, j'aperçois quelque chose qui me fait sourire. Griffonné à la hâte, un petit mot avait été rajouté au dos de la carte : « Mary-Jane Crivey. N'oublie pas ta promesse Potter. »

Le souvenir d'une blonde toute mignonne à l'air intellectuelle me revint brutalement en mémoire. Sa main tripotant une cigarette aussi. Je sais pourquoi maintenant je sentais autant le tabac, et pourquoi elle m'interdisait systématiquement -si mes souvenirs sont bons- d'aller embêter la brune avec le binoclard qui étaient dans le même bar. C'étaient ses clients en plein rendez-vous arrangés. Ah, j'me sens moins con, d'un coup.

* * *

L'eau fraîche dégouline sur ma peau, lente, tendre, presque comme les caresses procurées par une amante. J'adore l'eau. On s'y sent si libre, autant dans une douche -comme la mienne- que dans l'océan.

* * *

Après une bonne douche, je me laisse -comme d'habitude- torse nu, et en caleçon. Aujourd'hui, il est rouge, un de mes préférés. J'suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien, n'pas oublier. D'ailleurs en parlant de Gryffondor, il me semble avoir aperçu Mary-Jane Crivey à Poudlard, ou du moins avoir déjà entendu son prénom, ou son nom, qu'importe. Elle devait être beaucoup plus jeune que moi, sinon j'me la serais faite..sans hésiter. Sauf si adolescente, elle était laide. Ça peut arriver. Vous connaissez ma cousine Roxanne ? La sœur de Fred ? Ben voilà l'exemple type parfait. Bref, qu'est ce que je disais ? Ah oui, elle a dû être à Poudlard, mais j'peux pas en être sûr à 100 %, il y avait quand même pas mal de têtes blondes, à commencer par ma famille..gigantissime, mélange de têtes blondes, rousses, et brunes.

* * *

J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? Cruel dilemme..Je vais y aller. Après tout, hier, je voulais dans un de mes grands délires de bourrés, m'inscrire sur Net Sorcier, et là, ce truc m'a l'air plus fiable. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec un croisement de Troll et d'Harpie, alors que la fille en question m'aurait donné une description d'elle vraiment..ou-ah. Et puis si ils proposent des brunes comme celle du binoclard..Miam !

You-hou, le grand James Sirius Potter réduit à faire appel à une agence de rencontres sorcières..Si c'est pas pitoyable..Brûlez-moi.

Mais attendez, Mary-Jane avait écrit « N'oublie pas ta promesse, Potter. ». Quelle promesse avais-je bien pu faire ? ..Oh putain, je boirais plus jamais, promis. JURE.

* * *

Je sais, mon frère chéri est en ce moment dans son bureau. Il va pouvoir me faire une petite recherche vite fait sur cette femme. Elle m'a l'air louche.. Allez James, enfile un jean, et un haut, ensuite tu transplanes au Ministère, tu vas voir Albus, et surtout, tu te dissimules au yeux de Papa. Allez Jimbo !

* * *

-Steuplaaaaît Albus !

Comment avais-je pu oublier que mon frère est un insensible serpent, etc..? Rah maudit soit-il.

-A chacune de tes conquêtes, je ne vais pas faire des recherches sur elles, James !

Bon d'accord, le dernier coup, j'ai exagéré. Mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle en voulait à ma vie..C'était y'a deux jours. J'étais fait, vous vous en doutez.

-Non mais là c'est vraiment important..Et puis, avec le coup que Sarah m'a fait..

Les yeux de cocker ça marche toujours ! Un peu de sentimentalisme, avec la voix appropriée, plus la petite phrase qui tue, et le fait aussi qu'on ait le même sang, fait plier mon frère cadet. Avec un soupir, il agite sa baguette négligemment, et un dossier mince comme un fil atterrit sur son bureau. Je fais bien sûr semblant de ne pas trop être curieux, mais évidemment, je ne peux pas.

-Alors ? Demandai-je d'une voix un peu impatiente.

-Mary-Jane Crivey, elle a créée sa propre boîte, une agence de rencontres spéciale sorciers. Ses parents sont Dennis Crivey, un Né-Moldu, photographe et une Moldue, Miranda Coles, de son prénom de jeune fille. Elle était à Poudlard, et compte aujourd'hui vingt-cinq années derrière elle. Rien d'autre, elle est clean. C'est pas au bureau des Aurors que tu trouveras quelque chose..

-Dennis Crivey, ça me dit quelque chose..

J'avais ce nom qui roulait entre mes lèvres. Crivey, Crivey, je connaissais ce nom, j'en suis certain !

-Tu n'crois pas si bien dire, James !

Oups..Le paternel a rappliqué.

-Bonjour papa ! Commençai-je avec un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne darde un regard peu..amical sur moi. Son propre fils ! Quelle honte, franchement..

-Je ne vais pas demander ce que toi et ton frère fabriquez derrière mon dos..

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Albus qui pointe un doigt accusateur sur moi. Faux frère ! Lâche ! Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard ! ..Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y est allé. Qu'importe !

-Mais pourquoi ai-je entendu le nom de Crivey dans ce bureau ?

Et là..REVELATION !

-Colin Crivey, c'était pas le gamin à Poudlard, qui te harcelait tout le temps, pour des photos ? ..Mort pendant la Bataille ?

Le regard condescendant de mon paternel confirma ma supposition. Hm, une Crivey, ça allait être intéressant, dites donc. Surtout si elle tenait un peu de son oncle côté harcèlement.

-Tu fricotes avec sa nièce, James ?

Question idiote. Je manque de m'étouffer.

-Non, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? C'est juste que..

C'est la honte, mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

-J'ai rencontré Mary-Jane hier soir, enfin on a un peu discuté, et elle m'a donné sa carte, avec un petit mot écrit au dos qui m'a fait tiquer. Donc ..j'voulais savoir si elle était.. hem.. potentiellement dangereuse.

Faut vraiment que je me remette sur pied. La honte, la honte, la honte. Mon père éclate de rire, génial. Gé-nial.

-Une Crivey, potentiellement dangereuse ? Si elle tient de son père et de son oncle, y'a pas de doute. Mais si les rumeurs sont vraies, Mary-Jane était une Serpentarde, donc fais encore plus attention, haha.

Une..Une Serpentarde ? Oh Merlin, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Une Crivey doublée d'une Serpentarde, si c'est pas beau ça.

-Tu peux toujours ne jamais la revoir.., tente mon frère.

Ah tiens lui aussi s'est trouvé la fibre paternelle. Hé oui, après moult et moult négociations acharnées, Albus a fini par convaincre sa belle Valentine de l'épouser, et ils ont eu un gosse. Un fils, un vrai chieur comme son père -et sa mère, en passant-, prénommé Gabriel, et âgé seulement d'un an, il est déjà considéré comme un vrai petit prince, et honnêtement, je suis persuadé que ce gamin va finir à Serpentard. Honnêtement. Bref, on s'en fout, revenons à mon problème, j'ai nommé « Mary-Jane Crivey ».

-J'ai fait apparemment une promesse , et je ne sais pas laquelle.

Mon père rit de plus belle. Bordel, quel âge il a ? 52 ans , ou pas 52 ans ? Ah, putain. Je jure beaucoup, je sais.

-En plus, elle est blonde..

C'est bon, j'ai achevé mon père. Plié de rire, il ne peut même plus respirer. Adieu papa..

* * *

J'suis devant l'immeuble qui abrite au premier étage l'entreprise de Mary-Jane, et je panique. Quelle promesse ai-je bien pu faire, sérieusement ? L'épouser ? La sauter ? Lui donner du fric ? L'aider à conquérir un joueur de Quidditch connu ?

-Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

Une brunette très mignonne se tient derrière un bureau en bois verni, avec un grand sourire. Un peu crispé je lui réponds : « Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Mary-Jane Crivey. », et là, cette brunette me demande avec un autre grand sourire de lui donner mon nom.

-Potter, murmurai-je du bout de lèvres.

La demoiselle fait un joli « O » avec sa bouche, et se met la main droite devant. Avec un sourire compatissant, qui me donne envie de la frapper, elle me répond que Miss Crivey m'attend. Première porte à droite, et blablabla. Connasse.

* * *

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai bien pris soin de la refermer derrière moi avant de jeter un regard vers la propriétaire de ce bureau. Et là..Imaginez. Une grande et mince blonde debout -avec une silhouette un peu androgyne-, sur la pointe des pieds, perchée sur des petits talons noirs, essayant d'atteindre un livre un peu trop haut pour elle dans sa bibliothèque, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc qui s'était soulevé en même temps que ses bras, et qui dévoilait un morceau de son ventre plat -et ses seins pointaient joliment en-dessous-, et laiteux, et d'une jupe de tailleur noire. Elle avait toujours ses lunettes à grosse monture noire, qui lui donnait un petit style de grosse intellectuelle, comme j'ai déjà dû vous le faire remarquer, et ses cheveux étaient toujours ramenés en une sorte de petit chignon, des mèches tombant sur ses épaules, s'échappant partout de sa coiffure, sur son front.

Mignonne, vraiment.

* * *

-QUOI ? Moi j'ai dit ça ? Non non, vous devez vous tromper !

Mais son petit sourire machiavélique m'enfonce encore plus. C'est sûr, cette fille-là était à Serpentard. Elle avait de la ruse, de l'agilité, et apparemment ne manquait pas non plus d'ambition. Putain. Sale blondasse, va.

-Vous voulez vérifier dans une Pensine, Potter ?

Ah, cette garce m'a bien eu. Mais je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse..Ce serait la fin de ma réputation,.. Après tout, je n'ai signé aucun papier ! A-ha !

-Enlevez cette idée qui vous donne un sourire satisfait, Potter. Ou alors vous n'avez pas mérité votre place à Gryffondor, mais auriez du aller dans la maison des couards et des lâches.

La bombe qu'elle a lâché. Ah, l'orgueil. Merde, j'suis beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour mon bien. Elle sait où frapper, Blondie. J'ai du un peu trop parler hier soir. Beaucoup trop, oui.

« Mary-Jane.. », je commence avec mon sourire le plus enjôleur.

-Miss Crivey, me coupe-t-elle.

Ok, elle n'est pas dupe. Fais chier. Et puis, on ne me coupe pas quand je parle, moi ! Sauf mes aînés..Et encore ! C'est officiel, quelques soient les pensées concupiscentes que j'ai pu avoir à propos de cette intello, j'ai envie de l'étrangler, et d'aller jeter son corps du haut de Big Ben..Il est hors de question que je lui permette de me chercher la femme de ma vie, et qu'elle puisse ensuite en faire sa publicité dans tous les journaux ! C'est brillant comme idée, mais ça ne lui profite qu'à elle et à sa minable entreprise ! Moi, ça me détruit. Je vois déjà le gros titre : « James Potter a trouvé la femme de sa vie grâce à une agence matrimoniale. Désespéré par sa rupture avec Sarah Paxton, il se retrouve dépendant d'une entreprise pour faire sa vie avec quelqu'un. Blablabla. » Ils vont me charcuter, comme ils ne l'auront encore jamais fait. _Miss Crivey_ s'en rend-elle compte, bordel ?

Je crois qu'elle s'en fout.

Mais j'ai promis. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, mêmes les plus incongrues. Genre la dernière promesse que j'ai faite étant bourré était d'acheter une maison en France à Sarah, et ..je l'ai fait. Maintenant, elle a sa putain de maison, parce que je l'avais mise à son putain de nom.

Respire, Jimbo.

-Ok, ça marche..Mary-Jane.

Ce qui est jouissif, c'est de voir ses prunelles noisettes s'allumer d'une fureur contenue. Je sens qu'en sa présence, je vais très souvent prononcer son prénom. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'aime pas que je le dise..P'têtre qu'elle l'aime pas..P'têtre qu'elle ne supporte pas que quelqu'un de -presque- inconnu l'appelle si familièrement.

Qu'est ce que j'peux en savoir moi ? ..'sont tordus ces Serpentards.

* * *

Je sais, « encore une fiction ? » . Naaan mais c'coup-ci , j'pouvais pas le mettre dans **Tranches de vie**. Je voulais mon Jimbo, & qu'il soit plus avec Sarah, que j'ai décrit comme une vraie de vraie garce dans l'OS avec Caitlin & Fredichou II.

Pour les autres OC, vous pouvez les retrouver dans Tranches de vie, évidemment ;). A force -si ce sont les mêmes lecteurs xD- vous les connaissez, non ? Haha (a).

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Petit commentaire pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ? :3

Bisous bisous.

Valouw.

PS : Une des raisons pour lesquelles en ce moment, je poste un tas de choses, c'est que je suis en vacances, et que celles-ci se terminent mercredi, et que je suis censée préparer mon BAC. -.-'' MAIS BON. Ça va le faire !


	2. Chapter 2

**Maudites soient les femmes.**

* * *

Partie II.

* * *

Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu beaucoup déchanté sur ce coup-ci. J'ai eu droit à tout un interrogatoire made in Serpentard, Mary-Jane, c'tte blondasse, voulant tout savoir de mes goûts, mon caractère -qu'elle a immédiatement décrit comme narcissique dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche-, mes relations, mes préférences, et quelques évènements marquants de mon histoire. Autant vous dire que lorsque j'ai cité que j'avais réussi à voir sous la jupe d'une amie de Victoire, alors âgée de quinze ans, et moi de onze ans, découvrant la joie que pouvait nous procurer la vue de dessous féminins -bref les émois pré-pubères que tout garçon a-, Mary-Jane tapotait furieusement du pied dans son bureau. C'était pas un événement marquant ça ? Ah oui, j'ai peut-être -un peu beaucoup- abusé lorsque je lui ai raconté aussi a première fois où je me suis masturbé. Elle l'a cherché, cette conne. Et bien sûr, elle est assortie d'une putain de langue de vipère.

Une vraie Serpentarde, cette Crivey.

Et EN PLUS, elle est allée jusqu'à me demander mes petites habitudes du matin et du soir. Merde, ça c'est sacré. J'ai pas envie qu'une parfaite inconnue sache ça de moi. Moi, je veux que ça soit ma petite amie qui sache ce genre de truc, pas une consultante à la con dans une agence matrimoniale. Et quelle consultante !

Ah oui, parlons-en encore de Blondie. Elle a beau avoir ouvert une putain d'agence matrimoniale, mais Blondie ne croit pas à l'amour. Elle croit en l'affection mutuelle, en la durée d'un couple qui tient bien la routine, en la compatibilité de deux êtres. Putain, quand j'ai su ça, j'ai eu envie de la secouer dans tous les sens. Un couple ça tient pas sans une dose de passion, de spontanéité, de surprise, de disputes, et justement d'incompatibilité. Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? ..Aussi que qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Foutaises. Compatibilité mon cul. On aime, ou on aime pas. C'tout. Je sais, si j'lui avais dis ça, elle m'aurait demandé avec un sourire moqueur si je tirais cette conclusion de mes différentes relations, et je l'aurai eu dans le cul. Mais j'aurai pu dire que non, en fait je tiens cette réflexion sur les différents couples qui m'ont entourés depuis des années. Celui de mon père et de ma mère, compatibles au premier abord, et ..aussi au dernier. Hum, prenons plutôt l'exemple de mon oncle Ronald et de ma tante Hermione. Eux, ils sont totalement incompatibles, ils se prennent la tête pour un nombre de choses incalculables, et pourtant, malgré leurs disputes, malgré leurs caractères trop différents, ils s'aiment et continuent toujours leurs bouts de chemins ensemble, main dans la main..

C'est nunuche.

* * *

Si ça suffisait pas d'empiéter mon espace personnel, il a fallu qu'elle rencontre ma mère. Enfin l'inverse, mais bon, qu'importe, le fait est que ces deux-là se sont rencontrées et bien sûr se sont..adorées. Bon ok, c'est pas exactement ça. Disons que ma mère, ayant été mise au courant de toute l'affaire par mon cher père et surtout par mon cher frère cadet Albus Potter, a voulu rencontrer cette blondasse. Une heure plus tard après avoir vu cette _charmante_ jeune femme, elle est venue me dire avec un grand sourire qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette petite Crivey. Nul doute que c'tte blondasse lui a fait son numéro de charme de vipère. D'habitude ma mère déteste automatiquement ceux qui essaient de profiter de ma célébrité -comme quoi, j'aurais dû l'écouter pour Sarah-. Elle est comme programmée pour ça.

Moi aussi, Mary-Jane Élisabeth Crivey m'avait eu au début. Mais c'était avant, bien avant. Bien avant qu'elle m'arrange mon premier rendez-vous. Merde, j'ai l'impression d'être un looser même pas capable de se dénicher un rendez-vous comme un grand garçon.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, le rendez-vous s'est bien passé, mais à manière. J'avais réussi à emballer la demoiselle toute mignonne qui me faisait face, et je m'apprêtais à conclure bien comme il le fallait, mais d'un coup, Mary-Jane nous a interrompu et a dit à cette jolie demoiselle, qui s'appelait Ann -je crois- qu'elle allait la rappeler..Mais après quand on a été seuls, elle m'a passé un joli savon. Un très joli savon. Comme quoi je n'étais qu'un immonde goujat, et que les femmes qui faisaient appel à ses services cherchaient l'amour et non une partie de jambe-en-l'air. Et moi bien sûr, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répliquer : « Faut quand même vérifier la qualité de la marchandise ! »

J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'étrangler sur place. Mais elle n'en a rien fait, allumant à la place une cigarette. Ce qu'elle peut m'agacer cette-là avec ses cigarettes. Je déteste les femmes qui fument. Je trouve ça..déplorable. Sauf pour Roxanne, la sœur de Fred. Juste parce qu'elle fume des cigarettes mentholées. C'est les seules que je supporte, sinon je déteste.

En fait, Mary-Jane est tout ce que je déteste. En fait, ..je ne la vois même pas comme une femme à part entière. Certes, elle est mignonne. Mais..elle fume, premièrement. Deuxièmement, elle ne porte quasiment que des jeans et des grands talons aiguilles. Non moi j'préfère quand les femmes mettent des jolies robes, des mini-jupes, ce genre de chose quoi. Troisièmement, c'est une langue de vipère. Elle est méprisante, cynique, tête brûlée, tenace, chiante, emmerdante, serpentarde, rusée, ambitieuse, tête-à-claque, et..bref, elle est insupportable.

* * *

-_Mary-Jane_, je commence d'un ton doucereux.

Cette blondasse me prend la tête d'une façon inimaginable. Elle me fait passer en revue toutes les fiches des femmes sorcières potentiellement « exploitables ». J'veux dire par là les femmes qui ont du potentiel pour me plaire et pour me pousser à me caser avec elles dans une maison charmante de banlieue, avec jardin verdoyant, un ou deux chiens et trois gosses. Cliché.

Elle lève ses yeux noisettes vers moi, franchement agacée. Qu'est ce que j'y peux, moi, si toutes les femmes qu'elle me propose et qui me conviennent -juste à leurs fiches- finalement sont des connasses que je ne peux pas supporter ? Pareil pour les femmes dont la fiche ne me plaît pas.

-Peut-être que par hasard, toutes les femmes inscrites dans ton agence ne me sont pas destinées..

Là, ses yeux ne montrent plus de l'agacement, mais des envies de meurtres. Joyeuse perspective que cela.

-Vous ne faites aucun effort, Potter, lâche-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Je fais énormément d'efforts..Oui, oui.

-J'espère que vous ne faites pas ça pour saboter mon projet, susurre-t-elle doucement.

Non, du tout.

Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu. Rien qu'un peu. Mais aucune des jeunes femmes que j'ai vu durant ces derniers jours ne me plaisaient vraiment. On a le feeling, ou on l'a pas. Avec elles, y'avait rien, c'était plat de chez plat au bout de cinq minutes, alors bon le restant de ma vie avec une de ce genre, très peu pour moi. Même pas pour faire plaisir à c'tte blondasse. Surtout pour ne pas faire plaisir à c'tte-là.

-Vous êtes insupportable Potter. Rien qu'à Poudlard, à ta simple vue, t'me faisais chier, mais là c'est le summum.

« On se connaissait à Poudlard ? » Je demande, curieux d'en savoir plus sur la demoiselle à Poudlard -ce qui me permettrait de trouver une faille que je pourrais exploiter- et surtout avide de changer de sujet. Et en plus, elle a changé de pronom, c'est mauvais signe.

-Pour mon plus grand bonheur, non.

-Ouais en fait j'te faisais chier juste parce que j'étais quelqu'un de connu, et que j'appartenais à la maison Gryffondor, hein ?

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Potter ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire trop hypocrite pour être honnête.

Oh oui. Rien qu'à ma mine perplexe, elle a sa réponse. Douée c'tte blondasse pour lire mes expressions.

-T'étais un connard, Gryffondor ou pas. Tu considérais que c'était normal d'avoir le monde à tes pieds avec ce qu'avait fait ton père pour la communauté sorcière. Tu changeais de petite amie comme de chaussettes, Potter. Tu n'étais en aucun cas modeste de ton talent pour le Quidditch, t'en vantant comme une seconde queue. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que vivaient les autres dans ton ombre, celles que t'as brisé sans aucune considération, ceux qui rêvaient d'être comme toi, ceux qui n'approuvaient pas ton comportement. Tu étais enorgueilli du nom « Potter », mais tu ne réalisais pas vraiment ce que ton père a fait pour le monde sorcier et des conséquences qu'a pu avoir cette guerre sur certaines familles. C'était toi, toi et toujours toi. Tu régnais sur ton petit monde, fier de toutes tes petites farces, et vouant une haine aux Serpents, considérant que c'était ton devoir de les écraser. Merde Potter, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous les mêmes ! C'étaient des gosses,..nous étions des putains de gosses.. Que des gosses.. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait ? Rien ! Y'avait des Né-Moldus, des Sang-Mêlés, des Sang-Purs. On était tous mélangés, et sous prétexte qu'on appartient à la maison des Serpents, nous étions tous méprisables ! Tu faisais de Poudlard ton royaume où les lions étaient les gentils, et les serpents les méchants.. Tu rendais responsable des enfants des actes passés de leurs familles, de personnes de leur maison. Même ton propre frère, tu l'as quasiment renié. T'es toujours resté en bon contact avec lui, mais juste parce que Lily te l'a demandé. T'as jamais rien pu refuser à ta petite sœur chérie..Mais pour les autres, aucune pitié. Aucune.

Merde. J'ai été si salaud ?

* * *

Si ce que Mary-Jane a dit est vrai..J'étais vraiment un connard. Mais après tout, un Serpentard est un Serpentard, non ? On ne peut pas me dire que Rosier est une gentille fille, non-adepte de la magie noire, alors qu'on sait pertinemment que son père était un bourreau de la pire espèce, Mangemort avec ça, et qu'elle a été dénoncée par un naïf mais loyal Poufsouffle pour des pratiques illicites.

Et je peux citer encore des tas d'exemples de ce type. Célynda Rosier n'est qu'une partie de l'iceberg. Je peux citer aussi Anastasia Selwyn, et son jumeau Anderic, Jeremiah Prince, Bérénice et Mia Dolohov, Melchior Nott, et Aobh Zabini, qui était tous les deux les contraires de leurs frères aînés, bien que Édouard Nott ait été à Serpentard, et que Aobh avait un physique angélique. Faux-semblants.

J'aurai voulu hurler à Mary-Jane ces exemples, et qu'aucun Gryffondor n'avait été trouvé en train de pratiquer la magie noire, ni de terroriser ses camarades de dortoir, ni de maltraiter les autres élèves dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. Mais..je n'avais pas pu.

Au lieu de cela, je suis parti sans dire un mot après sa tirade. D'un côté, elle m'avait un peu éclairé. Je ne connaissais pas Mary-Jane personnellement mais j'avais fait quelque chose contre elle, ou elle avait été touchée par une de mes blagues contre les Serpentards. Victime, pauvre victime. D'un autre côté, elle m'a montré comment d'autres personnes pouvaient me voir, ce n'est pas plus mal. D'habitude, ça ne me touche pas. D'autres ont essayé avant elle à Poudlard, mais jamais ça ne m'avait touché. Jamais comme ça..

Putain de bordel de merde.

* * *

-Faut pas être si touché que ça, James.

Merci Fred, mais si, faut être si touché que ça. Même lui ne comprend pas. Après tout, il était de ma bande, sa femme et ma meilleure amie aussi, c'est peut-être un peu normal qu'elle non plus ne comprenne pas vraiment. Je ne sais même plus combien d'années nous sépare Mary-Jane et moi. Au maximum, six ans. Au minimum, un an. Mais ça m'étonnerait, sinon je sais que je l'aurai remarqué, et que je lui aurai au minimum volé un baiser. Je sais, je sais, je suis un incorrigible coureur de jupons, et alors ?

-J'ai bien envie de rencontrer cette Mary-Jane, souffle Caitlin d'un air songeur.

Vas-y. Va empirer les choses, Cait' chérie. Au mieux, tu trouveras toi aussi qu'en fait Blondie est formidable, au pire tu seras tellement surprise par sa langue de vipère que tu ne souhaiteras qu'une chose, tout comme moi. Qu'elle s'étouffe avec..

* * *

Par les burnes de Merlin, j'me souviens !

* * *

Les mains enfoncées dans mon jean, chauffé convenablement dans un pull noir, je suis planté devant la porte de l'appart' de Mary-Jane Crivey, l'autre blondasse. Comment j'ai atterri là moi ? C'est simple. Je suis retourné à l'agence, j'ai croisé l'autre brunette de l'accueil, Jenny qu'elle s'appelle, et je lui ai demandé _aimablement_ si elle pouvait me procurer l'adresse de _Miss Crivey_. Le tout rondement mené avec une voix sensuelle, des regards enflammés, et une invitation à dîner ! Ahaaaa, je suis trop bon.

Bref, je poireaute depuis une heure devant la porte de son appartement, et je n'ai toujours pas pu me décider à frapper. Je sais..Pitoyable.

Allez courage Jimbo ! T'es le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent..t'es le meilleur quoi !

Lentement, comme au ralenti, j'appuie mon doigt sur la sonnette, qui fait un joli petit bruit. Mignon. Et puis c'est pas un immeuble minable, elle gagne quand même bien sa croûte _Miss Crivey_.

Elle ouvre la porte, et reste indifférente. Son visage ne reflète aucune émotion, et elle me détaille de bas en haut comme un vulgaire insecte à écraser. Brr, cette expression me fait froid dans le dos.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Potter ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

Je remarque qu'elle est en sous-vêtements..Enfin non j'exagère. Elle porte un petit haut vert sombre, une sorte de boxer-short blanc et de grandes chaussettes en laine noires. Ouais, vraiment mignonne.

-C'est une tenue pour recevoir des invités ? Éludai-je avec un sourire..je dirais sincère.

Haussant les yeux, Mary-Jane s'éclipsa, ce que je pris comme une invitation à la suivre dans son appartement.

Immédiatement, je contemple ce qui m'entoure. Son appart' est bien rangé, et mélange modernité, et ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « temps anciens ». Une touche de noblesse transparaît dans certains meubles, et je doute que ce soit un héritage familial, sauf si sa mère est une Moldue richissime, et noble avec ça. Je dois remarquer qu'elle a un faible pour les lignes pures, et pour les couleurs sombres et austères. Pas tapageuses comme pour nous, les lions.

Elle avait aussi une télé, une chaîne hi-fi, et tout le matériel un peu sophistiqué que tout bon Moldu doit avoir chez lui. Malgré son appartenance à la maison des Serpents, Mary-Jane assume son héritage. C'est bien..Merde, quel problème j'ai là ?

Quand elle revient vers moi, elle a enfilé un grand tee-shirt un peu informe, avec une inscription un peu effacée dessus, et un jean visiblement enfilé à la hâte et effiloché de partout. Elle me fait penser à un garçon manqué. Non, en fait c'est un garçon manqué.

-Alors Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Acculé au pied du mur. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à lui dire ce que j'ai à dire, et partir sans demander mon reste. Avec un peu de chance, elle me pardonne, et comme preuve de sa gratitude, ne mènerait plus à terme son projet de publicité à échelle internationale, ou tout du moins, nationale.

-Je voulais m'excuser, commençais-je d'une voix assurée.

Mary-Jane me toise, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Putain, sale blondasse, aie un peu de compassion là ! James Sirius Potter s'excuser, c'est rare.

-T'excuser de quoi, Potter ? D'avoir une personnalité ? Arrête de suite. T'es peut-être un connard, tu n'en restes pas moi toi-même et..

-J'ai été un vrai salaud sur ce coup, la coupai-je brutalement, en passant une main dans mes cheveux rebelles.

-Je vois que tu te souviens de Billie Macaulay, comprit-elle après m'avoir toisé sèchement.

Oh oui que je me souvenais de Billie. Maintenant, je savais pourquoi Mary-Jane me supportait à peine, et pourquoi elle avait un aussi fort ressentiment pour moi. Je me souvenais parfaitement de tout. Peu après la Répartition de ma sixième année à Poudlard, j'avais trouvé amusant -comme un con, je dois dire- d'inciter tous les Gryffondors de première année à couper contact avec leurs amis qui étaient allés à Serpentard. J'étais arrivé au petit Billie Macaulay, et au même moment, une petite blonde à couettes était venue le voir, en trottinant, un sourire aux lèvres, et portant une cravate verte et argent. Je me souviens du regard que j'avais lancé au petit Billie, et des pleurs de la petite fille quelques minutes plus tard.

Ça avait été de la pure méchanceté gratuite.

-Je me souviens de Billie.

Je n'ai rien ajouté de plus, sachant que c'était inutile d'en rajouter, c'était du passé, et Mary-Jane s'était approchée de moi, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue, m'arrachant un sourire.

Qui aurait cru que la vipère serait si émotive ? ..Et qui aurait cru qu'elle avait les lèvres si douces ? Bien entendu, comme d'habitude, je m'apprêtais à demander plus, beaucoup plus, surtout après l'avoir aperçu à peine couverte quand elle avait ouvert la porte, mais bien entendu, elle m'esquiva et avec un sourire ironique, m'enjoint à prendre la porte.

Sale Blondaaaaaasse.

* * *

Je hais les blondes.

* * *

Et deux jours plus tard, je les hais toujours autant. Surtout notre Blondie nationale. Caitlin, comme prévu, l'a rencontrée, et non qu'elles soient copines comme cochons, elles ont maintenant chacune du respect l'une envers l'autre. Enfin bref, je sais pas ce qui s'est dit entre elles, mais apparemment elles se sont mis d'accord.

Merde, c'est de ma vie qu'on parle là ! Moi j'suis au courant de rien..Tss, et ça se dit ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur. Lou-Ann a une mère indigne, vraiment. Quant au père, il essaie de soudoyer sa femme pour savoir -enfin un qui sait qui sont vraiment ses amis-, mais elle le tient à la baguette, ou devrais-je dire à la braguette..

-Parraaaaaaain !

Ma filleule chérie réclame ma présence. Permettez.

-Lou-Ann, ma puce, susurrai-je en me penchant sur ce trésor.

Ses prunelles d'un vert-bleu me fixent joyeuses, son sourire composé de minuscules petites dent est éblouissant, et un peu de bave coule sur le long de son menton. Elle est miiiiiiiiiiiiiignonne. Oui, c'est l'effet qu'elle me fait. Effrayant non ? Je sais, je sais.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les enfants, murmure une voix chaude que je reconnus immédiatement.

-Je suis fou de Lou-Ann. Vous avez vu cette beauté ? M'enthousiasmai-je sans me préoccuper du pourquoi de la présence de Mary-Jane chez Caitlin et Freddy.

-Vous voulez des enfants ? Questionne Mary-Jane, en s'agenouillant près de la petite elle aussi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Plein, assurai-je.

Oui, je voulais pleeeein d'enfants. Pleeein, plein plein ! Rien qu'imaginer un petit bout de moi dans mes bras, ça me fout les boules. Quand est-ce que j'y aurai droit moi ? Je sais, ça fait vraiment nana de penser comme ça, mais un enfant, c'est précieux, c'est unique. C'est un morceau de nous, notre sang, notre chair, c'est une parcelle d'éternité quand on sait qu'il va perpétuer ton nom et ton sang. Parce que c'est pas que je ne crois pas Gabriel capable de nous faire une digne descendance de petits Potter -en même temps, il vient à peine de naître- mais qu'ils viennent de moi serait mieux pour tout le monde.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Moins je vois d'enfants, mieux je me porte.

..Sacrilège ! Et elle éclate de rire. Sûrement dû au regard choqué dont j'ai dû la gratifier. Putain, comment ne pas vouloir d'enfants ? Même si le monde se portera mieux si cette blondasse nous fait la grâce de ne pas enfanter, c'est quand même..anormal.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Potter. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants, mais en tout cas pas plein comme vous. Un suffira. Et puis je ne pourrais jamais m'opposer au souhait le plus cher de mes parents : cajoler leur petit fils ou leur petite fille, surtout que mon frère..bref.

-Tutoie-moi, lançai-je dans un moment d'égarement.

Cette blondasse m'émeut presque. Son sourire aussi.

-Tu as un frère ? Demandai-je, faisant mine de m'intéresser à elle -après tout, elle connaît bien presque tout de moi, _Miss Crivey_- et curieux d'en savoir un peu plus quand même.

-Oui, répond-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé, contemplant toujours ma filleule d'un air -un peu- attendri face à ses gazouillements joyeux. Il est psychomage, a trois ans de plus que moi, et..il est gay.

Ah. Je-vois. C'est pour ça qu'elle disait qu'elle était la seule à même de pouvoir réaliser le vœu le plus cher de ses parents.

-Il était à Serpentard, lui aussi ?

-Non, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Il était à Gryffondor, dans ta maison.

Hem. Jamais entendu parler d'un Crivey, moi. Surtout si il a trois ans de plus que Mary-Jane, donc il a un an de moins que moi..Non, jamais entendu parler.

-Je plaisante, Potter. Il était à Poufsouffle, avide de bons sentiments, et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, ce qui m'a servi à l'époque. Peter Crivey, ajoute-t-elle, méprisante.

« Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ton frère ? » je demande, en prenant la petite Lou-Ann dans mes bras et me levant. Mary-Jane en fait de même, époussetant un peu son jean. Comme d'habitude, elle porte quelque chose de simple comme haut. Aujourd'hui, c'est un débardeur vert anis qu'elle arbore, sous un blouson noir, un peu miteux, mais qui lui donne un petit air de jeune rebelle. Mignonne.

-Si je l'aime beaucoup. A chaque fois, il désespère de mes goûts vestimentaires, et n'arrête pas de se plaindre du fait qu'il aurait dû être dans mon corps, et moi dans le sien, si c'était pour..ahem ne pas utiliser correctement ce que j'ai à ma portée. C'est plutôt marrant, et puis je sais que si j'ai besoin de lui, il sera toujours là pour moi. D'ailleurs, il m'a été très utile pour la décoration de l'agence, et de mon appart'.

O-k. Ce mec est un dieu. Non pas que j'sois gay, non non. Juste que je vous avais déjà dit que j'aimais bien la décoration de l'appart de Blondie, mais si ce gus a aussi fait la décoration de l'agence qui est vraiment génialissime, je le vénère.

-Il est doué, lâchai-je du bout du lèvres.

Hors de question que je dise à Mary-Jane tout ce que je viens de penser. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi a-t-elle eu ce ton-là quand elle a dit le prénom de son frère. Peter, Peter, Peter.

..Tilt ! SPIDERMAAAAN.

-Dis-moi _Mary-Jane_ -regard noir de ma blondasse préférée-, tes parents ne sont pas fans par hasard de la sage moldue Spiderman ? Demandai-je avec un immense sourire, frottant le nez de ma filleule chérie, qui gazouille toujours, contre le mien.

Son teint pâle m'donne raison. J'suis trop bon, je sais. Elle semble énervée, et se retient de ne pas m'engueuler devant la petite.

..Mais oui, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là d'ailleurs, Blondie ? Je m'empresse bien sûr de lui demander après avoir lâché un petit « J'm'en serais douté. » la raison de sa visite.

-Caitlin m'a invité à prendre le thé.

Duh. Ma meilleure amie pactise avec l'ennemi ! Elle pactise avec la blondasse ! Par les burnes de Merlin -sûrement ramollies avec le temps, qu'importe-, Fred a épousé une traîtresse. Elle ne connaît pas la charmante Miss Crivey, alors pourquoi l'inviter à prendre le thé ? C'est bon..Je hais les anglaises blondes et les irlandaises brunes.

* * *

Évidemment, j'suis parti de chez Caitlin dès que cette dernière m'ait confirmée qu'elle avait invité Caitlin pour prendre le thé. Prendre le thé, non mais j'vous jure. Là, j'suis arrivé au Chemin de Traverse, après m'être pris une petite Bierraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle m'a un peu détendu, je dois avouer. Mais je suis quand même à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux en essayant de chercher une solution au problème « Mary-Jane Crivey ». Il le faut, bordel.

..Je suis con ou..je suis con ? La solution était là devant mes yeux depuis le début ! Enfin j'en ai deux, mais je préférerais n'utiliser que la première, la deuxième sera pour plus tard. Comment ça vous ne comprenez rien ? C'est simple, mais je ne vais vous parler que de la première solution.

C'est é-vi-dent. Je vais trouver moi-même ma future femme, comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début. Même si Mary-Jane m'organise des rendez-vous, etc. je chercherais aussi de mon côté, et toc ! Et je trouverais ! Et je ne serais plus obligé de faire la pub de cette blondasse vicieuse !

J'suis un dieuuuuu.

* * *

-James !

Me tournant de la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, j'aperçois Teddy qui vient de m'appeler. Avec un sourire grand comme..bref, je me dirige vers mon modèle de jeunesse. Ted Remus Lupin. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en Italie, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur ce détail. Il possède toujours cette couleur de cheveux criarde, mais tellement habitué, je n'y fais pas attention.

-Alors comme ça, on fait appel à Éternellement vôtre ? Se moque-t-il d'entrée.

Je hais la rapidité de ma famille à passer des nouvelles étrangement dégradantes. Si c'est arrivé jusqu'à Ted, ça veut dire que c'est passé par toutes les branches Weasley, et a dû sûrement atteindre les oreilles des De Chapuiset et des parents Delacour.

-Tu t'es fait attraper par ma blondasse de cousine, alors pour te moquer de moi, tu repasseras, répliquai-je, perfide.

Pas que j'aime pas Victoire, c'est juste que je la trouve un peu trop gnangnan et trop possessive. A cause d'elle, pendant l'été avant ma troisième année, je n'avais pas vu une seule fois Teddy plus de deux heures. Et les années suivantes aussi, en fait.

-Apparemment toi aussi, c'est une blonde, et jolie qui plus est. Ginny l'adore, m'enfonça Teddy, en le sachant pertinemment.

Sadique. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me caser avec Mary-Jane, cette vipère, cette cynique, cette psychopathe, ..ce mec ! Ok, j'exagère. Mais quand même, c'est Mary-Jane quoi. Plutôt crever que partager ma vie avec une femme qui est tout le contraire de mon idéal féminin. Absolu contraire.

-Maman adore beaucoup de monde, éludai-je de manière négligée. -Faut bien sinon il va croire que ça m'affecte.-

Je vais m'exiler, ça va être mieux. Adieu l'Angleterre, bonjour les îles Caïmans.

* * *

-Potter, j'ai deux mots à vous dire, hurle Mary-Jane à ma porte d'entrée, en frappant de toutes ses forces.

Mine de rien, la blondasse a de la voix..et de la poigne. J'ai pas envie de lui parler, je la vois déjà quasiment tous les deux jours, c'est bon là, je sature. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle me veut, encore ? J'ai rien fait, je plaide non coupable ! ..Elle a vraiment de la poigne cette petite. Attendez quand même, ça fait une semaine et demi qu'elle m'a pas vu, je lui manque tant que ça ?

-Quoi ? Je demande en ouvrant brusquement la tête, la dominant d'une bonne tête, même quand elle porte ses fichus talons aiguilles.

..Ouhaou, elle va où vêtue comme ça ?

En effet, devant moi se trouve Mary-Jane, furax, les poings sur les hanches, vêtue d'une robe verte foncé bustier, serrée à la poitrine, évasée sur les hanches et descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Miracle, elle a lâché ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombent raides sur ses épaules, et elle s'est maquillée, d'une manière..incroyable. Sa bouche paraît encore plus langoureuse, et ses yeux encore plus grands. Des vrais yeux de biche. Dans une de ses mains, elle porte une pochette de soirée noire.

..On avait rendez-vous ?

-Merde Potter, vous êtes pas encore habillé ?

Hein ? Keskispasse ?

-Potter, dites-moi, il y a une semaine, vous vous êtes bourré la gueule ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix lourde de reproches.

Deux secondes..Y'a une semaine ? Ouais, effectivement. Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être, éludai-je, en passant une main dans mes cheveux courts.

-Donc je parie que tu as oublié que tu m'avais sommé -sous peine de ne pas remplir ton contrat malgré ta promesse- de venir avec toi à la soirée des fiançailles de ton ex par hibou express ! Je me disais aussi que tu devais être sous l'effet d'un sortilège ou d'une drogue pour faire cette demande mais j'ai accepté parce que tu me faisais plus que chier, et là, t'es rien qu'en jean, mal rasé, et pas douché !

Pas douché ? ..Sale blondasse. Tu t'es vue ? ..Mouais, mauvaise réplique.

..J'ai vraiment invité cette blonde à cette soirée ? ..Ah oui, je vous ai pas dit : une semaine et demi plus tôt, j'ai reçu d'un hibou horrible au plumage marron caca -voyez la maturité- m'apportant une invitation à la soirée des fiançailles de Mr Andrew Lynch et Miss Sarah Paxton. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque, et en même temps, j'avais vu juste. Ils ont annoncé leurs fiançailles trois semaines après ma rupture avec Sarah. Ils perdent pas de temps..J'avais dit combien de temps déjà pour leur mariage et leur premier enfant ? Cinq et sept semaines, c'est cela ? ..En fait non, je me suis trompé de deux semaines. Enfin bref, pour sauver l'honneur, j'ai bu comme un trou, et apparemment..j'ai fait une connerie.

Inviter Mary-Jane Crivey à cette soirée.

Nul doute qu'elle a dû d'abord m'envoyer chier, et que dans ma lucidité d'esprit, j'ai utilisé l'argument d'autorité : rompre le seul lien qui nous unit elle et moi, sa publicité d'enfer détruite à jamais.

-Et si par ta faute Potter, je suis dans les journaux, je te tue !

Ah ça aussi, j'avais dû l'oublier dans ma parfaite lucidité. C'était obligé qu'elle apparaisse comme une de mes nouvelles conquêtes..Mais je savais ce qui m'avait poussé à l'inviter elle, et pas une autre..Oh oui, je le savais. C'était pour montrer à Sarah que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un -même si ce n'était pas vrai-, parce qu'une conquête de passage, elle l'aurait tout de suite remarqué, mais quelqu'un que je connais depuis un peu plus de deux semaines comme Mary-Jane, et que je vois très souvent, ce qui nous amène à nous disputer, et à nous faire chier bien comme il faut, elle n'y verrait que du feu, et jalouserait Blondie comme pas possible -je sais, je suis vantard-..Et puis on ne peut pas dire que Mary-Jane et moi sommes de parfaits inconnus maintenant. Elle connaît tout de moi -quasiment tout-, cette vipère, et je peux dire que je connais quelques détails de sa vie.

-Désolé _Mary-Jane_, mais c'est inévitable.

-Potter, vous allez tout foirer.

-Commence surtout par m'appeler James, et à me tutoyer.

Ses yeux noisette s'éclairent, et un sourire mauvais s'étend sur son visage. Je crois qu'elle a compris pourquoi je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner.. Elle est intelligente, Blondie. Mais pas assez contrairement à sa ruse trop développée pour avoir eu avoir la chance d'être répartie à Serdaigle.

-_James_, je te promets que je vais te rendre la soirée infernale.

..Merci Mary-Jane. Tu m'es d'un grand soutien.

D'un regard peu amène, je lui lance que je vais me préparer. Oui, je sais, j'avais oublié que cette soirée c'était ce soir, et si Mary-Jane ne m'avait pas autant pris au sérieux et n'était pas venue me chercher, je n'y serais jamais allé..Mouais, mais où était l'orgueil là-dedans ? Je vais pouvoir montrer à l'autre rouquine de mes deux et son Poufsouffle de merde que j'ai des putains de couilles. Je suis un Gryffondor, après tout !

Et en plus j'y vais avec une femme qui porte le prénom de l'amoureuse d'un super-héros moldu, ayant été répartie à Serpentard, avec un frère gay ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle, consultante dans l'agence matrimoniale qu'elle a créée elle-même, blonde par-dessus le marché -Sarah déteste les blondes-, canon -je préfère dire la vérité, j'ai vraiment eu le souffle coupé quand j'ai ouvert la porte à cette furie- et dotée d'une putain de langue de vipère. C'est pas la classe ça ?

Je sais, j'suis un dieu. Adulez-moi.

* * *

Deuxième partie de cette mini-fiction. James est d'une vulgarité..Je vous l'accorde. Et puis, vous découvrez un peu ce que j'imagine pour la vie de James à Poudlard. Enfin bref, voili voilou. Pour ceux qui lisent Petite Lionne, la suite n'a même pas été entamé, je n'ai aucun document OpenOffice ne portant encore le nom « Lionne », désolé, c'est la période des révisions du BAC, et l'inspiration ne me vient que pour ça, ça et ça. Mais je ne peux écrire que quand je vais dans ma « maison de campagne » où il n'y a pas Internet, et où je peux emmener mon ordi -qui a les bases de l'écran pétées, et autres- vétéran. Bref, quand je suis dans ma chambre, le soir, après avoir maté la télévision avec ma chère mère, je viens « dormir » dans ma chambre, et j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Si vous avez de la chance, la semaine prochaine (le week-end prochain), vous aurez un OS sur Ted/Victoire, que j'ai presque fini.

Après ce petit blablatage inutile, je vous laisse à vos claviers. Postez-moi une jolie review, qui prouve que vous avez aimé/lu, pas aimé/lu, et vos critiques ! ;)

Un graaaaand merci aux reviewers (je ne vous remercierais jamais assez), et à ceux qui mettent en alert mais qui ne reviewent pas, n'oubliez pas que je le sais, et que forcément, ça fait pas bon genre héhé. (a) Autant ne pas suivre l'histoire hein :). (Et je dis ça pour **toutes les fictions**, et pas forcément les miennes, car de vrais bijoux sont suivis mais pas commenté, & forcément certains auteurs n'ont pas envie de continuer !)

Bisous à tous. !

Valouw !


	3. Chapter 3

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Partie III

* * *

Ah, Miss Mary-Jane Crivey est un..monstre. Non ni un ange, ni une tendre femme. Malgré son physique -impressionnant-, elle ne réagit pas comme une vraie femme. Enfin oui, imaginez ! J'essaie de lui voler un baiser quand on sort du taxi devant la maison victorienne de Sarah et de son con de fiancé, et elle, elle me repousse ! Discrètement d'accord, mais c'était quand même un refus. Un rejet ! Affreux coup à l'égo. N'importe quelle femme rêverait que je lui fasse la cour, et elle en a rien à cirer. C'est au moins la deuxième ou troisième fois que j'essaie quelque chose, parce que bon MJ est une femme très attirante, et hop, bois. MJ ? Oui, j'aime bien ce diminutif aussi. Ça fait mémère, sec, méchant et sévère. Ça lui va vraiment bien. MJ, sale blondasse, Blondie, langue de vipère.

Il faut que j'en cherche d'autres, absolument. C'est une source d'inspiration, quand même..Je vais peut-être me mettre à écrire un livre sur elle, avec un tas d'adjectifs péjoratifs pour la qualifier. Je suis un génie, haha. Autre moyen d'être encore plus riche, on va s'arracher mon futur bouquin. Juste avec mon nom sur la couverture, en grosses lettres dorées, écrit en italique.

Non, je ne suis pas maladivement égocentrique. La preuve, je m'intéresse à d'autres personnes que moi..Qui, par exemple ?..Ahem. Lou-Ann ! Voilà, une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi. Lou-Ann, ma filleule chérie, c'est le soleil de ma vie. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu vivre si longtemps sans elle, vraiment.

Bref, je suis hyper bien fringué, avec un costard et tout. Près de moi, un canon -hé oui, je dois l'avouer-, et puis entre nous, je n'aurais jamais invité -forcé à venir- Mary-Jane à cette soirée si elle n'était pas canon. Peut-être pas super bien roulée, mais l'ensemble est très..appréciable.

En effet, des cheveux blonds raides, détachés pour l'occasion- qui sentent bon la lavande pour ce que j'ai pu en renifler, des yeux noisettes fondants, des pommettes hautes, un nez haut, des lèvres charnues, à croquer. Un corps certes un peu androgyne, mais longiligne, et très agréable à regarder. Elle a un joli petit cul aussi. Miam.

..Je tiens à préciser que je n'étais pas pleinement conscient de mes actes quand j'ai invité la blondasse à la soirée de fiançailles de mon ex. C'est vrai quoi. Mais comme je suis un génie refoulé, mon inconscient a fait le boulot à ma place, et lui aussi, il est trop bon.

Elle était la femme idéale à amener à cette soirée, et quand je vois à l'instant le regard ébahi de l'autre pute, j'ai envie de faire une danse de la victoire. C'est trop jouissif, vraiment trop. Elle était vraiment la dernière personne à croire que je pourrais avoir une relation aussi..ahem saine. Même si dans un sens, je n'en ai pas.

Ah, Sarah. Tu vois ? Tu vois combien Mary-Jane assure ? Tu vois combien tu es pathétique à côté d'elle dans ta robe jaune canari, qui jure affreusement avec tes cheveux roux ? Tu vois combien on forme un beau couple Mary-Jane et moi à côté de ton Andrew et de toi-même ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est nous, le couple phare de cette soirée. Et pas toi et ton putain d'abruti. Les journalistes n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de nous aborder, et toi, tu regardes ça, furieuse, tremblante. Tu rêvais tellement de faire ta star, ton grand show, et tu te retrouves reléguée au second plan. Bien fait, connasse.

Assume de m'avoir invité, maintenant. Tu pensais que je serais une loque, mais me voilà. Fier comme un paon, canon comme un dieu, accompagné d'une délicieuse -enfin en apparence hein- jeune femme.

-James, quelle..surprise de te voir, m'aborde l'autre pute.

Je lui lance un grand sourire hypocrite en levant mon verre.

-Je n'aurais raté pour rien au monde ta soirée de fiançailles, Sarah chérie.

Trop bon, trop bon, trop bon. Attendez, c'est pas fini. On est seulement au hors d'œuvre là hein.

-Mais je crois que tu ne connais pas Mary-Jane. Chérie, je te présente Sarah Paxton, future Mrs Lynch. Sarah, voici Mary-Jane, ma petite amie.

Ah, la tête qu'elle fait. Jouissif, purement jouissif.

-Entendez par là sa future femme, Sarah, rajoute Mary-Jane, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Tout ça arrache une toux à Sarah. Prends ça dans les dents..Hum, quand même la blondasse aurait pu éviter de parler d'un futur mariage entre nous..Elle plaisantait pas quand elle disait qu'elle allait pourrir ma soirée. Ça commence bien.

-Vous prévoyez le mariage dans combien de temps ? Demande Mary-Jane à Andrew, qui a l'air totalement subjugué par _ma_ Blondie.

-..Pour très bientôt, assure-t-il sous la poigne tenace de Sarah, qui darde un regard meurtrier à ma chère Blondie.

Ah je l'aime cette blondasse. Elle est divine. Quand elle veut, on est d'accord. Pas tout le temps, sinon je le saurai.

-Vous serez des nôtres, j'espère ? S'empresse de dire Andrew, s'adressant plus spécialement à Blondie.

Oh. Pas touche, minus. Contente-toi de la rousse, ou tout le monde dira que tu aimes mes restes. Même si techniquement parlant, Mary-Jane, j'y ai pas touché, et même si j'aimerais beaucoup. Sauf que ça foutrait un bordel inimaginable encore, et que je serais encore plus dans la merde pour ma promesse.

-Sûrement, roucoule Mary-Jane.

Sans un mot de plus, je salue les deux tourtereaux de mes deux, et j'embarque Mary-Jane avant qu'elle ne dise un mot vraiment de travers. Déjà que voir mon ex au bras de cet abruti me file la nausée, il est hors de question que je figure sur les photos de leur mariage.

-Tu es folle ou quoi ?

-Oh James, ils sont si charmants. Surtout Sarah, se moque Blondie, en attrapant une coupe de champagne.

Millésimé, bien entendu.

Marmonnant un léger « putain », je pousse Mary-Jane sur la piste de danse, où bien sûr, de la très bonne musique passe. On est peut-être en pleine soirée de fiançailles, mais la musique, c'est de la vraie musique, et non celle du siècle dernier, ou pire, celle de la Renaissance, etc. J'ai toujours détesté ces danses spéciales pour l'étiquette, comme la valse. D'une chianteur. J'vous jure.

-James, j'ai un verre à la main, me rappelle _Miss Crivey_, avec un sourire mauvais.

Non mademoiselle, vous ne vous échapperez point. J'ai envie de danser, et si j'en attrape une autre, vous allez être humiliée contre votre gré.

Alors je dépose le verre de Blondie sur le plateau d'un serveur, avant de revenir près d'elle, et de l'attraper sensuellement par la taille. Elle essaie de se défaire de mon emprise, mais désolé Mary-Jane, tu dois jouer ton rôle jusqu'au bout. Tu es ma petite amie, alors danse.

-Potter, lâche-moi, murmure-t-elle, en dansant néanmoins avec moi.

Public oblige. Je suis diabolique.

-Joue un peu ton rôle, ensuite tu seras tranquille, Mary-Jane, je souffle à son oreille.

Je la sens frissonner au contact de mon souffle sur sa peau. Finalement, elle ne serait peut-être pas si indifférente que ça à mon charme..Gé-nial ! Je sais, c'est très mesquin, très méchant, mais profiter de son charme est toujours agréable.

..Stop Jimbo. C'est _Miss Crivey_, voyons. Reste tranquille. Il ne faut pas jouer avec elle, surtout pas elle.

Elle s'est retournée contre moi, et a planté son regard noisette dans le mien, brun. Je sens son corps épouser le mien, et la pensée furtive qu'aucun corps de femme ne s'est jamais aussi bien emboîté dans le mien avec encore des vêtements..Qu'est ce que ça serait sans ? ..Je suis trop curieux pour mon propre bien, et puis c'est pour la science.

-Potter, regarde-moi d'une autre manière que celle d'un chien devant sa gamelle, tu seras un amour.

Putain, elle est chiante. Moi avoir un regard de cabot ? Pff, n'importe quoi. Je dois sûrement l'impressionner avec un regard si charmeur qu'elle veut me casser. Putain, cette blondasse est trop inaccessible.

-Mary-Jane, si par hasard quelqu'un t'entendait, notre plan serait foutu à l'eau, alors s'il te plaît..aime-moi.

Oh, la phrase de ouf. Je suis vraiment trop bon. Si là, elle ne tombe pas dans mes bras, c'est que c'est pas une femme, ..même pas une humaine.

-Notre plan ? Tu veux dire, _ton _plan. Foireux comme pas possible. Merde Potter, pourquoi moi encore ?

Elle le fait exprès, c'est pas possible. Comment quelqu'un comme elle peut exister ? Hein ? Comment une femme comme elle peut résister à mon charme ravageur ? C'est techniquement impossible. Elles sont toutes tombées sous mon charme dès que je commençais à peine à les zieuter. Putain, Mary-Jane est une chieuse.

-Parce que tu me connais mieux que n'importe quelle autre femme que j'aurais pu emmené à cette soirée hormis les femmes de ma famille. Il fallait que Sarah se rende compte que tu peux être une potentielle rivale.

-Rivale, Pot..James chéri ? -quelqu'un vient de passer à côté de nous, normal- En quoi serai-je une rivale ? Oublie pas : elle t'a plaqué.

Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, _chérie_. Cela m'est très agréable. Putain.

-Et toi n'oublie pas Mary-Jane qu'elle a cherché pendant des années à me mettre une putain de bague au doigt, et à se faire engrosser. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle accepterait, rien que pour l'orgueil, qu'une femme, qui est depuis à peine un mois avec moi, parle de mariage en public et que je ne rouspète pas ? Tu ne la connais pas, ça se voit.

-Potter, tu es toujours aussi arrogant.

-Et toi MJ toujours aussi chiante.

-MJ ?

Oups. C'est sorti tout seul. J'avais pas vraiment l'intention de lui dévoiler son surnom. Maintenant, si elle demande le pourquoi du comment, je vais devoir lui dire. Pas parce que j'aime pas lui mentir, ça non. Plutôt parce que la voir s'énerver, c'est super. C'est jouissif, carrément..Dis donc, j'utilise beaucoup le mot « jouissif » ..J'dois être en manque, ça doit être ça.

-On ne m'a pas appelé comme ça depuis Poudlard.

Et elle se marre doucement. ..Quoi ? A Poudlard, elle était aussi sévère, méchante et sèche que maintenant ? ..Ah ouais, c'était une Serpentarde, ça devait bien lui aller. Enfin, ça lui va toujours aussi bien.

-Pourquoi on t'appelait comme ça ? Je lui demande, son corps toujours contre le mien, bougeant doucement, en cadence.

Je sens son souffle sur la peau de mon cou, légèrement découvert par la chemise déboutonnée au col. C'est tendre, doux, et étrangement frustrant. _Miss Crivey_ me ferait-elle de l'effet ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il devait y avoir plusieurs raisons. Parmi elles, le fait que dire à chaque fois Mary-Jane, c'était trop long. Et puis MJ, ça faisait mafia. Ça m'allait tout aussi bien vu que je n'étais pas très gentille. En même temps, je devais être une méchante, montrer que je pouvais m'imposer dans le monde des Sang-Purs et de ceux qui avaient une famille importante. J'étais une Crivey, une Née-Moldue à tous les points, avec un père Né-Moldu et une mère moldue..Je crois que chacun avait ses raisons de m'appeler MJ. Mais ils ne le faisaient pas tous, pour d'autres c'était Crivey, ou bien Mary-Jane tout simplement.

-J'aime bien Mary-Jane et MJ. Mary-Jane, ça change des habituels prénoms. Mary-Jane, c'est élégant, comme si ça sortait d'une autre époque. Genre Marie-Antoinette, j'ajoute avec humour.

Elle le prend bien, et m'écrase le pied avec un grand sourire. Quelle délicate attention, vraiment. Tout ce que j'aime. Merde, hein, maintenant j'ai mal. Et non, je ne suis pas une chochotte. Faites-vous écraser le pied volontairement, et brutalement par un talon aiguille de cinq centimètres au moins, et venez me dire si vous avez mal ou pas.

-Vous êtes une sadique, très chère.

J'aime bien quand elle sourit comme ça. Un sourire sincère, et non un de ses micro-sourires machiavéliques à souhait, ou cyniques, ou encore auto-satisfaits. Même si j'aime beaucoup aussi ces sourires-là. Bref, je m'égare. MJ me fait perdre la tête, stop.

La chanson s'arrête, une autre recommence, mais nous nous arrêtons de danser. J'ai soif, affreusement soif. Et elle aussi apparemment..C'est comme ça que les autres doivent nous voir tous les deux, comme de grands assoiffés, descendre à la suite, deux shots de tequila.

..Et bordel, ça fait un bien fou cette brûlure. Dans tous les cas, Lynch et l'autre pute ont fait un excellent choix en décidant de mettre de l'alcool moldu au bar. L'alcool moldu a toujours été revigorant malgré le manque d'effets secondaires. Hé oui, avec de l'alcool sorcier, on peut s'attendre à quelques effets secondaires plutôt marrants, enfin marrants pour la personne non concernée bien sûr.

-Faut pas qu'on boive trop, chuchote MJ, en riant à moitié.

Qui aurait cru que MJ la sévère se lâcherait à ce point, dès le début de la soirée ?

..C'est génial.

**:.:**

Le discours de Lynch et de l'autre pute était..dégoulinant de niaiserie et autres conneries du genre. Putain, comment il a pu prononcer ces mots ? Je les entends encore dans ma tête, et je sais pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer.

« _Sarah et moi, ça a été le coup de foudre. C'est vrai que notre décision de nous unir est plutôt rapide, et qu'elle sort à peine d'une rupture avec un grand joueur de Quidditch de notre génération, peut-être même meilleur que moi, mais on s'aime vraiment. On a envie de construire le plus vite possible une famille tous les deux, avoir des enfants, avoir un cocon dans cette magnifique maison au bord de la mer que Sarah possède..Et puis la première fois qu'on s'est vus, je m'en rappelle encore..c'était y'a un an presque, et nos regards s'étaient accrochés dans la foule, lors d'un match de Quidditch où mon équipe et celle de son copain actuel s'affrontaient. Elle m'avait fasciné du haut de mon balai, et je me demandais bien comment je pourrais la conquérir, évincer l'autre..Mais j'ai réussi, j'ai peut-être brisé un couple, mais j'ai fait mon bonheur, et j'ose espérer celui de Sarah aussi. J'ai aussi fait un malheureux, et je m'en excuse. Mais apparemment il aurait lui aussi trouvé l'amour véritable en une personne tout à fait charmante. Bref, je ne m'éternise pas sur tout ça, je voulais vous remercier d'être venus, et je voulais crier à tous combien je suis heureux avec Sarah, et que je l'aime vraiment. Vraiment. Merci à tous. »_

Il y a eu les applaudissements. J'avais senti la main de MJ serrer la mienne, qui devait trembler. De rage ou de tristesse ? Je ne sais même plus. Je sais juste qu'à ce moment précis, j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son discours. Je sais juste qu'à ce moment précis, j'aurais pu commettre un meurtre. Et là, je ne vous offre que le discours de Lynch. Celui de Sarah était beaucoup plus subtil, mais tout aussi humiliant.

C'était une humiliation publique parfaitement manigancée. Il y avait les journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo, de la Gazette des Sorciers, de Quidditch Magazine et même du Chicaneur. Ce connard l'avait fait exprès. En plus de m'avoir pris Sarah, il en rajoute. J'ai eu envie de lui arracher des touffes de ses cheveux si blonds, de les lui faire bouffer, de lui arracher ses putains de yeux bleus, de lacérer son visage, de le foutre à poil au milieu de la salle et de le suspendre par les chevilles.

J'avais vu le sourire satisfait de Sarah. La pute était fière de son abruti de blond. Il avait bien fait ce qu'elle voulait, m'écraser au mieux.

Ce que j'avais fait pendant son discours quand il a parlé de moi et que tous se sont tournés vers moi ? ..J'ai levé mon verre, avec un grand sourire, la main de MJ dans la mienne. Encourageante.

La maison magnifique au bord de la mer que Sarah possède ? ..Je l'ai payé mon gars. Un joueur de Quidditch peut-être meilleur que toi ? ..Je le suis sans aucun doute mon gars. C'est moi l'attrapeur titulaire de l'équipe nationale, pas toi. T'as brisé un couple, tu crois ? ..Mais si je lui demande de m'épouser ce soir même, elle te quitte.

Connard de Lynch.

-James..

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Elle allait revenir forcément à moi ce soir..Je vais savourer le moment, promis.

-Sarah.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que Andrew a mis dans son discours.

Voix larmoyante. Yeux humides. Mais toujours aussi magnifique..Normal, je ne suis sorti qu'avec des canons. Soyons honnêtes.

Un peu plus loin, Mary-Jane discute avec deux autres femmes, aussi belles l'une que l'autre. Sûrement de moi.

Mais mon prénom à la bouche de l'autre pute fait revenir mes yeux sur elle. Elle n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi bonne comédienne, celle-ci.

..Quoi ? Elle croit qu'en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras d'un air compatissant, presque charmeur, je m'agenouillerai à ses pieds ? Que nenni. Je ne m'agenouille devant personne, moi. Ce n'est pas son regard bleu comme l'océan qui va refaire battre mon cœur pour elle. Ce n'est pas ses lèvres roses qu'elle mord consciemment qui vont me suggérer du désir. Non, rien d'elle ne me fait envie.

-James, tu sais..te revoir après tout ce temps..

Ça fait à peine deux mois, pétasse.

-Je sais pas, je suis en train de me dire que je fais une erreur..

Et mon cul, c'est de l'hippogriffe. Tu as fait une quantité d'erreurs dans ta pitoyable vie, _Sarah_. La première fut de m'avoir séduit par intérêt. La deuxième de m'avoir quitté. La troisième, t'être balancé dans les bras de cet imbécile. Et là, je ne cite que tes monumentales erreurs. Le reste, j'en ai rien à foutre.

-Andrew n'est peut-être pas l'homme qu'il me faut..

Personne ne te correspond, pétasse. Faudrait être masochiste pour t'aimer. Faudrait être complètement cinglé pour croire à ton amour, sale conne.

-James, soupire-t-elle, j'ai beaucoup repensé à nous deux, tu sais..

Pas moi, arrête. Arrête d'essayer de m'envoûter. Moi, je ne pensais à toi que pour te haïr, te détester, te flageller mentalement. Je ne pensais pas à toi pour autre chose. Sarah, arrête. T'es qu'une pauvre conne, une pauvre petite pute qui sait que si elle ne se trouve pas rapidement un mari riche va retourner vivre aux basques de papa en Amérique.

-Sarah, arrête. Nous deux, c'est fini et tu me l'as bien fait comprendre.

Ma voix a claqué, dure. Brutale. Il faut qu'elle s'en aille, je ne veux plus la voir près de moi, et sèchement, je dégage mon bras de son étreinte et me retourne, dos à elle. Je ne veux plus qu'elle me touche. Et je ne comprends même plus comment j'ai pu croire l'aimer, comment j'ai pu rester six ans avec elle.

Je sens ses bras entourer ma taille.

Pitié, Merlin. Qu'elle me laisse tranquille..

-Sarah ? ..Potter ?

Miracle. Plus aucune sensation des bras de Sarah sur moi, autour de moi. Le top. Et le mieux, c'est quoi ? ..C'est que c'est Andrew qui vient de nous surprendre. Le cher fiancé de Sarah, son lèche-bottes personnel, son chien bien dressé. C'est fou ce que le hasard fait bien les choses. Ça va virer au drame cette affaire, je le sens bien, et je m'en délecte d'avance.

-Chéri, c'est pas ce que tu crois, plaide Sarah en fonçant sur son mec.

Ah les drames romantiques, c'est fou comme c'est toujours les mêmes clichés. Et patati et patata, Chéri je t'aime, c'est toi que j'aime, il s'est rien passé, je te le jure, reprends-moi.

-Sarah, tu m'avais dit que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour Potter !

C'est le cas, gros lourdaud. Elle s'intéressait qu'à mon fric..Je le dis à voix haute ou pas ? ..Allez pour le plaisir !

-Bien sûr qu'elle ne ressent plus rien pour moi, Lynch. Elle n'a jamais rien ressenti pour moi..mais pour mon fric, si.

L'amertume m'étouffe. Fou comme quand on dit les choses à voix haute, c'est plus déprimant. Plus réel. Sarah Paxton ne cherchait qu'à se vendre au plus offrant..elle aurait vraiment dû faire une carrière de pute. Elle aurait trop géré, cette putain.

Lynch est bouche bée. Il commence à faire un rapprochement.

..Oups, peut-être en ai-je trop dit sur la vraie personnalité de Sarah ? Quel dommage. Niark, je suis trop bon.

-C'est faux, James ! S'indigne Sarah. Je t'ai aimé !

Elle parle au passé, maintenant..Je pense qu'elle a compris que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Oui, elle a compris car elle essaie en ce moment-même de rattraper le coup avec Lynch, qui semble en état de choc. Pauvre petit, c'est dur d'apprendre que sa fiancée chérie n'agit que par intérêt ?

-Sarah..moi aussi, c'est pour l'argent ? Pour la célébrité ?

Ah, il a enfin compris ! Bravo Merlin ! Finalement, tu sers à quelque chose, vieux fou. Mes prières sont enfin exaucées, Sarah panique. Sarah a peur pour son avenir. Génial, vraiment.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer, Andrew ? ..Toi, je t'aime.

Aie, elle a accentué sur le « Toi ». Merci, pétasse. Genre lui, tu l'aimes. Moi aussi, tu disais m'aimer. Moi aussi, tu disais..

-C'est pas que..mais _moi_, j'ai une adorable petite amie, canon à souhait, qui se languit sûrement de moi, je lance aux deux fiancés, donc je vous souhaite une bonne fin de discussion.

Sarah me trucide du regard, et Andrew a l'air de vouloir m'étrangler.

..Quoi ? Ils l'ont mérité. Amplement, surtout elle. Andrew n'est que sa marionnette, mais quand même. On s'est toujours détestés, alors une crasse de plus ou de moins..Bref, moi je file rejoindre Mary-Jane, son cynisme, sa mauvaise foi, et ses répliques me manquent déjà.

Deux secondes. Elle est toujours avec les deux super-canons. Bon Jimbo, tu fais un grand sourire, et t'y vas. Qui sait ? Peut-être que MJ est une nymphomane, et qu'un plan à quatre, ça la dérangerait pas..Je rêve éveillé, je sais.

Une brune, et une noiraude. Mmh, c 'est très bon tout ça. La brune a l'air d'avoir des origines latines, et est vraiment sexy dans sa robe longue grise, délicieusement moulante. Quant à la noiraude, ses cheveux frisés sont savamment ébouriffés, et elle porte une courte robe rouge du tonnerre. C'est pas des amies à Sarah ça, sinon je les connaîtrais.

-Alors chérie, tu ne me présentes pas ?

MJ me regarde si sévèrement que je ne doute pas qu'elle ait des charmantes envies de meurtres envers moi. Mais je continue à sourire, charmeur, sachant qu'elle ne le fera jamais en public, mais dans une ruelle bien sombre, avec des outils à la hauteur de son sadisme d'ex-serpentarde.

Les deux canons sourient; et je sens la victoire proche.

-James Potter, je te présente Meredith Daniel -la brune-, et Enola Goldstein -la noiraude-.

-Enchanté mesdemoiselles.

-De même, répondent-elle chacune à leur tour.

Elles sont vraiment canons, hem.

-En fait, ce sera Madame pour Meredith, Potter.

Madame..Déjà mariée ? Par Merlin, quel âge a-t-elle ? ..Bon, Enola est aussi canon que Meredith, ça passe.

-Félicitations Meredith. Qui est l'heureux élu ? Je demande poliment.

Je possède un charme fou. Elles sont déjà toutes les deux conquises, c'est magnifique. Sauf que je ne touche pas aux femmes mariées, alors très chère Meredith, arrête de me reluquer comme tu le fais, ça en devient gênant.

-Marc Daniel, un héritier de la firme Jack Daniel's. Vous connaissez ?

..Si je connais ? Si je connais ? MAIS BIEN SUR CHERIE. Jack Daniel's, c'est un merveilleux Tennessee whisky. Si ton mec c'est l'héritier, je veux bien faire pote avec lui.

-J'adore son Tennessee whisky, je sors en connaisseur.

Ouais j'ai appris que beaucoup considéraient le Jack Daniel's comme un bourbon, alors que non ! C'est un Tennessee Whisky, et faut être un peu calé là-dessus pour pouvoir le savoir. Et moi je le saaaais, haha. Je vais être dans les faveurs de madame Daniel, ça va être le keef. Je sens déjà le cadeau de Noël, un joli panier rempli de bouteilles de Jack Daniel's. Ou pour mon anniversaire, ..ou encore pour les matchs que je vais remporter, haha.

Elle a l'air impressionnée, su-per. MJ me regarde bizarrement en haussant un sourcil. Hé oui, c'est ça d'avoir la classe, ma poule.

-James, je peux vous appeler James ? Commence Enola d'une voix chaude.

Ohouiohouiohoui.

-Je suis totalement fan. Vous avez un talent pour le Quidditch tel qu'on en avait jamais vu depuis longtemps.

Bon elle a presque le même âge que moi, mais je lui pardonne.

-D'après les critiques, vous égalez le célèbre attrapeur bulgare Victor Krum.

Ah, Krum. Mon père l'a connu durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et puis personnellement j'ai dû le croiser deux ou trois fois à des bals célébrant la Victoire. Il est massif, a des sourcils en forme d'oiseau de proie, le regard dur, les cheveux coupés ras, et puis..il draguait à chaque fois ma Tante Hermione, ce qui mettait en rage Oncle Ron. Mais il avait un talent de fou, de ce que je sais. Donc qu'on me compare à lui, ça fait plaisir..Et puis, il a beaucoup moins de sex-appeal que moi, faut être honnête.

-Qu'on me compare à quelqu'un de la trempe de Krum me fait toujours très plaisir, je réponds en souriant.

Enola répond avec un sourire..Merlin viens-moi en aide. Je ne résisterai pas avant la fin de la soirée. Canon, canon, canooon..Dire que je suis censé être en couple avec l'insupportable Mary-Jane Crivey, quel malheur..

-En fait, James, commence MJ avec un micro-sourire, Meredith et Marc se sont rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de mon agence.

..Pardon ?

-Et Enola fait partie de mes clientes.

..Je vais nous faire une attaque. POURQUOI MJ ne me l'a pas présenté plus tôt ? Elle cachait bien ses cartes, la garce.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, James. Comment des filles comme nous aient eu besoin de faire appel à une agence ? ..C'est simple. On est considérées comme des femmes très belles, et les hommes en général ne pensent qu'à nous sauter, sans vouloir être vulgaire. Ils ne cherchent pas de relations sérieuses, or nous on en cherche. Et je dois dire que les hommes faisant appel aux compétences de Mary-Jane sont tout à fait potables, même plus. C'est fou comme on peut trouver une sensibilité derrière un amas de muscles, ou un esprit vif dans un corps d'intellectuel, petit et à lunettes.

..Ouah. Ou-ah.

C'est fou ce qu'une soirée de fiançailles peut vous faire découvrir en l'espace de même pas trois heures.

* * *

-Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire à la charmante Enola qu'on était pas en couple, geignis-je.

MJ a tout gâché. Elle s'est sentie obligée de dire à Enola, qui me dévorait des yeux comme c'est pas permis, que j'étais en fait libre. Bien sûr, un rendez-vous va être arrangé entre nous..

L'horreur..Enfin c'est cool d'avoir un rendez-vous avec une femme telle qu'Enola, mais elle attend tellement plus qu'une partie de jambes-en-l'air. Bien sûr moi aussi, mais en la voyant, c'est difficile de penser à autre chose.

..C'est moi, ou j'ai peur de briser les espoirs d'une femme ? ..Mais d'habitude, je m'en FOUS complètement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Merlin, si c'est parce que j'ai dit que tu servais enfin à quelque chose tout à l'heure, sache que c'était de l'humour ! Merlin ? MERLIN, BORDEL !

-C'est une de mes clientes, y'a une clause de confidentialité qu'elles et ils remplissent tous. Elle ne dira rien aux autres, me rassure Mary-Jane.

-M'en fous, je voulais que tout le monde y croit.

-Et pourquoi, Potter ? La seule personne que tu veux faire chier, c'est Sarah Paxton. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas servi à grand chose. Alors, si tu veux bien, on va faire notre numéro !

..Hem, pourquoi la blondasse veut-elle jouer maintenant son rôle ? Elle était pas pour tout à l'heure..Il s'est passé un truc que je sais pas ?

-Hem MJ ?

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un regard glacial. Plus aucune étincelle de chaleur dans ses yeux noisettes. Ses traits sont figés, et sa lèvre inférieure tremble convulsivement, je dirais de rage contenue.

..Ça fait peur. Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?

Blondie semble comprendre mes interrogations, et se calme légèrement.

-Cette rouquine mal embouchée m'a pratiquement menacée..Si j'ai bien compris, je devais quitter sur le champ la soirée, et je devais te quitter par la même occasion, que tu étais à elle etc. Et tu vois, je déteste ce genre de femme, qui croient qu'elles peuvent tout décider, tout contrôler. Alors on va lui montrer que t'es très bien sans elle !

-Tu sais que tu agis comme une véritable Gryffondor là, je murmure, attendri.

Attendri, putain. James Sirius Potter, attendri..C'est un déshonneur. Et je crois que ce que j'ai dit pour elle, aussi. Mais elle ne murmure qu'un inaudible « Trait de famille. ». C'est mignon. Enfin mignon..de la part d'une femme telle que MJ. Parce que c'est quand même une putain de femme. Chiante, tout le bataclan qui fait généralement fuir un homme ou le rendre irrémédiablement accro.

-Allons faire chier la future mariée, alors !

* * *

Sarah danse amoureusement avec son fiancé. Apparemment, ils se sont rabibochés. Super, ils vont bien ensemble. Ils sont tellement cons l'un comme l'autre, et comme je sais que l'autre pute n'aime pas vraiment Lynch, ça me fait marrer.

Je crois que je suis guéri. Sarah m'a détruit à un moment, mais ça va de mieux en mieux. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de sa gueule. Je savais que je voulais la reconquérir pour mieux la larguer ensuite, question d'orgueil, mais même ça, c'était maintenant inutile. Maintenant, y'a Mary-Jane, ou MJ pour les intimes. C'est l'arme fatale, cette femme.

-Tu m'accordes cette danse, MJ de mon cœur ? Je susurre à son oreille.

Elle ne répond pas, trop occupée à darder de son regard noisette la silhouette de Sarah, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes de serpent. Magnifique Vipère. Je sentais bien toute la haine qui l'animait à l'encontre de Sarah, et le fait que de simples menaces en soient à l'origine m'intriguait un peu. Mais bon, c'était Mary-Jane, une Serpentarde chevronnée et cruelle à ses heures, donc rien que des menaces devaient échauffer son sang. Celui qui faisait des menaces sans en payer le prix à MJ Crivey ne devait pas encore être né. Sûrement. Et puis les quelques shots de tequila ajoutés aux deux ou trois Martini qu'elle a dû se taper aussi.

Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle y allait comme une Gryffondor, tête baissée, mais non, elle avait déjà réfléchi à son plan, rusé, digne d'une Serpentarde. Même un peu pompette.

C'était impressionnant.

L'ambitieuse blondasse m'entraîne elle-même sur la piste de danse, non loin du couple « phare » de la soirée, et je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle fait de même mais autour de mon cou. C'est le moment des slows, il faut bien s'adapter à la situation.

Son grand sourire hypocrite est de retour, et elle me ferait presque peur quand je la fais tourner à un moment sur elle-même. Je vois le regard de Sarah fixé sur nous, brûlant de rage, et Andrew fait mine de nous ignorer. Pourquoi Sarah croit-elle que je lui appartiens ? C'est elle qui m'a quitté, après tout. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que je sois heureux quand elle ne l'est pas complètement. Ah putain, quelle pute.

Mais Vipère, montre-moi comment c'est quand tu injectes ton venin. Montre-moi comment tu fais payer les affronts qu'on te fait. Montre-moi, Vipère.

..C'est plus de la danse là. Oh Merlin, c'est tout juste si elle me fait pas l'amour sur place.

Comme je l'avais -bien- remarqué au début de la soirée, le corps de MJ et le mien s'imbriquent parfaitement bien. Et tout n'est plus que langueur, lenteur,..Douce torture. Son souffle chaud chatouille les boucles de mon cou, et dès que Sarah est en face d'elle, elle mordille la peau de mon cou, ..sensuellement.

Elle va m'achever. La vipère commence à injecter son venin, et pas qu'à sa cible. A moi AUSSI.

Le regard bleu de l'autre pute étincelle et on voit bien qu'elle se retient d'arracher les yeux à Mary-Jane. Elle veut vraiment pas que je sois heureux. Ça la tue que ce soit pas avec elle, ça la tue. Et pourtant, elle a fait son choix, merde.

Hem, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire « Quidditch » que je sens ma nuque attrapée par les doigts fins de MJ et mes lèvres attrapées par les siennes.

..Nul doute, Miss Crivey est délicieusement faite. Elle a dû boire un peu trop de tequila, de martini, et de vodka aussi. J'en décèle le goût cerise, qu'ils ont servi un peu plus tôt sur un plateau. J'aurais peut-être dû surveiller sa consommation d'alcool, mais je pensais que MJ était une fille responsable. M'enfin bon, je ne suis pas du tout contre le fait qu'elle m'embrasse. Surtout que..OUAH, elle embrasse divinement bien. Quand je dis divinement bien, c'est vraiment _vraiment_ divinement bien. Encore un charme de la Vipère. Quand elle détache ses lèvres, ô combien douces, chaudes, appétissantes, tentatrices, amoureuses, tendres, et passionnées à la fois, je me sens toute chose. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout. On est pas allés plus loin que le simple contact de nos lèvres. Mais ça fait enrager plus loin Sarah, discrètement bien sûr.

C'est tout simplement le keef total.

Mary-Jane a un sourire satisfait et a le regard planté dans celui de Sarah, genre « regarde bien, sale pute, et enrage. », ce que cette dernière faisait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle était à sa soirée de fiançailles, elle était la fiancée dans les bras de son cher et tendre au rythme d'une musique romantique, et elle enrageait de voir son ex embrasser une autre, une autre à qui elle croyait qu'il avait déjà promis le mariage. Alors qu'elle..elle avait passé six ans sans aucune promesse de ce type. Six ans à attendre que je lui demande de m'épouser. Six ans à attendre de devenir la future Mrs Sarah Potter. Ça sonnait bien, hein ? ..Plus maintenant. Maintenant, ce sera Sarah Lynch, et celle qui portera mon nom sera unique. Tout le contraire de Sarah. Celle qui portera mon nom sera la vraie femme de ma vie, une femme avec qui la vie sera faite de hauts et de bas.

Mes prunelles sombres croisèrent celles plus claires de Mary-Jane et je souris. Sincèrement, tout en continuant à danser avec elle. Elle, MJ, la blondasse chiante et infernale, le regard troublé par l'alcool consommé, un sourire de béatitude aux lèvres, le port altier d'une reine. Cette blondasse est vraiment très belle. Enfin, belle..Disons qu'elle a un physique intéressant, et combiné à son caractère de merde, ça en devient explosif quand on la connaît un tant soit peu.

* * *

-Mary-Jane, je te raccompagne, je chuchote à son oreille.

La soirée tire à sa fin, je n'ai pas envie de saluer les _heureux_ fiancés, et puis je crois qu'elle commence à se sentir un peu mal. Enfin j'ai surtout peur qu'elle se sente mal en public, vu que je ne sais absolument pas combien de verres elle a pris, et surtout des verres de quoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a l'air assez faite, ..même complètement. Merlin, comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit lâchée comme ça ? ..Incompréhensible, même pour le génie que je suis.

Elle grogne quand je la soulève un peu, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, en-dehors de la maison géniale de Lynch et l'autre salope. Et en plus, putain, elle est pas légère. Oui bon, elle est pas lourde non plus mais disons que j'ai bu aussi quelques shots pour avoir l'esprit un peu plus dégagé à cette soirée, et je ne suis pas en position de force pour sauver une demoiselle en détresse.

Putain.

D'un mouvement sec, après m'être concentré au possible, je transplane, la blondasse dans les bras.

* * *

..

Un hurlement effroyable me sort de mon sommeil brutalement. Un hurlement féminin.. Mary-Jane.

..Merci pour la claque. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je m'y attendais.

Ouais, en fait, j'ai ramené Mary-Jane chez moi. Elle était tellement faite qu'elle s'en foutait, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'est baver sur mon épaule quand je la portais. D'une classe, j'vous jure. M'enfin, c'était..chou.

-POURQUOI JE SUIS EN SOUS-VETEMENTS, POTTER ? Hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Je crois que c'est dans les moments comme ça qu'on dit au revoir à la Vipère, et bonjour à la Lionne.

Alors j'entreprends de lui expliquer qu'elle était -un peu- faite, et que pour pas abîmer sa jolie robe Chanel -une marque moldue-, je la lui ai enlevé avant de la foutre dans mon lit. Au sens propre du terme, bien sûr. Et après avoir pris une douche, tout en luttant pour ne pas m'affaler, je me suis changé en caleçon, et moi aussi, j'ai filé sous la couette..avec MJ à côté de moi. Ça n'a pas été simple, j'vous assure. Et puis, elle s'est accrochée à moi comme une sangsue à un rocher en marmonnant des mots genre « câlin », « repoussant », « stupide Potter », « toute seule ». M'enfin, elle me faisait flipper, donc je l'ai laissé là où elle était..j'ai peut-être caressé un peu ses cheveux pour la border..J'étais obligé hein ! Par quoi ? ..Hem, passons. Et on s'est endormi.

Partager le lit d'une femme qui « travaille pour vous », c'est assez étrange. Surtout partager le lit de MJ. C'est très étrangement plaisant et étrangement dérangeant.

Là, elle est furax, et je peux comprendre. Et avant de prononcer une autre phrase -qui après réflexion aurait été très arrogante, encore-, elle m'envoie un putain d'oreiller à la gueule, et se jette carrément hors de mon lit, attrapant au passage un tee-shirt bleu qui pendouillait dans mon armoire dont la porte était ouverte, et un short de sport..Tout ça à moi bien sûr..Je sais pas si ça va lui aller, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle vient de se casser, avec toutes ses affaires..et certaines des miennes.

Sale blondasse.

* * *

Ouah avant de partir pour Maurice -mon avion est dans trois heures-, je vous poste ça ! Muahahahaha, je suis trop forte. Bref, je vais devoir filer vite fait.

Je sens que ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur des chapitres précédents, mais soit je reprendrais celui-là en rentrant, soit je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre.

GROS GROS MERCI à TOUS pour vos fantastiques reviews. Ça fait énormément de bien ! ENORMEMENT . X3

MERCI MERCI. Je ne le dirais jamais assez u_u

Gros bisous à vous. (J'espère avoir une boîte mail remplie en revenant hein ! :p:p haha)

Valouw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Partie IV

* * *

Je déteste les consultantes des agences matrimoniales, c'est un fait.

Déjà Mary-Jane, c'était limite mais alors cette-là.. une vraie calamité. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire pire que _Miss Crivey_. Finalement si. On peut faire pire : _Mrs Graham_. Une vrai putain de peau de vache. Une semaine avec elle et j'en peux déjà plus. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? C'est très simple. Cette chère MJ, après m'avoir piqué mes fringues alors que je m'étais occupée d'elle quand elle était faite, m'a envoyé une Beuglante, qui après m'avoir traité de tous les noms - « immonde salaud », « connard », « pervers », « arrogant prétentieux et débile », enfin bref c'est une vue d'ensemble-, m'a indiqué à la fin de cette même Beuglante que je pouvais aller me faire foutre et que malgré ça, elle ne renoncerait pas à son coup de pub mais ne traiterait plus jamais avec moi, et me filait à l'autre horrible peau de vache. Putain, mais quelle malchance j'ai eu sur ce coup-là. Si j'avais su que ramener MJ chez moi pour la sauver d'une humiliation publique m'amènerait à cette situation-là, je l'aurais laissé là-bas cuver son alcool.. Et en plus, elle n'a aucune intention de me rendre mes fringues ! Putain..

Mais sinon, je suis plutôt satisfait de ma soirée avec MJ. J'ai parfaitement fait chier mon ex et son nouveau chien, je fais la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo, qui devait principalement couvrir les fiançailles de Sarah et Lynch, avec Mary-Jane dont on ne distingue pas le visage -heureusement pour le mien sinon elle me l'aurait lacéré- mais seulement les cheveux et son nez, car elle est de profil et me parlait sur la photo. Et même quand la photo bouge et qu'on me voit lui parler et lui sourire, on ne voit pas son visage, le photographe ne l'ayant pas immortalisée sur la pellicule. Sarah a dû voir rouge.. L'pied.

.. Ah oui, grande nouvelle ! Je reprends le Quidditch dès demain. Quel bonheur ! Mais quel bonheur ! Je dirais même plus, c'est le pied total. Catapultes, me revoilà ! Mon remplaçant est nul, j'ai hâte de voir sa gueule quand il va voir la mienne. Elle sera totalement décomposée, et il reviendra au simple statut d'attrapeur remplaçant. Le pauvre, vraiment.

Je suis vraiment trop sadique.. Mais qu'est ce que c'est bon !

Ah aussi. Demain midi justement après ma remise en forme le matin, je vais déjeuner avec Enola Goldstein, la superbe noiraude de la soirée de Sarah. L'agence a finalement organisé un rendez-vous entre nous deux, enfin _Mrs Graham _l'a fait sous les directives de _Miss Crivey_. Donc voilà, j'ai gagné un déjeuner avec un canon, si c'est pas beau.. Mais il ne faut pas non plus que je m'endorme sur mes lauriers, je n'ai pas abandonné mes recherches parallèles, au contraire. Sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps cette semaine, mais demain c'est samedi, et demain soir, Enola ou pas Enola, je sors et j'essaie de draguer une fille sérieuse, avec un certain potentiel pour être plus qu'une amante d'une nuit. C'est ma nouvelle résolution pour me sortir du pétrin de ma promesse.

Et Mary-Jane Élisabeth Crivey s'en mordra les doigts. On ne profite pas impunément de l'état d'ébriété avancé de James Sirius Potter.

**:.:**

Assis seul dans un fauteuil sur mon immense terrasse, je sens un grand vide autour de moi et en moi.. La solitude me prend, m'étouffe dans son étau, m'enlace comme une amante aux envies meurtrières. J'ai vingt-neuf piges, et je suis seul. Seul à boire un verre de vin rouge un vendredi soir, à dix-neufs heures, la chemise ouverte, pieds nus, sur ma terrasse.

Et j'aime pas ça.. Ça a comme des promesses d'éternité, et c'en est insupportable.

Seul. Seul, seul. Seul, seul, seul. Moi face à moi-même, tête à tête angoissant.

On sonne à la porte, et j'y cours presque. Qu'importe qui c'est, même dans cet état-là, j'accepterais la présence de Sarah chez moi. Notre ancien chez-nous, maintenant que j'y pense. Putain de bordel de merde.

J'ouvre la porte, et bam. Fred. Mon Freddy. Qui me regarde légèrement mécontent d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que mon meilleur ami me regarde comme ça ?

-Freddy ?

-Salut James, réplique-t-il avant d'entrer sans même que je lui en donne la permission.

Ok, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il peut tout se permettre. Enfin tout, c'est relatif bien sûr. Et le fait qu'il m'ait appelé James et non Jimbo, alors que moi j'ai employé son surnom, est mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe... Quelque chose est arrivé à Lou-Ann ?

-Bon alors c'est quoi le problème ? Que tu fasses la gueule à Cait parce qu'elle aime bien l'autre conne, ok. Passe encore. Mais que tu me fasses la gueule à moi, ça va pas !

Keskispasse ? Moi, je fais la gueule à Fred ? Depuis quand ? Bon c'est vrai que j'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis perpette, et que ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas allé prendre un verre tous les deux, … Mais bon, pas la peine de m'agresser comme ça ! Merde hein.

-J'te fais pas la gueule, Freddy. C'est juste que tout... va de travers en ce moment, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir du monde.

Ouais, excuse pitoyable, je consens.

-C'est ça. Et t'as même plus deux minutes pour ton meilleur ami, me raille mon meilleur ami.

Je ne réponds pas parce que je sais que je suis en tord. C'est rare, mais bon. Je suis trop content de voir mon pote, moi qui désespérait de ma solitude trois minutes plus tôt, et donc je le jette pas à la porte. Je lui sers plutôt un verre et l'enjoint à me suivre sur ma terrasse.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui va pas Jimbo ?

Mon surnom a refait surface. J'me sens mieux d'un coup.

-C'est pas les fiançailles de Sarah quand même ?

Je nie de la tête. Plus exactement, c'est la soirée des fiançailles de Sarah qui a tout fait déraper.

-C'est cette Mary-Jane qui te fait des misères encore ? Demande Fred en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Plus ou moins. Elle ne veut ni me parler ni me voir. J'ai une autre consultante de son agence, j'avoue du bout des lèvres.

Fred a l'air étonné, et il allonge ses grandes jambes devant lui, un peu plus détendu.

-Ça te fait chier ?

-Et comment ! Je réponds. Elle m'a piqué des fringues en plus.

Là, il est franchement éberlué. J'ai dit quelque chose de choquant ? Non, je crois pas.

-Comment ça... elle t'a piqué des fringues ?

Ah ouais, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange dis comme ça. Et là, je commence à expliquer à mon meilleur ami tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je peux vous dire que c'est beaucoup de choses, et qu'au fur à mesure que je lui raconte, il rit, il sourit, il se moque, il jure. Bref, une vraie palette d'émotions.

Ça fait un putain de bien fou de se confier à son meilleur pote.

Mais nous, on est pas comme les nanas, faut pas confondre. Nous on se raconte tout, détails ou non, devant un verre, et on a pas l'air de puces surexcitées à chaque truc. Je vous dis ça parce que j'ai déjà surpris ma sœur Lily et sa meilleure amie Addy en train de se faire des confidences. Et putain.. c'est du lourd.

Fred a l'air songeur. Il fait tourner son verre où il reste un fond de vin, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Moi, je me ressers un autre verre. Parler, ça donne soif.

-Caitlin et elle se sont parlées pourtant y'a deux jours. Elles sont allées prendre un verre lundi soir.

Gé-nial. Ma meilleure amie est toujours aussi solidaire, et étrangement, je lui en veux. Non, en réalité, je crève de jalousie. Moi aussi, j'aimerais aller prendre l'apéro avec MJ, en bons potes. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien m'entendre bien avec MJ sans qu'elle n'ait envie de me sauter à la gorge toutes les deux minutes. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop parce que je fais ressortir son côté lionne le plus profond, même si elle agit tel un serpent la plupart du temps.

Je marmonne quelque chose d'indistinct pour exprimer ma désapprobation, et du coin de l'œil, je vois Fred sourire,... presque jubiler. Mon instinct me conseille de changer de suite de sujet.

-Comment va Ethan ? Je demande.

-Complètement débordé avec son job et Milan. Mais il s'en sort plutôt pas mal. Il a pris une nounou à plein temps, une sorte de gouvernante. Une minette de vingt-deux ans, une superbe fille, et le pire c'est qu'elle est intelligente, se moque Fred.

-Une intéressée ? Je m'inquiète.

Ce serait la dernière chose qu'il faudrait à Ethan Edgecombe, l'autre mec de notre bande de Poudlard. Une connasse intéressée par son fric et son statut est la dernière chose dont il ait besoin, surtout si cette pétasse en question, utilise son fils pour arriver à ses fins.

-Non ça va. Elle m'a l'air clean, et puis Ethan ne la voit même pas, tellement il est dans son boulot et obnubilé par le bien-être de son fils. Il a rien à craindre, ça a l'air d'une fille bien.

-Ok, je murmure, pas vraiment rassuré.

Si Fred avait eu l'instinct pour ce genre de choses, il l'aurait senti pour l'autre pute de Sarah. Vaudrait mieux que je demande son avis à Caitlin sur la question, elle, elle a de l'instinct.

-Tu te souviens de la belle époque où on enchaînait les filles ? Je demande, légèrement nostalgique.

-C'était le bon vieux temps, renchérit mon meilleur ami avant d'éclater de rire avec moi.

Ah Fred Weasley, si tu n'existais pas, faudrait t'inventer.

**:.:**

Toujours la même ambiance dans les vestiaires. Les titulaires d'un côté, se méfiant des remplaçants de l'autre côté. Le monde du Quidditch alimente les querelles entre équipes, et même dans les équipes. C'est marrant. Chacun rêve d'avoir sa part du gâteau, chacun aimerait être sous les projecteurs, chacun aimerait être le roi.

Moi, on me craint. On me déteste, on m'adule, on se méfie de moi, on m'envie, on me jalouse. Je suis un Potter, le fils d'un Héros. Je suis un très bon élément au Quidditch, sans vouloir me vanter, et j'ai un physique plus que pas mal, si j'en juge mon succès avec les filles, même les moldues qui ne connaissent rien du monde magique.

-Potter, alors remis de ta rupture ? Ton petit cœur va mieux ? Me raille l'attrapeur remplaçant.

Dominic Green, un blond arrogant et prétentieux. A côté de moi, ce type c'est de la gnognotte et il croit qu'il est plus fort que moi. Soit il fume trop d'herbe bleue -la drogue sorcière la plus répandue-, soit il est vraiment con. Franchement, j'hésite entre les deux.

-Très bien, Green. Merci de t'en préoccuper, je réplique.

J'ai pas envie de faire mieux. Me prendre la tête avec ce petit con est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire.

-Apparemment elle est bonne Sarah, j'ai bien envie de m'la faire, continue le blond.

J'éclate de rire face à lui, un peu étonné et méfiant. Ce gars-là veut se taper Sarah ? Sans. Problème. Qu'est-ce que j'm'en fous maintenant.

-Demande ça à Lynch.

-Moi, j'ai bien envie de m'faire la blonde que tu nous as ramené à la soirée de Lynch, lance le Poursuiveur remplaçant, Patrick O'Maley.

Et avant que Jasper Brown ne m'intercepte, lui le grand pacifiste de l'équipe, gardien titulaire de notre équipe, je saute par-dessus le banc qui nous sépare O'Maley et moi. Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire « Quidditch » qu'il était à terre, le nez en sang.

-Putain Potter, tu m'as pété le nez ! Hurle O'Maley, en se tenant son nez.

Bien fait, connard.

-Merde Potter, tu pouvais pas éviter de le frapper ! Me réprimande Jasper, en pointant sa baguette sur le nez de O'Maley pour le réparer d'une formule magique.

Je ne réponds pas, jaugeant hautainement O'Maley qui me regarde, furibond.

-Tu vas me payer Potter, je te le jure.

L'ambiance dans les vestiaires s'est considérablement refroidie. Le silence règne, et l'attention de tous les joueurs, titulaires et remplaçants confondus, est sur nous. J'entends le passage de quelques pièces des uns aux autres. Les paris vont bon train.

J'enfile un polo propre, et lance une œillade méprisante au poursuiveur remplaçant.

-T'es qu'un remplaçant, O'Maley. Fais gaffe à tes fesses.

Certains titulaires m'approuvent de la tête, et presque tous les remplaçants, sauf ceux qui craignent trop pour leurs places, me fusillent du regard. Qu'est-ce que j'm'en fous. On me cherche, on me trouve, et je suis intouchable. Intouchable.

-Et toi Potter, ne te crois pas plus fort que les autres. Personne n'est irremplaçable, grince O'Maley.

Le pauvre. Que dis-je ? Les pauvres, je devrais dire. Tous ces chiens assoiffés de reconnaissance publique, de piédestaux. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que je jouis d'une célébrité, d'un talent inné pour le Quidditch avec le sang unique qui coule dans mes veines, celui d'une ancienne Harpie et du plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un peu plus d'un siècle, et d'une belle gueule. Tout ça combiné me rend intouchable. Le plus encore ? J'ai du charisme, je suis sympa,... Je suis parfait pour le grand public. Même si c'est faux, même si j'ai les pires défauts du monde, le public me voit comme un mec parfait. Un mec bien.

… Je suis un mec bien qui doit se rendre à un déjeuner planifié par une tierce personne -comprenez par là : organisation- avec un canon de beauté. J'me demande même si elle est pas mannequin. Ça m'étonnerait pas. Et puis je sais les reconnaître. Une de mes amies très proches, Alice Londubat, est mannequin autant pour moldus que sorciers, et je suis sorti aussi avec quelques mannequins, des filles qu'on pourrait penser superficielles et sans cervelles. Mais je démens cette image. Ces filles sont comme les autres, justes trop belles, trop grandes, trop bien foutues, trop tout. Et Alice a choisi cette voie parce que c'était la plus facile pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de longues études. D'ailleurs, elle avait été remarquée depuis ses douze ans par un agent qui était passé au Chaudron Baveur, que la mère d'Alice tient.

Je sors du vestiaire, mon sac sur l'épaule, tel un super-héros. Je m'y crois oui, mais je le vaux bien. Je suis une de ces rares personnes qui peuvent tout se permettre. Oui, oui.

… Enola Goldstein, me voilà.

**:.:**

J'avais raison, comme toujours. Enola est mannequin pour l'agence Model Witch, une agence assez réputée, avec laquelle Alice a eu un contrat au début de sa carrière. Enola, que j'appelle maintenant d'un ton charmeur Nola chérie, a vingt-deux ans, débute tout juste dans le mannequinat après avoir passé cinq ans à perfectionner son français, son espagnol, son chinois et son allemand. Comme quoi, pas complètement conne la fille. Et puis son père travaillant au sein de la coopération magique internationale au Ministère, un mec de la promo de mon père si je me trompe pas, Anthony Goldstein, un Serdaigle d'après ce que m'a dit Enola, elle a beaucoup voyagé.

Attendez, cette femme a vingt-deux ans et fait appel à une agence de rencontres. Moi je comprends un peu, même si j'ai été forcé, c'est plus plausible. Je me rapproche dangereusement de la barre des trente ans. C'est étrange, mais j'essaie de ne pas faire attention à ce détail. Enola est déjà si désespérée que ça ? Elle ressemblera à quoi dans trente ans alors ?

Bref, j'ai appris quelques belles choses sur cette charmante noiraude au sourire magnifique, et étrangement, je me surprends à vouloir encore en connaître plus de la belle, profiter de petits moments anodins, lui sourire, etc … Cette situation ne m'est jamais arrivée sauf avec Sarah.. rien qu'à cause de cette comparaison, j'ai envie de me méfier de cette Enola.

… Maintenant, c'est triste, j'ai du mal à accepter de me nouer durablement à une femme. Rien que penser à une relation durable avec une femme, je repense à mon échec de discernement avec Sarah...

Putain, mais quel con je fais. Sarah Paxton me hantera-t-elle toute ma vie, ou Merlin décidera à un moment ou l'autre d'être clément avec moi ?

-James, ce fut vraiment un plaisir de déjeuner avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si... agréable, ajoute Enola de sa voix si chaude.

-Moi de même Enola. Un apéro.. hum... jeudi soir, ça te dit ?

Elle accepte bien sûr, grand sourire aux lèvres. Qui aurait pu refuser de toute façon ? Soit une femme de ma famille, soit... Mary-Jane. Je suis sûr que même l'autre harpie de Mrs Graham aurait accepté. Ouais, presque.

On se donne congé mutuellement, et me voilà, marchant un peu dans le Chemin de Traverse toujours beaucoup plus animé à la pause déjeuner. Je reprends l'entraînement dans deux petites heures, et j'ai envie de voir Lou-Ann.

Comme je suis toujours le bienvenu chez mes meilleurs amis, je transplane directement devant leur perron et sonne à la porte. Ils habitent à Little Norton, qui se trouve non loin de Godric's Hollow, dans une petite banlieue hyper chic où vivent trois autres familles de sorciers et quelques familles de moldus. Des familles très charmantes, dont une a des gosses qui sont fans de Fred et de la boutique de son père, et une autre a une superbe fille d'à peine dix-sept ans, qui est bien sûr dingue de moi. J'ai un charme fou, je sais. En même temps qui ne tomberait pas sous le charme de n'importe quel joueur de Quidditch, hyper-sexy ? … Une dingue. MJ par exemple.

C'est Cait qui m'ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire et qui me prend ensuite dans ses bras.

-Jimbo, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais plus venu nous rendre une petite visite comme ça.

-Désolé Caitlin.

Je sais que cette phrase suffit à mon irlandaise préférée, qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Fred et elle n'ont quasiment aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, sauf l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Freddy, donc il a sûrement dû lui raconter dans quel état j'étais hier soir quand il est passé me voir.

-Ta filleule t'a réclamé plusieurs fois.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et passant mon bras autour des épaules de Caitlin, je rentre dans la maison de mes meilleurs amis, et ferme la porte derrière moi.

Lou-Ann, mon soleil, m'attend, sur le canapé du salon. Elle a tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Et elle est encore plus belle. Quand elle me voit, elle me reconnaît bien sûr et commence à hennir -gracieusement je précise- : « Parraaain ! ». C'est tout juste si je ne me précipite pas sur elle; ses grands yeux bleus pétillent joyeusement, un peu de bave coule sur son menton, et ses cheveux noirs sont encore plus bouclés qu'avant. Sur ce point-là, elle a sans conteste hérité de la touffe de cheveux de Fred. Mais quelle belle touffe de cheveux ! Je suis fou d'elle, vraiment.

-Ma toute belle, je lui chuchote en la prenant dans mes bras, et en la soulevant au-dessus de ma tête.

Elle gazouille gaiement, dévoilant ses minuscules petites dents blanches. Et je lui mordille son bidon couleur caramel, ce qui l'a fait encore plus rire. Caitlin, adossée à la porte, nous regarde maternellement, comme si nous étions ses deux gosses. Depuis qu'elle est devenue mère, Caitlin est devenue légèrement -je dis bien : légèrement- plus calme et attentionnée, ce dont Fred ne se plaint absolument pas, bref elle fait une mère et une épouse parfaite. Et je peux affirmer sans me tromper que Freddy et Cait, ça va durer toute la vie. Il n'y aucune monotonie dans leur couple, c'est parfait. Ils s'entendent comme des larrons en foire. En gros, Fred a épousé sa meilleure amie, et c'est pas plus mal. Ils s'aiment, s'entendent à merveille malgré quelques disputes -quel couple n'en a pas ?- et s'aiment encore plus depuis la naissance de Lou-Ann. Ils parlent même d'un deuxième enfant mais je leur ai arraché la promesse qu'ils attendraient que je sois en couple pour que nos enfants naissent en même temps.. Hum, je me demande vraiment si ils auront un deuxième enfant. M'enfin je veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais de mon côté, c'est un peu difficile et même si ça me déprime plus que tout, toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne m'ont pas vraiment vraiment donné envie de fonder une famille avec elles... Sauf une. Mais celle-là, j'ai trop peur de l'étrangler avant.

-Bisou parrain !

Docilement, je m'exécute. Lou-Ann me domine complètement, et si jamais je n'ai pas d'enfants -j'espère quand même hein-, Lou-Ann sera comme ma fille, comme ma fille de sang, et ma seule héritière. Juré.

**:.:**

J'ai craqué. _Mrs Graham_ m'a encore pris la tête d'une façon inimaginable. Elle n'a pas arrêté de critiquer ma façon d'être, mon arrogance, ma manière de parler, et même ma façon de regarder les gens, qui d'après elle, est beaucoup trop hautaine. Genre je regarde les autres comme de la merde. C'était plutôt elle que je dévisageais comme une putain de bouse de vache. Les autres n'ont rien à voir avec ça.

J'avais toujours pensé que dans les agences matrimoniales, on prenait soin de vous, on était gentil avec vous, on vous encourageait, bref, qu'on était chouchoutés par ces connes de consultantes. Et je me suis lamentablement trompé.

Bien entendu, je suis parti sans un au revoir, avant même qu'elle m'ait congédié tel un gamin. Furieux, j'avais envoyé chier la petite de l'accueil, dont je ne me souviens même plus le prénom, et j'étais rentré chez moi en transplanant dans leur zone spéciale Transplanage. Mais quel con, putain. Pourquoi quelques semaines plus tôt, j'm'étais bourré la gueule puis après ait eu la _brillante _idée d'aller me balader sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Mais quel con.

Et là, je déambule dans les rues de Londres, marchant un peu au hasard. Je sais juste que j'ai transplané dans une ruelle sombre, équipée d'un Repousse-Moldu, de Soho, que je connaissais déjà.

Tiens, Hyde Park. J'vais aller y faire un petit tour, pourquoi pas. J'y allais souvent avant.. Avant, quand je n'étais qu'un Attrapeur remplaçant aussi, tout comme Dominic Green, à à peine dix-huit ans. Lui en a vingt, faut l'excuser : il n'est pas aussi doué que moi. En fait, il n'a que le quart de mon talent, peut-être bien le tiers, mais aucunement la moitié. Bref, Hyde Park avait toujours été un refuge pour moi, un endroit dans lequel j'aimais bien m'asseoir dans l'herbe, en face des fontaines, des parterres de fleurs. Les bancs, c'était pas mon truc. Moi je préfère m'asseoir par terre, sentir la nature tout autour de moi. J'y venais aussi avec Sarah même si au bout d'un moment, on espaçait nos escapades. A partir du moment où j'ai été nommé Attrapeur titulaire, prenant la place que Lenny Pocklewood avait laissé. Un attrapeur doué aussi, ce type. J'adorais ses conseils. Lui c'était le pacifiste des titulaires de sa promo, un peu comme Jasper Brown, et comme je savais que mon heure de gloire allait arriver à un moment donné, précis, il ne se méfiait pas de moi comme le lui conseillaient vivement les autres titulaires.

Je reconnais que j'ai eu de la chance parce que je ne suis pas aussi souple, voir pas du tout, avec Green, qui à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, m'horripile. Le coach l'a un peu à la bonne, mais moi encore plus, donc il n'intervient jamais quand Green me provoque... ou l'inverse aussi.

… Tiens, faudrait peut-être que je passe aussi à Godric's Hollow demain si je ne sors pas ce soir. Au pire, j'irais l'après-midi. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes parents, et puis avec Lily en Australie, je vous dis pas les grognements de mon père, ce héros. D'après Albus, il tourmente pas mal Scorpius au bureau dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Mais comme il va prendre sa retraite au pire dans un an, ce Serpentard peut encore tenir bon. Oui, ce connard de Malefoy a honteusement dévié ma sœur du droit chemin. Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Comment elle a fait ? J'en sais rien, fichtre rien. Mais elle devait être complètement cinglée, ou peut-être même qu'il lui avait fait ingérer un Philtre d'Amour. Qui sait ? En tout cas pendant plusieurs jours, ayant vu l'état catastrophique de ma petite sœur chérie, j'ai eu envie d'aller lui casser la gueule... Et je l'ai fait... Et je me suis fait démonter ensuite par Lily... Et elle ne m'a plus parlé pendant deux semaines.

-On m'avait dit que je pouvais te trouver là, Potter.

Tournant si brusquement la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, j'me fais presque super mal au cou. C'est Mary-Jane, un sourire sadique perché à ses lèvres roses, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement contenu, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue haute. Le vent fait voler plein de mèches devant son visage, c'est marrant. Comme d'habitude, elle n'est pas du tout fringuée comme une vraie fille. Entendez par là, avec une jolie robe, un joli décolleté, ce genre de choses. Non elle, elle porte un slim brute, des bottes en cuir noir qui lui arrivent aux genoux presque, et une sorte de sweat à capuche bleu nuit aux manches trois-quart, et qui miracle cette fois, un léger décolleté. On voit à peine la naissance de ses petits seins, qui doivent bien tenir complètement dans les paumes de mes mains.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé Mary-Jane ? Je demande, las.

Mais au regard qu'elle me lance, je devine aussitôt. Caitlin a dû lui dire où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avant quand je voulais me sentir seul. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis ma rupture. Oui, à ma rupture aussi, Hyde Park m'avait accueilli en son sein.

Ça me fait bizarre de la voir, elle qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais me voir, ou m'adresser la parole. Elle a dû avoir vent de mon _différend_ avec _Mrs Graham_ et sa voix perçante. La Beuglante date d'une bonne semaine quand même.

-Potter, c'est quoi le problème ? Me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, près de moi.

Je l'observe, elle est de profil. Son nez, légèrement en trompette, lui donne un petit air de lutin malicieux. Cette femme a tellement de facettes que je m'y perds. Parfois, elle a l'air méchante, sadique, sèche, sévère, violente, hautaine, et d'autres fois, elle a l'air souriante, avenante, gentille, aimante, ouverte, malicieuse... Je ne sais pas laquelle de ces facettes j'aime le plus chez elle. Peut-être que c'est au final le fait qu'elle soit tellement tant de personnes à la fois, et surtout elle-même, qui m'attire. Oui putain, j'avoue. Elle m'attire.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres femmes, le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de me caser avec une de ces connes tellement désespérées qu'elles font appel à une putain d'agence matrimoniale, le problème c'est que j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, le problème c'est que MJ me fait beaucoup trop perdre pied.

Ça doit faire combien de temps que je la connais ? .. Un mois ? Deux mois ? Entre les deux, c'est sûr.

-J'ai pas de problème Mary-Jane.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grince-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

J'éclate de rire, et elle ronchonne encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est susceptible... Moi j'aime bien son prénom. Ça change des Sarah -ben tiens !-, des Julia, des Brittany, des Jude, des Sally, des Megan, des Kelly, etc … Je crois que j'ai un faible pour toutes les personnes ayant un prénom composé. Par exemple, Lou-Ann... Mary-Jane... Et la seule petite copine qui m'ait vraiment fait quelque chose à Poudlard s'appelait Mary-Ellen. Comme quoi.

-J'aime bien, je réplique en haussant des épaules.

Le silence s'installe, et on se met à observer tous les deux les gens et le paysage qui nous entoure. Comme toujours, vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, y'a un peu plus de monde qu'à deux heures, par exemple. Les parents emmènent leurs gosses jouer, ou leur chien se promener, ou encore c'est l'heure idéale pour une petite balade en amoureux.

Tout d'un coup, je perçois un mouvement derrière un arbre près de nous, et aperçoit un photographe avec l'insigne caractéristique de Sorcière Hebdo. Merde.

Sans prendre en compte les réactions de Mary-Jane, je l'attrape brusquement par la taille et enfouit son visage dans mon torse, avant que le photographe n'immortalise son visage. Merci les réflexes, la photo sorcière ne pourra pas montrer le visage de Mary-Jane. Le mien oui, mais qu'importe, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. Déjà que je faisais la une le mois dernier pour les fiançailles de Sarah, ça va être ma fête pour la une de ce mois-ci. Génial.

Putain.

-Cassez-vous !

-Mr Potter, laissez-moi prendre une superbe photo de votre nouvelle petite amie et vous ! Me lance le photographe avec un sourire carnassier. Tout le monde rêve de voir son visage.

Discrètement, je lui jette un sort de Confusion, et me lève, emportant Mary-Jane qui n'arrête pas de marmonner. Je lui fous sa capuche sur sa tête, et commence à courir à travers Hyde Park.

-Merde Potter, tu fais toujours autant chier !

-J'ai protégé ton anonymat que je sache !

-C'est à cause de cette stupide soirée ! T'as intérêt à réparer le bordel que t'as fait ! Hurle Mary-Jane, pendant qu'on court vers la sortie.

Le photographe nous suit, mais il est encore loin. Et heureusement, après une petite minute de course, tenant la main de Mary-Jane dans la mienne pour l'entraîner avec moi, j'arrive à la ruelle de Soho équipée d'un Repousse-Moldu où j'étais arrivé et je transplane directement, serrant Mary-Jane contre moi.

Sans le vouloir, j'ai transplané à son bureau. Enfin à l'agence de Mary-Jane. Putain, me voilà bien avancé, je refuse de voir Mrs Graham !

-Mary-Jane, c'était un plaisir, je lui dis en la lâchant et en me concentrant pour me déplacer.

Mais elle me fout une claque dans le bras -enfin une claque, disons un coup de poing, c'est que malgré sa silhouette un peu trop mince, elle a de la force dans les bras cette femme-, et me hurle : « Dans mon bureau de suite, Potter ! ».

Bien sûr, la secrétaire me fait la gueule, un client qui attend me regarde avec des gros yeux, et Mary-Jane me pousse vers son bureau, non très délicatement. Putain, je vais encore subir une engueulade. Merde hein, je me laisserai pas faire.

Elle claque la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Retour de la Lionne ? Ou cette Vipère veut encore injecter son venin ? Aaah, je suis tout à toi Vipère ! … Je sais, je prends mes rêves pour de la réalité. Mais moi, mes rêves se réalisent toujours, alors bon, j'ai décidé, je l'aurais dans mon lit cette-là. Coûte que coûte, même si elle est trop masculine, même si c'est pas mon style, parce que contre toute attente, elle me fait de l'effet.

Peut-être que comme ça, elle me lâchera avec cette promesse, et ne voudra plus jamais vraiment me revoir.

… Mouais, pas convaincant. Elle serait plutôt capable, en vile serpentarde, de préciser sur ma fiche à moi : « très bon coup ». Bien sûr que je suis un très bon coup ! Excellent même ! J'ai toujours été un amant hors pair, il n'y avait qu'à voir les réactions que je suscitais chez les femmes, hem, et je suis certain qu'elles ne simulaient pas. Ouais, parce qu'il y avait des moldues dans le lot, haha.

-Si tu attends des remerciements pour avoir cacher mon visage à l'objectif de ce connard, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Potter. Tu as juste réagi comme il le fallait parce que c'est de TA faute si on cherche à nous immortaliser. Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'on se fasse passer pour un couple ? Merde, j'aurais dû t'envoyer chier !

-T'es incapable de m'envoyer chier, je susurre avec un sourire arrogant en prime.

Si, elle est très bien capable, et me l'a prouvé à plusieurs fois. Mais je préfère crever plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix. J'ai mon orgueil et ma fierté, et si elle m'émascule moralement, ça va pas le faire.

-Mon cul, Potter. Mon cul.

-Est très mignon, j'ajoute.

Aha, sa tête est mémorable. On dirait qu'elle est partagée entre me frapper de toutes ses forces, de sourire, ou encore de m'insulter comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Elle hésite, et au final, elle me lance juste un regard noir avant de se tourner vers sa fenêtre.

Elle a l'air légèrement perdue dans ses pensées, et je m'approche lentement d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à cette soirée, Potter ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Je suis à peine à deux pas d'elle, et je m'arrête brusquement. Elle a l'air dégoûtée d'elle-même, et ça me fait mal au cœur. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'elle préférerait crever que de se dire que je l'ai touchée ? Mon visage se ferme de suite.

-On s'est juste embrassé à la soirée pour faire enrager Sarah. Enfin, tu m'as embrassé, je précise juste pour lui enfoncer un autre coup à la poitrine.

Si ça lui fait mal tant mieux, parce que là moi ça me fait mal de penser que je la répugne. Ça fait très mal.

-Rien d'autre ?

Son ton est neutre. Je serre des dents.

-Rien. On a dormi ensemble après, mais c'est juste parce que t'étais trop faite. Tu tiens pas l'alcool, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien, Potter. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, et tu as de la chance que j'me souvienne d'Enola Goldstein, elle répond toujours aussi neutre. Le déjeuner s'est bien passé à ce que je sais ? Et votre petit apéro aussi ? Elle m'a envoyé une lettre de remerciement. T'y crois, Potter ? Ça se voit qu'elle ne sait pas qui tu es vraiment. La pauvre, elle va vite descendre de son petit nuage. Mais tant que j'ai ma pub, c'est bon. La fais pas trop souffrir quand même, c'est une fille bien. Un peu nunuche et impatiente de trouver le prince charmant, mais c'est une fille bien.

J'ai envie de la secouer par les épaules, de lui arracher un sentiment, de lui arracher ce putain de masque de froideur. Merde. Elle peut pas dire ça comme ça ? Elle est pas si serpentarde que ça, hein ? Elle est quand même un peu altruiste si elle a créé cette agence hein ? Merde, il faut vraiment que je lui arrache un sentiment.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je la retourne et l'attrape par les épaules. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens, brun contre noisette. Il y a comme des petites paillettes dorées dans son regard. C'est plutôt déconcertant.

Elle a une moue de désapprobation, mais sinon son visage n'exprime aucun autre sentiment. Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Que faire pour lui arracher une réaction, bon sang ? On dirait une statue de glace, une putain d'insensible. Je préférais l'état dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle avait fait sa Beuglante. Là, c'était mieux. Là, y'avait de l'émotion. Elle avait envie de me tuer, mais qu'importe, elle réagissait.

-Mary-Jane, je ne suis pas aussi salaud, je chuchote en lui caressant la joue du bout du doigt.

Bon signe, elle ne me repousse pas. Un petit sourire cynique lui étire les lèvres, et elle s'apprête à répliquer. Je le sens. Et par instinct, réflexe, je ne sais pas trop, je la soulève et la pose brutalement -un peu hein- sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui est derrière elle ; elle n'a même pas le temps d'exprimer son refus, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, que mes lèvres recouvrent les siennes, férocement, brutalement. Complètement avides. Voraces.

Et là, elle réagit. Là, elle montre qu'elle a des émotions. Je ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi elle ne me repousse pas directement, et au contraire, pourquoi c'est elle qui approfondit notre baiser. C'est elle qui domine, et j'essaie de reprendre le contrôle, et bien sûr, s'ensuit une belle bagarre. La plus belle bagarre qui puisse exister, putain. Ses mains attrapent brutalement mes cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés -impossible de les coiffer, je tiens ça de mon père- et farfouillent dedans autant tendrement que méchamment. Mes mains caressent sa taille, se baladent le long de son dos, caressent la cambrure de ses reins, presque inexistante, mais bien présente quand même, prennent en coupe son visage, mémorisent la taille de ses seins cachés sous son sweat... On reprend notre respiration quelques secondes, avant que je ne m'attaque à son cou, tendre à souhait. Elle se crispe légèrement et m'attire à nouveau par les cheveux à ses lèvres. Elle les suçote, les mords presque jusqu'au sang. Ça y est, la Vipère est de retour. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi pour m'attirer plus près, et je souris contre ses lèvres. Je lui enlève son élastique, ses cheveux blonds fins tombent sur ses épaules, et elle, elle m'enlève mon tee-shirt-pull noir.

Putain, ce que c'est bon de la sentir si près de moi, de la voir prendre des initiatives.

J'ai plus de haut, et bien sûr, pour être au même stade de domination qu'elle -je ne suis pas homme à me laisser faire-, je m'arrête de l'embrasser pour lui retirer son haut à elle. Elle porte un très joli soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, ah... qui aurait cru que Mary-Jane portait ce genre de sous-vêtements ? … Et nos lèvres reprennent leur bagarre. J'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu l'embrasser encore très très longtemps comme ça. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : la dévorer toute crue.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Je jure contre ses lèvres et la retient par la taille. Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, j'ai presque envie de transplaner chez moi avec elle, mais le transplanage est impossible dans son bureau. Elle me repousse, bien entendu, et me lance un regard horrifié. Apeuré. Comme si elle réalisait vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

J'avais toujours pensé que me voir torse nu, avec plus qu'un jean et un boxer sur moi, aurait déclenché des regards d'admiration chez les femmes. Chez elle, en tout cas non. Elle a l'air terrifiée, j'vous jure. En même temps, elle est pas mieux : plus qu'un soutif, en slim et en bottes, nos deux corps un peu plus éloignés l'un de l'autre que tout à l'heure, la respiration tremblante.

-Miss Crivey, votre rendez-vous de six heures moins le quart est arrivé ! Lance la secrétaire à travers la porte, n'osant sûrement pas l'ouvrir avant que sa patronne ne le lui autorise.

-Faites-le patienter deux minutes, Jenny, lance Mary-Jane d'une voix forte, assurée.

Ah, elle s'appelle Jenny. Me disais aussi… J'observe Mary-Jane et je souris, satisfait. J'ai deux minutes encore avec elle, et je me penche vers elle pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. Elle me regarde, étonnée, et me repousse, ses mains brûlantes sur mon torse.

Comment ça, elle me repousse ? Je l'entends marmonner des « Putain », « comment ? », « fais chier ». On continue pas ? Non, non. Elle enfile son sweat et met le plus de distance entre son corps et le mien. La tête que je tire lui enlève un rire nerveux, presque sadique. Elle rit de moi, comme si elle se moquait brutalement. Je m'attends presque à une phrase bien salope de sa part, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Putain, comment j'ai pu croire un instant que je l'attirais moi aussi ? Merde, elle a bien réagi comme une vorace affamée, non ? On était deux à se désirer, putain..

-Rhabille-toi Potter, et dégage, me lance-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, elle a les joues roses encore, les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers, des marques de suçons et de morsures sur son cou, et tout ça contraste énormément avec le sourire cruel qu'elle arbore.

Je décide immédiatement de jouer l'indifférent ; j'enfile mon tee-shirt-pull, retrousse mes manches et lui lance un dernier regard avant de partir.

-Tu sais où me trouver si tu as un jour l'envie de finir ce qu'on a commencé.

-Sors Potter !

Elle a un peu craqué, et c'est à moi d'avoir un micro-sourire satisfait, cruel, méchant, moqueur, hautain. Un peu de tout ça à la fois. Même si son rejet fait mal. Quel mec n'aurait pas mal après s'être fait rejeté alors que son affaire avançait bon train ?

Je sors non sans un dernier baiser volant pour la faire enrager, et croise son « rendez-vous de six heures moins le quart ». C'est presque son portrait craché, avec une dizaine de kilos en plus, voir une vingtaine, des cheveux blonds gominés, des grands yeux bleus, un haut moulant aux couleurs vives, un jean serré, et des sortes de petites tennis. Et c'est un mec... Sans hésiter, je suppose que c'est son frère, l'homosexuel décorateur à ses heures perdues, psychomage de profession, dont elle m'avait parlé. Peter Crivey.

Avec un sourire, je le salue, et j'entends, quand la porte se ferme, le frère de MJ lui demander si « ce charmant spécimen est par le plus grand des hasard gay » d'une voix un peu haute perchée.

Hem, non merci, je préfère la sœur.

-Au revoir, Mr Potter, me lance Jenny avec un regard soupçonneux.

-Hm hm.

Sortant du bureau et transplanant devant mon perron, j'ouvre ma porte. Et soudain, toute l'ampleur de mes actes me saute à la figure. Je réalise vraiment, enfin, ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de MJ.

Putain de bordel de merde. _J'ai failli me faire Mary-Jane Crivey. _

* * *

Fin de la 4è partie, tadam. Bon un rapprochement encore de MJ et Jimbo, et là James n'a pas été envahi de sentiments etc.. Faut bien noter, que du désir. Quant à MJ, hum, on ne dira rien d'autre. Elle a déconné, voilà tout. x)

Ce chapitre me plaît plus que le précédent, j'ai bien aimé décrire un peu comment ça se passait dans l'équipe de James, les concurrences, etc. Je sais pas si je l'ai bien fait, mais je voulais parler de ça. ^^

Et puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complétement zappé Ethan Edgecombe (dites vous que c'est le fils du frère de Marietta Edgecombe, même si on ne sait pas si elle a un frère ou non huhu), donc on parle un tout petit peu de lui. On voit Fred, Caitlin et Lou-Ann, qui reviennent un peu dans la vie de James. Enola et James, ça a l'air aussi d'être une affaire qui roule pour l'instant. Je viens de remarquer que Enola à l'envers c'était « Alone », ça m'a fait rire, hum.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. :D

Comme je rentre demain à la fac (roooh) et que je vais devoir me mettre à bosser d'arrache-pied à la fac et de mon côté aussi pour re-préparer mon concours, je ne sais pas quand la suite va arriver. Peut-être le WE prochain, ou celui d'après. Je ne promets rien. Et puis, comme apparemment mon emploi du temps change toutes les semaines à la fac, que je dois prendre du temps sur moi aussi pour jouer au tennis avec un copain chaque semaine, et que je dois aussi bosser mon concours (j'ai déjà tout un programme hum) quand j'ai du temps libre, je suis pas dans le caca. Haha

Voilà, donc le rythme de publication sera encore plus lent. (Sauf si j'ai mon ordi ! huhu :D)

Gros bisous à vous, merci de reviewer toujours comme ça, merci aux habitués qui se reconnaîtront, merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui viennent au fur et à mesure, les reviews me donnent vraiment envie de continuer (un peu normal en fait xD).

Et merci à **W **que je ne peux pas remercier directement : ta review m'a fait super plaisir, ça me touche que tu aimes mon histoire alors que d'habitude t'aimes pas ce genre huhu. Merci (l).

Merci encore à tous. (Je crois que je ne le ferais jamais assez x) )

**V**alouw.

→ Reviews ? :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Partie V

* * *

Ouais. Ouais, ouais. J'suis vraiment trop bon comme mec, franchement.

Avec elle, je n'ai pas eu à claquer des doigts pour l'avoir, on s'attirait mutuellement et on s'est dragué comme ça. J'ai dû y mettre du mien, et ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Elle, elle est marrante, intelligente ; elle a de l'esprit, du charisme ; elle est sexy et pourtant elle ne fait pas étalage de ses qualités, nombreuses d'ailleurs. Cette femme est parfaite. Vraiment parfaite, et l'idée qu'elle puisse être celle qui me fallait pour le restant de ma vie m'est venu à l'esprit. Et puis, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'elle vient à peu près du même monde que moi. Elle aussi a dû subir depuis qu'elle est toute petite la célébrité de ses parents, donc dans ce sens, on se comprend. Faut dire, on en a eu à la pelle des gens qui voulaient profiter de nous. Qui est cette charmante personne ? Je préfère vous la décrire d'abord. De longs cheveux auburn lui flattant les hanches, des grands yeux bleus semblables à ceux d'une biche, un visage un peu poupin mais à l'air si fragile et innocent, et en même temps aussi malicieux que seuls peuvent l'être les enfants qui vous préparent un mauvais coup, des lèvres charnues et pulpeuses, tentantes à souhait. Son corps est presque parfait, et malgré ses quelques kilos en trop, elle est splendide... Elle est naturelle. Ce bijou a un nom, et se prénomme Zoey. Zoey Greeson. Elle vient d'Afrique du Sud, où ses parents se sont forgés une réputation avec leur talent pour exceller dans tous les domaines, que ce soit celui de la politique pour sa mère, qui pendant une dizaine d'années fut élue comme Ministre de la Magie jusqu'à la fabrication de balais pour son père, un mordu de Quidditch et ayant joué pendant quelques années après son diplôme dans l'équipe nationale d'Afrique du Sud, en free-lance, sans jamais avoir été adhérant à un club.

On est fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est certain. C'est une amante merveilleuse, le petit déjeuner avec elle, c'est toujours hyper agréable, et puis se retrouver le soir, ou même au déjeuner, c'est un des petits plaisirs de la journée.

Mon cœur s'affole un peu quand il la voit, et sans le vouloir, je souris niaisement. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

Comment je l'ai rencontré ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans ma vie ? Comment a-t-elle débarquée dans mon quotidien ? Ah, je n'oublierais jamais ce samedi soir. J'avais failli me faire l'autre vipère dans son bureau, et complètement « déboussolé » par cet événement, j'avais décidé de sortir un peu, voir si par le plus grand des hasards, et si Merlin était avec moi, je pouvais trouver une fille qui me correspondrait, que je draguerais moi-même et avec qui je pourrais commencer une relation saine et équilibrée.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. On ne commence pas une relation comme ça à la demande, l'amour ça se trouve, ça ne se cherche pas. Et moi je vous répondrais que non. Mon avis a changé sur la question, l'amour on le construit. Ne croyez plus aux coups de foudres, ni à l'amour qui vient comme ça juste après le désir. Tout c'est des conneries destinées à faire vendre des bouquins à l'eau de rose, et à faire des projections de films romantiques. Ne croyez pas que ça peut vous arriver à vous, ne croyez pas qu'il faut attendre le prince charmant ou la jolie princesse juste en vous baladant dans la rue. Faut vous impliquer là-dedans ! L'amour c'est beau, c'est gentil, mais faut faire un effort quand on nous offre une chance de tomber amoureux.

Moi, j'ai saisi ma chance. Et pour mon bonheur, rencontrer Zoey, puis sortir avec elle, m'a permis à la fois d'être serein dans une relation -avec Sarah, c'était beaucoup plus passionné au début-, et aussi de... ne pas à avoir à respecter la promesse que j'ai faite à M... l'agence Éternellement vôtre. Il y avait un peu de ça dans le pourquoi du comment j'ai réussi à sortir ce samedi soir. J'en avais marre. Vraiment marre.

Finalement, je m'étais rendu compte que Mary-Jane m'avait utilisé, comme tous les autres, comme Sarah. Peut-être pas de la même manière mais touchant toujours au même endroit : celui du cœur. Après tout, comme n'aurais-je pas pu en douter, Mary-Jane était une manipulatrice de serpentarde, ambitieuse et surtout elle ne se privait pas de profiter d'une situation en or... Notre dérapage, enfin mon dérapage, n'était qu'un dérapage sans importance. On se désirait, je la désirais, voilà tout. C'est arrivé, c'est arrivé, qu'y faire d'autre ?

D'ailleurs, quand la presse avait annoncé ma relation avec Zoey, argumentant sur le fait que j'étais vraiment un homme à femmes, après avoir été vu en train de manger avec le superbe mannequin Enola Goldstein, être collé, assis dans Hyde Park, à une jeune femme blonde au visage inconnu, et ensuite m'être affiché dans la boîte de nuit la plus sélect' avec la fille du Ministre de la Magie de l'Afrique du Sud. Heureusement que Zoey ne l'a pas vraiment mal pris après que je lui eus expliqué que Enola c'était un rendez-vous comme ça arrangé par des amis communs, et la femme blonde dont on ne connaît toujours pas le visage, c'était juste une amie et rien d'autre. Quand je lui avais dit ça, elle m'avait regardé et m'a ensuite dit qu'elle ne croyait jamais à tous ces torchons, qu'ils déformaient toujours la vérité, et qu'elle me faisait entièrement confiance. Mine de rien, sa confiance en moi m'a gonflé d'importance, et je sais que là, j'ai commencé à l'aimer un peu. Zoey, c'était celle qu'il me fallait, … c'est celle qu'il me faut.

Regardez-la comment elle est belle… Regardez comment son visage s'illumine quand elle sourit, regardez, cette femme est mienne. Et je suis aussi sien, et tout va bien.

:.:

Ça va bientôt faire deux mois que je suis en couple avec Zoey. On s'aime tant qu'on peut, on parle de nos projets d'avenir, on parle de nos familles respectives et des vies un peu plus compliquées que la normale qu'on a vécu. On parle aussi de nos amis ; elle a rencontré Fred, Caitlin, Lou-Ann, qui ne l'aime pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, Ethan, le petit Milan, Ted Lupin également qu'on a croisé un jour qu'on se baladait dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Moi de mon côté, dès que j'avais un temps de libre, je rencontrais au fur et à mesure ses amis proches à Londres : Lawrence Smith, un mec oisif et ne vivant que de son héritage colossal, Andrea Howgrass, une chic fille travaillant dans la mode, tout comme sa mère hyper célèbre dans la mode sorcière et qui fut un super mannequin dans son temps, Amy Winegrowd, une autre petite héritière passant son temps à enchaîner diplôme sur diplôme, aussi bien moldus que sorciers, et Alexandre Boyer, un Réunionnais, qui a vécu toute sa vie en Afrique du Sud et qui avait décidé de venir étudier les lettres modernes à Londres. Ils sont sympathiques mais j'ai un peu de mal avec Lawrence. Il est si prétentieux, si sûr de lui, si arrogant, si méprisant.. Bref, il me ressemble beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Grosse feignasse, va.

-Bébé, tu sais pas où j'ai rangé mon portable ?

Ouais j'vous ai pas dit. Zoey squatte chez moi. Ouais, squatter est le mot approprié parce que je ne lui ai jamais officiellement permis qu'elle reste chez moi tout le temps. Mais elle a réussi à embobiner mon concierge qui lui a donné un double des clés et depuis, putain.. Plus d'espace vital. C'est comme si elle avait déménagé tout son appart' chez moi. Un truc de DINGUE, putain.

Dans la salle de bain, y'a plein de flacons de parfums, de shampoings, de pots de crème de soin pour le visage, pour le jour, la nuit ; y'a plein de maquillage un peu partout, du mascara, du fard à paupières, du rouge à lèvres… En voyant ça pour la première fois, je lui ai dit : "Chérie, les sorts pour le maquillage ça existe pas ?", et là, putain, elle m'a fait tout un speech comme quoi c'était tellement mieux de vivre à la moldue. C'est comme ça que je vois plein de fils chez moi, un MacBook blanc trôner dans un coin de mon bureau, du maquillage partout, des machins diététiques dans mon frigo, objet moldu irremplaçable, des couleurs de… filles ont atterri dans mon super appart' qui quelques semaines plus tôt était encore complètement viril. Mon canapé en cuir noir hyper moderne, et très classe et sobre à la fois, est maintenant agrémenté de coussins d'un bleu ciel. Moche, et re-moche, putain. Comment j'ai pu accepter qu'on envahisse à ce point mon espace ? M'enfin, ça me dérangeait pas tellement avec Sarah, et puis Sarah malgré tous ses défauts avait du goût, elle.

-Dans le bureau, ma puce, je marmonne de la terrasse.

J'ai même pas besoin de me déplacer, je sais exactement où elle a rangé ses affaires. Normal, j'ai enregistré bien malgré moi tous les petits changements que le squatte de Zoey a occasionné dans mon cher appartement.

Ça va faire trois-quatre mois que Sarah a débarrassé le plancher, et voilà qu'une autre femme vient poser ses marques. C'est terrifiant.

-Bébé, cette robe ça va pour le barbecue de tes parents ? me demande ma douce et tendre, en venant virevolter devant moi dans une robe rouge bustier ample qui met bien ses courbes voluptueuses en valeur.

Elle a mis comme à son habitude du maquillage qui lui fait des yeux encore plus grands, et des lèvres encore plus langoureuses. Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais c'est magique. C'est peut-être pas très naturel, mais c'est discret et puis ça lui va bien, ça l'embellit. Ses cheveux sont lâchés, et flattent sensuellement ses reins, et un sourire gai et rieur la rend encore plus belle.

Je l'approche à moi pour l'embrasser, et lui chuchote à l'oreille que c'est parfait. Elle est un peu nerveuse la pauvre, c'est la première fois qu'elle va rencontrer ma famille, sans compter Ted évidemment. Tout le monde sera là, et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est : Papa, Maman, Al', sa femme Valentine, leur chieur de gosse Gabriel, Ted, Victoire, leurs marmots Nathan et Moïra, Oncle Ron, Tante Hermione, Rose et son copain si elle en a un en ce moment, Hugo et sa hum.. copine dont je ne citerais pas le nom, Oncle Bill, Oncle Georges, Oncle Charlie qui normalement est revenu de Roumanie depuis quelques jours, et que je n'ai pas encore vu depuis, Tante Angelina, Freddy, Cait' et Lou-Ann bien sûr, Roxanne et son mec Lorcan Scamander, avec qui elle n'a toujours pas décidé de fiançailles et de mariage alors qu'ils sont ensemble depuis perpette, Louis, Molly, David et leurs deux gentils jumeaux Kay et Chris, et pour terminer Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur. Le reste de la famille n'a pas pu venir, étant soit en déplacement professionnel, soit en visite chez leur famille comme pour ma tante Fleur qui est en France en ce moment, soit habitant beaucoup trop loin pour se permettre un barbecue comme pour ma soeur chérie, Alice et Pete, soit travaillant comme un forcené pour la fin de l'année scolaire comme pour Neville.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont bien m'aimer ?

-Ils vont t'adorer ma puce, t'es exceptionnelle, je la rassure en lui caressant les hanches.

Dis donc, ça la tourmente vachement c'tte histoire.

-Oui mais à cause de ta malheureuse histoire avec Sarah, ils peuvent déjà ne pas avoir confiance en moi, en mon amour pour toi…

-Ne crains rien Zoey, sérieusement. Ils savent que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, et puis l'important c'est que.. je t'aime non ?

Elle sourit comme une gosse qui a Noël en avance. Je lui dis très rarement ces trois mots, je dois avouer. Mais ça c'est parce que notre amour se construit peu à peu, de mon côté en tout cas. Elle, deux semaines et demi de relation plus tard, elle m'a soufflé à l'oreille, après qu'on ait fait l'amour, qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle était folle de moi. Et elle était bigrement sérieuse,.. faut pas croire que c'était la béatitude du moment qui l'a fait dire ces mots-là. Non, .. non. Sur le coup, j'ai pas répondu et je suis sorti du lit. Elle l'a bien sûr mal pris et m'a fait la gueule toute la journée qui a suivi. Mais quelques excuses et des yeux plaintifs ont arrangé ça. Je suis trop bon, je sais.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime James.

Je grimace un peu mais heureusement elle se retourne au même moment pour se mettre à la recherche de quel sac elle pourra bien mettre -elle en a des tonnes, horrible quoi- et aussi à la recherche de la bouteille de vin qu'elle a acheté spécialement pour ce barbecue. J'ai eu beau lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle a insisté.

Pourquoi je grimace quand elle me dit ces trois mots pour lesquels certains se damneraient ? Tout simplement parce que je tiens à elle, c'est marrant de la voir squatter chez moi comme ça, j'aime bien lui faire l'amour, j'aime bien la voir me sourire, et j'adore quand elle me dispute un peu ; mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

:.:

-Bonjour chéri, me salue ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je vois mon père quelques mètres plus loin dans le salon qui me fait de grands signes genre "attention, ta mère a prévu quelque chose". Je fronce des sourcils mais ne laisse rien apparaître de plus sur mon visage. Je ne veux ni alerter ma mère, ni inquiéter Zoey.

Zoey se tient un peu en retrait derrière moi. Je devine son sourire timide, ses yeux baissés modestement, sa main droite en train de plisser nerveusement les plis de sa robe.

Après quelques embrassades, ma mère, toujours aussi belle qu'avant, se tourne, un sourire avenant, vers ma tendre et douce Zoey. Et hop, elle la serre aussi dans ses bras.

-Je suis enchantée de te connaître enfin Zoey, la salue-t-elle chaleureusement. Viens, on va te présenter au reste de la famille qui a pu venir aujourd'hui ; ils sont dans le jardin. Certains d'entre eux s'adonnent aux joies de la dangerosité à faire un barbecue moldu.

Elles rient un moment ensemble, et je sens Zoey se détendre un peu après avoir donné la bouteille de vin, et parlé un peu avec ma mère ainsi qu'avoir salué mon père qui, lui aussi, lui a donné un accueil chaleureux. Et même si elle était intimidée au début de connaître le Survivant, le Héros d'une dizaine de générations, elle s'est bien adaptée pour l'instant.

Ma filleule marchant un peu hésitante vers moi, j'oublie tout le reste et me concentre uniquement sur Lou-Ann. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, Merlin. Fred adore me charrier en me disant que je serais le pire papa gâteau de toute la Terre si je réagis déjà comme ça avec ma filleule chérie d'amour que j'aime. J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir des enfants, c'est fou. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir trente ans et me dire que je n'ai aucune chance d'avoir des enfants un jour. J'ai plutôt envie d'avoir trente ans avec une femme à mes côtés, la femme avec qui je construirais une famille… Zoey ? Peut-être. Qui sait ? Elle a tout pour, mais j'ai une désagréable impression à chaque fois que je pense à notre avenir commun. J'ai l'impression que notre relation ne tiendra pas, et ça m'agace. Ça m'agace vraiment beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup beaucoup.

-Salut Jimbo.

J'embrasse du bout des lèvres Caitlin, et souffle d'un air mélodramatique vers Freddy, tout en parlant à Cait :

-Quand est-ce que tu lui annonceras enfin que Lou-Ann est ma fille ? Regarde, elle a mes cheveux.

Bien sûr, les deux parents éclatent de rire et Lou-Ann, gagnée par l'hilarité qui l'entoure, gazouille elle aussi joyeusement avant que sa mère ne la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que la maternité lui va bien..

Mes pensées se tournant vers Zoey, je la cherche du regard et remarque qu'elle se trouve avec ma mère, ma cousine Molly et un de ses chenapans, plus précisément Kay, qui semble regarder avec un grand intérêt les cheveux de mon "amoureuse". A la place de Zoey, je craindrais pour mes cheveux mais je n'ai pas envie de la prévenir. Elle n'a qu'à apprendre sur le tas si elle veut faire partie de cette famille hein. Je ne serais pas tout le temps, et à mes matchs, elle devra partager la loge avec eux, haha.

Une flamme plus vive que les autres attirent mon attention, et je cours vers le barbecue, amusé par la bêtise toujours aussi présente de mes oncles et de mon grand-père, qui ne sait toujours pas utiliser un barbecue moldu correctement.

C'est tordant de voir Papi Arthur couvert de charbon, Oncle Georges un grand sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et Oncle Ron en train de rouspéter comme à son habitude sur les saucisses.

:.:

Les enfants de la famille s'amusent entre eux, des petits groupes de discussion se sont formés dans le jardin, de chaque côté. Perso', je suis en train de parler Quidditch, dragons, voyages et politique avec mon père, Louis, Oncle Bill et Oncle Charlie. Ce sont nos sujets de conversation préférés, et surtout nos passions respectives. Moi par exemple, je trouve ça super d'avoir choisi une vie d'ermite quasiment pour consacrer ensuite toute sa vie aux dragons comme Oncle Charlie l'a fait, ou plutôt Charlie comme je l'appelle. Il déteste qu'on l'appelle Oncle ; d'après lui, ça le rend trop vieux, surtout quand il voit que Oncle Percy par exemple est déjà grand-père, ainsi que sa jeune soeur, ma mère, qui est grand-mère alors que lui est resté vieux garçon.

Bref, comme depuis le début du barbecue, je vérifie que Zoey n'est pas dans une position trop dangereuse, et je la vois discuter avec un petit groupe de femmes, avec dedans Caitlin. Oui, mes parents ont invité aussi des amis à eux, mon père des Aurors sous ses ordres mais avec qui il s'entend hyper bien, et puis certains de mes cousins/cousines ont invité des potes à eux. C'est ça d'avoir une famille unie et hyper ouverte. On reçoit plein de monde à la maison familiale de Godric's Hollow.

… On ma déjà demandé si ce n'était pas malsain que mon père ait choisi d'habiter la ville qui avait vécu la mort de ses parents, et ensuite de me nommer comme mon si génial grand-père et de nommer ma petite soeur comme sa défunte mère. Beaucoup l'ont cru fou, ont essayé de l'en dissuader argumentant que ce ne serait pas juste pour nous. Nous avons tous eu des prénoms de morts, sauf Lily dont le deuxième prénom est celui de sa marraine, Luna Scamander ; mais moi je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Mon père a voulu faire un hommage aux morts, qui se sont sacrifiés pour lui, et puis ça a tellement une connotation positive que je suis fier de porter les prénoms James et Sirius. Vraiment.

Je m'égare là.

M'excusant auprès de Charlie, Bill, Louis et mon père, je me dirige vers le petit groupe de femmes, un sourire aux lèvres, curieux de connaître les amis de la famille que je ne connais pas encore. Elles papotent toutes joyeusement, parlant sûrement chiffons. Je distingue d'abord le visage de Caitlin, étrangement moqueur et sûr d'elle, celui de Zoey étrangement frustré et énervé malgré le sourire qui orne ses jolies lèvres, celui de ma mère, qui jauge sérieusement Zoey, celui d'une jolie noiraude au physique si sportif que je la soupçonne d'être une Auror, et ensuite.. le dernier visage me frappe en plein coeur.

Elle ne devrait pas être ici, putain.. Merde, merde, MERDE !

Mary-Jane Crivey, la parfaite chieuse. Cette vipère se trouve en ce moment même dans le jardin de la maison qui m'a vu grandir à papoter avec ma mère, ma meilleure amie, une femme que je ne connais pas, et surtout, surtout, la femme avec qui je suis en ce moment, .. et pas grâce à elle, haha.

.. Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, à manger une saucisse ? Qui l'a invité ? Pourquoi elle a été invitée ?

Merde, merde, et meeeeeerde. Putain de bordel d'Hippogriffe. Mais quel Troll celui qui l'a invité, hein !

M'apprêtant à faire demi-tour avant qu'une d'elles ne me remarque, je croise le regard -je suis maudit je crois- de MJ, cette chère MJ. Cette chère serpentarde, qui m'a envoyé un courrier tout ce qu'il y a de plus formel pour rompre notre "contrat" après que je me sois affiché officiellement avec déclarations et tout et tout à la presse, avec Zoey Greeson. Sur le coup, ça m'avait fait mal, elle n'avait pas cherché à finir ce qu'on avait _si bien_ commencé dans son bureau, et n'avait pas non plus cherché à me reparler les quelques jours qui avaient passé entre mon samedi soir où j'avais rencontré Zoey et mon annonce officielle.

Son regard noisette m'emprisonne et je prends difficilement une bouffée d'air.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle est toujours aussi.. hum MJ quoi. Ça résume tout. Un jean gris effilé qui souligne bien la finesse de ses jambes, et qui descend très bas sur ses hanches. Un débardeur -on approche de juillet- vert, pour pas changer, pomme. Elle porte un joli sautoir gris aussi, avec quelques bricoles et des perles, ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue haute négligée, avec plein de mèches qui lui tombent partout autour du visage qui est un peu mangé par ses Wayfarer. Comme d'habitude, et pourtant, pas vraiment. Elle m'est à la fois terriblement étrangère et terriblement familière. Et bien sûr, pour compléter le tableau, sa main droite tient négligemment une clope déjà allumée.

Son cynisme m'a manqué, toutes ses petites piques aussi, ses attitudes de chieuse, toujours à chercher ce qui m'énerverait le plus, toujours à me sourire genre "Qu'est ce que t'es con." et malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait utilisé à ses fins professionnelles, je dois avouer qu'au fond, très au fond, j'aimais bien MJ et nos petites scènes de disputes, etc.

Putain, elle exerce toujours ce putain de pouvoir attractif sur moi. Ça doit faire au moins trois minutes que je n'ai pas détourné le regard d'elle. Et en revenant un peu à moi, je vois le regard furieux et triste de Zoey, je vois le regard triomphant de ma mère et celui compatissant mais sérieux de Cait. Je le sens mal, très très mal.

Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Bon, reprends-toi Jimbo. Fais style, tu ne sais rien, et va les saluer. Ouais, c'est ça.

-Salut les filles. Et si vous arrêtiez de parler de moi un peu ? je tente de plaisanter en passant mon bras autour des épaules de Zoey, qui me fait un petit sourire crispé.

-Tu te prends toujours pour le centre du monde, Potter. Ravie de voir que ça n'a pas changé, me nargue MJ, d'un ton doucereux, un peu comme si elle parlait à un grand malade qu'il ne faudrait pas contrarier.

La bagarre peut commencer. Oh Merlin, qu'est ce que ça m'avait manqué..

:.:

Le choc passé de voir MJ dans ma maison d'enfance, parlant avec ma petite amie, j'ai pu enfin profiter comme il le fallait de mon barbecue. C'était très bon, malgré tout. Oncle Ron, Oncle Georges et Papi se sont beaucoup améliorés, je suis fier d'eux. J'ai des souvenirs de nos barbecues quand j'étais gosse, et à chaque fois, Tante Hermione prenait le relai, aidée par Papa, et Rosie qui adorait jouer à la grande. C'était magnifique : les hommes de la famille, excepté mon père, faisaient tous une petite mine et n'arrêtaient pas de grommeler sous le regard rieur mais sévère de Mamie Molly, qui engueulait à chaque fois copieusement mon grand-père pour son adoration des objets moldus.

Après une superbe bagarre verbale, dont personne n'est ressorti gagnant parce que ma mère nous a interrompu en m'ordonnant presque d'aller discuter avec mon frère, ce que je suis allé faire, ses yeux bruns si semblables au miens me lançant des éclairs. Je ne suis pas fou au point de déclencher la colère de Ginny Potter en public. Ça non !

.. Je dois avouer que voir MJ a ranimé certains de mes désirs que je pensais avoir totalement enfoui, ou même détruit, depuis que je connais Zoey. Et là, elle vient me narguer tel un serpent hypnotique. Quelle garce, j'vous jure. Même après que notre "contrat" soit rompu, elle vient me faire chier quand je suis en famille. Je suis sûr que c'est pour me faire payer le fait que je me suis parfaitement débrouillé sans sa putain d'agence de merde.

Si je chope celui ou celle qui l'a invité, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Juré.

-James ?

Caitlin m'appeler James ? C'est mauvais signe. Soit elle a un truc à avouer, soit elle a un truc à demander. Enfin bref, je sens de loin le coup foireux.

-Ouais Cait ? je demande, légèrement remonté.

.. Bon ok, le choc est passé mais l'amertume non.

-C'est moi qui ait invité Mary-Jane au barbecue sur l'idée de ta mère, avoue-t-elle, la tête haute.

Oh putain. Oh putain les garces… Ma propre génitrice a comploté avec ma meilleure amie.. Dites-moi que je rêve, c'est pas possible putain.

-Pourquoi ?

Du bout des lèvres, je pose _la _question. Je ne comprends pas dans quel but elles ont fait ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? C'est cruel. C'est cruel d'inviter une femme qui me déteste et que je déteste à un barbecue familial sans avoir une très bonne raison.

Caitlin regarde autour de nous comme pour être sûre que des oreilles indiscrètes ne traînent pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tout le monde vaque à ses occupations, et les hommes de la famille sont en train d'essayer de regrouper les petits, et les adultes pour une partie improvisée de Quidditch.

-Ta mère et moi sommes persuadées que Mary-Jane est la femme qu'il te faut. Et pas cette Zoey, même si elle est très gentille.

C'est vraiment cruel. C'est déboussolant, c'est frustrant, c'est amer à encaisser. Putain. Je secoue la tête furieusement en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, Mary-Jane ne serait jamais à ce barbecue, il faut que je me réveille. Allez Jimbo, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tu vas te réveiller.

-Aie !

Mon irlandaise préférée a toujours eu un don pour pincer les gens.

-Non tu ne rêves pas Jimbo, elle est bien là, et à cause de nous, pour la raison que je viens de te donner.

-Et elle, pourquoi elle a accepté ?

Ma meilleure amie fronce légèrement des sourcils, et répond d'une voix un peu moins assurée : "On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, elle a accepté après avoir su que tu venais avec Zoey, et semblait se faire un plaisir de la rencontrer."

Merde. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle a en tête, la vile Serpentarde. Elle va tout avouer à Zoey.

-T'as osé inviter cette vipère, et de mèche avec ma mère en plus ! Et elle va détruire mon couple Cait, elle va tout faire pour le détruire !

-Pourquoi elle ferait ça, si elle ne t'aimait pas ? me questionne Caitlin en croisant les bras devant elle.

-Tout simplement pour me pourrir la vie ! J'ai fait capoter son si précieux plan de publicité, elle va me le faire payer, c'est tout ! Et maintenant excuses-moi, je vais essayer de sauver mon couple parce que j'y tiens, moi.

J'ai envoyé bouler ma meilleure amie et je vois très clairement qu'elle est sérieusement vexée. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas à se mêler ainsi avec ma mère de ma vie amoureuse. Merde, comment ont-elles pu penser une seule fois que MJ et moi formerions un beau petit couple ? N'importe quoi. Mary-Jane et moi, ça a toujours été la guerre. Elle ne m'aime pas, et moi encore moins. Au maximum, on aurait pu avoir une très bonne partie de jambes-en-l'air, mais jamais plus. Surtout pas avec cette garce, autant crever.

-Tu l'aimes James, j'entends murmurer ma "meilleure amie".

Je vais me répéter mais… putain c'est quoi ce BORDEL ?

**:.:**

Après quelques minutes de recherche, je trouve Mary-Jane en train de discuter gaiement avec Ethan, et elle porte Milan dans ses bras.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, stupéfait par le spectacle. Et je me souvenais comme d'hier la fois où Mary-Jane et moi avions abordé le sujet des enfants, mon petit soleil dans mes bras. Elle avait avoué qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les enfants mais qu'elle en aurait quand même un, parce que ses parents adoreraient être grands-parents, et puis elle aussi aimerait avoir un enfant à elle. Bien à elle.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle comme ça, un enfant dans les bras.. Belle à en crever.

Mais je ne devais pas me laisser distraire par cette vision enchanteresse et je continue mon trajet jusqu'à eux.. Un pincement au coeur me prend : ils forment un beau couple tous les deux. Ethan avec ses cheveux blonds semblables à de l'or au soleil, ses grands yeux rieurs couleur aigue-marine, Mary-Jane si semblable et pourtant si différente à la différence que ses yeux à elle étaient noisette, et puis comme leur enfant à eux, l'adorable bout de chou, Milan, portrait craché de son père.

-Ethan, puis-je t'emprunter quelques instants cette chère Mary-Jane ? je demande, en offrant mon plus beau sourire à mon autre meilleur ami, en prenant Milan dans mes bras pour le remettre dans les bras de son père, arrachant un sourire cynique à MJ.

Ethan m'observe comme si j'étais malade, pose son regard ensuite sur MJ et éclate de rire.

-Ah c'est elle cette fameuse Miss Crivey, je m'en doutais un peu, commence-t-il, hilare.

L'histoire est aussi passée par ses oreilles, je crois que je devrais remercier Cait ou Fred pour la discrétion également. En même temps, ça aurait été injuste qu'il ne sache pas lui aussi mon petit "arrangement" avec MJ.

-Ouais c'est elle, je réplique, blasé. Et j'ai deux-trois mots à lui dire, puis je pense qu'elle va nous quitter.

Bien sûr, elle intervient.

-A tout à l'heure, Ethan. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer vous et ce beau gosse que vous tenez dans vos bras. A tout à l'heure Milan, continue MJ en posant un baiser sur la joue dodue du petit blond qui lui sourit, tout content, et qui cherche à retourner dans les bras de ma chère blondasse.

Je suis terriblement jaloux, je dois avouer.

L'attrapant un peu brutalement par le bras, je la traîne littéralement vers la maison. Et au passage, je récolte le regard choqué de Valentine, ma belle-soeur et celui vainqueur de ma mère à qui je lance un regard noir. C'est aussi de sa faute après tout si cette blondasse est là.

-Potter, et si tu me lâchais maintenant ? elle demande d'une voix acide.

Bizarrement, elle n'a pas essayé de se débattre. Elle devait sûrement savoir que je ne la laisserais pas faire.

-Salle de bain, je grogne en l'envoyant littéralement dans la pièce assez spacieuse, et fermant à clé derrière nous.

M'observant en biais dans l'immense miroir de cette salle de bain, je remarque que mes traits sont tirés, tendus, que mes cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, et par réflexe, j'essaie vainement de les aplatir.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire, Potter ? T'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ?

-Ta présence ici est intolérable, je lui dis en essayant de garder mes mains dans mes poches.

Elle est si désirable, c'en est fou. Et pourtant, elle n'a rien de spécial. Elle a presque un physique androgyne, avec quelques petites formes là où il en faut. Son visage est totalement dépourvu de maquillage, sa coiffure n'est pas du tout soignée, elle a toujours ses immenses lunettes de vue semblables à des Wayfarer moldues, et elle s'est habillée si simplement qu'on dirait qu'elle est chez elle en train de glander. Merde, en fait, elle est parfaite. Quand elle est à côté de moi, l'image de Zoey s'efface complètement de ma mémoire. Evincée ma tendre et douce, la seule restant dans mon esprit est cette blondasse.

-Ta mère et Caitlin m'ont invité. Je m'entends très bien avec Caitlin et ta mère m'aime bien. Où est le problème ?

-C'est chez moi ici, je marmonne entre mes dents.

Elle éclate de rire, moqueuse, et va s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire ronde et marbrée, s'appuyant le dos contre le mur.

-Ici, c'est chez tes parents, Potter.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté de venir ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir.

-Je ne voulais plus jamais te voir parce que je savais que tu penserais que je ne résisterai pas à ton charme fou, me raille-t-elle, ironique. Tu aurais dû continuer avec Mrs Graham, et au final, tu as trouvé cette.. fille, alors je n'avais plus aucune raison de te revoir, Potter. J'ai accepté de venir au barbecue pour voir un peu à quoi elle ressemblait, et aussi pour connaître Ethan dont Caitlin m'a dit beaucoup de bien.

-Tu es venue pour moi, avoue, je lui souffle en m'approchant d'elle et posant mes deux mains sur le mur derrière elle.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir une nouvelle fois à goûter à ses lèvres. Je ne peux décidément pas, et putain, c'est mal.

-Ton ego est toujours aussi impressionnant, elle chuchote.

Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, et je vois les siennes s'entrouvrir doucement comme dans l'attente d'un baiser. Elle aussi, je le vois, elle aussi elle me veut. Oh oui, ça se voit et je souris d'un air carnassier.

Approchant doucement mes lèvres des siennes, je savoure le moment. Elle ne rouspète pas et je vois sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite sous son débardeur. Tout juste si elle n'halète pas déjà de frustration.

Et trouvant sûrement que je prenais trop de temps à me décider, elle m'attrape à pleines mains les cheveux et pose sa bouche brûlante sur la mienne.

Le temps s'arrête et mon esprit s'envole ailleurs. Il n'y a plus qu'elle dans mon monde, qu'elle et sa bouche qui m'a détruit presque toutes mes neurones. Qu'est ce que c'est bon, putain. Elle a un léger goût de tabac, mais étrangement, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, au contraire, ça a un léger effet érotique.

A croire qu'au final, il m'en restait quelques-unes parce qu'après quelques baisers les plus brûlants les uns que les autres, une alarme retentit dans mon cerveau presque HS. Zoey.

M'arrachant brutalement à Mary-Jane, enlevant mes mains de ses hanches comme si j'étais en train de me brûler au dernier degré, je lui lance un regard effaré. Elle, elle a plutôt le regard hagard, les joues roses, et le souffle erratique, qui me donner envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour de suite. Mais elle aussi est terrifiée.

Putain, mais qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?

-Zoey, elle murmure.

J'acquiesce doucement, et lui tourne le dos.

-Je ne voulais pas ça Potter… Je suis désolée.

C'est la première fois que j'entends MJ s'excuser et ça me surprend d'autant plus que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Et sans un regard de plus, je sors de la salle de bain, la laissant là, échevelée.

J'ai du mal, je peux vous le dire. Mais j'ai une certaine éthique depuis que je suis sorti de Poudlard. Moi qui avant trompait sans vergogne mes petites amies, sortant avec plusieurs filles à la fois, j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais tromper mes petites amies. Et j'avais tenu sans trop de difficultés. Et voilà que là, je trompais Zoey, la femme la plus adorable au monde, avec une sale blondasse qui avait tenté de me manipuler pour avoir plus de fric. Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ? … Putain j'suis vraiment trop con, c'pas possible.

Ouais, j'suis vraiment trop con.

**:.:**

-Bébé, ça ne va pas ? me demande Zoey, quand on retourne en transplanant à mon appart.

La fin du barbecue s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble, Mary-Jane et moi nous évitant avec brio, moi collé à Zoey tout le reste de l'après-midi, et elle accrochée à Milan qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de cajoler sous les regards envieux du petit Finnigan, Christopher, qu'elle avait fini par cajoler aussi…

Zoey et moi étions partis dans les premiers, et j'avais dû supporter le regard déçu de ma mère, qui avait tenté de détruire mon couple, d'un certain côté. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne foutrais pas les pieds à Godric's Hollow avant un petit bout de temps. Ce sera sa punition pour m'avoir fait ce coup dans le dos, et puis même si Papa a essayé de me prévenir, il ne l'a pas fait verbalement et donc lui aussi, je considère qu'il est dans le coup.

-Si ça va ma puce. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

La culpabilité me ronge les entrailles, me bouffe complètement. J'ai. Trompé. Zoey. Voilà le triste constat de cette journée. Le pire, enfin je crois, c'est que je l'ai trompé avec l'autre blondasse. C'est frustrant de se dire qu'une des femmes que je ne peux pas saquer me fasse autant d'effet, au point de me faire tourner la tête et d'oublier que je suis en couple.

Evidemment si je n'étais pas avec Zoey, je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à coucher avec MJ. Alors là aucun. Et là, je pense que j'aurais été libéré de cette attirance débile que j'ai pour MJ. Une bonne partie de jambes-en-l'air aurait été la solution. C'est juste qu'on est intrigués l'un par l'autre et qu'on a une bonne alchimie corporelle. Voilà tout.

Sauf que je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de ces pulsions tant que je serais en couple, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre avec Zoey pour les beaux yeux de Miss Crivey. Faut pas rêver non plus.

-Tu connais bien Mary-Jane ? me demande soudainement Zoey.

Je tressaille un peu et file me servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans mon bar. Tout en faisant ça, je réponds avec une désinvolture affectée : "La blonde ? Ouais, vaguement."

-C'est pour ça alors que tu es allé dans la maison de tes parents avec elle, visiblement furieux, après qu'elle ait parlé avec Ethan ?

Touché. Elle m'a donc vu emmener la blondasse dans la maison. Faut que je trouve une bonne excuse… Putain, putain, putain.

-C'est parce que je voulais mettre les choses au clair pour Ethan ; elle ne doit pas jouer avec lui.

Très bon mensonge. Je suis très bon, très très bon.

-C'est aussi pour ça, Bébé, qu'en tendant un peu l'oreille, j'entends que Mary-Jane et toi faisiez affaire, et qu'elle dirige une agence matrimoniale.

… Putain de bordel de merde. Qui a parlé de ça pendant le barbecue ? Mais quelle famille, Merlin, quelle famille. Ils devaient sûrement bien se foutre de moi. Gé-nial.

Je ne réponds pas à Zoey, évitant son regard scrutateur et buvant cul-sec mon verre. La brûlure réchauffante me fait du bien, et je me serre encore un verre.

-Regarde James ! Tu bois au lieu de me répondre. C'est plus qu'un aveu, m'assène-t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

Quand elle s'énerve, elle est pas belle. Ses yeux si bleus s'assombrissent légèrement, et sa bouche se plisse en une moue dédaigneuse et hautaine. En même temps, c'est normal, elle utilisait beaucoup ce visage avec les journalistes qui l'emmerdaient ; mais moi j'suis pas un journaliste hein. Faut qu'elle enlève tout de suite ce rictus haïssable.

-Mary-Jane et moi, ça ne te regarde pas.

Je crois que j'ai été trop sec, mais en même temps, j'avais atteint mon seuil de patience et de compréhension. Depuis mon arrivée à Godric's Hollow, j'avais enchaîné les frustrations, les déceptions, les crises de colère et là, je saturais. Que Zoey m'interpelle ainsi à propos de la Vipère, ça me mettait encore plus les nerfs à vif. J'avais pas vraiment envie de lui dire en pleine face que Mary-Jane, juste en étant à quelques mètres de moi, faisait monter le désir en moi, que jamais elle ne m'attirerait autant que la blondasse, et surtout lui dire qu'au début, elle n'était qu'un moyen d'échapper à cette promesse. Zoey a beau être une femme presque parfaite, digne de moi, etc., au début elle n'était qu'un moyen. Un très beau moyen de ne pas voir mon nom associé à l'agence de l'autre garce dans les journaux.

-Comment tu peux dire ça James ? Je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! J'ai le droit de savoir, on est en couple James !

James, James, James. Mais qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

-Merde hein Zoey ! Laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire Zoey. C'était rien, ok ? Un simple soir de beuverie qui a dérapé y'a quatre mois. Rien d'autre. Maintenant laisse-moi avec ça..

Blasé. Je suis blasé. Et si elle insiste, je ne réponds plus de moi. Pour essayer, bien sûr, de calmer le jeu, je la prend par la taille et essaie de l'embrasser, mais elle tourne la tête, boudeuse.

OK. Nickel.

-Tu as fait appel à une agence matrimoniale James ?

Et voilà, c'est reparti.

-Non, je souffle.

-Alors comment ?

Sa voix part un peu dans les aigus, signe qu'elle commence à sérieusement s'échauffer. Merde hein.

-J'étais bourré un soir, j'suis allé dans un bar, j'ai rencontré Mary-Jane et elle m'a arraché la promesse que je la laisserais me trouver la femme de ma vie et qu'elle pourrait l'annoncer aux journaux pour avoir un coup de pub. J'étais bourré, j'm'en souvenais plus mais j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Voilà, t'es contente ?

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblote et je la lâche. Elle va pas se mettre à pleurer, si ? Putain, mais retiens-toi Zoey ! Je déteste voir les femmes pleurer… Ça y est, les vannes sont ouvertes. Merde.

-Donc c'est vrai ? Pour te débarrasser de ta promesse, tu as cherché une autre femme de ton côté ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ? je m'étonne franchement.

C'pas possible, on parle beaucoup derrière mon dos…En même temps, c'est la famille donc bon, je peux pas leur en vouloir. Mais si ils pouvaient éviter de faire ça quand ma petite amie est là, ça serait vraiment sympa.

Des vagues de culpabilité m'assaillent de partout. C'est horrible. Mon coeur est comme compressé dans un étau, j'ai des crampes au ventre, et j'ai du mal à regarder Zoey dans les yeux. Fait chier.

-Je l'ai entendu au barbecue, répond Zoey, la tête haute, digne malgré les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues maintenant.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, ma puce..

-Tu m'as trouvé moi, tu n'as pas cherché plus loin et tu as officialisé notre relation une semaine à peine plus tard… Je ne m'étais pas vraiment demandé pourquoi c'était aussi rapide, mais je pensais que tu étais si persuadé que nous deux ça allait durer et que c'était pour cette raison que tu avais fait ça. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai été naïve !

… Elle a pas tort.

-Je pense vraiment que nous deux, ça va durer..

Non, c'est pas vrai. J'aime Zoey mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Ouais, je dois l'avouer. Zoey n'est peut-être pas la femme de ma vie finalement. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé de construire quelque chose, et je l'ai _même_ laissée squatter et re-décorer partiellement mon appart pour qu'elle se sente un peu plus chez elle.

-Tu mens, James ! Tu n'as fait que me mentir depuis le début..

-C'est faux, je m'indigne. Je suis tombé sous ton charme Zoey ; et quelle femme aurait accepté d'être avec un mec si pitoyable qui fait appel bien malgré lui à une agence matrimoniale parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à avoir confiance en les femmes à cause d'une connasse qui n'en voulait qu'à son fric et son nom ? Si je m'étais servi de toi comme tu le dis, je n'aurais pas commencé à bien t'apprécier, je n'aurais pas commencé à bien t'aimer, et surtout, _surtout_, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé mettre tes affaires chez moi comme tu le fais. Jamais.

-Tu m'aimes… bien ? s'étrangle Zoey, mortifiée.

Ah.. j'ai sorti ça ? Putain, c'est ça aussi de m'énerver comme ça. Après, je ne contrôle plus mes paroles. Merde alors.

Je soupire, las. Je ne m'étais encore jamais disputé à ce point avec Zoey et c'est maintenant que je réalise combien en fait notre vie était ennuyeuse. Je lui passais tous ses caprices et inversement, mais je trouvais qu'on avait quand même une vie de couple normal. On s'entendait bien, on rigolait ensemble, et puis c'était bien au lit. Mais là, elle commence à me gonfler. Et je culpabilise, je culpabilise. Putain…

-Oui je t'aime Zoey, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, j'avoue en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Elle me jauge quelques instants, les yeux rougis, des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, et d'un coup de baguette magique, range sa valise et toutes ses affaires semées aux quatre coins de mon appart' viennent s'entasser dans le désordre dans sa valise. J'ai envie de la retenir mais je me dis que ce serait très mesquin de ma part après ce que je viens de lui dire.

… J'ai pas envie que nous deux, ça soit fini mais après la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir, et puis après ce qui s'est passé avec la blondasse, je ne vois plus nécessaire la présence de Zoey chez moi et dans ma vie.

-Nous deux, c'est fini James.

Voix mal assurée. Mains et jambes tremblantes. Ça fait mal au coeur.

-On restera amis ? On gardera contact ? je demande, un peu mal.

J'ai pas envie que Zoey sorte de ma vie définitivement. Putain, qu'est ce que je suis girouette. Pendant un moment, je la trouve parfaite, et je me crois amoureux d'elle, et tout d'un coup, je la trouve banale et finalement pas la bonne. Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Merlin, quel sort me touche ?

Zoey me sourit tendrement à travers ses larmes.

-Redemande moi ça dans quelques jours quand j'aurais digéré notre rupture et tes mensonges.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sortes définitivement de ma vie, Zoey. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

-Le seul problème James, c'est que moi, je t'aime tout court.

Elle sort de l'appart, sa valise flottant derrière elle, et elle transplane sur le perron en attrapant sa valise d'une main.

Son odeur de vanille flotte encore un peu dans l'air… Je referme la porte, las. Mon appart' me semble un peu vide et en même temps, c'est terriblement réconfortant.

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne. Mary-Jane Crivey.

En traînant un peu des pieds, je vais sur ma terrasse, accompagné de ma plus fidèle amie en ce moment : ma bouteille aux trois-quart pleine de Whisky Pur Feu, et je m'apprête à passer une soirée bourré pour oublier le désastre de cette journée.

Mon histoire avec Zoey aura commencé un samedi, et se sera terminée un samedi, deux mois plus tard.

C'est débile.

**:.:**

C'pas normal quand même ça. J'arrive même plus à dormir correctement à cause de cette blondasse à la con, et j'me suis déjà pris une belle cuite. Il est déjà une heure du matin, j'ai parfaitement dessoûlé et je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

Je culpabilise sérieusement pour Zoey, je fantasme à mort sur Mary-Jane et j'ai toujours envie d'étrangler Sarah.

Maudites soient les femmes, putain. Toujours à s'accrocher à vous, à s'emparer de votre coeur sans que vous n'ayez rien demandé, à se foutre de vous tout le temps, à vous manipuler pour arriver à leurs fins, à vous faire culpabiliser, à vous faire fantasmer, à vous faire rêver, à vous rendre accroc à elles. Les femmes, on ne peut vraiment pas vivre sans elles. Les femmes, c'est dangereux. Vraiment très dangereux.

… Mary-Jane est dangereuse.

Pris d'une idée folle, c'est à dire dé-diaboliser l'attirance qui nous lie MJ et moi, la défaire complètement, assouvir nos désirs primitifs et ensuite pouvoir passer à autre chose, j'enfile un tee-shirt et des converses miteuses sans chaussettes, garde mon pantalon de pyjama, attrape presque en courant mes clés d'appart et transplane directement de mon perron à celui de Mary-Jane, quelques kilomètres plus loin dans le Londres moldu.

Fébrile et me demandant ce que je suis en train de faire, tout en étant terriblement sûr de moi, je frappe à sa porte, négligeant la sonnette. Elle ouvre, endormie et furieuse à la fois. C'est vrai que la déranger à une heure du matin, c'était pas une idée super brillante, mais qu'est ce que je m'en fous.

-Potter, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, bordel ? m'invective la blondasse.

-Laisse-moi entrer MJ, tu ne le regretteras pas, je souffle.

Soit elle a totalement compris ce que je voulais faire, soit elle est beaucoup trop endormie pour réagir activement, mais dans tous les cas elle me laisse entrer en laissant échapper un bâillement.

Elle est mignonne dans son mini-short gris et son grand tee-shirt louant le talent des Rolling Stones, avec leur icône. Oui, même moi je connais ce groupe culte moldu des années 80. Leur musique est tellement géniale.

-Bon c'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? Va rejoindre ta petite amie et laisse-moi dormir. Demain, je dois me lever tôt.

En jetant un coup d'oeil à son réveil, elle grogne et rectifie : "Non en fait, je dois me lever dans six heures."

-Ça suffira amplement, je réplique, en attrapant sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Au début, elle ne se débat pas, la faute au fait qu'elle vient à peine de se lever, et deux minutes plus tard, elle se débat plutôt furieusement et s'écarte de moi.

-Potter, c'est quoi ton problème, merde ? Zoey est une fille bien et regarde ce que tu lui fais !

-C'est ta faute, je la contrecarre. Et si tu veux te sentir un peu mieux, Zoey et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Rien à foutre.

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te faire l'amour, je lui susurre à l'oreille. Après je pourrais tourner la page… on pourra tourner la page tous les deux… Tu le veux autant que moi Mary-Jane…

Elle m'observe quelques instants, soupire comme très lasse, et se lève légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser chastement.

-Rentre chez toi, Potter.

-Mary-Jane, je la supplie, plutôt pathétiquement je devrais dire.

Son regard noisette me vrille furieusement, mais je distingue une étincelle de désir également. Rien n'est perdu... Et je prie Merlin de toutes mes forces.

-Et ensuite Potter ? Tu auras eu ce que tu voulais, et je serai une de plus sur ta liste, une de plus qui t'aura accueilli dans son lit.. J'ne suis pas comme ça, Potter. Alors s'il te plaît, sors maintenant. Sors de chez moi.

-Mary-Jane, tu en as envie autant que moi. Ne me repousse pas.

-Non là Potter, je n'en avais pas franchement envie. J'étais dans mon lit et je faisais un rêve magnifique avec Alex Pettyfer. Ta libido seule est déboussolée.

C'est qui ce Alex Pettyfer ? ...Putain, elle peut pas assumer qu'elle me veut ou quoi ? Je vais l'y aider, elle va voir… Sensuellement, légèrement, je lui effleure les hanches, et guide ma main jusqu'au bas de son dos, juste au creux de ses reins, sous son tee-shirt. Merlin, que sa peau est douce et chaude.

Mary-Jane se fige, et son regard me brûle. Son souffle devient un peu plus bruyant, et me disant qu'une simple caresse de ma part la met dans cet état, alors je veux absolument savoir comment ça serait si je lui faisais l'amour.

Je souris, victorieux, avant de murmurer : "Ta libido aussi, on dirait."

-Merde Potter, tu fais chier, elle répond avant de m'attirer par mon tee-shirt à ses lèvres et de marcher à reculons vers sa chambre, m'attirant avec elle par la même occasion.

Oh oui, putain.

* * *

Partie V publiée, voilà. La partie VI a déjà été commencée, pour info. :)

Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? J'ai vraiment trop peur d'aller trop trop vite dans leur relation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien n'est terminé, et Jamesie chéri a encore beaucoup de souci à se faire. Beaucoup beaucoup. "Maudites soient les femmes" hein. ;)

La fac me prend un peu de temps, je rentre toujours crevée après mes journées, mais j'espère que l'emploi du temps va un peu se décharger.

Gros gros bisous à tous, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, et je remercie ici les anonymes comme **Rini** et **Aranel**. Merci à vous deux, merci merci. :)

Reviews ? :p Pour un super-cachribou allez ! :p

Valouw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Partie VI

* * *

Un petit rayon de soleil vient me chatouiller les yeux, et au prix d'un grand effort, je les ouvre. Je vois Mary-Jane blottie contre moi, dormant tranquillement, et moi un bras autour de sa taille. Je souris bien malgré moi et me rendors, étrangement apaisé.

**:.:**

Ouah, qu'est ce que j'ai bien dormi.

… Oh putain… J'ai couché avec Mary-Jane Crivey, la Vipère, la blondasse chieuse et garce. Les souvenirs de cette nuit, ou plutôt de très tôt ce matin, me reviennent en mémoire. De superbes souvenirs, je dois avouer. Carrément inoubliables. Cette nuit fut sans aucun doute la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Je vous passe les détails, mais c'était un mélange de passion, d'agressivité, de tendresse, et même de rires. Des moments magiques.

Je souris béatement -je le sens, je peux pas le nier- et je me tourne vers mon amante d'une nuit. Et là surprise, elle n'est plus là. Il n'y a qu'une place froide près de moi, et je fronce les sourcils. Moi, j'avais plutôt eu l'intention de réitérer nos ébats de la nuit dernière.

-T'es enfin réveillé, Potter ?

Ah, la Vipère a enfin montré le bout de son nez. Je lui souris, malgré le ton sec qu'elle a utilisé avec moi. Ce matin, elle a adoré, ça se voyait, et surtout.. ça s'entendait. J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir, je trouve. Et ce que je vais dire peut paraître très méchant, mais Zoey est déjà très très loin dans mon esprit, et la culpabilité qui m'étouffait a disparue. Enfin je sais qu'elle sera toujours là, présente, mais déjà, elle ne se fait plus entendre et c'est parfait comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà habillée? je lui demande, avec un sourire coquin.

Elle éclate de rire, et ressort de la pièce. Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Rechignant un peu, je sors du lit et Blondie réapparaît, en me balançant une serviette et des fringues.

-Tiens Potter, va prendre une douche, reprends tes fringues et dégage.

Qué ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je crois que mon visage un peu décomposé lui fait deviner quelles sortes de pensées m'agitent.

-On a couché ensemble hier soir, c'était parfait, mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu rentres chez toi et que tu me laisses tranquille, sauf si tu veux renouveler ta promesse.

Ah non, en fait elle a pas totalement deviné.

-Plus jamais ? je demande, en grognant.

-Plus jamais, affirme-t-elle, catégorique. Et là, si tu pouvais te grouiller, je suis en retard sur mon programme.

Sale blondasse.

-T'attends quelqu'un ou quoi ?

-Pour tout te dire Potter, oui j'attends quelqu'un. Et je ne suis pas prête du tout, ma valise n'est pas encore terminée, et il vient me chercher dans à peine une demi-heure.

-Ta valise ? Il ? je m'étrangle.

Elle me dévisage, amusée, et fouille dans son armoire pour choper quelques fringues, qui n'ont rien de très sérieux ou de très sobre. Non, ce n'est que des mini-shorts, des débardeurs, des robes courtes et décolletées, des sous-vêtements en dentelle, des porte-jarretelles, des bas, des jeans qui ont l'air vraiment trop petits, et qui seront donc très moulants, des petits tee-shirts en coton, et je vois une mini-jupe en cuir dans tout ce capharnaüm..

Merlin, elle va où pour prendre des fringues comme ça ?

-Sans vouloir te vexer Potter, ça ne te regarde pas.

-J'ai couché avec toi, je réplique sachant d'avance que cette réplique ne lui fera rien.

Et persuadé qu'elle part avec un homme, son fiancé ou petit ami peut-être, j'ajoute très fier de moi et avec arrogance : "Si c'est avec ton petit ami que tu pars, ça me regarde. Tu l'as trompé si c'est le cas."

-Je le répète Potter, ça ne te regarde pas. Alors maintenant tu vas te doucher et tu pars.. Ou tu peux partir dès maintenant si tu veux.

-Non, je vais rester. Je ne voudrais pas _le_ rater, je réplique, avec toute la mauvaise foi possible.

Sans aucune autre réaction que celle de lever les yeux au ciel, agacée, Mary-Jane continue à faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre et le reste de son appart. Moi je reste comme un con à l'observer pendant quelques minutes, avant de me décider à aller prendre une douche. Bien sûr, elle ne m'indique pas où est la salle de bain, et je prends une bonne minute à la trouver. Encore heureux, la salle de bain est réglée sur le mode sorcier, et je n'ai qu'à dire à haute voix le parfum que je veux, et la température de l'eau.

J'adore ces nouvelles douches sorcières, savant mélange entre la technologie moldue et la magie. Profitant de cette douche comme il le faut pendant quinze bonnes minutes, me lavant les cheveux également, je souris à la pensée que dans seulement quinze minutes, le cher petit ami de Mary-Jane va faire une de ces têtes quand il va voir un autre homme dans l'appart de sa chère et tendre.

Me séchant vite fait avec la serviette que m'a passé Mary-Jane et enfilant le tee-shirt qu'elle m'avait piqué, un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt, et mon pantalon de pyjama parce que le short de sport, ça va faire naze face au petit ami, je sors de la douche, guilleret, m'essuyant un peu les cheveux avec la serviette.

Je croise Mary-Jane au passage, qui s'attarde sur mon visage, mes cheveux mouillés qui tombent sur mon visage, mon tee-shirt qui moule bien comme il faut -je dois le dire hein- mon torse et sur mon pantalon de pyjama qui tombe très bas sur mes hanches fines. Ah, elle apprécie le spectacle la coquine… Sûr de sûr, son petit ami n'est pas foutu comme ça.

-Tu vas lui plaire comme ça, se moque MJ.

Elle a l'air de s'en foutre complètement, comme si j'allais dégager avant que son _chéri _n'arrive ou comme si le chéri en question était très ouvert, presque libertin. Hum.

-J'ai droit à un petit déjeuner ? je demande, mesquin.

Roulant des yeux, et grimaçant un peu, Mary-Jane me donne son accord en m'enjoignant à fouiller son frigo qui est presque vide à cause de son départ. Je ne pose pas plus de question à propos de ça, j'attends le fiancé avant de faire mon scandale.

Oui, quand on couche avec moi, on ne part pas le lendemain avec un autre. C'est moi qui décide quand notre relation s'arrête. Et là, je n'ai encore rien décidé. Étrangement, ma frustration s'est dissipée… mais je désire encore MJ comme avant qu'on ne couche ensemble. C'est chiant, mais bon. Moi perso', ça me dérange pas d'avoir comme amante permanente l'autre blondasse. Déjà rien que les rares fois où elle s'était collée à moi pendant la soirée de Sarah, y'a maintenant un peu plus de deux mois, j'avais noté dans un coin de mon esprit que nos corps s'emboîtaient vraiment très bien. En fait, c'est même mieux que très bien. C'est parfait.

En croquant dans une pomme bien rouge et bien juteuse, je me demande à quoi son mec peut bien ressembler. Peut-être qu'il me ressemble, ou alors c'est tout le contraire de moi. Oui, parce qu'évidemment, elle a dû se baser sur moi pour prendre un mec : je lui fais tellement d'effet.

-Potter, s'il te plaît, dégage de mon appart, souffle-t-elle, désespérée, en posant sa valise enfin prête dans son salon.

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire hypocrite avant de croquer une nouvelle fois dans ma belle pomme.

D'un coup, on entend la sonnerie claire de sa sonnette et Mary-Jane, un rictus nerveux accroché au visage, va ouvrir la porte. Je me délecte d'avance de la tête de son mec, ça va être tordant. Moi à sa place, je me serais rué sur moi et je me serais frappé. Haha, mais c'est sûrement une grosse tafiole.

... Ouais, j'étais pas passé loin. Mary-Jane arbore une tête d'enterrement, et le mec qui l'accompagne me fait un grand sourire charmeur en lançant un clin d'oeil à sa... soeur. Oui, le mec en question qu'elle attendait était son frère. Son homosexuel de frère, devrais-je préciser. Non que je sois homophobe, au contraire, mais c'est pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de la façon dont il me mate.

-Oh ma salope, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te tapais James Potter ! S'exclame joyeusement Peter Crivey.

-Non Peter, je ne me le tape pas, réplique MJ, les dents serrées.

-Alors explique-moi ce qu'il fait chez toi à huit heures du matin en pantalon de pyjama et fraîchement douché ma chérie, susurre cyniquement Peter.

Excusez-moi mais... Ce gars-là était à Poufsouffle ?

-Au fait enchanté James, moi c'est Peter, il se présente en me tendant une main quelque peu ronde, avec un sourire qu'il voudrait charmeur.

Il va devoir m'excuser, mais les blonds gominés, un peu ronds, habillés d'un tee-shirt fuchsia honteusement moulant, et d'un jean slim noir qui m'avait l'air beaucoup trop serré, c'pas mon style. Attendez... il s'est mis du mascara ou quoi ?

-Je t'avais prévenu Potter, me lance MJ, passablement dégoûté de la tentative de drague de son frère. Peter, laisse-le tranquille. J'ai accepté ton marché donc avant que je ne fasse demi-tour, allons-y.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai. Mais..., fait mine de réfléchir Peter sous mon regard passablement effaré, James ne voudrais-tu pas te joindre à nous quelques jours dès que tu peux te libérer ? Tu n'as pas le droit à un petit congé bientôt normalement pour l'été ?

-Peter ! S'étouffe MJ.

Moi, je suis plutôt intéressé. Me taper ce gars-là non, me taper Mary-Jane oui. C'est pas son fiancé, elle est libre comme l'air apparemment et donc peut en effet devenir une de mes maîtresses. Si c'est pas génial ça ?

-Nous partons en Floride pour deux semaines, je vais essayer de dévergonder à mort cette belle salope ici présente, et il paraît que là-bas, c'est rempli de très beaux sorciers gays, minaude Peter. Un week-end par exemple, tu pourrais te libérer ?

Je vois MJ hocher la tête négativement derrière son frère, et c'est ça qui me pousse à prendre ma décision. Déjà rien que pour la faire chier, je dirais oui. Mais là, en plus, je pourrais prendre mon pied sachant d'avance qu'elle ne refusera pas mes avances, _bien entendu. _Trop top.

-Dans une semaine, je peux me libérer pour quatre jours. Je serais ravi de venir vous rejoindre en Floride, je réponds avec un sourire hypocrite pour Mary-Jane tandis que Peter jubile.

Soit il croit qu'il va pouvoir coucher avec moi, soit il adore emmerder sa petite soeur malgré son caractère, à la base gentil et loyal.

Les Crivey sont des cinglés.

**:.:**

Bien évidemment, je préviens mes proches de mon départ en vacances dans une semaine. Je leur dis que je vais en Floride rejoindre des amis, ce dont personne ne doute même pas Caitlin, vu le nombre de personnes richissimes, capables d'avoir une superbe villa en Floride, que j'ai rencontré pour l'instant au cours de ma carrière et qui ne connaissent pas mes meilleurs amis, et réciproquement.

Pendant la semaine qui me sépare de Mary-Jane et de vacances aux Etats-Unis, je sors un peu avec Caitlin, Fred, Ethan, Alice Londubat-Dorshers, qui est venue exprès pour me voir avant que je ne parte tandis que Peter faisait un stage à Pétaouchnock avec des gens de son équipe. Lui il appartient initialement aux Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle. Je fais également le baby-sitter avec Lou-Ann et Milan pour que Freddy et Cait ait une soirée en amoureux, et que Ethan sorte avec une de ses collègues, très charmante, et qu'il ne veuille pas laisser le gosse avec sa si jeune gouvernante qui était sortie elle aussi. Je vais voir mes parents, avec l'intention d'engueuler un peu ma mère. Mais je n'y arrive bien entendu pas, et je lui annonce simplement que j'ai quitté Zoey, enfin rectification : qu'elle m'a quitté. Ça la rend fière d'elle, et c'est insupportable. Ma mère n'est pas une tendre, et c'est justement comme ça qu'elle a réussi à garder mon père. En même temps, elle a été la cadette de sa famille et a grandi avec six frères, dont un mort pendant la Guerre. Fred Weasley. Le premier du nom. J'aurais voulu le connaître, surtout qu'à chaque fois, Oncle Georges répète à qui veut bien l'entendre que Fred II, son fils, est le portrait craché moralement de son frère jumeau défunt. A croire qu'il s'est réincarné en lui. Et à chaque fois, Tante Angelina rouspète. Elle déteste quand il fait ça, quand il se replie sur lui-même et qu'il repense à la mort de son jumeau. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis.

Bien que Albus et Lily ne soient pas mes jumeaux, ce sont mon frère et ma soeur, et l'idée même de les perdre m'est insupportable. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça serait pour un jumeau.

En fait, ça serait comme perdre Fred. Oui, comme Fred. Mon meilleur ami, mon cousin, … mon frère de coeur.

**:.:**

La semaine est passée vite et j'avais reçu une lettre de Peter, qui même à l'écrit montrait clairement qu'il était homosexuel, et qui me disait qu'ils étaient à tel hôtel, dans telle ville. A Miami, plus précisément, dans un hôtel moldu hyper classe d'après ce que je savais. Et je soutiens toujours cette hypothèse : Dennis Crivey était un photographe hors-pair que les galeries se sont arrachées, et/ou sa femme moldue est une riche héritière, peut-être même avec un titre et tout ça. C'est parfaitement possible parce que se payer un hôtel comme ça pendant deux semaines avec le salaire d'un psychomage et d'une directrice d'agence matrimoniale, c'est quand même exagéré, non ? A part si ils gagnent très très bien leur vie. Mais si j'ai bien compris, Mary-Jane venait de débuter et son frère avait d'abord fait cinq ans d'études sorcières... ça ferait six ans qu'il exerce son métier. Ouais, c'est possible qu'il ait les possibilités de payer à Mary-Jane un séjour aussi luxueux que celui-là, surtout si il a eu des gros clients.

C'est toujours les plus riches qui ont besoin d'un psychomage.

.. Comment ça, si j'ai eu un psychomage moi ? Non, non, non. Moi j'ai toujours été parfaitement équilibré malgré mon égocentrisme impressionnant.

**:.:**

Au revoir Londres, bonjour Miami ! Il y a du soleil, il fait chaud, et déjà à mon regard, s'étend des peuplades de superbes femmes. Blondes, brunes, rousses, noiraudes, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Et surtout, elles sont magnifiquement bien mises en valeur dans leurs bikinis minuscules à la réception. Ah, j'aime déjà beaucoup cette ville.

Cet hôtel aussi.

Peter m'a accueilli à la réception, en short de bain moulant, tee-shirt en col V qui lui donnait l'air d'un.. gay, ce qu'il était bien sûr, et un grand sourire éclatant de blancheur aux lèvres, quand je suis arrivé ; il s'était déjà arrangé pour que j'aie une chambre à côté de celle de Mary-Jane et en face de la sienne.

Bon d'accord, je dois avouer que ça m'a fait flipper de rester seul avec lui parce que Mary-Jane était à la piscine, qui donnait directement sur une plage privée, mais au final, il est plutôt sympa quand il n'essaie pas de me draguer. Contrairement à sa soeur qui est une sauvage et qui ne me drague jamais, à mon plus grand déplaisir.

-Va déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre, et rejoins-nous à la piscine-plage. Ensuite cet après-midi, on te fera un peu découvrir la ville.

-Vous êtes déjà venus ici ? Je m'étonne.

-Une fois, mais quand j'avais vingt-et-un ans et ma salope, dix-huit.

Je me suis habitué à ce que Peter appelle sa soeur « ma salope ». Ça peut paraître étrange au début, mais ensuite quand on connaît un peu plus Peter, et sa personnalité exacerbée, on comprend mieux. C'est lui quoi.

Et dire que ce mec soigne moralement des gens. Je devrais peut-être essayer pour voir ce qu'il donne. Peut-être qu'il est bon... Pas bon dans le sens où... bref.

-Allez file. Les mecs n'attendent que moi, sifflote Peter en se dirigeant vers la piscine-plage en roulant des hanches.

Je ne veux absolument pas savoir combien de mecs il s'est fait depuis leur arrivée.

Et empoignant ma valise, je monte dans ma chambre par l'ascenseur. Chambre 412. 4è étage. Mary-Jane a la 410 et Peter la 411, si je ne me trompe pas. J'aurais pu demander une suite mais ça aurait été indélicat pour MJ et son frère.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, découvrant la vue magnifique que j'avais, et la superbe décoration de ma chambre, je soupire. Mais pourquoi étais-je venu à Miami ? Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette proposition de fou ? Les évènements se sont enchaînés beaucoup trop vite, et je ne contrôle plus rien. Et je déteste ça.

Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, Merlin ? Putain...

**:.:**

Après avoir enfilé un boxer de bain, et un short de plage par-dessus, je sors de la chambre, un peu penaud. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais là si ce n'était le fait que je devais absolument être avec Mary-Jane, dans ses bras, tous les deux nus, dans un lit de préférence.

Je crois bien que c'était la seule raison qui m'avait poussé à faire ce voyage, et puis j'ai les moyens et le temps de me prendre ce genre de voyage un peu barge. Je suis une star en même temps, et je peux faire toutes les excentricités possible que personne ne m'en voudrait, à part mes proches.

Les filles au bord de la piscine en train de bronzer ou de s'exhiber sans aucune pudeur sont superbes. Elles portent des bijoux clinquants, des minuscules bouts de tissus retenus par des ficelles cachaient peu leurs atouts et elles sont maquillées de sorte à bien tenter les hommes comme il le faut. Des garces sans aucun doute mais qu'il ferait bon d'avoir dans son pieu.

De suite, je repère Peter qui parle avec animation à un type super bien foutu, et je m'avance quand même. Je pense avoir reconnu la tête blonde de Mary-Jane et ses superbes jambes sur le transat près de celui du super beau mec. Moins beau que moi, bien sûr, faut pas rêver. Mais bon, il a l'air Américain jusqu'au bout des oncles, avec ses cheveux blonds miel décolorés, son bronzage nickel, et ses épaules larges. Un surfeur typique. Déjà je ne l'aime pas, mais si Peter arrive à le débaucher, j'en serais ravi.

-Salut MJ.

C'est bien elle. Superbe dans son maillot de bain deux pièces, noir, tout simple, qui dévoile sa peau qui avait pris une légère couleur miel. Des lunettes de soleil cachent ses yeux, et ses lèvres rosées sont pincées. A son attitude crispée et furieuse, elle n'est pas franchement ravie de me voir ici, dans son espace vital, pendant ses vacances. Je n'imagine que trop aisément la semaine affreuse qu'elle a dû passer ici, attendant impatiemment mon arrivée... C'était ironique, bien sûr. Peut-être que je lui ai manqué depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. La blondasse est comme ça, méprisante et solitaire. Je ne lui connais pas un seul ami alors que je la connais depuis quatre mois. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais fréquentée hors de son agence, à part au barbecue de mes parents.

-Potter, me salue-t-elle sèchement, n'esquissant même pas un mouvement pour me serrer la main ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Ça me blesse, c'est vrai, mais comme c'est une sale blondasse, une vipère de premier ordre, j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention. Après tout, je ne suis venu que pour me la taper autant de fois que je le voudrais et aussi pour la faire chier pendant ses vacances. Moi méchant et méprisant ? Jamais. Mais elle doit payer pour m'avoir emprisonné dans une promesse débile et humiliante.

-Bonjour Potter ! Me salue le surfeur à l'air idiot. Je m'appelle Will Braddock. Tu es un grand joueur, j'ai suivi tous tes matchs et je dois avouer que je suis jaloux de ton talent.

Cap'tain Haddock, enchanté. Mais quelque chose cloche.

-Tu es sorcier ? Je demande, même si c'est évident, vu qu'il dit connaître mon « talent ».

-Yep, il répond en souriant.

Yep... Je t'en foutrais du Yep. Evidemment, Mary-Jane esquisse un sourire cynique ; elle sait sûrement quelles pensées me traversent. Ce mec n'est pas gay, ça se voit, sinon Peter le couvrirait d'un regard éperdu de désir et le collerait comme une sangsue. Hors ce n'est pas le cas, donc c'est un pote à MJ. Quel genre de pote, j'veux même pas imaginer. Rien que de penser qu'il a posé ses mains sur MJ, ça me dégoûte.

-C'est sympa que tu sois venu rejoindre tes potes comme ça, et en même temps tu peux te le permettre.

Il a dit ça d'un ton drôle, mais ça jette brusquement un froid. Un froid dû à mon aura sûrement. Je déteste ce genre de phrase. Oui, je peux me le permettre gros con, et alors ? Je l'ai mérité. Putain, je le sens déjà mal ce séjour. J'aurais vraiment pas dû venir.

-En effet Braddock, je réponds, méprisant.

Et sans une parole de plus, tandis que Will a la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction à cause de ma réaction, que Peter se marre doucement et que MJ reste stoïque face à tant de bêtise, je m'allonge sur le transat de libre un siège plus loin que celui de la blondasse, celui à côté d'elle étant occupé par Peter.

J'ai la nausée, j'vous jure. Déjà qu'en arrivant, je me demandais ce que je foutais là, maintenant je commence à grave bader. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter la proposition de Peter. Et j'ai une grande envie de péter la gueule au Cap'tain Haddock.

Faut que je trouve une parade. Voyons, voyons, qui je connais à Miami ? Ou qui est susceptible de venir passer ses vacances d'été à Miami et que je connais ?

.. Mais oui ! Cette chère Natacha doit sûrement être dans le coin. Mais pour la trouver, il faut que j'aille dès ce soir dans la boîte de nuit la plus cotée de la ville. Natacha ne va pas n'importe où, faut le dire. Et si j'ai de la chance, Ludwig, Patrick, Scarlett et Pénélope sont avec elle. Qui c'est tout ça ? Natacha c'est une fille hyper sympa, qui déteste tout ce qui est lié à l'engagement, donc bref, une fille parfaite pour quelques nuits. Son papa chéri est le PDG d'une grosse boîte pharmaceutique sorcière. Et puis Ludwig, c'est son meilleur ami et également plan cul -oui ils sont très ouvert, mais je ne doute pas qu'un jour, ils finiront par se marier-, Patrick c'est son petit frère et son meilleur pote aussi, Scarlett c'est la meilleure ami de Natacha, une héritière elle aussi, et enfin Pénélope c'est une superbe styliste, complètement déjantée mais adulée comme un déesse vivante.

-Dites, vous avez prévu quoi pour ce soir ? Je demande brusquement.

-On voulait aller à une petite fête sur la plage, répond tout fier de lui Will.

C'est sûrement lui qui a proposé.. Peter gigote en voyant un beau mec de l'autre côté de la piscine, et je souris. Fréquenter un homosexuel n'est pas dans mes habitudes même si un des gars remplaçant dans notre équipe l'est, et je sens que ça va être rafraîchissant et surtout drôle. Pas gênant, non, mais drôle, oui.

-Ce soir, je vous fais entrer dans la meilleure boîte de Miami. Vous connaissez son nom ?

-Tu ne connais pas la boîte et tu veux nous faire entrer ? Se moque Will. C'est une boîte moldue, Potter.

Il se croit intelligent là. Laissez-moi rire. Ou peut-être alors qu'il me prend pour un vrai con avec son cerveau dans ses bras. Quoique... même mes bras ne sont pas hyper musclés. Je suis juste grand et un peu large des épaules. Un attrapeur, après tout, ça doit être léger.

-Les meilleures boîtes de nuit sont à South Beach, répond Peter, curieux de savoir ce que je mijote dans mon cerveau si génial. La meilleure est difficile à déterminer.

-Celle dans laquelle vont les célébrités ?

-A SoBe c'est au Mynt Lounge qu'il faut aller, répond d'un ton traînant Will.

Finalement, il sert à quelque chose le Cap'tain Haddock. Brave petit.

-Ok, sale blondasse, ce soir, tu mets ton vêtement le plus vulgaire mais faut que ça soit classe, et vous les mecs, je ne vous dis pas comment vous fringuer, vous le savez, surtout toi Peter.

Il glousse de plaisir. Je vais l'avoir vite fait dans ma poche c'lui-là, ça va être réglé. Et Will n'aura aucun soutien, contrairement à moi. J'suis trop bon, franchement. Ouais, franchement. Le problème reste de savoir comment je vais supporter ce Will toute la journée. Ce soir, il n'y aura aucun problème. Les célébrités sorcières aiment beaucoup fréquenter des boîtes de nuit moldues et la plupart du temps, ils ont des parts dans le monde moldu. Et pour rentrer si jamais on nous refuse, il suffit de lancer un petit sortilège de Confusion au videur. C'est simple comme bonjour pour les sorciers, huhu.

… Ah idées géniales quand vous me prenez !

-Je vais visiter un peu la ville tout seul, j'ai envie de prendre un peu de temps aujourd'hui, je dis en me levant brusquement, même pas cinq minutes après m'être installé. On se donne rendez-vous à huit heures dans le hall de l'hôtel, on va dîner dans un super restaurant et ensuite direction le Mynt Lounge.

Ils acquiescent tous plus ou moins, Peter le plus expansif. La blondasse ne m'a pas du tout adressé la parole sauf quand je suis arrivé pour me saluer, et Will fait la gueule.

Putain, mais dans quoi j'me suis fourré ? Espérons que je trouve quelqu'un que je connais ce soir, ou je repars dare-dare en Angleterre, et je me fais un séjour à Tahiti en embarquant Vladimir, seul autre célibataire de notre bande.

Ou au pire, je séquestre Mary-Jane et je lui fais l'amour pendant une semaine non-stop.

**:.:**

Dire que la soirée avait bien commencée était un euphémisme. Natacha, ma chère Natacha, était bien là. Les seuls de sa bande qui manquaient à l'appel était Patrick et Pénélope, qui s'étaient casés tous les deux avec pour Patrick, une exotique Brésilienne, et pour Pénélope, un mec qu'elle connaissait plus jeune et d'ailleurs avec qui elle avait perdu sa virginité. Comment je sais ça ? Ludwig est une vraie pipelette.

-James, t'es vraiment un dieu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé mettre un pied ici de toute ma vie et me contenter seulement des supers boîtes gays. Mais ici, à SoBe y'a de tout, s'extasie Peter, en sautillant presque sur place.

J'l'aime bien lui. Pas uniquement parce qu'il vient de me dire ça, mais surtout qu'il est très marrant, un peu naïf, mais il a énormément de répartie. Si leur mère avait été sorcière et élève à Poudlard, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle aurait été à Serpentard.

-Je sais, Peter. Maintenant, profite de ta soirée, et pécho autant que tu peux.

Bien entendu, Peter Crivey ne se fit pas prier, et partit de suite. A côté de moi, se trouve MJ et son charmant ami, Cap'tain Haddock. En face de moi, assise lascivement sur un canapé en cuir noir, Natacha, superbe blonde de l'Est, glaciale, hautaine, presque surréaliste. D'après mes sources, elle a des origines Vélanes et ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Cette femme-là a la beauté dans le sang. Et près d'elle, ses jambes parfaitement dessinées, Scarlett. L'opposé de Natacha physiquement, sa jumelle moralement. Rousse aux yeux de braise, elle fascine telle une flamme brûlante, rougeoyante, crépitante. Et cette robe bustier courte noire qui moule scandaleusement ses formes lui va superbement bien.

.. J'me suis jamais tapé Scarlett, tiens. En même temps, j'avais une autre rousse dans mon lit. La Paxton là.

Mais ma Vipère aussi est sublime ce soir. Beaucoup moins sophistiquée que Natacha et Scarlett, certes mais c'est ce qui fait principalement son charme. Pour ce soir, et surtout pour pouvoir rentrer au Mynt Lounge, ma chère Mary-Jane a lâché ses cheveux qui tombent raides sur ses épaules, légèrement fourchus, ce qui garde un peu de naturel. Et puis, attention, elle s'est maquillée. Pas outrageusement, non. Pas comme une pute, non. Non, ma blondasse préférée a juste mis un coup de crayon noir, un peu de mascara, ce qui rend ses cils encore plus longs et son regard encore plus langoureux, quelque chose sur ses lèvres qui les rendent brillantes et tentantes comme le diable, et un peu de poudre sur ses joues. Sa silhouette fine, légèrement filiforme, est recouverte d'un tissu bleu marine envoûtant, abyssal. Une robe fluide, sans manches, mais recouvrant entièrement son cou. Là-dedans, elle est explosive, et ça ne m'étonne pas que Cap'tain Haddock soit collé à elle comme à une sangsue.

-James, James, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir dernièrement à Moscou ? On s'ennuyait beaucoup de toi et Vladimir, me susurre Natacha en souriant, aguicheuse.

Oui, Vladimir m'avait invité plusieurs fois dans sa maison en Russie, et c'est dans une de nos nombreuses soirée VIP que nous avions rencontré Natacha et sa bande de déjantés. Très bons souvenirs maintenant que j'y pense. Et je me souviens aussi d'une superbe crise de colère de Sarah dont j'avais été la victime. A l'époque, on était déjà ensemble, et une photo de moi et Natacha vautrés dans un canapé, complètement bourrés, riant aux éclats, en couverture du magazine russe sorcier le plus populaire n'avait pas été du meilleur effet. Et pourtant, nous n'avions fait que discuter ; j'étais fou de Sarah.

Scarlett renchérit vivement... Je sais maintenant pourquoi je ne me suis jamais tapé Scarlett : elle est plus pour moi une compagne de beuverie qu'un plan cul. Mais ça peut s'arranger si MJ préfère son connard de Haddock... Hancock ? Braddock... Ah oui, Braddock. Will Braddock.

-Salut, je m'appelle Will Braddock.

Ben tiens, vas-y connard, essaye de te faire ton trou parmi mes amis, je ne te dirais rien.

-J'suis un ami de James, ajoute-t-il, l'air conquérant, une main sur les hanches de MJ qui n'a toujours rien dit.

Trop passive, ma Vipère. Ce n'est pas normal. Si c'était moi qui lui avait posé une main sur les hanches, elle m'aurait giflé ; alors pourquoi ne fait-elle pas de même avec ce petit con ?

-J'ai rencontré Will aujourd'hui, je corrige en avalant cul-sec un verre de Whisky moldu. Après si je peux le qualifier d'ami, je ne m'y tenterai pas pour l'instant.

Je le vois rougir de honte et de fureur quand je lui tends mon verre comme un hommage ironique et humiliant. Un point pour moi.

-Déjà pour qu'il soit ton ami, Potter, faudrait qu'il puisse te supporter... ce qui est très difficile sauf si on a quelques verres déjà dans le sang, lance Mary-Jane piquante avec un signe de tête pour Natacha, Scarlett et Ludwig qui la jaugent hautainement.

Ma belle Vipère sort enfin son venin. Il était temps, Merlin. Ses yeux noisettes pétillent dans la douce pénombre du Mynt Lounge. Sa bouche magnifique et si tentante forme un pli dégoûté. Elle est rebutée, ça se voit. Ses iris brûlent de colère mêlée à de la méfiance. Pour la première fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole depuis mon arrivée à Miami, c'est pour défendre cet imbécile de Braddock. Il va payer. Elle va payer.

-Viens Will, lance-t-elle au blondinet débile en lui prenant la main et se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de danseurs pour échapper à notre bande.

Lâche. Natacha me lance une oeillade méprisante et je la comprends. Cette blondasse est une peste. Ludwig, quant à lui, rit aux éclats sûrement parce qu'il est déjà un peu imbibé et que ce spectacle fut plaisant à ses yeux ; rien de mieux pour notre Ludwig que les scandales. Et Scarlett, elle, sourit, désabusée.

-J'peux savoir c'qu'elle fout là si elle ne te supporte pas, James ? Demanda Natacha d'une voix basse.

Roucoulante. Ironique. Superbement blessante et piquante.

-Parce qu'on a couché ensemble une fois, et qu'elle a aimé ça, je réponds nonchalamment, n'y croyant pas moi-même.

Gros mensonge.

**:.:**

Oh. Merlin. Putain de bordel de merde. Merlin, cette femme est la tentation incarnée ; pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas enfermée ?

… Si elle continue à danser comme ça contre le Cap'tain Haddock, je ne réponds plus de moi. Personne à part moi n'a l'autorisation de la toucher comme ça... Oh la pute, oh la pute. Elle veut jouer à ce jeu-là ? Si elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir, elle se trompe. Personne ne se fout ainsi de la gueule de James Sirius Potter impunément. Ça non ! _J_e mène la danse. Toujours.

-Scarlett chérie, on danse ? Je demande à la belle rousse près de moi, sirotant son verre de punch.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil à la piste, remarque Mary-Jane et avec le sourire de celle qui a tout compris, elle dépose son verre, se lève, me prend la main et m'entraîne sensuellement jusqu'à la piste de danse. Scarlett est géniale comme fille.

-Depuis quand t'es dingue de cette fille ? Demande-t-elle, clairement moqueuse.

Pardon ? Moi dingue de cette blondasse cynique, arrogante et cruelle ? Je crois vraiment que Scarlett a trop bu pour ce soir. Ou bien elle a dû consommer une drogue sorcière ou moldue juste avant. Faut vraiment être cintrée pour croire que je m'intéresse sérieusement à Mary-Jane Crivey. Genre Caitlin et Maman. J'ai toujours su qu'elles étaient pas nettes.

Je préfère ne pas répondre, pour ne pas m'embrouiller ; je sais que j'en serais capable et Scarlett en profiterait pour encore plus m'enfoncer. Je sais ce que je ressens pour MJ : seulement du désir. Un désir fou de l'avoir que pour moi, nue et brûlante dans mon lit, à lui faire l'amour passionnément.

C'est tout.

**:.:**

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec ce Will Haddock ? Je demande avec violence à MJ, en la collant contre le mur.

Deux minutes, je l'avais vue sortir prendre l'air tandis que Will buvait un verre au bar. Peter était un peu plus loin, en train de draguer tranquillement un beau noiraud ; et mes amis de l'Est étaient en train de picoler, de draguer et de rire. Ma tête tournait légèrement mais l'occasion était rêvée. J'ai suivi la blondasse et je l'ai interceptée dans une ruelle éclairée près de la boîte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? Réplique-t-elle en me poussant. Et puis c'est pas Will Haddock, mais Will _Braddock_.

Ouais et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Elle aussi a bu un peu. Ses joues se sont colorées d'un rose délicat que sa peau un peu bronzée ne peut néanmoins cacher. Elle est vraiment belle comme ça. L'air un peu vulnérable, beaucoup plus féminine qu'à son habitude, les joues roses, les yeux maquillés et se mordant les lèvres, les yeux pétillants de colère mêlée à quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à bien définir.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de le chauffer, toute la soirée. Voilà mon problème.

-On est pas ensemble, Potter, siffle-t-elle méchamment en croisant les bras autour d'elle. On a couché ensemble une fois, ça ne fait pas de nous un couple.

J'ai jamais dit qu'on était un couple. Je veux juste avoir l'exclusivité, c'est tout. C'pas la même chose, y'a une nuance.

-Et je m'envoie en l'air avec _qui je veux_.

Ça y est. Elle a avoué, cette garce. Elle s'est envoyé en l'air avec l'autre blond, l'autre connard. Lui lançant un regard méprisant et clairement agacé, je me rapproche d'elle jusqu'à la coller contre le mur un peu rêche de la ruelle. Bien entendu, elle ne me repousse pas, elle n'en a plus la force et ses armes les plus efficaces sont ses mots, elle le sait.

-Tu n'apprécieras jamais autant avec lui qu'avec moi, Vipère, je lui murmure à l'oreille avant de mordiller celle-ci.

Elle frissonne, déjà totalement à ma merci. L'alcool la rend vraiment plus vulnérable et plus réceptive aussi. Malgré son air bagarreur, elle doit cacher pas mal de trésors de tendresse sous cette carapace. N'en pouvant plus, je me décide à l'embrasser.

Et après quelques baisers brûlants qui nous laissent chacun hors d'haleine, je m'écarte d'elle, l'observe quelques instants... Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Mais elle ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Il est temps que je la laisse. C'est une grande preuve de ma générosité, donc un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Pour une fois, je n'agis pas seulement pour moi mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Oui, je m'en rends compte, je ne dois pas l'étouffer juste parce que j'en ai envie. Je n'en ai pas le droit, et je dois maintenant oublier. Après tout, MJ n'est qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres.

Oui, une femme parmi tant d'autres. Mais unique.

-Au revoir Mary-Jane. Profite bien de la fin de tes vacances, je lui lance avant de tourner les talons, la laissant seule, étonnée. Sans me retourner.

**:.:**

Ah l'Angleterre ! Elle m'avait manqué, et pourtant je ne suis parti que deux jours. Deux jours désastreux si on exclut le fait que j'ai revu Natacha, Scarlett et Ludwig. Mary-Jane et moi, c'est bel et bien fini... Même si ça n'avait jamais commencé. Je veux juste dire par là, que je ne chercherais pas à la revoir, elle non plus sûrement, et si jamais je la revois _un jour_, je n'essaierai plus de lui sauter dessus.

Je me suis assagi, c'est horrible. Mais où est passé le James Sirius Potter si dynamique, si égocentrique, si fier de sa personne, si narcissique ? Putain de bordel de merde. Par le cul de Merlin.

Bon, vaut mieux que je me bouge les fesses pour aller voir un peu Freddy, Caitlin et mon rayon de soleil. Ça va me remettre d'aplomb direct ça.

… Mais quand même, merde hein. J'agis comme une vraie chochotte, et c'est impossible que Peter Crivey m'ait contaminé en si peu de temps. Et ce qui me dégoûte aussi, c'est qu'à cause de ce moral à zéro, de cette décision si rapide et impulsive de rentrer à la maison, je n'ai pas pu profiter de la Floride, de Miami. Mais qu'importe. Je peux y aller _quand je veux_. Il suffit juste d'avoir un congé. Et là, j'ai encore deux semaines à tuer.

Non, finalement je vais d'abord aller voir Vladimir. Si j'arrive à convaincre mon Russe préféré de m'accompagner à Tahiti, ce sera le must. Et même si cette année encore, il veut se mettre sur la trace de Lucy, je pourrais l'aider. Ça me changeait les idées et puis, ma cousine me manque. Mon garçon manqué de cousine, si acide et si cynique. Ah oui, Lu me manque. C'est fou quand même. Arriver à ce point à disparaître de la vie de tous, laissant juste un vide qu'on ne peut combler, et pourtant, être encore vivante quelque part dans le monde sans donner de nouvelles.

On sait tous pertinemment qu'elle va revenir un jour, mais quand serait la question. Lucy est trop indépendante, trop têtue, trop rancunière et surtout trop vulnérable. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est construite une carapace à partir du moment où ce connard de Todd s'était joué d'elle. Ça l'avait vraiment traumatisé.

Et puis, pauvre Vladimir. Toujours aussi dingue d'elle. Toujours à chercher où elle aurait bien pu se cacher. Mais les pistes sont bien maigres et il ne fait aucun doute que ma chère cousine nous fait un « petit » tour du monde, changeant de ville chaque mois. Voir semaine. Pour ne pas dire, jour.

**:.:**

Au final, nous n'avons pas encore cherché Lucy, mais Vlad' et moi, nous nous sommes plutôt changés les idées. Avec Samuel en prime. Les Tahitiennes sont très accueillantes, huhu. Et puis, forcément en voyant trois purs beaux gosses tels que nous, elles ne pouvaient qu'être _très_ accueillantes. J'ai repris tout mon aplomb habituel ; tout m'est revenu d'un coup. En même temps, je suis si intelligent que je ne pouvais pas plus m'apitoyer sur moi-même. C'est pas mon style. Je suis presque parfait (-Non James, tu es parfait. -Voyons voyons arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. -Si si, je t'assure. -Je sais, je sais.) : je suis beau, intelligent et riche. Qu'être de plus ? Franchement, je voyais pas de quoi je me plaignais.

… Mary-Jane Crivey ? Du passé. J'ai couché avec elle, j'ai pris mon pied. Plus qu'avec les précédentes et alors ? Dans sa vie, un homme doit toujours avoir une expérience plus satisfaisante que les autres. Pour moi, ce fut avec la Vipère. Mais il y en aura d'autres. Je n'ai pas encore eu mes trente ans, alors bon, ma vie n'est pas encore terminée ; je ne suis pas encore à l'arrêt et pour trouver la femme avec qui j'aimerais terminer ma vie, j'ai encore le temps. Oui, beaucoup de temps. D'autant plus que dans deux ans, je serais à la retraite. Voir un an à tout casser. Vlad' vient de la prendre, et au final, j'en ferais peut-être de même. David l'a prise depuis deux ans, et fait un charmant papa au foyer. Mike l'a prise en même temps que David et quant à lui, il s'est installé en France dans le pays natal de sa dulcinée, Mélanie. De l'ancienne équipe nationale d'Angleterre, il ne reste que moi, Samuel, Gary et Peter qui jouent encore. Je suis le seul avec Peter qui joue encore dans l'équipe nationale. Les gars ont été remplacés par des mecs plus jeunes et des fois, je dois avouer que je commence à me sentir légèrement out. En même temps, entre vingt-neuf ans et vingt-et-un, il y a pas trop de différence, mais on la sent quand même.

Marchant sans trop me presser sur le Chemin de Traverse vers la rue où je loge, je passe devant l'Agence des Portoloins où quelques voyageurs sortent doucement. Et là, spectacle déchirant. Oui, déchirant c'est bien le mot.

… Mary-Jane Crivey embrassant le Cap'tain Haddock, Peter près d'elle visiblement agacé, un sourire clairement hypocrite aux lèvres.

-Oh James chéri! Fait Peter dès qu'il m'aperçoit.

Il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte de son erreur, trop heureux d'échapper à la vision terrible qu'il visionnait en live. Mais dès qu'il prononce mon nom, les deux tourtereaux arrêtent de s'embrasser et se tournent vers moi. Et lui se fige. Maintenant, j'imagine que mon nom doit être tabou entre eux. Après tout, j'me suis tapé sa copine avant lui au Cap'tain Haddock et même que pendant qu'ils flirtaient outrageusement ou qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble, j'en sais rien, je l'ai embrassée et elle a apprécié. Que c'est jouissif, putain.

-Comment vas-tu Peter ? La fin des vacances s'est bien passée ? Je demande, m'adressant ainsi exclusivement à Peter, ignorant superbement le couple à quelques pas de nous. Ils s'en rendent compte et MJ se pince les lèvres. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle déteste être ignorée. Et le Cap'tain Haddock aussi apparemment. Bah, quelle importance.

-C'était génial. Je regrette que tu sois parti aussi tôt. J'me suis chopé au moins trois mecs et beaux comme des dieux. Je pense garder un contact suivi avec l'un d'entre eux, il était vraiment trop mignon et m'a même demandé de l'épouser, minaude Peter. Et puis, ton pote Ludwig est un amouuuur. Je suis resté parlé un peu avec tes amis pendant la soirée, et je l'_adore_. Et toi tu as fait quoi finalement ?

Bien bien. Peter me préfère évidemment. C'est moi qui ait des amis géniaux, qui a toujours le mot qui faut pour faire plaisir -et pour tuer aussi-, et qui ait toujours les bonnes idées pour sortir le soir.

… En même temps, je suis James Sirius Potter.

-C'est cool. Je suis allé finalement passer ma semaine à Tahiti avec deux très bons amis à moi.

Vladimir Hudrisko et Samuel Sanders sont effectivement de très bons amis à moi. Mon charmant russe et mon coureur de jupons aux cheveux blonds-blancs favori. Et ce voyage avec eux, c'était le pied.

-Tahiti ? Après deux jours à peine à Miami, direction Tahiti. Tu te fais vraiment pas chier, Potter, intervint Will d'une voix mesquine où pointe bien sûr de la jalousie durement contenue.

Mais pourquoi il me parle, lui ? Je l'ai à peine regardé, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole et je n'ai jamais signifié qu'il avait le droit ou le pouvoir de me parler. Putain, il se prend pour qui le toutou de MJ là ? Pour un comique ? Pour un mec génial qui a le droit de commenter la vie des gens en face d'eux comme ça ?

-Will..., commence MJ en guise d'avertissement.

Mais je suis plus rapide. En attrapant _Will_ par le col de son tee-shirt, je le plaque contre le mur de l'agence. Peter pousse un cri perçant de demoiselle outragée en mettant une main sur son coeur, et MJ commence à m'intimer de le lâcher, plutôt brutalement. Mais non, non ce connard l'a trop cherché. Pour une fois, j'avais rien dit, j'avais seulement ignoré qu'il était près de moi et voilà que Monsieur en était blessé dans son ego et cherchait une bagarre. Ben voilà, il l'avait trouvée.

-Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petit merdeux, je lui dis, la voix cruellement sardonique. Tu n'es personne pour juger ce que je fais. Tu ne me connais strictement pas, tu te bases sur des apparences de merde mais je suis heureux de te dire que tu ne te plantes sûrement pas dans l'idée que tu te fais de moi. Oui, je suis riche. Oui, je suis beau. Et en plus de ça, je suis intelligent. J'ai toutes les femmes à mes pieds, contrairement à toi qui essaie de compenser ton manque d'intellect' par ton physique de surfeur minable. T'es qu'un putain de jaloux, oui la jalousie te bouffe et bien entendu, ça te fait bien chier qu'un mec qui assure tellement mieux que toi soit dans ton espace vital. Tu te prends pour qui franchement ? T'as beau t'être tapé la blondasse, j'en ai rien à foutre. Parce que moi j'ai mieux dans tous les domaines. Et si j'ai envie d'aller à Tahiti pour me taper des tahitiennes et pour oublier que la femme avec qui j'aimerais passer mes journées dans un lit s'envoie en l'air avec un autre abruti, c'est pas ton problème. Occupe-toi de tes oignons, mec. Te frotte pas à moi ou tu le regretteras.

-POTTER, LACHE-LE ! Hurle Mary-Jane à présent en me martelant le dos de coups de poings.

Les passants nous regardent, curieux de savoir ce qui se passe. Et je sais que dans peu de temps, on va me reconnaître. Ce ne serait pas bon pour mon image de marque qu'on me voit dans les tabloïds sorciers en train de me « battre » avec un type. Surtout si MJ continue à gueuler mon nom comme ça.

-Je peux porter plainte, Potter, souffle difficilement Will. Pour menaces et coups.

Et il a un sourire satisfait, ce connard. Putain, voilà, j'vais devoir en arriver _là_.

-Ouais, comme ça au moins t'aurais du fric. Ben tu sais quoi ? J'vais te donner une bonne raison d'aller porter plainte, je réplique avant de le lâcher et de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

… Merde, ça fait mal mais il l'a mérité ce putain d'abruti. Je me masse la main légèrement endolorie.

-Mais t'es complètement malade ? M'invective violemment Mary-Jane, me donnant un coup de poing sur le torse se fichant bizarrement comme d'une guigne de son Jules qui est à terre, gémissant, tenant son nez qui saigne.

Je lui lance un regard méprisant. Ce que je lui ai fait, il l'a mérité. Putain. Et elle, qui prend sa défense, c'en est écoeurant. Décidant de ne pas répondre, je mets la capuche de mon sweat-shirt sur ma tête et je tourne les talons en direction de mon quartier ; les passants commencent à bien parler autour de nous et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un d'eux me reconnaisse de loin et attire des journalistes à l'affût.

Rien de plus juteux qu'un bon gros scandale sur le fils aîné Potter, star du Quidditch.

-James !

Mary-Jane vient sûrement de comprendre que je voulais éviter le scandale. Au moins, elle est pas conne, elle. Mais je ne me retourne pas, me jurant à moi-même que le moment venu, je ferais payer à Will Braddock son affront. Il allait perdre Mary-Jane d'ici peu de temps. Ça, c'était une certitude.

Autant que je m'appelle James Sirius Potter.

* * *

Un James plutôt violent dans ce chapitre... que je n'aime pas beaucoup. Mais bon, je voyais pleeein plein d'autres alternatives possibles à ce sixième chapitre mais j'ai préféré en rester à mon idée première. Peut-être pas la meilleure mais bon. Je voulais insérer un insupportable mec dans la vie de James, et je voulais insérer également une Scarlett et un Ludwig, qu'on reverra. Quant à mon Peter, je l'aime ! Je veux un ami comme ça dans ma vie. J'en avais un mais il s'est cassé de ma vie alors bon. J'en veux un tout comme Peter, qui drague les mecs avec moi et qui les matte avec moi, huhu.

Bref.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Moi, perso, j'en suis moins satisfaite que le précédent mais bon, promis, je me rattraperai au prochain. Autant pour moi que pour vous. Je n'écris pas que pour moi, mais pour vous aussi ^^. Bref, j'ai aussi remarqué une baisse de reviews et j'en suis un peu déçue c'est vrai. Mais bon, je me dis que soit l'histoire plaît moins, soit vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de poster une review. (Mais un petit mot vite fait fait toujours plaisir.) Bref bref mon petit moment de déprime personnelle est passé, et merci à ceux qui me suivent et me commentent tout le temps. Un **GROS**, non **ENORME**, **GIGANTISSIME** merci.

Gros bisous à vous, la suite arrive bientôt (pas encore commencé, la FAC me bouffe mon temps plus que je ne l'avais pensé) et je pense que cette fiction devrait faire 10 chapitres tout rond sans parler d'un éventuel épilogue.

Valouw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Partie VII

* * *

C'était l'heure du face-à-face tant attendu.

Tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit embrumé. Des petites lumières rouges, bleues, jaunes, vertes clignotaient un peu partout ; le ciel était d'un bleu nuit profond, abyssal et teinté de petites étoiles brillantes ; les faibles lumières, qui nous éclairaient, ondulaient, tanguaient presque ; et je me sentais beaucoup trop drôle pour assumer un tel combat. Mais j'étais James Potter, je ne renonçais jamais et je gagnais toujours.

M'appuyant difficilement sur mes jambes pour me lever de l'herbe verte et mouillée de la campagne, je souris à mon adversaire. Il est encore plus bourré que moi, et certain de gagner, je me permets de lui faire un salut exagéré avant de tomber brutalement sur les fesses, retrouvant ainsi la dureté du sol et le chatouillement des herbes glacées. Un éclat de rire me fit grimacer et étrangement, cet éclat de rire, qui émanait de mon adversaire me contamina.

-James, je tiens beaucoup plus l'alcool que toi ! Admets-le.

-Jamais Lud', jamais ! Je réplique, en tentant de me relever.

Mais mes efforts sont vains. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, j'ai la tête qui tourne affreusement, je vois presque les personnes qui sont avec moi en double, et une nausée commence à me prendre. Il suffit que je reste tranquille quelques minutes et ça ira mieux... Ouais, ouais.

-Franchement James, tu me déçois, se lamente Peter, accroché à une bouteille de vodka.

Oui, Peter Crivey. Comment il a atterri dans notre petite beuverie improvisée à la campagne ? Simple, il était avec Ludwig quand Natacha avait envoyé un message à ce dernier pour suggérer cette idée un peu folle pendant qu'elle prenait un verre avec moi et Vladimir, à Londres côté moldu. Et nous voilà, tous les cinq à boire comme des trous dans le froid, à nous lamenter sur notre existence, qui pourtant est tellement belle aux yeux des autres, et à pleurnicher sur nos vies amoureuses. Oui, cinq "rescapés" blessés au combat périlleux de "l'Amour", c'tte connerie.

-Aprrrès tout, James n'a jamais été un grrros buveurrr, ajoute Vladimir, un sourire largement alcoolisé aux lèvres, riant presque.

Il peut toujours parler, lui. Vu sa carrure, il tient beaucoup mieux que nous trois. Même que Natacha a l'air de tenir aussi pas mal vu qu'elle se reflingue à la vodka.. Ça doit être leurs origines russes. Ouais, ça doit être ça parce que là je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Ils tiennent beaucoup plus que moi, et dans mon genre, je suis un champion... Un champion qui vient de se faire botter par Ludwig... Mais Ludwig aussi c'est un champion, normal... Ouais, ouais.

Bref. Nous voilà tous les quatre, assis dans une prairie irlandaise où les parents de Ludwig ont une propriété beaucoup plus loin -oui comme de vrais abrutis, on a marché quelques kilomètres avec déjà beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang jusqu'ici-, devant une sorte de feu de camp, avec des cadavres de bouteilles un peu partout, et encore une caisse pleine de bouteilles, à se lamenter sur nos désillusions respectives. Non, nous ne croyons pas que notre vie c'est de la merde et qu'il n'y a plus rien qui nous retient sur Terre, bien au contraire. On est juste -légèrement beaucoup- déprimés parce que la seule chose qui manque à notre vie, c'est quelqu'un à nos côtés qui nous aime vraiment pour ce qu'on est, et non pour ce que les autres voient de nous. Nous ne pensons pas comme de petits connard d'adolescents que l'amour est tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre, le reste rien à branler. Non, non. Nous, on a déjà notre job, notre appart, notre fric. La seule chose qu'il manque, c'est l'amour. Voilà.

Natacha, elle, est courtisée de partout par des héritiers ou même des inconnus de classe moyenne pour son héritage colossal. En même temps, qui ne voudrait pas avoir pour épouse une héritière pleine au as d'une compagnie hyper célèbre dans le monde sorcier ? De plus, ayant de lointaines origines vélanes, il arrive parfois que les hommes ne soient attirés que par son physique et non par la personnalité qu'elle cache derrière. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a une personnalité exceptionnelle, non non. Mais elle gagne à être connue en tout cas malgré son cynisme, son mépris pour les autres. Au fond, très au fond, elle est gentille... avec ceux qu'elle aime bien.

Quant à Ludwig, il est dingue de Natacha, ça se voit, mais eux c'est plus compliqué que ça. Elle ne le voit que comme un bon plan cul quand elle a besoin d'affection, et lui attend ces petits moments patiemment, endurant que d'autres hommes touchent la belle blonde quand ce n'est pas lui. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, vraiment. Mais il essaie petit à petit d'enterrer cette addiction à Nat en fréquentant plus ou moins sérieusement d'autres filles. Il sait pertinemment que Natacha ne l'a toujours vu que comme son meilleur ami et que ça ne changera sûrement jamais... Mais on couche pas avec son meilleur ami, si ? ... Heu. J'ai jamais couché avec Cait' moi. Mais Fred si, donc c'est possible ? ... Ouais mais eux ils ont fini ensemble, anneau au doigt, et petite fille parfaite dans leur maison. Donc... ? Bon, mal de tête, passons à Peter.

Peter, ah Peter. Déjà, comme pour tous les homosexuels, au début, il a été légèrement mal vu. Ses parents ont eu un peu de mal à s'en remettre et la seule qui avait été là pour le soutenir avait été cette peste de MJ et sa meilleure amie, une certaine Loana Gridds. Mais sinon, pour trouver l'homme de sa vie, il doit absolument aller dans des bars spécial gays, et les spécimens qui sont là-bas toujours ne cherchent pas forcément une relation sérieuse, bien au contraire. Et puis Peter, il est tellement gentil que le dernier homme qui a partagé sa vie pendant quelques mois était un salaud et lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Et moi, beh... Maudites soient les femmes, tout simplement. Ces derniers mois ont plutôt été mouvementés : ma petite amie depuis environ six ans m'a largué et s'est fiancée avec un autre connard dans la foulée, j'ai rencontré Mary-Jane, une folle dingue manipulatrice, ensuite j'ai enchaîné encore une erreur en faisant souffrir une fille bien : Zoey, et puis direct j'ai aussi enchaîné une connerie avec MJ pour ensuite finir dans les bras de tahitiennes, complètement en manque d'amour parce que le lit de la blondasse était occupé. Tsss. Saleté de vipère.

-James, arrête de penser, tu me donnes encore plus le tournis, lance Natacha d'une voix éraillée, qui s'était étrangement rapprochée de Vladimir sous le regard désabusé de Ludwig.

Là, ça va mal finir. Mais bon, tant pis. Après tout, il a qu'à essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux à cette dingue de Nat'.

M'allongeant dans l'herbe en mettant mes bras derrière ma tête, j'essaie d'imaginer ce que donnerait cette petite soirée improvisée si Cait' Fred étaient là... mais également MJ, Scarlett, Enola et Zoey. Laquelle j'essaierais de séduire ? Avec laquelle je finirais ? Enola, l'éternelle insatisfaite ? Zoey, la douce rêveuse ? Scarlett, la pétillante fêtarde ? Ou MJ la méprisante cynique aux multifaces ? Laquelle aurait pu m'être destinée ?

... Trente ans bientôt, et toujours capable de se foutre dans des raisonnements pas possibles, et surtout encore capable de se foutre des mines monumentales avec des amis légèrement plus jeunes que moi (ou plus vieux si on considère Vladimir). Bientôt trente piges, et sans femme et enfants à aimer. Quelle belle vie, quand on voit que mon plus jeune frère est déjà casé avec un gosse de deux ans, et que la majorité de mes cousins et cousines ont également déjà des gosses et une bague au doigt.

En fait, j'avais une chance terrible avec Zoey et je l'ai bousillée pour l'autre blondasse. Faut l'faire quand même.

-Jaaaames, tu sais, commence Peter en posant un doigt sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de parler -et non dans une position lascive, il connaît très bien mon orientation sexuelle-, ma petite salope elle t'aime beaucoup malgré touuuut.

Sa petite salope ? .. Oui la vipère bien sûr. M'aimer beaucoup ? Il a encore plus bu que moi, si c'est possible.

-Ouiiiiiii, Ja-James. Elle est pas heureuse avec ce décoloré, je le saiiiiis.

Et toi, t'es totalement défoncé.

**:.:**

Poussés par Peter Crivey, nous avons effectué le voyage du retour à la manière moldue. Trains, avions, tout y est passé, et ceux qui n'avaient jamais utilisé ce moyen de transport, c'est à dire Natacha et Ludwig, étaient comme des gosses tout du long. C'était à se demander si ils avaient parfaitement dessoûlés de notre soirée datant de quand même plus d'une journée et demi.

-C'était trop bien ! Lance Natacha en passant son bras sous celui de Vladimir, impénétrable comme à son habitude les jours suivant une soirée arrosée.

Et dire que cette gamine portant un luxueux manteau blanc a vingt-six piges. On dirait une fillette prête à nous supplier pour refaire un tour de manège.

-Les moldus sont vraiment marrants, ajoute-t-elle avant que Peter ne lui mette exagérément la main sur la bouche.

En effet, lancer cette phrase au beau milieu d'une foule de moldus est digne de Natacha Slevtonetski elle-même. Malgré le fait qu'elle sorte beaucoup dans des endroits moldus, elle fait toujours une gaffe de ce genre. En même temps, elle est blonde... Et non, je ne suis pas raciste des blondes, ...juste prudent les concernant. Après tout, MJ est une blonde... Mauvais exemple.

... Depuis que Peter m'a dit cette phrase quand on était bourrés, et dont je m'en souviens, tout revient à Mary-Jane. C'est pas bon signe. Je me connais, je sais qu'à chaque fois que j'ai un pressentiment, il se passe quelque chose, et là, j'en ai un... De pressentiment. Vous m'suivez ? .. Non ? Tant pis.

Disons que ça m'étonnerait pas si je la croise les jours qui vont suivre. Ou encore croiser son mec. Haddock.. Ah non, Braddock. Lui, il m'a pas tellement marqué que ça en fait. Toutes ses menaces n'étaient soit que du vent, soit _Miss Crivey_ lui a dit de ne rien faire. En même temps, il n'aurait rien gagné. J'aurais engagé Ethan Edgecombe et ça aurait été dans la poche. Ethan est le meilleur dans son domaine... Faut pas croire que je fréquente des nazes. Fred va reprendre la boutique de son père et c'est un des plus gros magasins sorciers au monde ; Caitlin a eu une promotion dernièrement et a été hissée au rang de consultante sportive. En gros, c'est -presque- une grosse ponte niveau Quidditch. Et sinon, tous mes cousins et cousines ont plus ou moins réussi dans leur vie professionnelle. Avec le nom des Weasley c'était moins dur évidemment, mais ils ont quand même fait leurs preuves pour montrer qu'ils méritaient leur poste, etc.

Bref. Revenons à Natacha et à sa gaminerie. Maintenant, elle veut monter sur le dos de Vladimir en pleine rue londonienne. Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu prendre avant de descendre de l'avion ? Je jette un regard à Ludwig qui a un léger air pincé malgré le sourire artificiel qu'il affiche face à la gaieté de Natacha... elle aussi artificielle apparemment. Elle a dû un peu se shooter à l'herbe bleue.

... Putain, j'lui avais dit d'arrêter de prendre des cochonneries de ce genre.

Vlad' a compris aussi que Nat' n'était pas dans son état normal même si d'habitude, elle est aussi très gaie. Là, c'est trop exagéré. Beaucoup trop. Elle plane complètement.

-Les gars, on la ramène de suite à son appart'. Lud', t'as les clés ?

-Toujours, réponds celui-ci en souriant, ... presque piteusement.

Je n'y fais pas attention et entraîne ma petite bande d'amis dans une ruelle sombre pour transplaner du côté sorcier, où Natacha a un studio. Mais Peter ne vient pas avec nous, il a promis à ses parents de passer dès son retour du week-end et il était déjà pas mal en retard. Nous souhaitant bonne chance avec notre blonde chérie, il file à travers la marre de gens, se déhanchant odieusement.

-Jaaaaames.

Ah Natacha... Toi et ton herbe bleue commencez à me gonfler.

**:.:**

Après avoir mis Natacha au lit après une engueulade que je remettrai dès que je la reverrais, Vlad' et moi sommes partis chez nous respectivement tandis que Ludwig se réinstallait dans le studio de Nat' comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils venaient à Londres. Lui, il l'hébergeait quand elle passait à Paris par exemple.

Mais ça, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Je vous avais dit que j'avais un putain de pressentiment. Ben, j'avais pas tort. J'ai toujours raison, d'ailleurs. Qui je croise, moi mon sac sur mon dos, emmitouflé dans ma veste un peu vieillotte -datant de nos dix-sept ans à Fred et moi-, avec un début de barbe, et les cheveux en désordre ? ... Mary-Jane Crivey... et son mec. C'est ma journée.

Sauf... Qu'ils ont l'air de se disputer.

C'est génial, huhu. La blondasse a l'air folle de rage, et le Cap'tain Haddock a l'air de s'expliquer en faisant de grands gestes, ses lèvres bougeant à toute vitesse essayant sûrement d'argumenter le plus possible.

Je répète une constatation déjà faite auparavant. Mary-Jane est vraiment très belle quand elle est en colère. D'habitude, elle est plutôt banale, avec un charme bien à elle. Je sais qu'elle me fait beaucoup d'effet, c'est évident, mais il n'en est pas de même pour tous les hommes. D'ailleurs, Vlad' vient de me souffler qu'il la trouvait assez banale. M'enfin, c'est bizarre de ses dire que cette femme m'attire énormément et que par exemple, Vlad', qui a d'habitude à peu près les mêmes goûts que moi, ne la trouve pas super belle... y'a un problème.

- ... t'es vraiment qu'un connard, Will !

-Bébé mais...

-Ta gueule ! Je te laisse une demi-heure pour rentrer à _mon _appart, ramasser tes affaires et te casser ! L'invective violemment Mary-Jane.

Ah ça oui, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle là. A engueuler l'autre débile de surfeur, surtout. "Bébé", je rêve. Ça lui va pas du tout à MJ. Enfin si peut-être mais pas dit comme ça et pas dit par lui. Ouais, aussi.

Un sourire niais en coin s'étale sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. C'est un spectacle vraiment jouissif et nul doute que si Peter était là, lui aussi apprécierait. Et puis, ça me fait sourire de voir MJ comme ça, en colère contre un autre que moi, fringuée presque comme une... vraie femme. Oh Merlin ! T'as vu comment tu l'as laissé se fringuer ? Et en plus, en plein hiver ! ... Bon d'accord Merlin, j'exagère un peu. Mais bon, j'ai pas l'habitude de voir _Miss Crivey_ aussi sex. Elle porte une sorte de robe verte foncée, moulante, assez courte, des collants noirs ou un leggings, je sais pas trop, un manteau épais brun qui lui arrive à mi-cuisses, des ballerines noires plates (des talons, ça aurait été beaucoup trop d'un coup pour mon coeur.), ses habituelles Wayfarer qui lui donnent cet air d'intellectuelle coincée que j'aime tant, et ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en leur habituel chignon haut désordonné.

Disons qu'avoir eu une relation avec ce décoloré l'a légèrement poussé à la "débauche". Pas que j'aime pas, bien au contraire, mais j'ai un léger penchant pour la Mary-Jane stricte et sèche aux yeux des autres et passionnée et exubérante au lit. Seulement avec moi. Ouais, je préfère quand elle féminine seulement au lit et uniquement avec moi.

Et puis, là, elle me fait penser aux actrices moldues de l'époque de mon grand-père ou même un peu après quand elle tient d'une main experte et agacée sa cigarette dont le bout est rougi, excédée au possible, les joues rosies par l'indignation et le froid, un peu de tout à la fois. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle lui plante sa clope en plein visage, appuyant dessus sadiquement, et le voir, lui, hurlant de douleur, lui criant qu'elle est cinglée. Parce que oui, elle est délicieusement cinglée... Et puis, elle se retournerait, me verrait, me lancerait un sourire plein d'arrogance et viendrait m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

... Mary-Jane Crivey est décidément une vraie source d'inspiration.

Sauf que mon scénario n'a pas l'air de marcher. Effectivement, elle se retourne. Mais déjà, raté, pas de sourire plein d'arrogance. Plutôt un regard noir. Ensuite, elle se détourne du Cap'tain Haddock, qui m'ayant également remarqué, a les lèvres serrées de rage, et se dirige vers Vlad' et moi.

… Cours Vlad', cours ! La mégère arrive et elle a l'air fu-rax ! Putain, pour une fois que j'ai rien fait, sigh.

-Potter, gronde-t-elle sourdement.

-Salut MJ ! Comment vas-tu ? Je demande gaiement en passant une main nerveuse dans ma masse capillaire.

Apparemment trop gaiement pour être honnête. De suite, elle comprend que Vlad' et moi, on a assisté à son engueulade. Le seul point flou restant à éclaircir est de savoir à quel moment de la conversation sommes nous arrivés. Parce que bon, on a pas entendu grand chose au final.

-Peter était avec toi ce week-end ? Demande-t-elle brusquement, sans répondre à ma question.

Super la politesse, chérie. Bref, passons. Réponds simplement Jimbo et tout ira bien. Vlad' près de moi regarde la scène avec un grand désintérêt. Tout ça lui passe au-dessus ; c'est pas ses oignons.

-Oui.

Elle ne réplique pas, préférant tirer une bouffée toxique de sa précieuse clope, pensive, tandis que le Cap'tain Haddock est toujours à quelques pas, hésitant à venir ou à partir. Si j'étais lui, je me casserais vite fait et appliquerait les consignes de MJ à la lettre. Moi objectif ? Tellement.

-Toi et … Will, ça se passe bien ?

…

Vladimir toussote.

Mary-Jane me lance un regard désabusé, et ses lèvres -si attirantes, putain…- s'étirent en un sourire ironique.

J'arbore mon air le plus innocent.

-Comme tu l'as sans aucun doute vu, Potter, lui et moi c'est fini.

Impossible de ne pas sourire. Haddock est parti furieux et légèrement déconfit. Non mince, Braddock... Et puis, qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout haha. MJ est libre comme l'air, ce qui veut dire... que son lit est libre ! Muahahaha.

… Putain, je suis immonde. La blondasse vient de larguer son copain et je pense déjà à reprendre ma place dans son lit, place que j'avais super bien occupé quelques semaines plus tôt. Passage trop court selon moi mais intense. Le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Je me demande ce que ça donnerait si je réitérais l'expérience.

Ça serait le pied complet.

-Un verre chez moi, ça te dit ?

…

Vladimir toussote une nouvelle fois.

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche. Je n'avais aucune intention de les laisser franchir mes lèvres mais ça s'est fait, tant pis. Peut-être que j'ai une chance qu'elle accepte. Ouais, et beaucoup plus de chances de me faire rejeter. Aussi, ouais. Et puis c'est l'heure de l'apéro !

Ma chère Vipère me jauge, hautaine, des pieds à la tête avant d'avoir un sourire en coin, vraiment très craquant.

-Avant de prendre un verre avec moi chez toi, tu prends une douche.

… Ah béni soit Merlin de m'avoir mis sur le chemin de Mary-Jane Crivey après une rupture !

**:.:**

Après avoir salué Vladimir, marché un peu avec MJ en silence jusqu'à chez moi, et pris une douche revigorante, me voici en train de servir un verre de Tequila Brûlante à la Vipère, l'envoûtante Vipère, assise confortablement dans un de mes fauteuils/transats sur mon exceptionnelle terrasse.

Hé oui, quand on est un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch depuis les débuts du Noble Sport (Si si, je vous assure, l'un des plus grands !), on se doit d'avoir un super appartement ou une superbe maison. Dans mon cas, c'est un appartement. Au début, j'avais hésité pour un duplex et finalement j'ai pris un penthouse. Ce qui revient un peu au même au final. Dernier étage. Une superbe terrasse. Aucun voisin au-dessus pour nous faire chier. Et de toute façon, un bon sort Anti-Bruit et le problème des voisins bruyants aurait été réglé.

-Alors Potter ? Ces dernières semaines ? S'enquit aimablement la blondasse.

MJ aimable avec moi… Elle doit vraiment être déboussolée par sa rupture. Alors qu'ils ont eu une relation de combien de temps ? Allez, un mois non ? Un mois, c'est rien. Un mois ce n'est que trente jours en moyenne, soit sept cents vingt-heures, ou encore quarante-trois milles deux cents minutes. Donc seulement deux millions cinq cents quatre-vingt douze milles secondes en moyenne. Voilà, elle a passé deux millions cinq cents quatre-vingt douze milles secondes avec lui alors que par exemple avec Sarah j'avais passé six ans et dix mois, imaginez le compte d'heures, de minutes et de secondes passées avec elle. C'tte pétasse.

Bref.

-La routine. Entraînement, petit verre avec les amis le week-end et les jours de congés. Quelques soirées mondaines par ci, par là. Et ce week-end, comme tu le sais déjà apparemment, petite virée en Irlande dans une des propriétés des parents de Ludwig, je réponds tout en me servant un verre.

MJ enlève ses chaussures, étend ses jambes sur le fauteuil, et semble pensive. Les lumières de la terrasse éclairent faiblement son visage mais je distingue néanmoins ses traits que j'ai l'impression de connaître par coeur. Elle m'a manqué, je réalise soudainement.

Oui, cette chieuse m'a manqué. Sa langue de vipère, sa manière de toujours trouver le moyen de m'agacer au possible, son charme dingue, et même la voir une clope à la main ou à la bouche m'a manqué. Et pourtant les femmes qui fument, c'est pas du tout, mais pas du tout, mon trip. Bien au contraire. Bref. Miss Crivey m'a manqué.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi avec le Cap'tain Haddock c'est fini ? Je demande, curieux d'en savoir plus.

Elle rit -ô quel son enchanteur- et boit goulûment une gorgée du liquide ambré. Heu, elle devrait pas boire aussi sèchement la Tequila Brûlante, ça monte vite ces choses-là... Oui, je sais. Ça sent le vécu.

-Il se passe la même chose à chaque fois, Potter. La vie.

Bien pessimiste quand aux relations la demoiselle Crivey.

-J'ai dû me déplacer un peu en Angleterre, à Liverpool, etc pour faire un peu la promotion de l'agence et pourquoi pas étendre mes services dans les « grandes villes sorcières » de Grande-Bretagne... Et ce connard, incapable de m'attendre cinq jours, s'est tapé une salope dans un bar. Non, en fait deux. Elles étaient jumelles. Il a prétexté être bourré quand il avait fait ça mais rien à foutre. C'est pas une raison pour me tromper alors qu'on sortait ensemble depuis à peine un mois. Et putain, Potter, je l'avais laissé emménagé chez moi ! Je pensais naïvement que ça allait durer.

Alors comme ça, Mary-Jane Crivey est une femme comme les autres, capable de se faire avoir par le plus pathétique des hommes et ensuite pleurnicher sur son sort. Quoique... elle ne pleurniche pas au final. Elle reste stoïque, mais sans l'ombre d'un doute, déçue par ce qu'elle a fait. S'acoquiner avec ce méprisable type était une erreur, et je vois bien qu'elle s'en rend compte... Elle aurait dû accepter le magnifique plan de plaisir que j'avais concocté pour nous deux au lieu de s'amouracher d'un connard fini.

-Le pire, c'était que je n'en était même pas amoureuse. Quelle conne j'ai fait sur ce coup, ajoute-t-elle après réflexion.

Ah. Finalement elle ne s'en est pas amourachée. C'est mieux. Là, je reconnais la blondasse que je connais : elle reconnaît volontiers une erreur mais reste digne. Méprisante et délicieusement envoûtante.

En grimaçant -sûrement en se ressassant toute cette histoire-, ma chère blondasse avale cul-sec son verre de Tequila Brûlante et me le tend pour que je la resserve. Ah, l'alcool. Rien de mieux pour oublier toutes les conneries qu'on a faites... même si ça doit amener à en faire d'autres. Ouais, genre accepter de promettre de faire la pub d'une agence matrimoniale. Ouais, genre ça.

-Potter, tu sais, j'aurais pu te trouver la bonne, souffle Mary-Jane.

-Peut-être MJ. Peut-être. Mais comprends-moi. Pour mon image, pour ma dignité, afficher que j'ai trouvé la « femme de ma vie » grâce à une agence matrimoniale est … humiliant.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? T'as ton appart', t'as ton fric, t'as une famille qui t'adore, et en plus t'aurais eu celle qu'il te fallait. Tu aurais tout eu Potter, alors qu'est ce que t'en aurais eu à foutre du regard des autres ?

-Une agence matrimoniale, c'est pas censé assurer une certaine discrétion à l'égard de ses clients ? Je lance, amusé, préférant sortir la carte de l'humour que de continuer sur le chemin légèrement pentu où m'entraînait la blondasse.

Parce qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort, la Vipère.

Encore heureux, elle rit à ma blague, sûrement déjà un peu trop imbibée pour ne pas répliquer. Elle est belle aussi quand elle a un peu bu. Ses joues ont pris une petite teinte rosée, elle sourit bêtement et passe continuellement une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement ébouriffés par la brise fraîche que l'on sent sur la terrasse.

… Non, elle n'est pas belle. Elle est magnifique.

-T'es chiant, Potter.

Voilà sa seule réplique. Haha, MJ baisse de niveau là. Tu me déçoooooois tellement. Mais ça fait du bien d'avoir un peu le dessus sur toi. Pour une fois que ça arrive, j'en profite.

-Où est passée ta langue de vipère, Mary-Jane ?

-Arrête de m'appeler Mary-Jane, rouspète-t-elle pour la forme, en me donnant une tape sur le bras. Personne ne m'appelle comme ça à part mes parents et mes anciens profs. Appelle-moi Mary comme tout le monde. Et j'ai pas la foi de toujours t'enfoncer Potter. Pour ce soir, c'est mort. Cette histoire stupide avec Will m'a mise out jusqu'à demain au moins. Je pensais que c'était un mec bien.

-MJ chérie, la première fois que j'ai vu ce mec, il était allongé peinard dans un transat, à exposer son corps bien bâti -mais moins que le mien- de surfeur, et à regarder toutes les cinq minutes si une fille le matait. Puis, il a essayé d'une manière complètement ridicule de s'intégrer parmi mes amis en prétextant être le mien, avec une attitude assurée. D'ailleurs, tu l'as défendu ce soir-là.

-C'était mon copain, elle réplique en souriant.

Aujourd'hui est un jour béni. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où la blondasse m'a offert un vrai sourire. Un sourire sincère, amusé et non ironique, hypocrite, moqueur, ou autre. Un putain de vrai sourire.

-Donc bref, ensuite il n'a pas arrêté de vouloir me titiller -et encore le mot est faible- sur ma façon de vivre et d'utiliser mon argent, il t'a trompé -à sa place, j'aurais réalisé la chance que j'aurais eu d'être avec toi, dans ton lit- et j'en passe. Ce mec-là était un vrai trou du cul, MJ. Et il t'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre alors que je l'ai su au premier coup d'oeil.

-Je ne suis pas un génie comme toi, Potter, ironise ma blondasse préférée.

Haha, ouais c'est vrai que c'est facile de dire ça maintenant. Mais je ne dis que la vérité : au premier regard, j'avais détesté le Cap'tain Haddock... Peut-être pas pour toutes les raisons que j'ai cité mais voilà quoi. Il était pas assez bien pour elle. J'étais le seul qui pouvait lui convenir. Je devais être le seul à avoir une place dans son lit. Le seul et l'unique. Parce que rien de penser au fait que l'autre décoloré a posé ses mains sur le corps ô combien désirable de cette blondasse me donne la nausée.

-Et puis, je dois avouer que Will avait bien cherché ton coup de poing ; il avait vraiment exagéré quand tu nous avais dit que tu étais finalement parti à Tahiti...

-Ce jour-là, merci d'avoir gueulé comme ça mon nom dans la rue. Y'aurait pu y'avoir un scandale, j'enchaîne sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Et pourtant, je m'étais promis que je ne lui ferais jamais aucun reproche à propos de ça... même si elle en méritait, de mon humble point de vue. Comme seule réponse à cette attaque légèrement déguisée, elle me lance un regard perçant, accompagné d'un sourire angélique, puis recommence les mondanités :

-Et toi alors ? Si tu me parlais un peu de tes amours ?

-Il n'y a rien, je réponds sincèrement.

J'aurais pu la baratiner parce que je vois bien dans ses yeux une petite lueur de malice. Elle veut sûrement me faire renouveler une promesse bidon, mais non, de toute manière, je ne retomberais plus dans son jeu. J'suis pas né de la dernière pluie quand même, bien au contraire. MJ Crivey, cette sale mafieuse, ne m'aura plus une deuxième fois, bourré ou pas.

-Alors t'as pas envie de t'inscrire officiellement à mon agence ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire engageant, spécial commerce. Je te promets que c'est moi qui m'occuperait de toi.

-Et risquer un autre dérapage, en es-tu sûre ? Je réplique, en passant une main assurée le long de mon menton, frôlant mon début de barbe. Je refuse catégoriquement que tu me refiles ensuite à l'autre vieille bique de Mrs Graham. Elles sont pas censées être super aimables les consultantes des agences matrimoniales, prêtes à se plier en quatre devant les désirs de leurs clients, tout en gardant un certain sens des réalités ?

Elle se marre. Heu pardon ? … D'habitude quand je fais des allusions de ce type à une fille, elle rougit ou rigole nerveusement. Ou encore rentre dans mon jeu. Mais non, Mary-Jane, elle, rigole franchement. Comme si j'avais sorti une très bonne blague.

… En même temps, elle en est à son troisième verre de Tequila Brûlante et Merlin sait que cet alcool est un des plus forts que l'on peut trouver sur le marché sorcier.

-Voyons Potter, si tu contrôles tes hormones, tout ira bien. Et puis Mrs Graham te déteste juste parce que tu as battu l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, son équipe préférée, à la finale du Tournoi de l'Europe du Nord.

Ahaha, je savais bien qu'elle me détestait ! C'était pas normal comme comportement... Bref, revenons-en à une chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus que les états d'âmes de Mrs Graham... Les hormones de MJ et les miennes.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Et encore mieux, si toi tu n'y arrives pas ? J'insinue sans aucune gêne en me rapprochant d'elle doucement.

Mais elle n'est pas dupe. Me fixant de son regard brun profond, praliné, chocolaté, tout ce que vous voulez -faut que j'évite les envolées lyriques-, si intense derrière ses lunettes, cette Vipère me fait perdre mes moyens. Puis son bras se lève lentement, sa main attrape délicatement mon menton ; elle fait passer ses doigts fins le long de ma mâchoire avant de s'attarder sur les courbes de mes lèvres. J'en profite pour lui enlever son élastique, défaisant ainsi son chignon.

… Mary-Jane Crivey, pourquoi me fascines-tu autant ?

Putain, jamais personne ne m'a fait cet effet-là, et très franchement, ça me fait peur. Oui, le grand et magnifique James Sirius Potter a peur de quelque chose, et l'initiateur en est une femme... Et quelle femme !

**:.:**

Après quelques verres de Tequila Brûlante sur ma terrasse et un moment intime assez effrayant sur lequel nous n'avons fait aucun commentaire par la suite, je l'ai invitée à dîner chez moi. Je suis aussi un très bon cuisinier, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? … Non en fait, je sais faire des trucs assez simples et seulement en m'aidant de la magie, d'ailleurs. Non, non, le plus marrant, c'est de nous voir tous les deux, dans ma cuisine, en train de nous préparer un bon petit plat. Elle donne les directives et moi je la suis.

La Vipère, ayant vécu uniquement dans le monde moldu jusqu'à l'âge de ses onze ans, sait bien y faire. Et puis même si elle connaissait l'existence du monde sorcier, ses parents avaient toujours tenu à lui donner une éducation moldue jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte de chez elle et se lance dans la vie active qu'elle aurait choisie, moldue ou sorcière.

… Comment je sais tout ça ? MJ me raconte tout ça en cuisinant avec moi. Maintenant, je connais pas mal de petites histoires sur son enfance, son adolescence et sur les Serpentards de sa génération.

Et on a des attitudes de couple. De vrai couple, par Merlin. C'est effrayant, putain.

Je l'enlace par la taille quand elle fait mijoter des champignons dans une poêle sur le feu. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou juste parce qu'elle en a envie, d'après ses dires. On se moque l'un de l'autre dans nos tâches respectives. Merliiiiiiiiin.

Hop, je lui dépose un léger baiser au coin des lèvres en mettant la table. Elle sourit ; elle est belle quand elle sourit. Et puis, ses cheveux qu'elle a laissé lâchés lui donnent un air plus doux mais en même temps plus sauvage.

Quoi, je l'ai déjà dit qu'elle était belle ? Je deviens vieux, je radote. Mais putain, oui qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Dans ma cuisine, « pieds nus » si l'on peut dire car elle a ses collants. A faire à manger avec moi, et pour moi. Enfin pour nous, mais dans le nous, y'a moi, non ? Si. Je m'égare, mes pensées s'éparpillent, et il ne reste plus qu'elle dans mon champ de vision.

Etrange phénomène. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est un aimant et qu'elle m'attire irrémédiablement vers elle. A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble.

-C'est prêt, chantonne-t-elle en écrasant sa clope dans un cendrier de fortune : une sorte de récipient carré bizarre qu'elle a retrouvé au fond d'un de mes tiroirs dans la cuisine.

Sans Tequila Brûlante dans le sang, serait-elle comme ça ? Agirait-elle comme ça avec moi ? Comme si j'étais son mec ou un truc du genre... Ouais un truc du genre. Agirait-elle toujours de cette manière, totalement sobre ?

-C'est vraiment délicieux, je murmure en appréciant ma bouchée. T'as passé ta vie dans une cuisine ou quoi ?

Mary-Jane rigole mais, j'le jure, son sauté de porc aux champignons est un vrai délice et a un goût de France. C'est décidé, cette femme sera ma maîtresse et mon cuisinier personnel. C'est décidé ; voilà une fonction utile à ajouter au sujet « Mary-Jane Crivey ».

-Maman a des origines françaises, et puis elle adore faire la cuisine. Elle nous a toujours dit à Peter et à moi que ça la détendait, qu'elle se coupait un peu du monde quand elle était devant sa table de travail et qu'elle nous préparait des bons petits plats. Elle m'a initié à cette détente et j'en suis devenue folle, contrairement à mon frère qui adooooore aller au restaurant, se faire livrer, ou autre chose du genre. C'est la seule chose bien masculine que je vois chez lui, à part bien sûr.. hum.

Dis donc, elle parle beaucoup la Vipère quand elle est détendue à ce point.

J'éclate de rire à son insinuation et nous commençons à manger tout en échangeant des petites anecdotes sur nos deux mondes. Différents certes en surface, mais au fond le même. Nous avons tous les deux grandi dans une famille unie, aimante, et nous avons toujours été entourés. Nous avons eu ce que nous voulions dans la vie, et même si à une époque, j'lui avais détruit son amitié avec le petit Billie, sûrement devenu grand maintenant, MJ n'avait pas souffert d'un vrai manque du côté d'amitié.

J'ai appris aussi qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une amie tout au long de sa scolarité et qu'elle l'avait gardé jusqu'à aujourd'hui... C'est ce qu'on appelle une vraie amitié comme celle de Caitlin et la mienne. Et celle d'Ethan et la mienne. Mon amitié avec Fred ne compte pas vraiment car, étant cousins, nous sommes amenés à nous retrouver souvent aux réunions de famille qu'adooooore organiser ma grand-mère Molly. Bref, la jeune femme en question se prénomme Vanessa, a des origines espagnoles et sud-américaines, adore la cuisine mexicaine et raffole littéralement des joueurs de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, MJ m'a raconté, très amusée, que cette Vanessa, dès qu'elle avait sur que Miss Crivey « s'occupait » de moi, avait voulu de suite s'inscrire à l'agence pour être une fiancée potentielle. Un joueur de Quidditch célèbre, intelligent, riche et canon, ça se refuse pas.

Bien entendu, MJ a refusé. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Si après tout, j'aurais pu faire le bonheur de sa meilleure amie, et elle le mien ? … Et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'elle l'ait fait par jalousie et pour me garder uniquement pour elle. C'était plutôt pour éviter que sa meilleure amie se retrouve avec un mec qu'elle ne pouvait pas saquer, trop égoïste, trop vantard, trop râleur, etc. Et qu'elle n'aurait surtout pas voulu me côtoyer tout le temps, et qu'au final, elle aurait peut-être laissé tomber sa meilleure amie, fatiguée de notre amour, ou sinon elle aurait tout fait pour que le couple que Vanessa et moi aurions pu former se brise. Sauf qu'elle ne prend pas en compte un léger détail. Je ne fais pas vraiment vraiment dans les anciennes Serpentards quand je peux l'éviter. Bon elle, d'accord, c'est une ancienne Serpentarde, mais qu'est ce que j'y peux ? Vous l'avez vue et parlé avec elle ? … Elle est délicieuse.

-Je vois, je l'aide en engouffrant une bouchée.

C'est vraiment su-per bon !

-Et vous monsieur Potter, la cuisine ne vous intéresse guère ? Me demande-t-elle en levant son verre de vin.

Oui, parce qu'en plus, Miss Crivey a insisté pour que l'on débouche une bouteille de vin pour accompagner ce succulent repas, prétextant qu'il n'en était que meilleur avec du vin. Heureusement, j'ai toujours des réserves en différents alcools moldus. Je suis trop bon, je sais.

-J'aime beaucoup les desserts, je lance tout fier de mon sous-entendu que MJ, à mon plus grand malheur, ne capte pas.

Ou fait semblant de ne pas capter. À méditer sérieusement.

**:.:**

Comme je l'avais prévu, nous sommes passés au dessert. Non, pas encore ce genre de dessert malheureusement. Je dis bien « pas encore », oui, j'ai de l'espoir. C'est pathétique, je sais, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment.

Notre dessert, c'est deux mousses au chocolat faites grâce à la magie malgré les protestations de l'autre chieuse. Les faire à la moldue aurait été beaucoup trop long, et j'avais une envie de chocolat. C'est pas mon dessert préféré mais c'était celui de Mary-Jane, et attendri malgré moi par cette soirée, j'ai voulu lui faire ce petit plaisir.

-C'est mieux quand c'est fait à la moldue, rechigne un peu MJ tout en avalant goulûment une cuillère de mousse, les jambes repliées sous elle.

Pour être beaucoup plus confortablement installés, nous avons migré vers mon canapé moelleux à souhait pour déguster cette délicieuse mousse. J'y ai même mis des morceaux de chocolat entiers pour un peu plus de raffinement.

-Tu apprécies quand même, ne dis pas le contraire, je réplique en souriant.

Jamais contente, cette-là. Franchement.

La blondasse ne répond pas, et m'observe attentivement avant de lâcher un « Pas complètement. ». Moi, bien sûr, je m'apprête à lui dire de me la donner si elle ne lui plaît vraiment pas, un peu vexé quoi. Putain, j'fais une mousse pour elle, et elle aime pas ? Tssss, n'importe quoi vraiment.

Mais elle se rapproche délicatement de moi sur le canapé, le regard beaucoup trop brûlant et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, sa robe se relevant sur le haut de ses cuisses malheureusement couvertes par les collants... Superbe spectacle.

-J'ai une très bonne idée, souffle-t-elle sensuellement.

Oh Merlin, achevez-moi ! … Enfin non, pas tout de suite, laissez-moi profiter ensuite je pourrais mourir en paix. J'aurais expérimenté tout ce dont un homme doit expérimenter au moins une fois dans sa vie... Quoique j'ai pas encore testé le mariage et la paternité... Bref, je m'étends pas là-dessus sinon bad trip assuré. Concentre-toi sur Mary-Jane, Jimbo. C'est pas compliqué... Ah non, vraiment pas.

Cette fichue Vipère étale de la mousse sur mes lèvres un peu gercées avec sa cuillère, lentement, comme pour faire durer la torture. Quelle vraie sadique,... quelle vraie traîtresse. Puis elle se penche vers moi, effleure mes lèvres des siennes, y mettant au passage encore un peu de mousse. Moi, trop tenté, déjà le sang chaud, j'attrape férocement ses lèvres pour les dévorer. Mais elle m'arrête trente secondes plus tard.

Putain, qu'est ce que … ?

-Je veux savourer ma mousse, Potter, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille d'un ton légèrement dominant -délicieusement surprenant car totalement inhabituel avec mes maîtresses... Bon d'accord une fois, j'ai couché avec une cinglée qui m'a attachée au lit mais bon, ça ne compte pas, c'était dans ma période post-Sarah-, tout en installant confortablement ses petites fesses sur mes jambes, entourant ma taille des siennes.

Et là, oh Merlin, putain, là... elle m'embrasse comme on ne m'a jamais embrassé, s'amusant toutes les deux minutes à me remettre de la mousse sur les lèvres, dans le cou... Mon tee-shirt ! … Non en fait, tu peux y aller. Voilà, maintenant, elle en fout plein sur mon torse qu'-Oh Merlin !- qu'elle lèche, provocante à souhait, tout en me souriant. Quelle perverse, par Merlin.

N'en pouvant plus, je caresse d'une main son tout petit et tout mignon postérieur et de l'autre, j'attrape ses cheveux blonds à pleine main pour l'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir, la dévorer toute crue, l'emmener voir des horizons qu'on ne lui a encore fait qu'entrevoir, lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom pour ne se souvenir que du mien. Parce que c'est tellement bon de la sentir dans mes bras, de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne, -oh putain qu'ils sont chiants ces collants !-, de l'entendre soupirer d'aise grâce aux soins que je lui prodigue, ah oui, c'est tellement bon de lui faire l'amour à en crever.

… J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser.

Et merde.

* * *

Septième partie finie. :) Bon j'ai pas relu & je vous ai jeté ça un peu là. Donc désolé si il y a des fautes & tout. :/

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. Rapprochement notoire entre nos deux protagonistes principaux donc. Je sais que j'ai pris un peu de temps pour l'écrire et le publier, mais je ne suis plus trop sûre de moi en ce qui concerne ce chapitre. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ça ne va pas trop vite entre James et MJ, et pareil pour MJ et Will. u_u

Donc voilà, pour mes autres écrits en cours, je commence à peine la deuxième partie de Jeu dangereux ; j'essaie de finir le prochain OS pour Dominique Isabel Weasley et j'ai un projet dingue dingue d'une sorte de crossover entre GG (la série) et Harry Potter, la nouvelle génération. Essayer d'adapter la série à Poudlard, ça serait pas mal. Mais bon ce n'est qu'un projet. Et puis mon Chuck Bass serait James Potter évidemment. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être Scorpius Malefoy, qui collerait plus au personnage de Chuck. Bref, on verra si je le fais ou pas. ^^ Mais ça serait court, juste quelques fragments de temps en temps quand l'envie m'en prendrait.

Merci à toutes celles qui me commentent, qui me suivent, qui m'encouragent ! C'est grâce à vous que ces chapitres & ces fictions voient le jour. :) MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Et aussi gros gros gros merci aux anonymes pour leur soutien et leurs avis sur la fiction :D : **Lydie Metzinger**, **Aranel** & **Erylane**. Au fait, Erylane pour la fiction Deux témoins dans un sale pétrin, j'ai pas encore écrit la suite (enfin si un petit bout) mais elle est un peu dans mes fictions que j'update pas souvent. Désoléééé. :/ Mais j'essaierai de m'y mettre avant fin janvier. (trop de résolutions tue les résolutions malheureusement) Je ne promets rien. ^^

Encore, merci. :)

Gros gros bisous à tous & toutes !

Valouw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Partie VIII

* * *

Une odeur chaude de brioches au sucre/chocolat me titille les narines et me réveille d'un coup.

... Miam, ça sent bon. Mais c'est pas normal. Qui est chez moi ce matin ? Maman n'avait pas prévu de s'incruster d'après ce que je savais, Cait' est beaucoup trop occupée avec Lou-Ann et Fred, ses deux gamins -entendez par là son mari et sa fille- et personne d'autre n'oserait sinon.

Mais avec délice et plaisir, je me souviens de ma nuit grâce au parfum indubitablement féminin qui a envahi mes draps. Senteur lavande. Mary-Jane.

Je n'ai donc pas rêvé cette nuit ? ... Elle était bien là, entre mes draps, sa peau nue contre la mienne ? Décidant d'en avoir le coeur net, je me lève silencieusement, enfile un de mes caleçons qui traînait sur le fauteuil de ma chambre, me glisse dans le couloir et descend mes escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Et là, ... ô magnifique spectacle.

Mary-Jane Crivey, ma blondasse chiante, les cheveux attachés en une queue haute négligée, vêtue uniquement d'une de mes chemises -le pire c'est que c'est une de mes préférées, une bleue marine-, de sa petite culotte, et de chaussettes qui m'appartiennent vu comment ses pieds flottent dedans. Et elle chantonne dans ma cuisine... L'odeur des brioches vient sans aucun doute d'elle.

Soudainement, mon coeur se gonfle d'émotion et je me rends compte que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un vrai moment d'intimité avec une femme comme celui-ci. Et comment aurais-je pu m'attendre à ça de la part de MJ la cruelle Vipère ?

-Fais pas ton timide, Potter. C'est presque prêt.

Je ne sursaute pas -ça aurait fait débile-, et je m'avance vers elle, l'air assuré, un sourire aux lèvres avant de mettre mes mains sur ses hanches et de l'embrasser dans le cou... Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, et apparemment, elle ne s'y attendait pas vu comment elle s'est crispée... Et merde.

-Va t'asseoir sur la terrasse. J'ai déjà mis la table, le thé, le jus d'orange, le café -je ne savais pas ce que tu buvais le matin- et j'amène les brioches dans une petite minute.

En gros, elle me chasse. Et assez sèchement en plus. Je réponds un vague "Ok." avant de me diriger vers ma terrasse, légèrement renfrogné. Encore heureux qu'elle ait fait des brioches. Je sens déjà le discours "C'était une erreur Potter, blablabla." et ça me gonfle. C'était pas une erreur. Non, ce n'en était pas une ; les moments qu'on a partagés étaient exceptionnels, précieux et uniques. C'est impossible que j'ai été le seul à ressentir tout ça, putain.

La table, en effet, a été mise et là gros coup au coeur. Sarah faisait ça au début de notre relation puis dès qu'elle avait été certaine que j'étais dingue d'elle, elle avait brusquement arrêté. C'est maintenant seulement que je m'en rends compte. Et ça, ça me crève. Parce que surperposer la liaison que j'ai avec MJ, si on peut qualifier ça de liaison, à la relation que j'ai eu avec l'autre salope, c'est crevant, c'est malsain et surtout ça fait peur. Refaire une deuxième Sarah, non merci. Et même si MJ est totalement différente de Sarah, elles ont néanmoins un point en commun : elles ont toutes les deux voulu m'utiliser à des fins financières.

Cette pensée me refroidit d'un coup. Je savais que les femmes étaient manipulatrices, mais à ce point... Ce sont vraiment toutes les mêmes, songeai-je avec dégoût.

Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à manger tranquillement le petit déjeuner, lui faire comprendre qu'entre nous deux, il ne peut plus rien avoir d'autre et la jeter dehors. Doucement. Oui voilà, je vais faire ça.

-Et voilà les brioches, fit Mary-Jane en déposant un panier rempli de petites brioches super appétissantes.

Dis donc, la cuisine et elle ça fait un ou quoi ? ... Miaaaaaaam. Cette blondasse possède d'autres qualités que celle d'assurer au lit, intéressant... Non James ! C'est une manipulatrice, une menteuse. Arrête de te voiler la face. Elle n'est pas là pour toi. Elle est là pour ton nom, ta réputation. Elle est uniquement là parce que tu es célèbre et adulé, d'ailleurs presque autant que ton père. C'est ça, tu as compris. C'est bien Jimbo.

Mais sans aucun remords, je pique une brioche dans le panier et la porte à ma bouche avide et gourmande pendant que MJ s'assoit en face de moi sur un des fauteuils en bois tressé.

J'aime bien ce tableau. Mary-Jane venant de sortir du lit, assise les genoux repliés sous elle dans un large fauteuil en bois tressé, légèrement typique, vêtue d'une chemise d'homme, les cheveux encore un peu emmêlés, un petit sourire gourmand aux lèvres, le regard brillant, les joues roses, et surtout, surtout, ce petit air nonchalant que lui donne sa cigarette qu'elle vient d'allumer.

C'est vraiment la seule femme en-dehors de Roxanne que je permets de fumer à côté de moi.

-Alors verdict Potter ?

.. Ah, les brioches.

-Délicieuses, je réponds un peu froidement.

Je la sens d'ici se crisper. Elle envoie tellement d'ondes négatives que forcément, je les ressens comme si j'étais à sa place. Elle prend un inspiration. Tiens, elle va parler sérieusement si mon instinct ne me trompe pas.

-Potter, hier soir n'était pas une... erreur. J'admets qu'il existe une forte alchimie sexuelle entre nous mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, commence-t-elle, en se tordant légèrement les mains. Il n'y a rien d'autre et ce n'est pas sain. Hier soir, j'ai cédé mais je ne peux plus permettre que cela se reproduise.

... Attendez, elle veut rompre là ? Je sais, rompre est un bien grand mot mais en gros, elle ne veut plus être dans mon lit. Ou moi dans le sien, au choix.

Non, alors ça non. Je ne l'accepte pas. Et moi qui croyait qu'elle allait au contraire continuer cette "relation" pour pouvoir en profiter après que je sois tombé dingue d'elle.

... Moi dingue d'elle ? ... Non. Je suis juste dingue de sa peau, de son sourire, de .. ahem ses petits airs machiavéliques. J'aime voir ses joues agrémentées de mignonnes petites fossettes quand elle sourit. J'aime beaucoup l'embrasser, je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. J'aime aussi mordiller son cou et les lobes de ses oreilles. Et puis, oui, je dois avouer que dans ses bras, je me sens complet. Enfin.

Foutaises ! C'est juste le manque d'amour qui me fait dire ça. Moi réagir comme une fille ? ... Non, faux. Les mecs aussi peuvent être niais parfois, même les mecs parfaits comme moi. Oui, même moi je peux être niais.

Bref, je disais donc que si un jour je suis dingue de Mary-Jane, je promets d'enfin poser nu pour le calendrier spécial Joueurs de Quidditch, chose que j'avais toujours refusée. Ouais dévoiler mon corps à n'importe quelle inconnue, non. Un soir de beuverie, d'accord. Mais qu'elle puisse le contempler tous les jours, sur papier glacé, et en plus avec mon corps qui bougera un peu partout sur la photo... Non merci.

-Potter ?

Ah oui, faudrait peut-être que je réagisse.

-On pourrait entretenir une sorte d'amitié améliorée, je propose du bout des lèvres tout en mâchonnant distraitement un morceau de brioche.

Elle ne réagit pas exagérément, c'est bien, mais se retient plutôt d'éclater de rire... C'est gentil.

-Nous ne sommes même pas amis, Potter.

Ouais, pas faux. Mais bon, disons qu'on se connaît déjà pas mal pour deux personnes qui ne sont pas amies. Elle connaît quasiment tous mes goûts, mes intérêts, etc... Et moi sur elle, je connais aussi pas mal de trucs. Et en plus, je connais son frère et je me suis déjà mis des mines avec lui. Alors bon, si ça, ça nous rapproche pas... Et puis, faut prendre en compte qu'on a couché ensemble.

Deux fois.

-Ne dis pas le contraire, tu adores qu'on fasse l'amour tous les deux.

Ouais je sais, je n'ai ni employé le terme "baiser", ni le terme "coucher", tout simplement parce que pour Mary-Jane et moi, c'est un peu plus que ça. Ce n'est pas un coup d'un soir pour se soulager, ce n'est pas une inconnue que j'ai croisé comme ça en bar, en boîte ou même au restaurant. Mary-Jane a quand même été ma consultante privée d'agence matrimoniale... HAHA. Pitoyable.

-C'est vrai. Mais coucher ensemble tous les deux régulièrement va nous apporter que des emmerdes. Regarde-moi Potter, au lieu de m'en aller après notre nuit, je suis là à prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi. Le pire ? Je te l'ai préparé. Et en plus, ma rupture avec Will ne date que d'hier, ajoute-t-elle comme dégoûtée d'elle-même.

Je souris.

-Je trouve que c'est une meilleure thérapie que pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps sur ton canapé devant un film romantique en mangeant des pots de glace au chocolat.

Tentative d'humour réussie. Imaginer MJ faire ça me dépasse. C'est une chose impossible, sauf si cette dernière était vraiment vraiment dingue de lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, encore heureux.

Et puis c'est mon prénom qu'elle a crié hier soir, non le sien, huhu.

-Potter, ça ne va pas être possible.

Ah, elle m'énerve. Aucun autre Will Haddock... non pardon, Braddock, ne l'approchera tant que je voudrais Mary-Jane dans mon lit, donc on _doit _entretenir une "amitié améliorée".

-Mary-Jane écoute, ce n'est pas déplaisant, bien au contraire. On adore se faire chier aussi bien devant un petit déj' que dans un lit... Ne me dis pas que ça ne te manque pas de toujours m'envoyer des petites piques dignes de toi et de toute ta fourberie, je fais dans un sourire.

Tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble me reviennent en mémoire, et c'est légèrement nostalgique que j'avale une gorgée de mon jus d'orange. Ma Vipère fume nerveusement. Elle n'arrive plus à trouver d'excuses pour ne plus jamais approcher mon corps nu. C'est indéniable, il y a vraiment un désir dingue entre nous.

… Et merde, il est quelle heure là ? C'est pas que, mais j'ai mon entraînement qui commence à dix heures du matin -oui les sadiques de l'administration pensent que nous faire faire un entraînement spécial physique de dix heures à midi, c'est du génie. Qu'ils crèvent.- et donc, si je suis en retard, je serais dans la merde. En ce moment, notre coach, Cormac MacLaggen -un ancien joueur de notre équipe- est en pleine procédure de divorce et son caractère, déjà qu'à la base c'est de la merde même si il m'adore, et ben là c'est bien pire. Et à la moindre petite bavure, il y met toute sa colère et sa frustration. C'est pas génial-génial.

-Sept heures et demi, répond Mary-Jane à ma question muette. J'aime pas faire de grasses matinées.

Tu m'étonnes, espèce de Vipère rigide.

Et une idée me traverse l'esprit. Une idée certes un peu tordue mais qui arriverait sans aucun doute à nous fixer tous les deux sur nos futurs rapports, et surtout qui lui montrerait _très _clairement ce que moi, je veux.

Parce que ce que je veux moi, c'est toujours le plus important. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus, moi le premier.

-Mary-Jane, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas montré dans ma chambre, je murmure après m'être levé et positionné dans son dos, tout en lui massant légèrement les épaules.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, et essaie de se débattre mollement de mon étreinte. Mais rien à faire, je saurais convaincre la fille la plus têtue du monde -je me demande d'ailleurs si c'est pas MJ tellement elle est obstinée et chieuse- et je l'entraîne, elle m'opposant qu'un refus morne, dans les escaliers pour l'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre.

Excusez mais j'ai quand même deux heures à combler avant de commencer à me préparer pour ne pas louper l'entraînement, et je déteste m'ennuyer.

**:.:**

Et c'est comme ça que le grand et magnifique James Sirius Potter a réussi à convaincre Mary-Jane Elisabeth Crivey qu'une « amitié améliorée », entre autres devenir des sexfriends, était plus que souhaitable entre nous.

Je sais, j'suis trop bon. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis parfait.

**:.:**

Un sourire machiavélique s'étendit sur mon visage tandis que le vent fouette mon visage. J'adore voler. A chaque fois, c'est le pied. Tu te sens plus grand, plus imposant, plus puissant. Tu domines le monde quand t'es sur ton balai.

Dominic Green me fait face, un air supérieur sur le visage et un sourire victorieux orne ses lèvres. Il se croit plus fort, le petit ? Je vais l'écraser comme une fourmi sous ma chaussure, il va pas encaisser.

-GREEN, POTTER, VOUS ETES PRETS ? Hurle notre coach sur un balai un peu plus loin.

Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête pendant que Dominic, ce lèche-cul, répond un « Oui coach ! » empressé. Il croit tenir sa victoire sur moi, sa première. Mais il se trompe lourdement. J'ai peut-être bientôt trente ans mais je ne suis pas un vieillard. J'ai toujours des putains de réflexes et j'ai derrière moi de l'expérience. Ce que le petiot prétentieux devant moi n'a pas.

Aujourd'hui, c'est titulaires contre remplaçants. Lubie tordue de notre coach parce que d'habitude, c'est lui le premier à vouloir mélanger les équipes « pour qu'on s'habitue les uns aux autres » au cas où dans un match, l'un de nous serait dans l'incapacité de jouer et doive laisser sa place à son remplaçant. Il doit avoir un gros besoin d'agressivité dans son environnement aujourd'hui. Ça va être la guerre entre les titulaires et remplaçants, les titulaires voulant montrer qu'ils ont mérité leurs places dans l'équipe et les remplaçant voulant montrer qu'ils sont meilleurs que les titulaires.

-T'es prête, blondasse ? Je demande, clairement moqueur.

Quand je le dis à Mary-Jane, c'est affectueux. Quand je le dis à Dominic, c'est insultant. Nuance subtile.

-Tu va mordre la poussière, Potter.

-Et toi tu vas en bouffer, je réplique, agacé.

Si c'est pas la millième fois depuis le début de son contrat qu'il me répète ça. Le pauvre, ça en devient pathétique.

-TROIS.

-Aujourd'hui va marquer la fin de ton règne, Potter.

-DEUX.

-Tu vas me faire pleurer.

-UN.

-C'est fini Potter. Fini.

Et cette promesse résonne désagréablement à mes oreilles. Il a raison, c'est fini.

-FEU !

Ah ce MacLaggen. Paraît qu'il a essayé de draguer Tante Hermione en sixième année, mais elle soutient que c'était juste pour rendre jaloux Oncle Ron qu'elle avait invité ce « gros lourdaud » dixit elle-même, à la soirée de Slughorn. Il n'a jamais évoqué Tante Hermione quand il me parlait et s'est finalement marié avec une certaine Carolina MacDonald, une Ecossaise comme lui, que j'ai croisé une fois quand on était allés au pub après un match contre les Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle. Ils ont un fils, plus jeune que moi de six ans. Si je me souviens bien, il s'appelle Finn, ouais Finn.

Mais je ne me concentre plus sur mon coach qui vient de lâcher le Vif d'Or. C'est lui la cible. Lui que je me dois d'attraper avant l'autre blondasse de Green.

-Potter, fais gaffe ! Hurle Heidi avant que je n'aperçoive du coin de l'oeil un Cognard me fonçant dessus.

Heidi, seule fille en titulaire de notre équipe et accessoirement Poursuiveuse, vient de me sauver... l'épaule droite. Quel enculé ce Cadwallader, bordel ! Putain, il a failli vraiment me la péter ! En même temps, ça me fait bien plaisir qu'on ait eu ce petit match « amical » après la pause déjeuner, mais me faire ce coup-là alors que le petit froid d'octobre passe bien -oui je suis frileux et alors ?- entre mes vêtements, c'est pas cool. Fais chier.

Et merde. Green a repéré le Vif d'Or. D'un geste discret, j'indique Dominic du doigt à Kevin Stormhead, un Batteur titulaire, qui intercepte le Cognard pour le taper de toutes ses forces vers l'attrapeur remplaçant de mes deux. Bien sûr, ça dévie Dominic de sa trajectoire et le Vif d'Or en profite pour filer.

C'est le gros point faible de Dominic : sa concentration sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Si seulement il avait un peu plus de concentration sur ce point-là, il serait _presque _aussi bon attrapeur que moi.

-Tu fais chier Potter, bordel ! Rage Green.

-GREEN DANS UN MATCH ON N'INSULTE PAS COMME ÇA L'ATTRAPEUR ADVERSE ! C'EST PAS DU FAIR-PLAY ÇA ! SURTOUT QUE C'EST LE BATTEUR QUI T'A LANCÉ CE PUTAIN DE COGNARD ! Hurle MacLaggen.

Je retiens un sourire de satisfaction puérile et me remet à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il l'a bien cherché ce con. Bien fait pour ta gueule.

… Ah ben tiens ! Un petit éclair doré vient de passer près de moi, et fier comme un hippogriffe, je me mets à la poursuite de celui-ci. Green le remarque et essaie de me talonner. Peine perdue, en trente secondes à peine, je referme mes doigts sur la petite balle dorée, qui bat furieusement des ailes pour essayer de s'échapper.

-TITULAIRES GAGNANTS !

Franchement, le coach, il pourrait pas arrêter d'hurler un peu ? Il a vraiment un trop plein de frustration et de rage là. Son divorce le met vraiment vraiment en rogne... En même temps, je le comprends un peu et j'ai presque envie d'aller lui tapoter l'épaule de compassion, mais… j'ai dit presque. C'est mon coach, pas vraiment mon pote. Enfin si, un peu. Mais bref, on s'en fout.

Les titulaires ont gagné, et se posant tous sur la terre ferme, nous nous serrons la main gaiement. Un des mes bons potes, Ulrich Melborn, un des Poursuiveurs titulaires, m'enlace même de satisfaction. Gagner contre ceux qui tueraient pour prendre notre place est toujours jouissif. Et dès qu'il me quitte, il fait deux grandes enjambées pour rejoindre Heidi et lui donner un baiser sur le coin des lèvres ; celle-ci rougit avant de lui adresser une claque retentissante sur l'épaule, et ça fait rire toute l'équipe, et même les remplaçants -enfin les moins grognons, cela va de soi.- sont amusés par le spectacle.

Ulrich et Heidi, c'est un peu une relation d'amour/haine, et le coach ferme les yeux depuis le début tant que ça ne se répercute pas pendant les matchs. Mais ces deux-là sont très professionnels et aucune bavure de ce type n'arrivera. Encore heureux, sinon j'aurais été le premier à réprimander Ulrich.

-Tu disais que c'était fini, Green ? Je lance, moqueur.

Celui-ci grogne mais ne peut rien dire. Il ne fait que resserrer un peu plus son pull à l'effigie des Catapultes de Caerphilly que nous portons tous. MacLaggen me lance un regard perçant, m'indiquant clairement de ne pas trop provoquer Dominic. Tss, faut qu'il se durcisse un peu le garçon ; ça l'aide ce que je lui fais.

-Alors Potter quand est-ce que tu décides à prendre ta retraite ? Parce que mine de rien, si Stormhead ne m'avait pas envoyé le Cognard, je l'aurai eu. Oui, j'aurai eu le Vif d'Or, réplique Dominic, hargneux.

Le coach se passe une main agacée sur le front, et moi je souris, méprisant. Dominic cherche à s'imposer, soit. Mais avec moi, ça ne marchera pas. Ça ne marchera jamais.

-C'est justement ça qui a fait toute la différence, Green. Tu as été déconcentré par un simple Cognard. Je ne l'aurais jamais été, et d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis meilleur que toi, c'est un fait Green.

Il rage, je le vois bien. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, ses poings se crispent, l'air est chargé d'électricité -terme moldu très pratique dans ce cadre-là, je trouve- et tout le monde s'est tu. Faudrait qu'il arrête de nous plomber à chaque fois l'ambiance, le gamin.

-Tu devras bientôt prendre ta retraite, Potter. Tu te fais vieux.

Et il continue, ce petit con.

-On en reparle après la Coupe du Monde, Green, j'assène méchamment avant de partir pour les vestiaires.

Parce qu'il est évident que je vais être pris, comme il est évident qu'un attrapeur tel que Green ne sera jamais sélectionné. Il y a déjà de très bons attrapeurs dans certaines équipes, comme l'attrapeur des Faucons, des Tornades ou des Frelons. Et Green face à eux n'a aucune chance quand je serais à la retraite. Pouah, que ça sonne mal. Moi, si jeune, bientôt à la retraite ? Pfff.

Ah oui, la Coupe du Monde, c'est l'année prochaine. En Août prochain, la Coupe du Monde aura lieu en France. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà acheté tous les billets pour ma famille. Enfin sauf pour mes parents, qui ont toujours droit à trois places chacun, mais qu'ils offrent toujours à Tante Hermione, Oncle Ron, Neville, Hannah, Luna et Rolf. Donc j'en ai acheté pour Lily, Albus, sa femme, -leur gamin a droit gratis, il est considéré comme un bébé,... Enfin c'est un bébé-, Rosie, Hugo -pas pour sa copine qui doit sûrement avoir aussi des places avec son papa chéri d'amour, tss-, Fred, Caitlin, -évidemment pas pour Lou-Ann, c'est pas payant pour les moins de quatre ans- Roxanne, Victoire, Teddy, Dominique -même si ça m'a soulé-, Louis et sa copine –une charmante jeune femme au passage-, Oncles Georges, Tante Angelina, Oncle Charlie, Oncle Bill, Tante Fleur, Mamie Molly, Papi Arthur, et... Molly.

Et merde. J'ai une place en trop. C'est David qui a la place de Molly gratuitement. Même trois en fait, parce que Oncle Bill m'avait dit qu'il en avait eu deux grâce à son bureau.

Trois places en trop. Mais qui vais-je bien pouvoir inviter ? Rah. Natacha n'appréciera pas que je lui offre la place, Ludwig non plus, ils considéreront ça comme une offense. Scarlett pareil, et tous mes autres potes sont des anciens joueurs de Quidditch, donc ils auront des places faciles.

Oh Merlin, à qui vais-je bien pouvoir donner ces trois places ? Je sais, j'ai un an pour trouver. Mais non en fait, parce que les places sont déjà toutes complètes dès janvier, et on approche dangereusement de novembre. Mouais, j'ai encore un peu de temps.

Et soudain, l'illumination.

**:.:**

À mon retour chez moi, évidemment plus de Mary-Jane. Elle a dû rentrer chez elle dès que je suis parti et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait pris une douche... Quoique, si. On l'a prise ensemble avant que je parte. Donc oui, elle a dû partir juste après, et sans aucun doute avant que ma chère magiménagère ne passe parce que sinon ma _chère _Rosario m'aurait laissé un mot en espagnol bien senti. Oui, ma magiménagère a des tendances de mère poule à toujours me répéter dès qu'elle me croise, ou dès qu'elle voit une fille s'en aller de chez moi, que Sarah n'était qu'une salope mais qu'il serait temps que je me case.

Oui ben écoute Rosario, j'ai été casé pendant six ans, alors laisse-moi en profiter maintenant hein.

… Sauf que là, j'ai un petit creux. Non, en fait, deux petits creux. Avec un sourire, j'attrape une pomme dans un panier sur mon comptoir de cuisine, m'observe un instant dans un des miroirs du salon, et trouvant que je suis assez présentable dans mon tee-shirt noir avec un petit col en v et mon jean brut, je ressors de suite de chez moi pour transplaner devant la porte du bureau de l'agence E_ternellement vôtre_, muahahahaha.

-Bonjour, je claironne à la petite secrétaire dont j'ai _encore _oublié le nom.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, répond-elle prudemment.

Ah oui, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je l'ai congédié un peu sèchement après notre dîner. Bah, tant pis. Elle était tellement inintéressante, cette fille. Et dans mon esprit si lucide, j'avais brillamment été éclairé sur la possibilité -non enfin la certitude- que Miss Crivey me découperait en morceaux si elle apprenait que j'avais également couché avec sa secrétaire. Elle m'aurait fait la peau, j'en suis sûr.

-Je viens voir Miss Crivey, je lance enjoué.

-Vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous Mr Pot..

-Tututut, Miss Crivey ne vous a-t-elle pas donné l'ordre de me faire rentrer dès que je me présenterai ? Je mens avec un aplomb incroyable, mortellement sérieux.

-Euh non, me répond l'ingénue, perdue.

-Elle aura oublié ! Maintenant, puis-je rentrer ?

-Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Moi, si.

Et sans attendre que cette petite sotte ne réplique autre chose, je rentre dans le bureau de Mary-Jane sans frapper ; Mary-Jane lève la tête pour voir qui est l'intrus qui a osé et fait une petite grimace en voyant que c'est moi. Merci blondasse, je sens que ça vient du coeur.

-Jenny t'a laissé entrer ? Demande-t-elle, blasée.

-Il faut dire que je sais argumenter.

-Tu aurais dû faire acteur, Potter.

Elle est toujours aussi craquante et j'avoue que la voir en tailleur est assez excitant. Toujours ses grosses lunettes qui lui bouffent le visage, un chignon assez strict, ses lèvres pincées, son putain de masque de froideur, j'avoue que tout ça me fait éprouver du désir et à la fois de l'exaspération. Pourquoi est-elle aussi sèche dans son travail ? De la façon de s'habiller à la façon de se mouvoir, un vrai temple de sévérité.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ? Je bosse.

-Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui tu finis plus tôt, je susurre, charmeur.

J'ai une envie d'elle depuis que je suis rentré chez moi, et je suis bien décidé à l'assouvir, merde hein.

-Tu dois te tromper, Potter. J'ai encore un rendez-vous.

-Annule-le, je lui dis en m'asseyant sur une chaise en face de son bureau, seul obstacle entre nos deux corps.

Rien qu'à cette distance, je la sens déjà se tendre. Elle ne va pas tarder à se mettre en colère, huhu ; j'adore quand elle se met en colère. Ses yeux noisette deviennent de plus en plus sombres, sa jolie bouche se tord vilainement et ses sourcils se froncent méchamment. Et devant toutes les expressions que reflètent son si joli visage, j'ai envie de sortir les dents, de me battre également avec elle. C'est une perpétuelle bagarre entre nous, agrémentée parfois de moments de tendresse. Oui, parfois.

-Mary-Jane, s'il te plaît, annule-le.

-Va te faire foutre Potter, réplique-t-elle délicieusement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté ton indécente proposition que tu dois venir quand tu veux dans mon agence pour me déranger.

-Moi, te déranger ? … Voyons mon ange, tu en meurs d'envie.

-Ma libido a déjà été assez satisfaite ce matin, elle ajoute avec un sourire moqueur.

Bon... c'est un compliment caché quand même. Elle a été rassasié de tout son soûl, c'est pas faux, mais on peut remettre ça hein. J'suis en pleine force de l'âge moi. Et il faut que j'entretienne ma spectaculaire forme physique.. ouaaaaaais. Un attrapeur doit être léger, et j'ai quelques kilos à perdre. DONC ma chère Vipère doit m'aider à les perdre avec de l'exercice.

Fier de ma réplique, je m'apprête à la lui balance mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte et la voix criarde de l'autre conne se fait entendre.

-Miss Crivey, Miss Anderson est arrivée.

-Merci Jenny !

Ah, oui. Jenny. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle.

-Faites-la entrer, répond Mary-Jane avant de s'adresser à moi : Dégage maintenant Potter. Je passerais peut-être ce soir.

-Pas de peut-être qui tienne, Mary-Jane. Tu passes ce soir, j'affirme.

Tant qu'à faire, ne soyons pas trop brusques. Je peux bien attendre jusqu'à ce soir et il est vrai que les désirs de Miss Crivey doivent être aussi pris en compte... ou si peu. En tout cas, elle a intérêt à venir où je viendrais la chercher moi-même. C'est ça, mais je ne prends même pas la peine de la prévenir. Si elle ose, elle verra d'elle-même les conséquences.

-Allez Potter, file !

-Coucouuuu ma blondasse...

Une superbe femme, avec des origines latines à n'en pas douter, vient de débarquer dans le bureau de Mary-Jane et je reste bouche bée. De longs cheveux noirs bouclés encadrent un visage légèrement carré, décoré de grands yeux verts et d'une bouche sensuelle. Et ce corps, Merlin,... elle devrait être arrêtée pour atteinte à la pudeur. Ce magnifique spécimen n'est vêtu que d'une mini-jupe en velours noir, d'un haut outrageusement moulant pourpre -elle porte un soutien-gorge en dessous ? … Non je ne crois pas-, d'un blouson en cuir noir avec un gros noeud rouge accroché sur le col et de grandes bottes en cuir noir également.

… Oh putain, c'est digne d'une vraie allumeuse. Et là, un léger doute me prend. Et si c'était … ?

-Vanessa, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Lance une MJ, apparemment habituée à ce genre de délire vestimentaire de la part de son amie.

Oui, c'est Vanessa, la fille dont Mary-Jane m'avait parlé hier soir. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui voulait absolument me rencontrer... Que voulez-vous, je suis adulé par des millions de personnes et les trois-quarts -femmes ou non- rêveraient de m'avoir dans leur lit.

-Je sors d'un rendez-vous avec un rockeur. Il fallait que je m'adapte, répond négligemment la brune avant de balancer une sorte de mini-pochette en cuir noir sur une des chaises de Mary-Jane, avant de se retourner vers moi et de me jauger du regard.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Mary-Jane tout sourire, mais pas un de ses sourires sincères toussa toussa, non, un gros sourire machiavélique et peut-être un peu inquiet sur les bords.

-Dis donc, Marjy, t'aurais pu partager ce gros morceau, susurre Vanessa avec un petit air de prédatrice.

Elle s'avance vers moi, je souris légèrement pour faire style j'ai vachement confiance en moi. Ce qui est le cas, mais disons que face à l'air affamé de cette brune, j'ai plutôt envie de fuir en courant, ou en transplanant, au choix.

-Vanessa Anderson, se présente-t-elle. Enchanté James Potter.

Ouais évidemment, elle m'a reconnu. En même temps, je suis une célébrité depuis gosse.

-Enchanté Vanessa, je réponds en lui baisant la main.

Mary-Jane retient un hoquet et sa copine semble agréablement surprise. Je sais, j'ai un don pour ça.

-Tout à fait mon type, commente Vanessa d'un air mutin à sa meilleure amie, ma Vipère chérie. Quand est-ce que tu nous arranges un rendez-vous ?

-Potter ne fait plus partie de mon agence, je te le rappelle Van.

-Quel rabat-joie tu fais Marjy, lance son amie avec un clin d'oeil.

… Elle doit sans aucun doute être au courant que Mary-Jane et moi avons couché ensemble au moins une fois. A moins que MJ ait gardé ça pour elle... ce qui m'étonnerait, entre meilleures amies, on se dit tout non ? Mouais, j'ai pas tout dit à Fred pour une fois. Mais c'est normal, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Ben tiens, j'vais aller le voir... Ouais, dès maintenant.

-Je vais vous laisser les filles. Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré, Vanessa, j'ajoute avec un sourire. Bonne soirée.

-C'est ça Potter, ouste !

Ton sec et arrogant. Mary-Jane.

-Au revoir James.

Ton mielleux et moqueur. Vanessa.

-A ce soir Mary-Jane ! Je lance, juste pour la faire chier et également pour la gêner un peu en présence de sa meilleure amie.

Et putain que c'est jouissif de voir la Vipère me fusiller du regard et Vanessa lui lancer un regard entendu, genre « Ah ouais, tu te le tapes souvent en plus ? »

… Et ouais, haha.

**:.:**

-Caitlin a envie de te tuer parfois, m'avoue Fred devant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Après mon petit saut à l'agence de la blondasse, j'ai envoyé un petit mot à mon meilleur ami grâce à un parchemin ensorcelé que nous portons tous les deux en permanence sur nous et qui nous économise le temps que prendrait un hibou à faire passer un message. Et nous voilà tous les deux à la terrasse d'un petit bar du Londres sorcier.

-Je sais, en ce moment c'est un peu le bordel dans ma vie. Mais j'irais la voir ce week-end promis. Et puis Lou-Ann me manque, je souffle, amusé.

-Y'a intérêt, ou elle m'arrache les yeux en rentrant. Alors raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Fred est vraiment doué pour lire à travers les expressions que je donne à mon visage. En même temps, il me connaît mieux que personne et je dois avouer qu'il me connaît sûrement mieux que moi-même. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je lui raconte tout. Enfin de manière virile, … on est pas des gonzesses. Mais en gros, il est au courant de tout, et dès que je lui dis que j'ai pas tellement envie de partager mon lit avec une autre femme que l'autre blondasse, ce con a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce à quoi il doit penser en ce moment. Ses yeux, que Caitlin aime beaucoup qualifier de couleur chocolat, pétillent et semblent vouloir me faire passer un message... que je ne comprends pas.

-James, tu sais, il se pourrait que tu sois tombé amoureux de Mary-Jane, m'assène lentement mon cousin et meilleur ami.

-Impossible, je réplique de suite.

Ah non alors ! Il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi. Déjà que Caitlin a déjà réussi à mettre le doute en moi au dernier repas de famille, il est hors de question que son mari me sort ça également. C'est un complot ! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux. De. Miss. Crivey.

Faut que je le dise en quelle langue, putain ?

-Arrête de te mentir James. T'as pas envie d'être avec une autre femme qu'elle, vous adorez vous taquiner et vous envoyer des foutants, vous vous battez perpétuellement mais vous finissez quand même au lit ensemble, et quand elle avait un copain, c'est tout juste si tu crevais pas de jalousie.

-C'est juste qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, je m'indigne.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvez bien te faire ? Ce n'était que ta consultante, me contredit Fred avec un sourire vainqueur.

Je le hais. Caitlin a une influence désastreuse sur son mari.

-J'ai de l'affection pour elle, je lâche du bout des lèvres.

-De l'affection telle que tu avais envie de casser la gueule à ce type ?

Freeeeeddy, ta gueule.

-C'est une question d'égo. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas coucher avec lui après moi. Elle ne pouvait pas me lâcher pour ce type-là.

-C'est ça, cache-toi derrière ton égo hyper imposant. Mais tu ne pourras pas te mentir éternellement. Tu aimes cette fille, Jimbo. Et c'est la bonne cette fois.

Ah, mais Fred, que t'es-t'il arrivé ? Merlin, Caitlin et toi devez visionner trop de comédies romantiques. Ma vie n'est pas une comédie romantique et ni MJ, ni moi, ne sommes les personnages typiques de ce genre de clichés... C'est n'importe quoi. La bonne... Pffff. Autant dire que Merlin est resté puceau alors que tout le monde sait qu'il s'est tapé Viviane.

-Fred, je crois que tu ne tiens plus l'alcool, essaie-je de plaisanter pour changer de sujet.

Fred secoue la tête du genre « Oh putain, c'est pas vrai. » et je ris. Ça détend un peu l'atmosphère dès qu'il me rejoint dans mon fou rire.

Mary-Jane fait trop de dégâts dans ma vie et je commence à me demander si en faire un plan cul était une bonne idée. Sur le coup, bien sûr qu'elle m'a parue bonne cette idée, mais là j'avoue, après tous les putains de doutes que Fred vient de mettre en moi, quand je vais la revoir, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. Vais-je tout analyser ? Et puis, même si je suis amoureux d'elle -ce qui est très peu probable-, je doute qu'elle le soit. Après tout, je suis pire que désagréable avec elle sauf quand j'ai envie d'elle -ce qui arrive très souvent-, et notre relation n'est pas celle dont toutes les femmes rêvent, … si ? Naaaan. Impossible. Personne ne rêverait de n'être qu'un simple plan cul pour celui qu'elle l'aime... C'est vrai qu'au début, MJ a refusé... Oui mais c'est pas la même chose, c'est juste qu'elle ne m'aime pas tellement que ça en-dehors du cul et donc voilà... Ouais, voilà. Mary-Jane Crivey ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi... n'est-ce pas ? … BEN OUI. La preuve : elle est sortie avec ce connard là au lieu de prendre du bon temps avec moi.

A-ha ! Preuve irréfutable.

-Mais tu ne prends pas en compte qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne m'aimera jamais. On se hait trop pour ça.

-Vous couchez ensemble, assène Freddy d'un ton évident.

-C'est pas pareil.

Ouais, c'est pas pareil.

**:.:**

J'viens à peine de rentrer chez moi et je file sous la douche pour me débarrasser d'une odeur gênante. Celle terriblement désagréable du doute et de la remise en question. Affreusement puante.

… Moi être amoureux de la blonde Vipère ? … C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, et que dans une certaine mesure, on s'entend bien. Enfin, elle adore m'envoyer des trucs dignes de la Vipère qu'elle est, et j'adore y répondre ; c'est vrai qu'entre nous, le désir est palpable ; c'est vrai que j'étais terriblement jaloux quand elle était avec un autre mais pourtant, ça ne m'avait pas plus taraudé l'esprit que ça à Tahiti... bon d'accord, un petit peu, mais c'est juste parce que ça me faisait tellement chier ; c'est vrai que je la trouve tout le temps belle, qu'elle sorte du lit, qu'elle soit décoiffée ou non, qu'elle fasse la moue, qu'elle rit, enfin tout le temps quoi ; c'est vrai que j'aime bien prendre mon petit déjeuner avec elle ; c'est vrai que j'aime bien l'avoir près de moi ; c'est vrai qu'on a eu certaines attitudes qui ressemblaient plus à celles d'un couple que celles d'un plan cul ; c'est vrai que je me suis fait la réflexion quand on préparait notre dîner que si c'était comme ça tous les soirs, ça serait parfait...

Mais putain, Jimbo, ta gueule ! Tu deviens dingue ou quoi ? T'as jamais été influençable, pourtant ! La preuve, ta mère et ta meilleure amie n'ont jamais réussi à te faire comprendre que Sarah Paxton était vénale. Alors stoooooop ! … Ouais mais elles avaient raison... Fais chier. Elles ne peuvent pas tout le temps avoir raison, c'est logiquement impossible. Ouais, logiquement.

La sonnerie retentit et je sursaute, plongé comme j'étais dans mon débat intérieur. Mollement, je vais ouvrir la porte, ne me demandant même pas qui a pu sonner ainsi à ma porte.

… Ethan ? … Avec Milan ? Beeeh. Keskispasse ?

-James, j'suis vraiment désolé, commence Ethan, visiblement agité, mais est-ce que tu pourrais garder Milan pendant deux jours ? J'ai une affaire sur le feu en Belgique, et je suis obligé de me déplacer. Ils refusent de traiter avec mon client et moi par cheminée, c'est trop lourd. Et ma gouvernante s'est cassée avec son petit copain, je ne sais où.

Milan m'observe avec son regard bleu ciel, me sourit de toutes ses petites dents et agite ses petites menottes vers moi, m'ayant facilement reconnu. Ce gamin est très intelligent, et adorable en plus. Blond comme les blés, des yeux d'un bleu envoûtant, sûr pour sûr, ce gamin en fera tomber des coeurs... Tant qu'il touche pas à Lou-Ann, ça me va. Il manquerait plus que ça, qu'il brise le coeur de ma petite filleule d'amour. Jamais, tant que je serais vivant !

-Bien sûr Ethan. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, j'assure à mon ami qui est visiblement soulagé.

Le pauvre quand même.

-Et puis, Rosario adorera garder Milan pendant que je suis à l'entraînement, comme la dernière fois. Tout de façon, ma chère Rosario n'est jamais contre de la compagnie et de l'argent supplémentaire.

-Ethan ? Potter ?

Ah merde. Mary-Jane.

Ethan a l'air un peu dépassé. Son regard passe de moi à Mary-Jane, de Mary-Jane à moi, et il sourit genre il a tout compris. Non mon pote, tu n'as pas tout compris, mais si tu y tiens, crois ce que tu veux. J'en suis pas à ça près.

-Tout va bien Ethan ?

-Salut Mary. Oui, enfin James vient de me sauver la mise. Je n'avais pas très envie d'apporter une charge supplémentaire à Cait et Fred donc James va me garder Milan pendant deux petits jours, le temps d'un aller-retour en Belgique, résume Ethan. Dis... pour éviter à James de payer sa magiménagère un peu plus pour garder Ethan le temps de ses entraînements, si tu n'as rien à faire, est-ce que tu pourrais..., enfin Milan t'adore, mais si tu ne peux...

-Ce sera un plaisir, Ethan, ne t'inquiète pas, le coupe MJ avec un sourire apaisant en prenant Milan dans ses bras -qui apprécie visiblement. Sale gamin, touche pas à ma blondasse-. Ça tombe bien en plus, demain je ne travaille pas.

… Euh. Pardon ? Je peux savoir à quoi je suis en train d'assister ?

-Merci, vous me sauvez la mise tous les deux... Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble, dites-moi ? Demande Ethan, moqueur.

Il aurait donné une gifle à Mary-Jane, ça aurait fait le même résultat. Elle s'étouffe presque d'ailleurs. Quant à moi, je balbutie quelques mots incompréhensibles avant qu'elle n'intervienne d'une voix forcée :

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Il se trouve que Potter et moi avions deux-trois trucs à régler.

Trucs à régler ? Huhu, elle s'en sort… très mal. Faut pas oublier que Ethan est un avocat chevronné, le mensonge ça le connaît et ce n'est pas un mensonge absurde comme celui-ci qu'il va gober. Malheureusement pour nous. Enfin moi je m'en fous... sauf que j'aimerais pas que ma mère l'apprenne. Elle ne me fichera pas la paix une seule seconde en déblatérant sûrement sur le fait que Mary-Jane et moi formons un siiiiiiii beau couple. Si, si, j'vous jure, Ginny Potter peut parfois être exaspérante de niaiserie.

-Oui oui, je ne dirais rien, assure Ethan avec un sourire complice.

Mary-Jane préfère apparemment ne rien démentir même si ça la démange atrocement, c'est évident. Avec Ethan, quand on essaie de le contredire, on s'enfonce toujours et elle s'en est rendue compte rapidement. Pas bête, la blondasse... Oui bon, j'le savais déjà.

-Au revoir mon ange, souffle Ethan en posant un baiser sur le front de son fils qui lui sourit gaiement. Merci encore à vous deux, je vous le revaudrais.

Et le voilà parti. Et nous voilà, nous, les affaires les plus importantes de Milan à mes pieds, le petit bout de chou dans les bras de la blondasse, et nous deux, complètement ahuris par l'étrangeté de la situation.

Mary-Jane et moi nous jetons un regard légèrement confus avant d'aller installer le petit blond sur mon canapé. Elle rumine, elle fait les cent pas... Et tant qu'elle ne met pas le feu à mon salon, ça me va.

-Je crois que notre programme pour ce soir va légèrement se corser, j'essaie de plaisanter.

Elle me jette un regard furibond et je lève les mains en signe d'innocence. Après tout, c'est vrai. Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça. Ethan Edgecombe est le seul responsable.

-Bon Potter, je repasserais demain pour prendre Milan avec moi pour la journée, souffle-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, s'apprêtant à me laisser seul avec le gosse.

Non mais j'suis pas d'accord hein ! Putain, elle est là, maintenant elle reste. N'importe quoi. Elle va où comme ça la Vipère ? Elle croit qu'elle peut se faufiler et fuir lâchement ? Non, non, non, non.

-Mary-Jane, reste s'il te plaît.

Je la vois clairement hésiter et me lancer un regard confus, surpris et inquiet. Un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Milan a soudain un petit rire, un gazouillement si caractéristique des enfants en bas âge, et étrangement ce rire d'enfant me fait ressentir le besoin, presque viscéral, d'embrasser la blondasse. Très étrange...

-Reste s'il te plaît. Pour Milan et moi, j'ajoute avec un sourire en coin. On aime pas trop les soirées entre hommes et un peu de compagnie féminine, surtout celle des belles femmes, est toujours la bienvenue. N'est-ce pas Milan ?

Comme si il avait compris ce que j'essayais de faire, Milan a un gazouillement approbateur. Et en plus, il fixe MJ de ses grands yeux bleus avec presque de la bave au coin des lèvres... Ah putain, j'aime ce gosse ! Si il me pique pas ma copine bien sûr.

… Ma copine ? Ouais, mon inconscient a tendance à dire que des conneries en ce moment. Faut pas faire gaffe. C'est le réflexe. Et puis dire de MJ qu'elle est un « plan cul », c'est d'un vulgaire. Ça lui va pas du tout... Disons qu'elle est quelqu'un avec qui je passe d'agréables moments. Ouais, voilà ça.

-Ok Potter, je reste. Mais seulement pour le beau gosse qui bave devant moi, réplique MJ en faisant demi-tour et en s'approchant, toute souriante de Milan pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Le petit gazouille de bonheur au contact des lèvres charnues de MJ sur sa joue rebondie... Oh putain et moi ?

-Et moi, si je bave aussi devant toi, tu m'embrasses ? Je demande, joueur.

Toujours avec Milan dans ses bras, elle s'avance vers moi et s'empare tendrement de mes lèvres. C'est certain que ça change des baisers brûlants qu'on a l'habitude d'échanger... et c'est comme si quelque chose en moi changeait face à la douceur dont la blondasse fait preuve.

Ah que c'est bon, putain... Et là, je me rends compte que j'aurais beaucoup -beaucoup beaucoup- de mal à me passer des baisers de Mary-Jane Elisabeth Crivey. En plus, elle est encore plus séduisante avec un gosse dans ses bras... Un gosse qui pourrait être le nôtre.

… Et merde. J'me suis foutu dans le fond.

* * *

TADAM ! Chapitre 8 terminéééééé. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que je n'ai pas trop centré sur MJ par rapport à James ! Donc voilà voilà, j'ai pas eu trop de mal à l'écrire celui-là, il est venu assez facilement, et j'ai eu plein plein d'idées pour la suite pour corser encore plus l'histoire. :D Disons que dans ce chapitre là, il n'y a pas eu tellement de sentiments & toussa toussa. J'avoue que quand j'ai relu, je l'ai trouvé assez « simple » dans les phrases. Pas super bien mené, m'enfin bref. Vous me donnerez votre avis. x)

Vanessa, l'amie de MJ, fait son apparition pour la première fois, et reviendra souvent je pense. Quant à Natacha, Ludwig, etc. je verrais bien, je pense aussi qu'on les reverra avant la fin, pareil pour Peter évidemment, et je ne pense pas qu'on reverra Will. XD Il sera reparti bronzer et faire du surf à Miami très certainement ! Londres lui minait le moral sans son bébé d'amour qu'il a trompé.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. :D ça fait super super super chaud au coeur. :D Merci aux anonymes : **Aranel **& **Erylane**. :D D'ailleurs, vous êtes les deux à ne pas avoir trouvé le chapitre précédent très drôle. J'avoue, James était un peu trop « fixé » sur MJ et j'espère que j'ai dissipé cette « ambiance » dans ce chapitre, … j'espère j'espère ! ;D

En tout cas,** gros gros gros merci à tous**(toutes ?) pour vos reviews aussi géniales et encourageantes les unes que les autres.

Et, petite note, ce chapitre est dédicacé à **Nikita Lann** que je découvre petit à petit, et qui est une personne vrai-ment exceptionnelle. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Partie IX

* * *

En fait, la soirée s'est plutôt bien passée.

Le petit blond n'est pas resté longtemps éveillé et après l'avoir déposé sur mon lit, avec Mary-Jane qui chantonnait une petite berceuse, il s'est tout de suite endormi avec elle... et avec moi.

Heureusement que j'ai un très grand lit ! ... Mais même avec toute la place qu'il y avait pour nous trois, j'ai eu de la chance : Mary-Jane, dans son sommeil, s'est blottie très étroitement contre moi. Elle était toute choupinette avec ses cheveux blonds épars autour de son visage, sa respiration lente soulevant régulièrement son torse et ses traits apaisés dans le sommeil. Et c'est sur cette vision que j'avais plongé dans le sommeil.

Et c'est sur cette même vision que je me suis réveillé, alerté par les gazouillements trop joyeux de Milan qui venait de faire preuve d'un peu de magie précoce en attirant à lui une de ses peluches posée au pied du lit. Ethan nous avait raconté les petits tours que Milan faisait déjà à dix-huit mois mais je n'y avait jamais assisté. Au moins, il peut être sûr que son fils n'est pas un Cracmol. Ça aurait été tellement dur ; je n'ose même pas imaginer ma vie si j'avais été Cracmol... Je n'aurais jamais été à Poudlard, j'aurais vu Albus et Lily faire de la magie et revenir de leur école, des étoiles plein les yeux, j'aurais été en marge de la vie de ma famille, je n'aurais jamais connu le Quidditch, ni rien de tout ça... Ah, putain, c'est déprimant.

... Huit heures ? Et bor-del !

Mon entraînement commence dans une heure, Rosario ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle va voir Mary-Jane et Milan dans mon appartement, va encore faire des histoires, ... ou va au contraire essayer de parler à MJ en lui disant des choses du genre "Vous êtes celle qu'il lui faut.", etc, si elle voit que la blondasse connaît Milan... Ah oui, putain, j'le sens bien !

Une heure pour me préparer ? … Oh Merlin, j'y arriverais jamais. Bon, il faut réveiller la blondasse pour qu'elle s'occupe de Milan sinon j'y arriverais vraiment pas.

Avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, Milan m'observant religieusement, sa peluche dans les bras, je me penche vers ma blondasse et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Hum… Je m'attendais à tout sauf à une baffe. Ce qui fait rire bien entendu Milan. Sale gosse, va.

-Oh pardon Potter, … mais quelle idée aussi ? S'exaspère Mary-Jane, la voix encore ensommeillée.

Je grogne en guise de toute réponse. Vous voulez réveiller de façon tendre une femme dans votre lit et voilà comment vous en prenez plein la gueule après, … moi je dis non ! C'est fini, j'ai plus envie d'être gentil avec elle.

-Je ne me voyais pas vraiment te secouer brutalement pour te réveiller, je réplique, vexé indubitablement.

Elle ne répond pas, le regard dans le vague, puis son attention se concentre sur Milan qui a réussi à aller vers elle pour tirer sur mon tee-shirt qui lui sert de pyjama. Elle est très mignonne là-dedans, tiens.

-Mary-Jane, je peux te demander de t'occuper de Milan ? J'ai entraînement dans … une heure, je réalise une nouvelle fois en jurant.

-Allez file Potter, je m'occupe de lui, répond ma blondasse préférée en adressant un sourire tendre à Milan.

Quand je vois ce genre de scène, Mary-Jane avec un bébé qui pourrait être le sien, il y a comme quelque chose qui se craquèle dans ma poitrine et je ne saurais dire ce que ça signifie. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Je sais, je me suis foutu dans le fond, je commence à ressentir un peu plus que du simple attachement pour ma Vipère oui, je crois que je suis en train de développer une sorte d'affection pour elle, une affection malsaine car à sens unique, d'après ce que je peux en juger.

Et puis, c'était bizarre de s'occuper d'un bébé avec une autre femme que ma mère, ma soeur, une de mes cousines, ou encore Caitlin ou Alice. Enfin, MJ n'est pas une amie au sens propre, et voilà, c'était bizarre. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Dans mon esprit, toute la soirée, avait persisté une sale impression. L'impression que si Mary-Jane et moi étions ensemble, avec notre bébé, oui notre bébé à _nous_, ça ressemblerait un peu à ça. Mais que dans ce cas-là, j'aurais eu droit à un baiser de bonne nuit, quand même. Ouais, quand même. Peut-être même deux, … ou trois. Mais on a dormi tous les trois dans le même lit, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

… Je crois que finalement cette idée d'entretenir avec Mary-Jane un plan cul, dit vulgairement, n'était pas ma meilleure idée jusqu'à présent. Parce que je m'en rends compte, putain. Oui, je m'en rends compte. Tous ces papillonnements quand je suis avec elle, cette sensation de béatitude complète quand elle m'embrasse, l'envie constante de la toucher, d'être près d'elle, de la voir me sourire et m'injurier à la fois, vouloir l'avoir pour moi tout seul, la jalousie qui m'avait dévoré quand je l'avais vue avec l'autre décoloré, le fait que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser alors que j'étais en couple avec une femme géniale, toujours revenir à elle quand je faisais le point, l'avoir invitée aux fiançailles de l'autre pute, être attendri quand elle dort, mes réactions excessives pour tout ce qui la concerne, le fait que ma mère et Caitlin n'arrêtent pas de me répéter la même chose ; tout ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

Bordel de cul, je suis _tombé amoureux_ de _Mary-Jane Crivey._

… Oh putain. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'avadakedavriser moi-même.

**:.:**

-Potter, plus concentré ! Me hurle MacLaggen.

Je grommelle inintelligiblement sur mon balai et essaie de ne pas replonger dans mes pensées, et surtout, ne pas repenser au fait que je suis tombé amoureux d'une blondasse chiante, manipulatrice et affreusement... cynique. Pas loin, Green me lance un regard victorieux, encore une fois.

C'est qu'il commence à me gonfler le gamin évitant souplement un Cognard, j'expire brusquement et recommence le parcours imposé par MacLaggen à tous les joueurs de l'équipe. Slalomer, éviter un Cognard, descendre en piqué, figures acrobatiques, remonter en flèche, sauter de son balai en plein vol, et slalomer, reprise du cycle.

… Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Mary-Jane Crivey ? … Je pourrais jamais continuer à être avec elle simplement en amitié et plus si affinités, j'y arriverais pas, et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. Et si je la perdais en lui avouant ça, et si c'était pas réciproque ? … Comment je vais bien pouvoir gérer ça ?

Merlin, t'as pas assuré, … Merlin, je te hais, et oui, Merlin, t'as intérêt à m'aider.

**:.:**

Alice, toujours aussi canon, s'avance vers moi et ma table, d'un pas léger, dansant. Alice Londubat, cette perle.

Elle, elle va m'aider. En effet, elle n'a pas encore eu la chance de nous voir Mary-Jane et moi ensemble et d'ailleurs, elle ne l'a jamais rencontrée personnellement même si il est évident que Cait lui en a parlé. C'est sa meilleure amie et forcément, elles se racontent tout même quand ça ne les concerne pas..., surtout quand ça ne les concerne pas, hem.

-Salut Jimbo, me salue-t-elle en me claquant une bise sonore sur les deux joues.

-Comment se porte notre jeune mariée ? Je demande, moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, je n'ai qu'un sourire éblouissant. Peter et elle sont vraiment dingues l'un de l'autre, et j'ai très bon espoir que ça dure toute leur vie. Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on se marie, non ? Pour finir ses jours avec l'être aimé, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Alors Jimbo, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? T'as une petite mine et ça n'était jamais arrivé quand on décide de prendre un verre tous les deux, sauf la fois où... l'autre pute t'avait quitté.

Les grands yeux caramels d'Alice s'ouvrent de compréhension et de surprise. Même si elle n'est _que_ mannequin -très célèbre, faut le dire- et ne possède pas une armada de diplôme, ayant préféré la voie facile -pour elle- grâce à son physique, Alice est sacrément intelligente et a tout de suite compris d'où venait le problème. Et surtout où il était.

-C'est cette Mary-Jane ?

-Je vous apporte quelque chose, Mademoiselle ? Vient nous interrompre un serveur avec un sourire en coin pour Alice.

Moi, j'ai déjà une Bierraubeurre devant moi, et Alice, en insistant sur le « Madame », commande un jus de citrouille au serveur déconfit par le statut marital de la magnifique Alice, qui le congédie plutôt brutalement. Malgré ses airs doucereux, Alice peut parfois être très méchante, ce qui nous a pas mal servi à Poudlard à Fred et moi lors de nos mauvais coups.

-Alors, c'est elle ?

-Oui, c'est elle. Et je ne l'ai réalisé que ce matin, j'avoue du bout des lèvres.

Pourquoi je me confie plutôt à Alice qu'à Cait ou bien Fred ? … Tout simplement parce que je ne supporterais pas leurs « On te l'avait bien dit ! » inévitables. Et je ne voyais personne d'autre à qui j'aurais bien pu faire part de cette étrange et déroutante découverte. Un psychomage ? … Peter ? Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller le voir et lui dire de but en blanc que voilà, je viens de comprendre que je suis complètement dingue de sa sœur et que je ne m'imagine pas sans elle. Super plan ! … Donc non, voilà, il restait Alice.

Elle n'est pas un bouche-trou, loin de là ! Alice c'est ma seconde meilleure amie, la deuxième fille de notre bande à Poudlard, la seule à qui autre que Cait, j'pouvais parler de _ça_ sans risquer de le voir dans les journaux à potins le lendemain même. Alice, en fait, c'est une sorte de deuxième petite sœur, aussi chiante mais toujours là pour vous.

Tiens, Lily Jolie me manque soudain.

-Où tu en es avec elle ? Tu es en couple avec elle ? Demande Alice, en sirotant le verre que le serveur vient de lui amener un peu brusquement.

Le « Madame » l'a refroidi, lui. Quel susceptible, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, gamin.

-Disons qu'on a commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles régulières.

La grimace d'Alice n'est pas faite pour me rassurer, bien au contraire. C'était une _si _mauvaise idée que ça ? Au début, je la trouvais plutôt excellente, moi. Évidemment : elle sortait de mon esprit brillant.

-Potter, tu la prends pour une de tes salopes ou ... ? Me refroidit brusquement Alice.

Je disais bien que parfois, cette grande blonde à l'air angélique et ouvert est pire qu'un iceberg. Complètement cassante. De un, je n'ai pas de salopes comme Alice peut le dire à l'instant. De deux, … ben deux.

-On voit bien que tu ne connais pas _Miss Crivey_, je grince. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui demander d'entretenir une relation sérieuse avec moi, elle me déteste et peut à peine me saquer. N'oublie pas que son objectif premier était de profiter de ma popularité pour faire la publicité de son agence. Et puis, pour ma défense, je viens de réaliser que ce que je res... ressentais pour Mary-Jane n'est pas seulement d'ordre physique.

Non mais. Faut pas non plus croire que c'est moi le salaud dans l'histoire, ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances, je suis aussi une victime ! Et Mary-Jane n'est pas complètement innocente dans l'affaire : elle a accepté.

-Mais James, quand une femme accepte ce genre de marché, c'est soit parce qu'elle veut juste prendre son pied de temps en temps et que tu es l'amant idéal pour ça parce qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'attacher sentimentalement, soit parce qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a aucune chance d'avoir plus que ça, m'explique patiemment Alice.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend pour un débile... étrangement. Ah bon ? Alors les femmes, ça pense comme ça ? Moi j'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste plutôt et qu'elle ne pense même pas à l'éventualité d'une relation sérieuse et durable avec moi, James Sirius Potter, être arrogant et égocentrique. Dès que j'ouvre la bouche, ça la fait chier. Soyons honnêtes !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Crois-moi, me coupe Alice d'un air agacé. Je suis une femme et je sais de quoi je parle. Ta Mary-Jane, soit elle t'aime, soit elle t'aime pas.

Euh, ça je le savais déjà, merci Alice, je suis censé être supérieurement intelligent, n'oublie pas. Et puis, même un gamin comprendrait ça en moins de cinq minutes.

-Et comme savoir si elle m'aime ou pas ?

-Tu peux pas le savoir, c'est à toi de jouer Potter. Montre-lui que tu es pleinement Gryffondor et qu'on t'a pas reparti dans la maison des lâches. Si je me fie à ce que j'ai entendu d'elle, elle a plus d'orgueil que toi, Jimbo, ce qui est assez remarquable je dois dire, et ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui te dira, ou te fera comprendre, qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi.

Un instant de silence pensif.

-Pourquoi les femmes sont aussi compliquées ? Je soupire.

Après tout, elle pourrait me le dire clairement. James, je suis amoureuse de toi... Ou aussi en effet : James, je ne t'aime pas, tu n'es qu'un objet sexuel pour moi.

Dans ce cas-là, je pourrais lui répondre que je ne suis peut-être qu'un objet pour elle, mais il se trouve qu'elle a fait le petit déjeuner pour son objet, qu'elle a dormi avec son objet et le filleul de celui-ci, et qu'elle s'en est d'ailleurs occupée toute une journée. Et aussi qu'elle a assisté à un déjeuner de « famille » de son objet. Et que son objet a fait ami-ami avec son frère aîné. Et encore plein de petits détails de ce type.

Donc il vaut mieux qu'elle se déclare amoureuse de moi.

… Tout ça me donne étrangement mal à la tête.

-Tu m'as comprise, James ? Il faut que tu saches par toi-même si il y a plus que du physique derrière tout ça, et s'il y aurait possibilité d'une relation sérieuse. Tu es amoureux, hein. Alors bouge ton cul.

-Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, je réplique d'une voix sèche. D'être amoureux d'elle.

Après tout, c'est vrai. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je traverse une mauvaise période qui me pousse à penser que je serais peut-être tombé amoureux de ma Vipère, mais qu'au final, pour moi aussi, ce n'est que physique, mais comment le savoir ? Comment pouvoir distinguer le vrai du faux dans les sentiments ? Comment distinguer le simple désir mêlé à de l'affection et l'amour véritable ? Ces deux états d'esprit se ressemblent beaucoup trop pour pouvoir y faire la part des choses, et peut-être qu'en réalité, je désire physiquement Mary-Jane et j'ai une simple affection pour elle. Oui, peut-être... Je me sens bien avec elle, c'est un fait. Mon cœur bat légèrement plus vite, d'accord. Et il est vrai que je ne vois pas d'autres femmes prendre sa place dans mon lit pour le moment.

Et après ? Je pourrais ressentir les mêmes sensations avec une autre... Au final, aime-je vraiment Mary-Jane Élisabeth Crivey ?

… J'ai vraiment besoin d'un psychomage, moi.

**:.:**

Et me voilà, après avoir pris un verre avec Alice, à déambuler dans Hyde Park en attendant l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec l'agent de mon équipe, qui veut nous faire poser pour je-ne-sais-quel-magazine-féminin, et qui nous rapportera pas mal de Gallions. Un sportif, c'est toujours classe. Mais c'est pas dit que les joueurs de Bavoules soient aussi demandés que nous, les joueurs de Quidditch, LE sport le plus réputé du monde sorcier.

D'ailleurs, malgré mon admiration pour mon père, je suis bien content d'avoir réussi à décrocher une place au sein d'un club de Quidditch : dans le cas contraire, j'aurais été bon pour entamer des études d'Auror, quoique... quoique j'y aurais quand même échappé, et j'aurais rejoint Fred dans le magasin de son père. On a tous les deux un don pour les farces et attrapes, et maintes et maintes fois, les membres de notre famille nous avaient comparés à Oncle Georges et son défunt jumeau. Bien évidemment, jamais devant Oncle Georgie. Le pauvre ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis, preuve irréfutable : il a appelé son fils comme son défunt frère, et le traite plus comme un frère que comme un fils, sous les réprimandes silencieuses de Tante Angie.

Parfois, je me demande comment aurait été Oncles Georges si Fred Weasley était encore vivant. Une fois, j'ai vu dans les anciens albums photo de Maman, à la cave, une photo de Tante Angie dansant avec un grand roux ressemblant goutte pour goutte à Oncles Georges. Elle semblait follement amoureuse, lui aussi. Mais la légende n'indiquait pas « Georges et Angelina, Bal de Noël, Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » mais plutôt « Fred et Angelina, Bal de Noël, Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. », me laissant penser que si cet oncle inconnu n'était pas mort, Fred et Roxanne ne seraient peut-être pas nés, … ils n'existeraient peut-être pas, et qui aurait été mon meilleur ami, mon meilleur cousin ? Fred n'aurait jamais existé, et cette idée m'est insupportable. Et la petite Roxy, notre petite noiraude à nous... ne pas exister ? Son sourire n'avoir jamais fait partie de notre paysage ? … Je refuse de l'imaginer.

… Sans déconner, Hyde Park est propice à ressasser des hypothèses déprimantes.

Et pourtant, le paysage est magnifique Hyde Park est le plus grand parc de Londres et un des plus grands parcs royaux. Ah, chère Élisabeth, quand je pense que votre famille n'a jamais eu un sorcier dans votre famille... C'est quand même assez surprenant. J'aurais pensé que l'un des nôtres ait déjà essayé de berner un membre de votre famille avec un Philtre d'Amour ou quelque chose du type. Vous devez sûrement avoir des protections sorcières.

Sûrement.

Soudain, un petit gazouillis, qui retentit pas loin, suivi d'une voix féminine amusée, me semble familier. Je me tourne vers l'origine du bruit, et bien évidemment Merlin ne doit pas beaucoup m'aimer pour _les_ placer sur mon chemin. Mais Mary-Jane et Milan ne sont pas seuls. Vanessa les accompagne, pétillante. La superbe brune latino que j'avais croisé à _Éternellement vôtre_, la meilleure amie de ma Vipère. Et tiens, elle est habillée correctement cette fois : la brune est vêtue d'un simple jean en velours brun, d'un col roulé vert foncé -normal, on approche de décembre dangereusement et le froid commence à nous mordre la peau- et d'un caban sombre, d'une couleur indéfinissable.

Cette fille est vraiment canon... Et elle forme un contraste saisissant avec MJ, qui a la peau plus pâle et les cheveux indubitablement plus clairs. Blonde comme les blés... J'avoue qu'avec ses yeux d'un noisette très clair, et ses cheveux d'un blond, ni trop clair, ni trop foncé, Mary-Jane aurait bien sa place dans un champ de blé, ou une prairie toute verte.

… Euh ? C'est quoi ces réflexions pourries ? Bref. Vais-je les saluer ou non ? … Bien contre moi, je suis attiré vers Miss Crivey mais le fait de penser que je suis _peut-être_ amoureux d'elle joue beaucoup dans mon esprit. Je préférais ne pas avoir affaire à elle pendant toute une journée le temps de mettre tout ça au clair. Mais est-ce qu'une journée suffira ? Honnêtement, je pense que... non. Ah, par le caleçon de Merlin.

Et puis, qu'est ce qu'elles sont venues faire à Hyde Park ? Précisément, le parc dans lequel je me « réfugie » quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et Blondie le sait parfaitement... Sauf qu'elle a pas pu prévoir que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et Hyde Park n'est pas si loin que ça de mon appartement côté sorcier. Et Vanessa ne doit pas non plus habiter très loin. Et, … ouais sûrement.

Non, je préfère les observer de loin, et si l'une d'entre elles me remarque, j'irais les saluer. Tiens, justement, l'observer de loin m'aidera à mieux analyser mes sentiments, parce que dès que je l'approche, c'est comme si toutes mes neurones se déconnectaient. Donc, à éviter... Je suis un génie, huhu.

… C'est vraiment marrant de la voir se mouvoir aussi librement, de sourire à tout va, de rire avec Vanessa, qui s'agite constamment -hyperactive, non?- d'agir avec Milan si naturellement qu'on pourrait s'y tromper et penser que c'est sa mère naturelle.

Et les sentiments s'entremêlent, se heurtent, se mélangent, s'embrouillent, se dissocient, et deviennent plus clairs. D'un coup.

En effet, ils avaient tous raison à propos de ça. Peut-être pas au bon moment, mais ça revient au même. Putain, je suis tombé amoureux. Vraiment. Mais vraiment, vraiment.

Dans quel putain de merdier j'me suis fourré ? … James Sirius Potter, t'es dans la merde.

**:.:**

N'écoutant que d'une seule oreille le discours de l'agent de l'équipe à propos de ce contrat si « juteux » que _Sorcière Hebdo _nous propose pour le mois de janvier, pour « réchauffer le cœur et le corps de leurs lectrices », je me demande si ma blondasse est toujours en train de se balader avec Milan et Vanessa à Hyde Park, ou s'ils sont allés prendre une glace chez le glacier du Chemin de Traverse, ou encore sont partis prendre un verre à l'appart de Mary-Jane, parce que je vois très mal MJ inviter sa meilleure amie dans mon appart sans me demander la permission... Quoique je le lui permettrais mille fois.

Je lui permettrais aussi de squatter mon appartement comme Zoey le faisait, je la laisserais utiliser mon nom, ma célébrité, pour que son agence fonctionne mieux -même si elle a l'air de commencer à se faire une petite réputation- et je la laisserais même mettre du rose dans mon duplex. Vous pouvez pas imaginer combien c'est le summum du sacrifice pour moi... Hum. Je HAIS le rose. Là, ça vous donne une petite idée de mon état d'esprit envers elle ? … Merde hein.

-... Et vous poserez chacun dans un décor particulier, celui dans lequel nos lectrices rêveraient de vous voir, s'enthousiasmait la représentante de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Par exemple, vous, Monsieur Potter, elles rêveraient _toutes_ de vous voir à moitié nu, étendu lascivement sur un lit, à la lumière tamisée de bougies parfumées, …

Et j'ai perdu le fil de son fantasme. Vu comment elle me dévore des yeux tout en parlant, elle parle sûrement de son rêve à elle, principalement. Je suis sûr que ce serait la première à accrocher cette photo au-dessus de son lit.

Comment je suis trop adulé... c'en est presque fatiguant. J'ai bien dit « presque », héhé.

**:.:**

Me voilà devant la porte de mon propre appartement et j'hésite à rentrer.

Pathétique.

Ce matin, j'ai donné un double des clés à la blondasse pour qu'elle puisse ramener Milan sans attendre mon retour et, puis, toutes les affaires du blondinet sont à l'intérieur. Obligé qu'elle ait les clés, et c'était très gentil de sa part de le garder toute une journée alors qu'elle n'y était pas du tout contrite, et qu'elle n'a aucun rapport avec Milan, si ce n'est qu'elle est une de mes... amies.

Est-elle déjà là ? Sûrement. Il est plus de dix-huit heures et Milan est sûrement en train de faire une petite sieste... Que fait-elle en attendant ? Réfléchit-elle à notre relation, comme moi ? Pense-t-elle qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureuse de moi ? … Je l'espère tellement.

Putain, qu'est ce que je suis pathétique. Entre toutes les femmes que je côtoie, il a fallu que je m'amourache de la plus compliquée. Et de la plus chiante.

J'ai un petit sourire en pensant au caractère difficile de Mary-Jane Crivey, en réalisant que c'était comme ça que je m'étais attachée à elle en premier. Le jour se fait clair dans mon esprit : si ça n'a pas marché avec Zoey, s'il n'y avait pas la petite étincelle, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était trop... gentille. Trop gentille, trop parfaite pour moi. Moi, il me faut une femme de caractère et ça, MJ n'en manque absolument pas. Bien au contraire.

Allez Jimbo, ouvre cette porte. T'es un homme, un vrai, un homme tout ce qu'il y a de viril.

Oui, oui.

**:.:**

-Ah, super ! T'es enfin rentré Potter, j'vais pouvoir filer, j'ai un rencard, déballe Mary-Jane en sortant de la cuisine, détachant le tablier qu'elle avait mis autour de sa taille.

-Un rencard ? Je demande, les sourcils froncés, en posant mon manteau sur la chaise.

Comment ça, un rencard ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que de Vanessa, non mais.

-Oui, un type rencontré dans Hyde Park aujourd'hui. Beau comme un dieu, soupire-t-elle, telle une de ces nunuches débiles séduites par un simple physique.

… Puis de toute façon, le plus beau c'est moi. Et je suis beau comme le dieu des dieux, pourquoi elle va chercher ailleurs ? Non blondasse, ça va pas être possible. Tu restes encore avec moi ce soir.

-Et si je te dis que tu ne vas pas aller à ce rendez-vous ? Je lance, dégagé, en remontant les manches de mon tee-shirt qui m'arrivent maintenant aux coudes.

Blondie m'observe, suspicieuse, essayant de savoir si je blague ou non. En plus, elle s'est bien sapée dites donc. Un haut vert -décidément, c'est sa couleur préférée- à col rond et aux manches longues, un jean qui moule très très très agréablement son derrière et ses jambes fines, et de grandes bottes noires à talons.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dirais ça, esquive-t-elle. Milan dort dans ta chambre comme un bienheureux, je te le laisse. A un de ces jours, Potter.

Ma Vipère tente une sortie rapide, mais je fais de mon corps un obstacle. Elle fronce joliment des sourcils et me lance d'une voix acerbe et sèche, digne d'elle : « Potter, bouge. Ou je vais être en retard. »

-Tu n'iras pas, je réplique, sûr de moi.

Après tout, entre moi et un simple homme rencontré dans un parc, il n'y a pas photo. Je suis le meilleur, en tout point. N'est ce pas ?... N'est ce pas, Merlin ?

-C'est quoi ton problème Potter, _encore _? Demande-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée, en passant une main dans sa frange.

Mon problème, c'est que tu vas voir un autre homme que moi, et ça, ça ne me plaît pas du tout parce que ce n'est pas qu'un simple ami. Tu ne veux pas limiter tes relations masculines à... celles avec ton frère par exemple ? Même si il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas considérer _complètement _que Peter Crivey est un homme.

… Mais si je lui dis ce genre de choses, elle va exploser de rire, et ça, ce serait un gros coup à l'égo et l'orgueil. Qu'est ce que je pourrais trouver comme excuse ?

Et soudain, des pleurs se font entendre de ma chambre. Merlin, … merci. Voilà l'excuse idéale pour qu'elle reste ! Je suis trop crevé pour m'occuper seul de Milan, et comme ce petit bout de chou si _adorable_ l'adore, ça serait super _sympa_ si elle restait encore ce soir.

-Milan pleure.

-Quel constat, Potter. Et si t'allais t'occuper de lui pendant que moi je prends la porte ? Suggère Mary-Jane avec un sourire moqueur.

Garce.

-Et si tu restais ce soir, que tu t'occupais de Milan et que je nous préparais un bon petit plat ? Je réplique avec un sourire charmeur.

Qui ne marche pas, à première vue. Pourquoi cette blondasse se doit d'être aussi insensible à mon charme ? … Enfin pas tout le temps, je le reconnais. Sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais embrassé au barbecue chez mes parents alors que j'étais en couple, par exemple.

… Tiens, j'avais _presque _oublié Zoey. La belle et pétulante Zoey, tout le contraire de MJ physiquement maintenant que j'y pense. Et moralement aussi. Douce, rafraîchissante mais trop prévisible, malheureusement. Et trop envahissante. Et trop sentimentale.

-Hors de question, Potter.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est têtue et bornée ! Bon, aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

Faisant deux pas vers elle, la prenant par la taille fermement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dérober, je me penche légèrement vers elle -avec ses talons, elle fait presque ma taille, tiens. C'est marrant.- et je l'embrasse, voulant lui communiquer toute mon envie qu'elle reste avec _nous_, avec _moi, _ce soir, et qu'elle ferait une très grosse erreur à partir à un rendez-vous avec un type sûrement encore plus débile que le capitaine Haddock.

-Potter, stop, murmure-t-elle, les lèvres gonflées.

A l'étage, Milan pleure toujours et cela semble la réveiller un peu. Elle soupire, ravale sans aucun doute tout son venin tout en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux, et marmonne un « Ok » pas très convainquant avant de monter pour s'occuper du fils d'Ethan.

Commencerais-je à apprivoiser cette Vipère, Merlin ?

Et à cette simple possibilité, je ne peux empêcher un sourire béat de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Foutus sentiments.

**:.:**

Bon, je crois que c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment cramé. Que je vous explique : jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'avais eu _autant _envie qu'une femme porte mes enfants. Et oui, je parle bien de la chieuse désagréable et perpétuellement moqueuse. A croire qu'elle est mieux que tout le monde, et surtout mieux que moi. Impossible, entre nous. Mieux que moi, y'a pas.

Bref, cette sale Vipère est vraiment vraiment, vraiment, vraiment -vous comprenez pourquoi j'insiste, j'espère- adorable avec Milan. Je ne sais pas trop, mais elle dégage une telle aura... Ça y est, je commence à fantasmer sur nos futurs enfants... Parce qu'il est évident qu'elle acceptera de se marier avec moi et de fonder une famille dans la foulée. Honnêtement, j'espère que si on a une fille, elle héritera des cheveux de MJ, parce que j'avoue que les miens, que j'ai hérité de mon paternel, ne sont pas vraiment … pratiques pour se coiffer. Et si on a un garçon, qu'il ait mon talent pour le Quidditch, et qu'il ait la langue acérée de MJ, ça serait vraiment un fabuleux mélange. Quoique pour une fille aussi.

De toute façon, nos enfants seraient parfaits, en tout points.

… Reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que Mary-Jane Élisabeth Crivey réalise qu'elle est dingue de moi. Car oui, évidemment, elle l'est. Quelle question stupide.

Ok, j'ai un doute. Et alors ? Ça arrive même aux plus grands de ce monde.

**:.:**

Après avoir déposé Milan sur mon lit, endormi une nouvelle fois, avec les protections nécessaires autour du lit pour éviter une chute si jamais il bougeait ou cherchait à nous rejoindre s'il se réveillait, je rejoins Mary-Jane dans la cuisine, assise sur un de mes tabourets de bar, songeuse, touillant aveuglement son verre de Martini féérique.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Songeuse, oui complètement songeuse. Les yeux dans le vague, la bouche plissée de concentration, les rendant encore plus roses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, son visage posé au creux de sa main, les jambes pliées.

Elle avait l'air si fragile, si perdue, que j'aurais tout de suite pu faire le vœu de la protéger à jamais.

… Euh, Jimbo, reprends-toi un peu. On parle de Mary-Jane là, la Vipère, la blondasse, qui ne manque jamais une occasion de t'enfoncer... Oui, je sais tout ça, mais j'ai l'impression que cette femme, aussi chiante soit-elle, a plusieurs facettes et ne montre pas complètement qui est elle vraiment. A la fois fragile et forte. A la fois généreuse et individualiste. Je dois avouer que tout ça me déroute un peu elle n'est pas la même avec moi et les autres. Que penser de ça ? Depuis le début, elle m'a vu uniquement comme un beau pigeon pour faire avancer son affaire... Ce soir, elle est dans mon appart' après avoir fait la baby-sitter toute la journée pour le fils d'un de mes amis, tout ça sans rien attendre en retour, et alors que notre « contrat » est terminé depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Oui, que penser de ça ? Se pourrait-il que je ne sois pas le seul perdu dans mes sentiments ? … Y'a intérêt, ouais !

**:.:**

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de poser des lapins, Potter, déclare soudainement Mary-Jane.

… Attendez, elle fait la gueule depuis tout à l'heure en fixant son verre _juste _parce qu'elle a manqué son rencard inutile et qui aurait sûrement été nul à chier contrairement à une soirée avec moi.

Parce que oui, une soirée avec moi, c'est ce dont toutes les femmes rêvent. Je suis l'homme idéal, j'ai … bientôt, très bientôt, trente ans -mais quelle horreur...- , je suis donc considéré plus ou moins comme un homme mature, je suis riche, je suis beau, je suis intelligent, j'ai de la conversation, et en plus, je suis fils de.

Quand même.

-Il y a une première fois à tout, je réplique en souriant.

Cool, ça la fait rire doucement. Au moins, j'aurais eu droit à ça.

… Ses yeux brillent, c'est joli. Ça me donne envie de l'embrasser, … de la dévorer toute crue. Qu'elle m'appartienne, corps et âme, voilà mon souhait, Merlin. Qu'elle m'aime vraiment, qu'elle me désire pour autre chose que le physique et sa libido excessive, qu'elle me mordille le lobe d'oreille en me murmurant qu'elle est dingue de moi d'une voix rauque et sensuelle. Ah oui, ça, ça serait vraiment parfait, le paradis sur Terre.

Mais apparemment, le paradis n'existe pas, parce que là, elle recommence à touiller machinalement sa boisson. Affreusement chiant, je dois dire.

-Tu vas faire la gueule toute la soirée à cause de ça ? Je demande, agacé.

Elle me lance un regard assassin avant d'avaler d'une gorgée sa boisson. Les Martini féérique, ça donne toujours une impression de voler pendant quelque secondes avant de descendre brutalement sur Terre. C'est plutôt frustrant, mais personnellement j'adore cette sensation... et elle aussi, si elle a choisi cette boisson.

… Faut pas que j'oublie que Milan est à l'étage de l'appart' et que l'un de nous doit rester totalement sobre. Parce que je me connais : si je la suis pour un verre, on risque de déraper... Je risque de déraper. Ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une petite soirée alcoolisée, tiens.

En même temps, je bosse tous les jours et je suis en train de préparer ma reconversion. Pas le temps pour le social et les soirées.

Et oui, plus que quelques mois, encore un Championnat mondial, et James Sirius Potter baissera son rideau comme joueur de Quidditch... mais je me vois bien dans un poste de responsable après, dans mon club, tiens, ou encore au Ministère... Ah non, ils sont trop rabat-joie, eux. Pourquoi pas dans le journalisme, dans _Quidditch Magazine ? _Une reconversion comme ma mère, ça pourrait être intéressant, et j'ai sans _aucun _doute hérité de son don pour la plume. Vraiment, quoiqu'on en dise, être fils de, c'est vraiment pratique. Mais il faut néanmoins avoir le don. Pour moi, ça n'a jamais marché au piston, j'étais doué, rien de plus. Mon nom était une option, un avantage non négligeable, tout simplement.

-Potter, à quoi tu penses ?

Ah, j'étais ailleurs et MJ l'a remarqué. Preuve qu'elle fait attention à moi... Ouais, ok, je suis le seul être humain -réveillé- dans un rayon de 5 mètres, donc forcément.

-A ce que je ferais après ma retraite, je réponds honnêtement en grimaçant au mot « retraite ».

Oh mon dieu, que ce mot est laid à mon âge. Les grands yeux de biche de Mary-Jane s'entrouvrent de surprise. C'est une information de première main, c'est vrai, très peu de personnes sont au courant.

-Mais Potter... ? Tu vas avoir trente ans cette année, pourquoi te priver de cinq ans encore de jeu ?

C'est vrai que je pourrais la prendre à trente-cinq ans mais à vrai dire, cette vie assez mouvementée me fatigue un peu maintenant. Ça va faire bientôt treize ans que je consacre ma vie au Quidditch et à ses obligations sociales. Je dois bouger environ six mois par an dans toute l'Europe et parfois même, à l'étranger comme au Japon ou en Amérique du Sud. J'ai des horaires de malade entre les entraînements, les interviews, les publicités, etc. Et ça, depuis treize ans. C'est trop. Et même si Sarah me suivait partout où j'allais, je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle le faisait par intérêt. Quelle femme accepterait cette existence ? Sans penser au fric qu'elle allait pouvoir récolter, juste parce qu'elle m'aimerait...

-J'ai besoin de changer un peu de vie, quoi de mieux que le faire à trente ans ? Cette chance n'est pas donnée à tout le monde.

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, puis me sourit... tendrement.

-Potter, un petit film ça te dit ? J'ai vu que t'avais du matériel moldu dans ton appart'.

-C'est là que tu te trompes MJ. C'est le dernier modèle sorcier de télévision numérico-magique, j'assène, fier comme un paon.

Cadeau de la plus grosse société dans ce domaine. J'suis bon ou j'suis bon ? (*****)

-Dis à ta tête de désenfler, Potter, me charrie Mary-Jane tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Son bassin ondule si sensuellement devant moi, alors que je la suis dans mon spacieux salon, que je me demande si elle ne le fait pas exprès... Cette Vipère si envoûtante aux lèvres de feu, acidulées.

**:.:**

Confortablement calée contre moi, Mary-Jane. Étrange, je m'y attendais pas, mais ça ne me gêne pas du tout, bien au contraire. Ah oui, bien au contraire.

Le film commence, elle se lève rapidement, me colle un baiser léger comme un papillon sur les lèvres, mais qui me donne envie d'elle tout de suite... Bien entendu, je n'ose pas. Elle s'est si bien recalée contre mon corps, … Ah oui, je le répète, nos deux corps s'emboîtent _parfaitement_.

… Ses cheveux blonds attachés en une queue haute, comme d'habitude hein, me chatouillent le bas du menton et je renifle à pleins poumons l'odeur de jasmin qui s'en dégage. Merlin, pourquoi elle ? … En fait, non, au plus profond de moi, je sais pourquoi.

La Vipère est celle qu'il me faut, mon opposé sans non plus être mon exact contraire, celle qui d'une certaine manière m'avait soutenu dans les moments où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, celle avec qui je peux débattre de tout et de rien pendant des heures, celle avec qui je pourrais rester des années entières au lit, celle que ma famille, inconsciemment, a accepté, celle qui m'aide à garder les gosses de mes amis, celle qui m'avait donnée une légère leçon d'humilité qui m'avait suffisamment marquée, celle qui devait m'aider à trouver la femme de ma vie, sans penser une seconde que ça pourrait être _elle_, cette femme.

Marrant... Enfin pas trop, mais bon. Oui. C'est marrant comme finalité : je suis tombé _amoureux_ de la femme qui devait s'occuper de me caser.

Ouais, hilarant.

**:.:**

… Et mer-de, on s'est endormi devant le film. Mes jambes et mon dos sont tout engourdis, et ma nuque me fait un mal de chien. Affreux. Heureusement que je n'ai mon entraînement qu'en fin de journée, au moins, je pourrais faire un détour par le massokinémage. Merlin, merci.

Oh. Mary-Jane dort encore, elle est choupinette comme ça. Oui, c'est possible : Mary-Jane Crivey, l'insupportable Miss Crivey, _choupinette._

Putain, oui, j'ai pensé ça.

Un coup d'oeil rapide à l'horloge dans mon salon, qui m'apprend qu'il est cinq heures du matin, et je soupire d'agacement. Cinq heures du mat, les muscles tout ankylosés, la tête lourde..., quel bel état.

Elle sursaute dans son sommeil, et son visage se crispe soudainement. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de la gorge de Mary-Jane et ça m'fout des frissons : de quoi peut-elle rêver pour avoir cette réaction ?

-Ne m'abandonne pas, murmure-t-elle, encore plongée dans le sommeil. Ne me... laisse... pas.

C'était à peine un murmure, un souffle... et je l'ai entendu.

A qui parle-t-elle ? Qui pourrait l'abandonner ? … Pas moi, bien sûr. Je crois que j'en serais incapable. Qu'est ce que ça peut rendre con les sentiments. J'vous jure. Ah oui, putain, qu'est ce que je suis con. Rien qu'à me regarder là, vous trouvez pas ? La femme que j'aime -oh Merlin, je réalise toujours pas entièrement- est dans mes bras, endormie, et ne se doute absolument pas de ce que je ressens pour elle, croyant que c'est uniquement du physique.

Si ce n'était que du physique entre nous, honnêtement, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé approcher Milan, de un, et de deux, je ne lui aurais jamais proposé à chaque fois de dormir avec moi. Non, franchement. Dès qu'on aurait fini de coucher ensemble, je n'aurais eu qu'une hâte : qu'elle se rhabille et qu'elle s'en aille, et non l'envie dévorante qu'elle s'étire comme un chat repu après l'amour -comme elle le fait si bien- et qu'elle s'endorme, blottie contre moi, mes bras autour de sa taille, mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Ah non, ça jamais...

**:.:**

-Allez Potter, feignasse, réveille-toi.

Keskispasse ? … Ah. La sale vipère.

-Je m'appelle James, je grogne, la voix endormie. Mon prénom, c'est James.

Oui, que voulez-vous ? Je meurs d'envie qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, parce qu'entendre toujours s'appeler Potter, c'est comme si j'étais indissociable des autres Potter, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Encore que dans le milieu professionnel, je m'en contre-fous, mais par... MJ, non. J'ai envie d'être unique à ses yeux.

… Ah putain, mais reprends-toi James. Reprends-toi, bordel !

Et mes yeux croisent les siens, noisette, affectueux, et prenant un risque énorme, j'attrape son visage au-dessus du mien, colle mes lèvres légèrement contre les siennes, les dévore sensuellement et la relâche. Elle a le regard dans le vague et un petit sourire amusé.

Là. Oui, là, j'ai eu la certitude diffuse que c'était le « bon » moment. Oui j'ai cru un instant que c'était là je me devais d'être fixé. Dans un souffle, les yeux plongés dans les siens, je l'ai dit. Oui par les truffes de Merlin, je l'ai dit.

-Mary-Jane... je t'aime.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE NEUVIÈME.** Oui... désoléééé du retard hum. Depuis décembre, je n'ai pas udapté, … je n'ai jamais pris autant de retard sur cette fiction, mais bon, faut me comprendre, j'avais pas mal de choses à faire, et beaucoup de choses positives, et négatives également, se sont succédées depuis janvier. Donc très peu de temps pour écrire, et très peu d'inspiration aussi. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas particulièrement, sauf les moments où justement James n'est pas avec Mary-Jane, j'ai du mal à cerner _leurs_ moments encore. Ou alors j'ai oublié comment je les voyais, mais ça va me revenir, j'ai une bonne source d'inspiration ! (_Nikita Lann_, ahaha, aucun commentaire là-dessus :p) Là ce chapitre n'est pas relu, je vous le poste à chaud, donc il peut éventuellement avoir des fautes.

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui finit sur une note plutôt surprenante, je pense, même si au fond on s'y attend un peu. Mais bon, la suite sera aussi assez surprenante, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se marient de suite & aient beaucoup d'enfants. Non non, ne vous faites pas d'idées juste parce que James s'est déclaré. N'oubliez pas à QUI il s'est déclaré ;).

Des reviews même si je suis impardonnable niveau retard ? …:3

De gros bisous. Et merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours autant, qui suivent tous mes écrits -ou presque-, qui me mettent en alerts, ou encore mieux, en favorites, vous êtes géniaux. MERCI !


	10. Chapter 10

**Maudites soient les femmes**

* * *

Chapitre X

* * *

Bouche bée. Quand j'y repense maintenant, oui, la Vipère avait été -complètement- bouche bée quand je lui avais dit ces trois petits mots, si remplis de conséquences, de promesses. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, et elle était partie, nous laissant seuls Milan et moi.

Ethan était arrivé au même moment pour récupérer son petit garçon, la croisant sur mon palier. Il n'avait pas compris sur le moment pourquoi elle était partie comme ça, lui lançant un bonjour vague, la tête baissée, les mains agitées. Et ensuite, il était entré sans frapper, m'avait regardé, et je n'avais pu qu'hausser les épaules, impuissant et carrément... sur le cul.

Et j'avais passé le reste de la journée seul, à réfléchir comment faire pour la récupérer, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible pour nous : elle devait être aussi amoureuse de moi que je l'étais d'elle, et qu'il fallait qu'on tente de construire quelque chose ensemble. Mais, mis à part le chantage, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre comme technique romantique efficace pour la convaincre.

Déprimant.

Mais j'étais James Sirius Potter, non ? Et je n'avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais tout simplement _pas_ rester inactif face au semi-rejet -car elle n'a fait que partir sans dire un mot, il ne faut pas oublier- de MJ, ma Vipère adorée. Toute son attitude quand elle est avec moi me hurle que je ne lui suis pas du tout indifférent, bien au contraire !

Alors, foi de Potter, foi de presque-dieu vivant, cette femme, la femme dont je suis amoureux -oh Merlin, il me faudra du temps pour encaisser, c'est... tellement plus que j'avais pu le ressentir avec Paxton-, je l'aurais.

**:.:**

Courant à petites foulées autour du stade de mon club, je sens la douleur de l'effort me gagner. Douloureuse, bienfaitrice, méritée.

Ça fait plus d'une heure que je cours, sans m'arrêter, pour essayer de chasser l'image de Mary-Jane, muette devant ma déclaration, ses beaux yeux noisettes pétillant d'une lueur étrange, que je ne suis pas arrivé à définir, et sa fuite, encore inexpliquée.

Non, je n'avais pas encore osé aller frapper à la porte de son appartement, de peur de faire face à un refus net et tranchant, de peur de me retrouver face à un autre homme que moi, de peur de ne pas la trouver là-bas et de rester comme un con devant sa porte, les bras ballants, le visage décomposé, et le coeur lacéré.

Et je cours, je cours, je cours, sans m'arrêter, préférant m'user les jambes, préférant endurer la douleur lancinante me bouffer les mollets, les chevilles, les cuisses, à petit feu, tout plutôt que faire une pause pendant un bref instant et que tous mes doutes, toutes mes questions sans réponses, tout mon ressentiment me sautent encore et encore à la figure.

Moi, j'avais fui l'attachement à une femme parce qu'une d'entre elles m'avaient honteusement trompé, mais elle, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mary-Jane fuyait-elle mon attachement ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas tenter sa chance avec moi, alors qu'elle en avait laissé une à l'autre blond décoloré, surfeur américain jusqu'au bout des ongles, dont le nom m'échappe ... ?

Brutalement, j'essayai de repousser toute pensée me ramenant à MJ, ma Vipère adorée, et faire le vide dans ma tête.

... Peine perdue, elle était ancrée dans un coin de mon esprit, comme une mauvaise herbe, s'accrochant, envahissant tout l'espace qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Miss Mary-Jane Élisabeth Crivey, cordialement, je vous emmerde.

**:.:**

-James, tu donnes de moins en moins de nouvelles, me reprocha ma mère, les mains campées sur ses hanches.

Oui Maman, tu sais, ce n'est pas de ma faute... C'est de la faute de cette fille là, cette blonde aux grandes jambes et au venin mortel, c'est de sa faute à elle, elle me trouble, me hante, me fait perdre mes mots, jetée à la poubelle ma belle assurance, ma confiance en moi que je croyais intouchable -ou presque, en tout cas-, et puis y'a le boulot... Tu sais autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, combien c'est dur d'avoir une vie à soi quand on est un joueur de Quidditch célèbre et adulé, tu sais combien c'est dur de se consacrer de façon équilibrée à autre chose, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as arrêté... Pour t'occuper de tes enfants, pour fonder une famille avec le seul homme que tu n'aies jamais aimé. Et puis, je sais, je délaisse aussi Cait, Fred, l'amour de ma vie qu'est la petite Lou-Ann, ... je vous délaisse, vous.

Et je te laisse toi, ma petite maman manipulatrice et cherchant toujours le meilleur pour ses enfants, je te laisse seule dans cette grande maison alors que Papa travaille encore du matin au soir, qu'Albus l'épaule dans le métier, et que Lily s'est exilée en Australie. Je sais tout ça ma petite maman, je devrais être là pour toi et ne pas te laisser...

Heureusement qu'Albus a pondu un gosse que tu puisses t'occuper un peu.

-Je sais, désolé Maman.

Les seuls mots qui ont réussi à franchir mes lèvres, alors que j'aurais voulu lui dire tant de choses. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'épancher avec ma mère sur les sentiments. D'ailleurs, je n'en avais aucune raison. Tout m'a toujours réussi, et j'avais grandi dans une famille aimante, et -plus ou moins- équilibrée. Et là, pour une raison qui restait encore un peu inconnue à mes yeux, j'avais envie de pleurer comme un petit garçon dans les bras de sa maman... Enfin, pleurer est un grand mot, j'aimerais juste m'apitoyer sur mon sort... Ça fait quand même trois jours -bon d'accord, c'est vrai que c'est pas si _énorme _que ça- que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de MJ et que je n'ai pas eu les couilles d'aller frapper à sa porte, ou même, de passer à son agence.

Qu'est ce que le vrai James Sirius Potter -pas la chiffe molle que je suis en ce moment, pétri d'amour non réciproque en apparence- ferait à ma place ? ... Il irait faire son gros dur devant Mary-Jane et l'enlèverait pour aller vivre aux îles Caïmans avec elle. Exotique comme endroit, et cliché au possible.

Je m'égare là.

-Et cette petite Crivey, qu'est ce qu'elle devient ? Son agence marche bien ?

Je lance un regard noir à ma mère, et je constate qu'elle a un petit sourire en coin. Et je soupire. Ma mère s'attendait sûrement à ce que je réponde par un de mes fabuleux sourires en coin -que j'ai d'ailleurs hérité d'elle- et que je lui annonce que Mary-Jane Crivey et moi formons un couple... Faux.

Je sais que ça va la décevoir, que je vais la décevoir. Que la seule femme qui ait eu grâce à ses yeux ne veuille pas de moi, c'est quand même assez ironique.

-Apparemment, ton fils adoré n'est pas assez bien pour elle, je lâche d'une voix moqueuse.

Mais clairement dépitée car ma mère hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé James ?

Elle ne m'aime pas maman, voilà, tout simplement. C'est sûrement ça, sinon elle aurait répondu en retour, sinon pendant ces trois _petits _jours, elle m'aurait donné un signe comme quoi je pourrais encore espérer, mais non, même pas. Pas le moindre petit signe de merde pour me donner quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Rien, que dalle, nada. Niet.

-La vie, maman. Il s'est passé ce qui se passe à chaque fois. La vie.

**:.:**

Parfois, je déteste ma mère. Et puis, entre nous, qui n'a jamais détesté ses parents pendant un court instant, au moins une fois dans leur vie ? Personne, ... à moins qu'ils étaient anormaux.

Et voilà, putain. Grâce à ma mère, ou plutôt par la faute de ma mère, je me retrouve devant la porte de l'appartement de Mary-Jane à cinq heures et demi de l'après-midi, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ma veste. De nervosité, je m'humecte mes lèvres légèrement gercées par le froid qui commence à envahir l'Angleterre.

Décembre approche.

Cette situation m'en rappelle une autre, il y a quelques mois de cela... Quand je venais de rencontrer Mary-Jane et que j'étais venu lui présenter mes excuses pour ce que je lui avais fait indirectement quand elle était en première année à Poudlard. J'avais eu -presque- la même appréhension à frapper à sa porte, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais je me souviens avoir tellement voulu son pardon que je m'étais déplacé jusqu'à chez elle. Aujourd'hui, si je suis là, c'est pour avoir une réponse. Positive ou négative, qu'importe, bien que j'aimerais, j'en crèverais même, pour une positive, que ce soit réciproque.

Frapper. Pas frapper. Frapper. Pas frapper... Bon, frapper.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent le cognement de mes mains contre la porte de Miss Crivey furent les plus interminables de toute mon existence. J'avais la désagréable impression que mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Et mon esprit me hurlait que ce que je faisais était une terrible erreur, que je ne devais pas montrer à Mary-Jane combien j'étais attaché à elle, combien j'avais envie d'un _nous_. Au contraire, mon coeur me soufflait le contraire : ainsi, elle verrait que je ne mentais pas, que je n'étais pas complètement défoncé à ce moment-là, et que j'y croyais dur comme fer à ces trois petits mots.

C'est fou ce qu'à chaque fois, une femme peut me foutre dans un de ces états que je qualifierais sans hésiter d'état de "gonzesse". J'étais trop sentimental, trop dramatique, trop pleurnichard, trop ceci, trop cela. Merde à la fin, je suis un mec. Un macho, d'après mes nombreuses ex -sauf avec Sarah où...- , oui voilà, j'ai enfin compris. A chaque fois que je pense -ou que je suis- amoureux d'une femme, je deviens malléable comme du pudding.

Il faut que je me soigne, et que je ne fasse pas de numéro romantique-dramatique à MJ. La connaissant assez pour savoir un peu quelles seront ses réactions face à une certaine situation, je doute que ce genre de plaidoyer ne lui fasse plaisir, ou l'émouvrait. Non non, Mary-Jane n'est pas du tout comme ça. Elle n'est pas sentimentale, elle a à peine pleuré quand ce connard l'a trompé, et même si on dirait une asociale aux premiers abords, surtout avec moi en fait vu qu'elle adore m'envoyer chier, elle a une sorte de sociabilité naturelle -avec les autres, cela va de soit, j'ai l'impression que moi, je suis une exception, rah- et sinon, faut le dire, elle n'aurait jamais ouvert une agence matrimoniale. Non là, je me contredis.

En fait, on dirait que c'est avec MOI qu'elle a un putain de problème. Toujours moi qu'elle fait chier, toujours moi qu'elle envoie se faire foutre, toujours moi qui a tort, toujours moi qui en prend plein la gueule avec elle.

Peter avait tort, c'est pas possible.

Et là, elle ouvre. Cheveux remontés en une queue haute, dégageant son visage et mettant en valeur ses jolies pommettes, sa bouche fine et si tentante, et ses yeux noisette rehaussés de cette petite lueur taquine qui la caractérisait tant... Mais quand elle comprit que c'était moi, James Sirius Potter, qui se tenait devant sa porte, elle eut un hoquet et la petite lueur disparut.

-Salut, tentai-je platement.

-Salut Potter.

Silence maladroit, et d'un coup, j'entendis une voix d'homme derrière elle lui demander qui c'était. Et cette voix ne m'était pas familière, donc ce n'était pas Peter, seul homme de son entourage que je connaissais. Le sentiment cruel de la jalousie me prit à la gorge et je suffoquai intérieurement. Bordel de putain de merde, elle avait pas traîné pour se trouver un autre gus pour satisfaire sa libido.

Elles étaient vraiment toutes les mêmes.

-Chérie, voyons, ne laisse pas ton ami sur ton palier, invite-le à rentrer.

La voix était aimable, mais l'entendre l'appeler "Chérie" me donna envie de rendre le repas de ma chère mère... Chérie, mon cul ! Celui qui osait l'appeler comme ça allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, foi de Potter. J'allais lui montrer que j'avais des couilles, et que j'étais le seul homme qui pourrait la combler ! Ah ça oui alors, putain !

M'attendant à découvrir un second capitaine Haddock, je sursautai quand je vis un homme d'âge mûr confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du salon, une tasse de thé à la main, et une femme du même âge près de lui, lui tapotant gentiment la jambe.

Les portraits crachés de Peter et Mary-Jane. Leurs parents.

Ma gorge se dessécha à la vitesse d'un Vif d'Or. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer, aujourd'hui qui plus est, les parents de celle dont j'étais -hum- tombé amoureux. Merlin, viens-moi en aide s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

-Bonjour, tentai-je avec un ton enjoué.

Mais le sourire de Père-Crivey se figea, et ses yeux pétillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant qui vient de trouver un trésor. Sa femme, quant à elle, m'observait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme une femme d'affaire qui examine la marchandise qu'on vient de lui apporter.

Parfait mélange de Mary-Jane, pensai-je avec un soupir amusé.

-James Potter ? Le célèbre attrapeur ? Le fils d'Harry Potter ? Balbutia Mr Crivey.

J'eus un sourire : MJ n'avait pas semblé très impressionnée à notre première rencontre, tandis que son père si. Et évidemment, le nom de mon père ressortait. Fâcheuse tendance que les gens avaient à mon goût. J'avais tout fait -Albus et Lily aussi- pour nous démarquer de ce père si célèbre dans le monde entier, mais peine perdue, on nous ramenait toujours à lui... Il y avait d'autres Potter dans le monde hein, mais tout le monde _presque sans exception_ dans le monde sorcier savait que celui-ci et sa femme avaient donné des noms un peu _particuliers_ à leurs chers enfants.

Ah. J'oubliais. C'est un Crivey, et son défunt frère aîné était un fanatique de mon père, d'après lui. Donc peut-être que le petit frère avait suivi cette voie. Qui sait ?

-Oui, celui-là même, je répondis avec un sourire poli.

Modestie, Jimbo, modestie. Pas de sourire ravageur : si la Vipère était leur digne fille, alors ils n'apprécieraient pas. Alors là, pas du tout, du tout, du tout.

Son père se leva prestement pour me serrer la main, visiblement ravi de me rencontrer. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de me parler dans l'ambiance "intime" d'un appartement, ou de me côtoyer souvent.

-Enfin chérie, tu aurais pu me dire que tu connaissais James Potter ! Lui reprocha Père Crivey, sans me lâcher la main. Enchanté, je m'appelle Dennis Crivey, et ma femme Élisabeth Crivey.

Mère Crivey se leva avec une prestance naturelle, et me serra la main d'une manière exquise, après que Père Crivey ait bien voulu me lâcher la main. Nul doute, la noblesse qui émanait parfois de MJ venait de sa mère française, qui devait avoir du sang noble de moldu dans les veines.

-Je n'ai entendu parler que de votre père, désolé Mr Potter, je ne suis pas fan de ce sport... comment l'appelez-vous encore ? Ah oui, le Quidditch, déclara Mère Crivey avec un sourire distant.

Elle m'analysait, ça je pouvais en jurer. Son esprit de mère tournait à toute vitesse et avait un peu plus de réaction que celui de son époux : pourquoi quelqu'un de célèbre venait-il frapper à la porte de l'appartement de sa fille comme quelqu'un de familier des lieux ? Client, ami ou amant ? J'eus un sourire carnassier pour Maman Crivey à cette pensée.

-C'est un ... ancien client, lâcha MJ du bout des lèvres. Secret professionnel oblige.

-Oui, oui je comprends tout à fait, répliqua son père. Enfin monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous, joignez-vous à nous pour prendre le thé ! Nous venions de faire une visite surprise à Mary-Jane, elle qui daigne à peine venir nous voir.

Le reproche était sensible dans sa voix, et Mary-Jane haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas.

-Je vais chercher une autre tasse, marmonna Mary-Jane en évitant de me regarder.

-Je t'accompagne !

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle, ... Reste là, Potter. Hum, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

-J'insiste, dis-je sans prendre gare aux regards curieux dont m'affublaient ses parents, en la suivant promptement jusqu'à sa cuisine.

Celui de sa mère était clairement amusé, et celui de son père, perturbé. La question de savoir pourquoi j'étais venu voir sa fille venait enfin de faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Papa Crivey.

Hors de portée des yeux des parents Crivey, je me tournai vers MJ avec un sourire gêné, mais elle évitait de me regarder, s'affairant à trouver une tasse, une soucoupe, et une cuillère, pour retrouver une contenance. Nous ne nous étions pas fait face depuis ma pitoyable déclaration et je doutais qu'elle fut en possession de tous ses moyens pour ce face-à-face inattendu.

Parfait.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec tes parents, je m'excusai, conscient de mon impolitesse.

Mais un sifflement agacé sortit de sa gorge alors que j'attendais une réplique bien sentie, et sans doute, mordante. Ma blondasse préférée posa à plat ses mains sur la table de travail de cuisine, et inspira plusieurs fois en passant une main nerveuse dans sa frange.

Délicieux spectacle : j'étais la cause de sa nervosité apparente, et je pouvais me permettre d'affirmer que je connaissais plutôt bien Mary-Jane et que si elle ne ressentait strictement rien pour moi, elle m'aurait déjà mis à la porte. Avant même que je ne rencontre ses parents. Avant que je n'empiète encore un peu plus dans sa vie privée. Pour moi, c'était un putain de signe.

Elle m'aimait... Ou du moins, hésitait sur ses sentiments pour moi. C'était déjà ça.

La Vipère n'était pas du genre à prendre des gants, et si elle avait voulu me donner une réponse négative, un refus catégorique, elle l'aurait fait. Oui, elle l'aurait fait... Ah mais oui, putain ! Moi je flippais comme un dingue à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, mais Mary-Jane ne se serait _jamais_ préoccupée de ménager ma sensibilité, mon égo, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre non, elle aurait ri, elle se serait moquée, et m'aurait traité d'idiot. Elle était peut-être "gentille" avec les autres, mais il semblait qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à me faire du mal quand ça ne la concernait absolument pas. A chaque fois qu'on avait parlé, elle m'envoyait toujours chier, gentillement ou pas. Mais là, oui là, elle hésitait... _hésitait_.

Ô jour glorieux !

-Potter, je te prierai de tremper à peine tes lèvres dans ta tasse de thé, de prétexter un rendez-vous urgent, et de te casser de chez moi... Tu peux aussi aller te faire foutre, accessoirement.

... Pardon ?

Je haussai un sourcil, mécontent de la tournure que prenait les choses à cette simple phrase, et refusant de la laisser crever mon optimisme à petit feu -ou bûcher brûlant-, je hochai la tête.. De la gauche vers la droite.

-Non, j'ai très envie de connaître tes parents. Ils ont l'air sympathiques. Après tout, tu connais bien les miens, pourquoi je n'en ferais pas de même ? La provoquais-je.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois, et je sus que j'avais enclenché une bombe à retardement. Mais tout, _tout_, était préférable à la surface froide et polie qu'elle voulait arborer en permanence.

Elle planta ses yeux noisette dans les miens, et ce fut comme si je recevais une décharge en plein cœur. Ce regard était tellement haineux, que je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter ce regard-là... Si haineux, si...

Mon optimisme fondit comme neige au soleil. Finalement peut-être qu'elle avait une once de foutue conscience et que m'envoyer sur les roses brutalement n'était pas concevable, qu'elle avait juste opté pour la fuite -en parfaite petite Serpentarde- pensant que cela allait me refroidir, et qu'au final, je m'étais bercé d'illusions d'avoir cru qu'elle aussi avait réagi comme moi au contact de nos corps, à nos conversations après sa rupture, à nos petites chamailleries.

Mais cette haine..., je ne la comprenais décidément pas. Et j'étais si lasse d'essayer de capter son attention, de capter un zeste d'intérêt pour ma personne, et non pour l'image ou le pognon que je pourrais représenter, si lasse... Mais j'étais James Sirius Potter, j'avais toujours brillé partout, j'avais toujours eu de la chance partout où j'allais, et malgré un échec avec une femme qui semblait compter pour moi -ou là aussi, preuve de ma chance : Merlin m'avait évité un mariage avec une sale petite opportuniste-, pour moi, tout avait toujours marché. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, ma chance me ferait-elle défaut ? Pourquoi la seule femme que je voudrais soit insensible à mon amour alors que tant d'autres tueraient pour ça ?

Une seule question me brûlait les lèvres, et je la retins difficilement sachant que cela pourrait déboucher sur une bagarre verbale, et nul doute que si la Vipère était énervée, elle mordrait.

Cependant, je fis fi de sa proposition et sans un autre mot, je lui pris -un peu brutalement, je dois l'avouer- la tasse, la soucoupe et la petite cuillère en argent, assorties, de ses mains avant de repartir d'un pas décidé vers le salon où ses parents nous attendaient, dubitatifs. Je me versai du thé et sentit Mary-Jane arriver juste derrière moi, des vagues de colère émanant d'elle. Brûlantes. Et avec un sourire en coin, j'appréciais.

Un mal pour un mal. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais exactement à faire, ou à prouver, mais je n'agissais pas seulement par pur esprit de contradiction, non, j'étais aussi intéressé de connaître un peu les géniteurs de ma Vipère, ceux qui l'avaient élevé, éduqué, et par qui elle était devenue ce qu'elle était maintenant.

Son frère, Peter, était beaucoup plus conciliant même s'il ne manquait pas de verve, et je m'entendais très bien avec lui, assez pour lui présenter mes amis et qu'il se joigne à nous dans un week-end de beuverie pure et dure. Alors d'où venait le caractère moqueur et assuré qu'avait Mary-Jane ? D'où lui venait cette étonnante caractéristique de toujours m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? Si c'était génétique, il faudrait que je fasse gaffe à nos enfants.

… Idée douloureuse à avoir : Mary-Jane ne voulait clairement pas de moi, et j'étais vraiment cinglé pour imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle puisse changer d'avis à mon sujet pour elle, je n'étais qu'un petit con arrogant, trop pourri-gâté, considérant que tout lui est dû par son nom et son talent.

Et elle n'avait pas _totalement_ tort.

-Donc James -je peux vous appeler James? (je répondis par l'affirmative avec un sourire)-, vous avez fait appel aux services de l'agence de ma fille. Est-ce trop déplacé de vous demander pourquoi ? Demanda Elisabeth, une lueur moqueuse dansant dans ses yeux.

Les mêmes que ceux de sa fille. La même couleur, la même nuance, riche et chaude.

Et je sus d'où Peter et Mary-Jane tenaient leur répartie leur père semblait trop amical, trop... Gryffondor, pour bien manier la langue. Sans jeux de mots. Mais quant à leur mère, je le voyais, je le _sentais_, elle avait tout de l'attitude d'une Sang-Pure -bien qu'elle soit Moldue-, hautaine, le port altier, le nez droit, aristocratique, une supériorité tangible. Mmh, elle devait faire partie d'une famille française très riche et bien placée pour avoir ce genre de comportement. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir épousé un simple photographe -bon, célèbre apparemment-, et anglais de surcroît ? Pourquoi quitter le nid français pour des contrées brumeuses ?

Je revins à l'instant présent. Oui, cette question était déplacée, mais pas pour moi, … plutôt pour sa _douce_ petite fille, qui restait stoïque, concentrée sur sa tasse de thé. Seul un tic de son sourcil droit trahissait sa nervosité et je m'en contentai.

Préférant faire durer le supplice de la Vipère, je m'humectai les lèvres, déposai ma tasse sur la petite table basse du salon de la blondasse, et eut un sourire en coin, presque impoli, à la mère de celle qui me faisait perdre la tête.

-En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui ai trouvé votre fille... C'est elle qui m'a trouvé, plutôt.

Maman Crivey eut un froncement de sourcil, interrogateur, et Papa Crivey fit la moue en lançant un regard méfiant vers Mary-Jane. Peut-être qu'il connaissait mieux sa fille que je ne le pensais.

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aurais pu balancer une bombe à ses parents, leur avouer que leur chère petite fille n'était pas aussi altruiste avec moi qu'elle l'était, apparemment, avec les autres clients -volontaires- de son agence matrimoniale sorcière, j'aurais pu faire enrager la Vipère, _ma_ Vipère, et réussir à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu et à la place, le cœur serré, j'ai lâché : « Je traversais une mauvaise passe à la suite d'une rupture désastreuse, et elle a été là pour moi, par pur hasard. J'étais un homme détruit, amer, plein de méfiance envers les femmes, et votre fille m'a aidé. Oui, elle m'a aidé à retrouver toute ma confiance en moi. Et pour ça, je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.»

Dire que Mary-Jane fut stupéfaite serait un euphémisme. Elle avait littéralement lâché sa tasse sur sa moquette et maintenant, jurait à voix haute en nettoyant les dégâts avec sa baguette, sa mère eut un petit air contrit en regardant sa fille s'affairer nerveusement et perdre son sang-froid, tandis que son père me fixait, impénétrable.

J'aurais peut-être finalement dû dire l'autre partie de la vérité... Mais j'avais été sincère en disant ça, et je pris sur moi de partir avant qu'elle ne m'étripe.

-Je dois partir, je suis désolé,... un rendez-vous urgent, je marmonnais à toute vitesse. Mr Crivey, Mrs Crivey, … Mary-Jane.

Et sans autre forme de convenance, je m'enfuis... Tel un vrai Serpentard. Merlin, que cette femme déteignait sur moi.

**:.:**

Déambulant tranquillement dans le Chemin de Traverse, signant des autographes aux gamins qui passaient et me reconnaissaient, de l'admiration dans leurs yeux innocents, j'avais décidé de me changer les idées en allant au magasin de farces et attrapes Weasley.

Et puis, j'avais envie de voir Fred et Oncles Georges. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas passé de moments sereins avec eux dans l'arrière-boutique à les observer inventer de nouvelles farces et attrapes, et y mettre mon grain de sel. Mon _fabuleux _grain de sel... J'éclatai de rire, seul, en entrant dans l'immense boutique, bondée comme à son habitude, et cherchai du regard mon meilleur ami et cousin. Sa chevelure noire en bouclées indomptées était reconnaissable entre toutes, et un sourire léger flotta sur mes lèvres.

Qu'importe que Mary-Jane ne veuille pas de moi, j'avais plein de gens, d'amis, de famille, sur qui réellement compter. J'avais Fred, j'avais Cait, j'avais ma petite Lou-Ann, j'avais mes parents, ma petite sœur, mon frère cadet dont j'étais si fier mais que je ne disais jamais à voix haute de peur de m'écorcher la gorge, j'avais une famille épanouie, peut-être pas très stable -Oncles Georges en était la preuve- mais je les aimais et plus important de tout, ils m'aimaient pour ce que j'étais.

Pas pour une image de marque, pas pour des préjugés, pas pour le fils de. Mais pour mon caractère insolent, pour mon arrogance, pour ma loyauté, pour mon humour, pour ma franchise décapante qu'ils m'avaient souvent reproché. Malgré tous mes défauts, ils m'aimaient et m'aimeraient toujours.

-Hey Jimbo ! Ça fait un bail que tu n'es pas venu nous voir ici, me lança gaiement Fred, au-dessus de la tête d'une adolescente en admiration devant les philtres d'amour, en m'apercevant.

Ma bonne humeur reprit entièrement ses droits, et d'un coup, le monde fut plus coloré, plus vivant.

Je n'allais plus jamais lasser une femme agir sur mes humeurs. _Plus jamais_. Pitié, Merlin.

-Suis-moi à l'arrière, continua Fred en voyant mes traits légèrement tirés que ma soudaine bonne humeur n'avait visiblement pas effacée.

Et en mordant avidement dans une pomme rouge, confortablement installé sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé rouge qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, Fred m'observait comme quelqu'un qui couve quelque chose. Une maladie grave.

Oui merci, je sais quelle est cette maladie. L'amour. L'amour tue, l'amour détruit à petit feu, l'amour vous brûle, vous dévore la poitrine,... quand il n'est pas partagé. Ça vous ronge les entrailles, ça vous met au supplice.

-Pourtant, j'étais persuadé qu'elle...

Fred ne continua pas sa phrase, pensif. Ouais, d'accord, ok, tout le monde, y compris Fred qui devait avoir subi un lavage de cerveau par ma charmante petite Caitlin, pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Et ils s'étaient _tous_ trompés. Si c'était pas malheureux ça...

-Je m'en remettrai, t'en fais pas.

-Mais Jimbo, … elle ne t'a même pas donné de réponse, fit remarquer Fred.

Son regard haineux revint hanter mon esprit. Avec un regard d'une intensité aussi violente que celui-ci, il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais resté « parler » avec ses parents quelques minutes alors qu'elle m'avait déjà fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, et le pire ensuite ? Je l'avais couverte. Je n'avais pas dit qu'elle avait utilisé mon putain d'orgueil et mon honneur à la con pour avoir par la suite une bonne publicité pour son agence.

-Tu sais quoi Freddy ? Soupirai-je. Maudites soient les femmes.

Ouais, parce que moi, j'y comprends plus rien.

**:.:**

Moralement et émotionnellement épuisé par ma journée, je rentrai chez moi, le cœur beaucoup, _beaucoup_, plus léger.

Mais nouvelle ombre au tableau : Sarah Paxton devant ma porte, les yeux rougis, ses magnifiques longs cheveux roux légèrement décoiffés, son maquillage ayant légèrement coulé... C'était une hallucination, ou Merlin m'en voulait-il vraiment ? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter mon ex, ma _salope_ d'ex, devant la porte de mon appartement ? C'en était trop.

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux avant de lui demander sèchement ce qu'elle faisait là.

-J'ai quitté Andrew, lâcha-t-elle avec un hoquet.

Pitoyable.

-Et en quoi c'est mon problème ?

Elle sursauta à la dureté de mon ton... Mais qu'avait-elle cru en venant ici se plaindre ? Elle avait quitté son mec, soit. Ils étaient mariés depuis quoi... ? Deux mois ? Un ? Petite idiote. Il avait du refuser d'accéder à un de ses caprices royaux et elle était partie, furieuse, en larmes.

Je doutais fortement qu'elle avait les yeux rougis par des larmes de tristesse, mais plutôt de fureur de femme blessée, outragée, humiliée, et j'en passe. Egocentrique comme elle était, un rien qui se détournait de l'attention qu'un homme devait lui portait la mettait en rage. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte quand j'étais avec elle, seulement après. Et elle ne m'aurait plus, quoiqu'elle en pense, quoiqu'elle puisse espérer. Je n'étais plus de ceux qui se laissent faire par une femme aussi manipulatrice et intéressée dans son genre.

J'avais appris ma leçon.

-Je voulais... te demander si tu pouvais m'héberger pour la nuit.

Tête haute, sourire crispé, visiblement rebutée par la façon brute dont je l'avais interpellée. Eh bien, elle ne devait pas m'en vouloir pour mon attitude si inconvenante, mais elle l'avait cherchée.

Et je n'étais pas non plus d'humeur à jouer le gentil hippogriffe ce soir. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre.

-Non, … désolé, j'ajoutai sarcastique. Tu as assez de fric pour te payer une luxueuse suite n'importe où, alors tu ne foutras pas un pied dans mon appartement.

-C'était le nôtre, lança-t-elle, farouche.

La rage que j'avais accumulée pour elle depuis le début, ajoutée à ma colère du jour envers Mary-Jane et moi-même, explosa. D'un coup.

-Ecoute moi bien _Paxton_, cet appartement est à mon nom, tu n'y as fait qu'un séjour prolongé, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette. Mais attends, tu veux venir squatter ici en brave petite salope, alors que je t'ai payé une putain de maison au bord de la mer et que je l'ai mise à ton putain de nom... Pour qui tu te prends, Paxton ? Tu crois que parce que ça a foiré avec Lynch, tu peux revenir comme ça, remettre ton royal popotin sur mon canapé, dans mon lit... T'as vraiment, mais vraiment un putain de grain. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimée.

Le tout accompagné d'un ton méprisant que je n'utilisais que dans des cas extrêmes -ou envers les Serpentards à Poudlard- et qui la rendit toute petite à mes yeux. Minuscule. Naine.

-Et maintenant, fous le camp !

-James..., tenta-t-elle d'une voix caressante, telle une mère qui voudrait calmer son enfant capricieux et grincheux.

Sans succès. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait m'horripiler dorénavant.

-Dégage Sarah, dégage, murmurai-je en lui indiquant le couloir de sortie d'un geste de la main.

Tout ce à quoi j'aspirais était une bonne douche chaude, et le confort de mon lit moelleux. Mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné, et j'avais l'intention d'appliquer ce proverbe à la lettre.

-S'il te plaît James..., je ne veux pas rester seule ce soir.

Et dans son regard, une lueur effarouchée... Etrange. Trop étrange. Je savais qu'elle jouait très bien la comédie, mais il y avait comme un semblant de vérité dans son regard brun, comme une supplication.

-Pourquoi tu as quitté Lynch ?

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si c'était négligeable. Mais non, ça ne l'était pas, et je ne voulais pas retomber dans son piège. J'étais affaibli moralement et je n'avais pas la force de repousser Sarah Paxton. Donc, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Tout de suite.

Qu'avaient-elles toutes aujourd'hui à vouloir me blesser, encore un peu plus ?

-Va-t-en Sarah. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à accueillir une de mes ex, la pire salope que j'ai connu de toute ma vie, sous mon toit.

La belle rousse parut blessée par mon insulte, mais elle reprit contenance très vite. Et partit sans un autre mot.

Ce devait être un complot, sans nul doute. Elles s'étaient passé le mot.

**:.:**

Lentement, presque tendrement, je me servis un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Après avoir pris une douche libératrice, et enfilé un tee-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama, j'avais décidé de sauter le dîner -voir Sarah sur mon palier m'avait coupé l'appétit- et de me consoler dans une gorgée brûlante de whisky sorcier.

Non, je n'étais pas alcoolique même si dès que le moral était un peu bas, je buvais _un peu_. Y'avait pire, et ça m'aidait juste à oublier.

De toute façon, être un alcoolique et un joueur de Quidditch talentueux n'était pas compatible. Et le Quidditch était une drogue, une passion, la seule chose qui ne m'avais jamais déçu dans la vie.

Hop, un verre... Ah, que ça fait du bien putain. Allez, un deuxième... Un troisième, et ah tiens, un quatrième, youhou !

Et la pièce commença à tanguer, très légèrement. J'eus un sourire béat car même si boire seul était nul, je pouvais me permettre de dire toutes les conneries du monde à voix haute, personne ne m'en tiendrait rigueur. Le genre de conneries qu'on ne dit que bourré et qui ne nous viendraient jamais à l'esprit quand on est sobres.

… Je devrais peut-être envoyer un hibou à Vladimir, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de s'arracher des bras de … euh, d'une charmante jeune femme, pour venir me rejoindre et refaire mes stocks de Vodka Feu Follet. Ouais, lui c'est mon pote, donc il m'aiderait. Et pis, même si ma cousine Lucy lui a brisé le cœur, il m'aime toujours autant. Il ne me laisse jamais tomber, lui. Comme Fred, comme Cait. Eux aussi sont toujours là. Pareil pour Ethan.

Oui, eux étaient toujours là, et le seraient sans doute toujours.

Pas comme..., pas comme _elles_. Les femmes. Passant dans ma vie comme des courants d'air, s'attardant le temps de quelques mois, et puis partant pour voir d'autres horizons.

N'est ce pas tragique ? Toutes les femmes que j'ai cru aimer m'ont toutes trahies d'une certaine manière, et toutes les femmes que j'aurais pu aimer avec un peu de temps, je les avais « jetées ». C'était quoi mon problème, hein... ?

Dans ma vie, à peine quelques femmes ont vraiment compté. Evidemment, Mamie Molly, ma mère Ginny, et ma petite sœur Lily en première ligne. La famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Ah ça oui …, même quand certains portent de lourds secrets, même s'il y a eu un jour des trahisons..., on est liés par le sang et le sang chez nous, c'est hyper méga... important. Chez les sorciers du moins, chez les Moldus, moins.

« Toc, toc, toc. »

Huh ?

-Potter, ouvre !

… Naooooon. Ce ne peut pas être _elle_, … si ? Pas de faux espoirs Merlin s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Passant une main nerveuse dans mes épais cheveux noirs, toujours décoiffés évidemment, je réponds un « J'arrive ! » en rangeant précipitamment ma bouteille de whisky sorcier avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à... Mary-Jane. Bingo, j'avais bien deviné.

La sale petite Vipère est venue répandre son venin une nouvelle fois... Combien on parie ? Elle va d'abord me reprocher de m'être incrusté à l'heure du thé avec ses parents -alors que je n'étais même pas au courant-, puis elle va me demander, incertaine de la conduite à avoir, pourquoi je n'avais pas dit à ses parents qu'elle avait trouvé le pigeon idéal en moi pour se faire plus de fric, et enfin m'avouera que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, et qu'il serait bon à l'avenir que nous évitions tout contact. Pour mon bien.

… C'est dingue ce que je suis lucide quand j'ai bu.

-Potter, tu as bu... Je sens ton haleine jusqu'ici.

Pff, n'importe quoi... Ok, elle a un bon nez la blondasse. Et c'est pas de ma faute si le Whisky sent aussi fort.

-Paxton était là, je lâche sèchement. Cette salope a _osé_.

Ma blonde préférée, trempée d'ailleurs -il a dû pleuvoir, j'ai rien entendu-, hausse les sourcils et rentre dans mon appartement sans demander la permission. Curieusement, j'm'en fous. Si ça aurait été Sarah par exemple, je crois que je l'aurais attrapée par son manteau et foutue dehors. Sauf que ce n'était pas Sarah, et ouf.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Demande brusquement Mary-Jane après avoir humé mon verre, dédaigneuse.

-Dormir ici ce soir, … apparemment elle aurait quitté Lynch. J'sais pas pourquoi et honnêtement, petit amour, je m'en contre-fous.

Elle se raidit, et je fis de même. L'avais-je vraiment appelé « petit amour » ? Avec elle, j'avais utilisé pas mal de surnoms, allant de Vipère jusqu'à MJ, mais jamais quelque chose d'aussi... affectueux.

Merlin, l'alcool délie trop les langues.

-Et ça, ça t'a fait boire ? marmonne Mary-Jane.

Visiblement mécontente.

-Ça et d'autres choses... Un problème ?

-Mmh, … je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont j'ai réagi cet après-midi devant mes parents. Tu ne pouvais... hum, pas savoir qu'ils étaient là, et je n'ai pas été très _aimable_.

-Comme à ton habitude MJ, je répondis en haussant les épaules.

C'était vrai, elle avait toujours été méga désagréable avec moi pour des broutilles, alors pourquoi elle devrait s'excuser aujourd'hui ? Petite idiote, elle n'avait pas à le faire.

-Et je voulais aussi, ahem, te remercier pour ne pas avoir dit à mes parents que je voulais t'utiliser pour me faire de la pub... Quoiqu'ils me connaissent assez bien pour savoir que je n'étais pas désintéressée avec ta réputation et ton nom, déclara-t-elle en faisant des allers-retours dans mon salon, ne sachant pas trop où se poser, papillonnant de gauche à droite.

J'eus un sourire auto-satisfait. Qu'est ce que j'avais prévu hein ? Il ne reste plus que le clou final : qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments.

Mais la voir comme ça, mouillée de la tête aux pieds, le regard vague, me donna des bouffées de tendresse. Et avant qu'elle ne dise un mot de plus, voulant profiter de mes derniers moments en tête-à-tête avec elle, je lui proposai d'aller prendre une douche chaude pendant que je sècherais ses vêtements.

-Potter, non, je ne veux pas, … , fit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Lèvres que je crevais d'envie de dévorer jusqu'à plus faim.

-J'insiste Mary-Jane. Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu squattais ici, ajoutai-je dans une tentative d'humour pitoyable.

Mais elle hocha la tête, convaincue, et monta à l'étage prendre une douche. Je la suivis pour récupérer ses vêtements derrière elle et pouvoir les sécher. Malgré l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang, j'étais encore capable d'exécuter des sorts simples de nettoyage.

Bah ouais, je suis trop un boss moi. Faut pas croire qu'un simple whisky peut endormir toutes mes facultés magiques, non non.

… Ouais, mais où est ma baguette ? Euh, … en bas oui. Je m'en souviens. Trop tard pour redescendre, j'ai la flemme. Tant pis, ma blondasse devra enfiler mes vêtements, sauf si elle me passe sa baguette. Ou qu'elle exécute le sort elle-même, ouais aussi.

Automatiquement, je m'arrête devant la porte de la salle de bains... enfin automatiquement, disons plutôt instinctivement. Il est vrai que se prendre une porte en pleine figure, ça doit faire mal. Etonnamment, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer ce soir.

Ça y est, elle commence à se doucher, j'entends l'eau couler. Et je l'imagine, s'abandonnant à la chaleur de l'eau, fermant les yeux pour la ressentir plus intensément. Et je l'imagine, nue, son corps svelte et quelque peu androgyne détendu grâce à l'eau, ses cheveux d'un blond foncé, car mouillés, lui descendant sur ses épaules, ses lèvres entrouvertes... Maman, je ne tiens plus.

Grâce à un élan suicidaire que seul le fait d'avoir consommé un peu d'alcool sorcier me donne, je me débarrasse vite fait de mes vêtements, faillit me casser la gueule sur mon lit -la salle de bain qu'elle a choisie est adjacente à ma chambre- et ouvrit la porte, tel un Auror performant, espionnant un ennemi.

Je souris face à mon emballement et me retiens de rire pour ne pas trop alerter la Vipère qui prend une douche chaude.

Mais mon caractère emporté revient très vite au galop, et en apercevant l'ombre de sa silhouette derrière le rideau, je m'élance tel un hippogriffe fondant sur son dessert -et quand on y pense, quel succulent dessert- et entoure son corps nu de mes bras. Ô joie, ô allégresse !

Elle hoquète, et se retourne, prête -même très prête- à me donner la plus retentissante baffe de toute ma -phénoménale- vie, mais par un réflexe digne du si génial Attrapeur que je suis, je lui bloque le poignet et murmure à son oreille, le cœur prêt à exploser -j'vous jure, c'est assez... déroutant comme sensation-, convaincu que c'était ma seule chance de lui faire changer d'avis à mon sujet : « Ne me repousse pas Mary-Jane... S'il te plaît. »

Et... Comme, par _miracle_ -Ô Merlin, que ton nom soit loué à travers les siècles!- elle ne me repousse pas et m'embrasse. Et pas du genre timidement, en plus !

… Oh oui, c'est là que c'est bon ! Merci Merlin, meeeerci.

**:.:**

Après quelques « intermèdes » très appréciables avec Mary-Jane, et une douche à deux -héhé- qui m'a bien remis les idées en place, j'attends en bas devant un grand verre de thé glacé, le sirotant du bout des lèvres.

Si elle a accepté de coucher encore une fois avec moi, est ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ? … Ou était-ce une manière de me faire ses adieux ?

Qu'est ce que c'est flippant d'imaginer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle nous a offert encore une dernière fois d'avoir nos corps intimement entremêlés. Mais si après toutes les démonstrations de, hum, tendresse que j'lui ai faites là, si elle ne nous laisse pas une chance, c'est qu'elle n'est qu'une sale petite vipère insensible à ma douleur, et adorant me faire du mal... J'suis con, c'est ce qu'elle est. Evidemment.

… Bon, pourquoi elle prend autant de temps ?

Ah, la voilà. Elle a ré-enfilé ses vêtements : un tee-shirt beige, légèrement rosé, à manches longues et au col roulé, un jean qui met bien en valeurs ses grandes jambes minces et son petit cul, qu'entre nous je trouve adorable, et elle tient sa veste dans ses bras. Petite mine, sourcils froncés, joues rosies par nos ébats. Mauvais signe pour moi ?

-Potter, hum.

Je continue à siroter mon verre, l'invitant à continuer du regard.

-Si j'ai été _aussi_ désagréable quand tu étais avec mes parents, plus que d'habitude, il y a une raison.

Elle marque une pause, cherchant ses mots. J'ai hâte d'entendre cette raison, … la raison pour laquelle elle m'a jeté ce regard que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Mary-Jane m'avait regardé comme si j'avais été le pire déchet de cette planète, voir de l'univers tout entier.

Ah oui, elle avait intérêt à être valable cette raison !

-Quand ils t'ont regardé comme si tu étais un espoir dingue de caser leur fille, -… ma mère ne t'a peut-être pas donné cette impression mais je la connais mieux que toi, et mon père a toujours été très admiratif de ton père malgré l'amertume qu'il a toujours d'avoir perdu son frère aîné, son modèle vivant, dans sa guerre- j'ai flippé. Tu n'es pas le premier qu'ils regardent comme ça, … et le seul homme à qui ils ont un jour accordé ce regard m'avait... utilisée, manipulée. Un jour, mes parents sont venus à l'improviste chez moi, et … c'était un coup d'un soir. Il a pris le thé avec eux, poli, serviable, … pour ma mère c'était l'homme parfait. J'avais vingt ans et j'étudiais encore en France. Lui en avait six ans de plus et travaillait dans le milieu de la finance. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec mes parents, les voyait tout le temps, m'invitait presque tous les soirs, … d'une certaine manière, il m'avait atteinte à travers mes parents, … Ce n'était qu'un petit opportuniste en fait, il avait reconnu ma mère -elle était apparue plusieurs fois dans les magasines de finances à cause de la petite fortune de sa famille, noble qui plus est- et avait compris qu'il était dans son intérêt de séduire la fille pour mieux approcher le butin et la notoriété que cela lui apporterait d'être le gendre d'un membre de la famille De Cantal... C'est bête mais je croyais vraiment qu'il m'aimait. Du coup, quand tu as commencé à charmer mes parents, j'ai eu peur que d'une certaine manière, tu fasses comme lui... Utiliser mes parents.

… Ouais d'accord. J'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros, un sale type a voulu profiter d'elle, en charmant ses parents, pour atteindre ses parents eux-mêmes. Enfin plutôt, l'argent de sa mère.

Et elle avait peur que je charme ses parents, mais cette fois, pour l'atteindre elle.

… Protectrice Miss Crivey, refusant qu'on emploie des moyens aussi vils pour arriver à l'attraper dans ses filets. Je comprends mieux pourquoi son frère a été à Poufsouffle, elle-même a un petit côté Poufsouffle, loyal, joliment associé à son caractère de petite vipère.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de charmer tes parents pour t'avoir, _toi_. Et je dois être aussi riche que ta mère -si c'est pas plus- avec tout ce que j'ai gagné dans le Quidditch, je rajoute avec un sourire en coin.

Fier. Trop, parce qu'elle soupire, agacée mais un joli sourire orne ses lèvres petit à petit.

-J'étais sincère la dernière fois, lâchai-je d'un coup, mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

Elle me regarda, paniquée, se mordant les lèvres. Hésitante. Perdue.

Merlin, faites qu'elle me dise qu'elle était juste surprise et pensait à une mauvaise plaisanterie... S'il vous plaît, Merlin.

-Je sais, répond-elle doucement.

A peine un murmure, mais transperçant comme un pic de glace. Elle savait que je disais la vérité, … elle savait que j'avais été sincère avec elle, que je n'avais pas joué avec elle, et que finalement c'est moi qui était tombé dans le fond, c'est moi qui avait déconné, c'est moi qui le premier avait déclaré forfait. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, je le lui avais dit et elle, … elle m'avait tout de suite cru.

Qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire ? … Normalement c'est les gonzesses qui analysent tout comme ça, merde à la fin !

-Laisse-nous une chance, espèce de sale vipère, tentais-je tendrement, en ramenant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-On est trop différents … James, nous deux c'est pas possible, marmonne-t-elle, un air désolé peint sur le visage, en s'écartant un peu de moi.

Non, non... Elle ne peut pas me faire ça. Me jeter et m'attirer autant à la fois. Ça doit être la deuxième, voir troisième fois qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom depuis qu'on se connaît, ça doit être forcément un signe.

Oui, je sais, je vois des signes partout, j'agis comme une putain de gonzesse, mais tant pis ! Ma blondasse ne m'échappera pas.

-Mary-Jane, nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça... Et tu ne peux pas nier que tous les deux, on forme une bonne … _équipe, _et on met du piquant l'un dans la vie de l'autre... On adore se taquiner, s'embêter, se moquer l'un de l'autre, mais oui, Mary-Jane, tu ne peux pas non plus nier qu'on a eu des moments très tendres, en-dehors de notre petit _pacte_, et oui, voilà, en plus, au lit, on prend délicieusement notre pied tous les deux... Je sais que nous deux, c'est pas de l'amour tendre, niais, je ne te promets pas du tout ça, … je te promets plutôt de la passion, une passion durable, j'te promets un amour passionnel oui, on se disputera souvent, c'est vrai, pour des choses futiles et sans intérêt, mais on se réconciliera forcément sur l'oreiller... On a le même humour, ou presque, et quand on a pris la peine de parler ensemble, sans se sauter à la gorge, ne nie pas qu'on parlait très bien tous les deux... On rit facilement ensemble, et quand on a pris un dîner et un petit déjeuner ensemble, c'était magique pour moi, je n'avais pas ressenti cette intimité avec Sarah alors que j'étais persuadé que j'étais fou d'elle, et encore plus quand on s'est occupés de Milan comme s'il était notre fils, et qu'on a agi comme si nous étions en couple... Merde à la fin ose me dire que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi. Ose-le Mary-Jane, mais sois honnête envers moi et envers toi-même, ose, oui, ose, et je te laisserais partir.

… Wouah. Et tout ça, c'est sorti tout seul... Impressionnant. Pas de doute, je suis amoureux d'elle, par les attributs de Merlin.

-Je te déteste Potter. T'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

Si j'ai le droit j'ai tous les droits maintenant. Et toi, tu as le _devoir_ de me dire enfin la vérité.

-Espèce d'idiot, tu sais très bien que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Tu me prends pour une salope profitant des autres sans vergogne, insensible, au cœur de pierre, ou quoi ? Bien sûr que j'ai adoré chaque moment avec toi, même quand t'étais exécrable ta famille est géniale, tes amis aussi, et mes parents t'ado...

Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de finir ça m'a pris un instant de réaliser qu'elle avait admis qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi et, quand je l'ai enfin compris, assimilé, digéré, je l'avais embrassé. J'avais coupé court à son explication décousue en l'embrassant comme je ne l'avais _vraiment_ jamais embrassé, trop heureux d'un tel dénouement.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile, je la taquine avec un sourire émerveillé.

Une moue ravissante se dessine sur ses lèvres, accompagnée d'un sourire en coin, et je lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux.

Merlin a enfin entendu mes prières. Qu'importe qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit qu'elle m'aimait, au fond je le sais. Elle est juste encore beaucoup trop fière, beaucoup trop orgueilleuse, et beaucoup trop lâche pour me le dire maintenant. Mais j'attendrais, sans problème.

Tant qu'elle reste avec moi.

* * *

**FIN !** AHAHAHAHA.

Enfin, je vois le bout de cette fiction, qui a fêté ses un an le mois dernier. -Moment d'émotion- Je crois que c'est la première fois (euh, sans aucun doute en fait) que je finis une fiction qui a duré aussi longtemps, donc je m'estime pas mal fière sur le coup juste pour ça. Sinon, ce fut très agréable d'écrire sur le fils aîné des Potter, que j'avais un peu relégué au second plan quand j'avais commencé à m'intéresser à la nouvelle génération. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire aussi de son point de vue, ce fut une expérience intéressante, se mettre à la place d'un mec (c'est galère et c'était pas tout le temps réussi), essayer d'avoir ensuite le point de vue d'un mec totalement obnubilé par lui-même, son nombril étant le centre du monde, et lui faire comprendre depuis sa rupture avec Sarah Paxton que la vie ne lui souriait pas toujours. Et ça va de pis en pis avec Mary-Jane qui ne le portait pas du tout dans son cœur au début.

Sinon voilà, j'aurais aimé faire un peu plus apparaître Vanessa, la meilleure amie de MJ, et un peu plus Peter et la bande d'amis déjantés de James, du genre Natacha et Ludwig, mais bon tant pis. Ils réapparaîtront sûrement dans l'épilogue que je ferais. J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour l'épilogue d'ailleurs huhu.

J'espère que la chute ne fait pas trop niaise, trop nunuche, etc. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ma fin, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que ça (je n'ai pas le talent de certains!) , donc hum. Mais je suis arrivée là où mes doigts sur le clavier m'ont mené, je ne prévois jamais à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer, c'est au fil de l'écriture que ça se met en place et que je débouche sur qqch que je n'avais pas du tout prévu au départ.

Bref, suffit le blabla. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction, mis en favoris, en alerts, qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutien, etc. Vous n'imaginez pas combien ça fait plaisir (méga méga méga plaisir) et ça remonte toujours le moral quand ça va pas et que je relis vos super gentilles reviews, critiques ou pas. Donc vraiment, merci. Un million de fois !

A très bientôt pour l'épilogue ! (La suite d'Odalisque ne devrait pas tarder, et un OS très court sur Pétunia Dursley aussi va débarquer.)

**ET MERDE A TOUS CEUX QUI PASSENT DES EXAMENS (dont le fameux BAC hahaha), courage, courage !**

Gros gros bisous, Valouw.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un homme chanceux, que j'avais tout pour moi, et que malgré mon arrogance suprême et mon égocentrisme profond, tout me réussissait.

Jusqu'à mes vingt-neuf ans, pas faux.

Ensuite mon monde s'était écroulé, je m'étais fait plaqué par une arriviste, une blondasse insupportable avait fait éruption dans ma vie tel un boulet de canon -un putain de boulet de canon-, et même si professionnellement, tout me souriait, dans le domaine personnel, c'était le gros bordel. Que dis-je ? Un monstrueux bordel, capharnaüm impossible à comprendre et donc gérer.

J'étais tombé amoureux et je ne m'en étais pas douté jusqu'à ce que Merlin décide de faire planer sur moi la perte définitive de cette femme et ce que c'était de la retrouver après. Enfin, femme ... j'aurais préféré dire que c'était une vile vipère, du genre à vous mordre dès que vous ouvriez la parole contre elle. Mais bon.

Oui donc, j'étais prêt à faire toutes les niaiseries du monde pour elle, je _suis _prêt à faire tous les trucs les plus nunuches de couples pour qu'elle reste avec moi, je suis prêt à ramper devant elle tel un serviteur loyal et fidèle... euh attendez deux secondes, non... NON ! James Sirius Potter ne rampera jamais devant personne, et encore moins pour une femme.

Ouais, franchement, vous m'avez pris pour qui ? Quand même. Ouais, quand même. J'ai mon amour-propre et mon orgueil, et puis je ne suis pas sûr que MJ aimerait si j'étais une carpette. Elle me préfère en homme viril, macho, dominateur... et amoureux. Ouais. Ça change un peu la donne ce dernier détail.

Parce que même si on s'engueule, même si on est pas toujours d'accord sur tout, même si une ou deux fois, il lui est arrivé de m'envoyer des choses au visage -puis de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, au passage-, on forme un couple du tonnerre depuis déjà deux ans.

Quand on sort en groupe, paraît qu'on fait pas mieux assorti en personnalité et physique, toujours à se lancer des vannes, et je n'ai jamais aussi bien critiqué les gens qu'avec elle d'ailleurs. Elle est capable de m'accepter comme je suis -à comprendre, à supporter tous les jours mon sentiment de supériorité sur les autres- et me recadrer si je vais trop loin.

Et puis l'amour avec elle n'a jamais été aussi bon, héhé, donc voyez, tout roule.

Ah, non. Un hic. Un tout petit, minuscule.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, je me tâte. Voyez, MJ est une femme assez indépendante -pour ne pas dire, carrément- et bon, j'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas vraiment pour l'institution qu'est le _mariage_. Elle la trouvait _légèrement _machiste : "Pourquoi c'est aux femmes de prendre le nom de leur mari, pourquoi pas l'inverse, hein ? Machos.", et j'en passe.

Sauf que moi, je voulais l'épouser et comme toujours avec elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre une décision importante, je perdais ma confiance en moi...

Quand même, MJ ne pouvait pas me dire non.

Impossible. Ouais, ouais, QUI pourrait refuser une demande en mariage émanant de ma superbe personne ? ... Mary-Jane Crivey, d'accord. Et peut-être des lesbiennes, et des femmes aigries des hommes, et encore pas sûr, peut-être rien que pour mon compte en banque très bien garni, elles pourraient recommencer à aimer les hommes.

Bref. Je flippe grave, je suis avachi dans le canapé, attendant que ma vipère rentre de son boulot -on a aussi emménagé ensemble évidemment dans mon super duplex- et je flippe, je flippe, je flippe.

Une minuscule boîte carrée dans la poche. Avec une bague, un simple anneau en or surmonté d'un petit diamant.

Oui, ce soir c'est le grand soir.

Pas de chichis, je sais qu'elle n'aimera pas. Pas de dîner romantique aux chandelles, pas de gâteau, pas de fleurs, pas de smoking pour l'occasion, juste une bouteille de champagne au frigo dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte...

Ou si elle accepte pas, ça pourra toujours me servir pour me saouler la gueule. J'ai tout prévu.

Me passant nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, je me demande si l'accueillir tout nu devant la porte avec la boîte serait mieux... Non, elle risque de repartir direct en voyant ça.

Après d'innombrables minutes d'attente, j'entends le cliquetis d'une clé dans la serrure.

... Elle arrive. Je vais vivre le plus grand moment de ma vie. Je vais demander une femme -la femme de ma vie- en mariage.

-Potter, je suis là !

Oui, sale manie dont elle n'a jamais su se débarrasser sauf pendant qu'on fait l'amour. Mais je trouve ça chou, ça nous ressemble d'une certaine manière.

-Dans le salon, choupinette !

Ce surnom l'agace plus que tout au monde. Parfaite manière de débuter la soirée, Jimbo.

-Je t'ai déjà dit dix mille fois de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! Râle Mary-Jane en entrant dans mon champ de vision.

Magnifique. Merlin que j'aime cette femme.

Ses cheveux blonds toujours emmêlés, ses grands yeux bruns, sa bouche fine qui disparaît sous mes baisers, son grain de beauté juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite, ses longues jambes qu'on dirait qu'elles descendent tout droit de ses oreilles, son sourire en coin, sadique, son caractère impertinent, arrogant et bagarreur, sa façon de murmurer mon prénom à mon oreille, les inflexions de sa voix chaude, et tant d'autres choses que je pourrais citer. Ou pas.

Quand j'y réfléchis, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant qu'elle est dans ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle en sorte.

Je la regarde, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres -sûrement un sourire idiot en somme- et je vois bien qu'elle est perplexe.

-Tu as bu ?

Je laisse échapper un rire. Nerveux, bien sûr. Putain, je suis une mauviette, allez Jimbo, c'est le moment !

-Même pas, trésor. J'me demandais juste un truc... sans grande importance bien sûr.

Ouais, vu sa tête, elle est sacrément perplexe et croit sûrement que je prépare un mauvais coup. Hé oui ma vipère adorée, le plus mauvais coup possible.

-Euh super, tu me dis ça après ma douche, j'suis lessivée.

Et elle file sans plus un mot.

... génial. C'est ça, va prendre ta douche pendant que je panique dans le salon. Va te détendre pendant que moi, je vais m'arracher les cheveux. C'est ça, et vive la compassion hein. J'croyais qu'un couple devait se soutenir ? Oh, putain, ça y est, je délire.

Il manquait plus que ça, que la panique entraîne mes pensées dans des chemins légèrement tortueux.

Et là, l'illumination.

Je suis un génie. Je suis trop bon, trop intelligent, trop beau, et j'en passe.

Avec un sourire narquois, je monte à l'étage et souris de plus belle en entendant l'eau commencer à couler dans la salle de bain. L'idée du siècle, j'vous jure. La meilleure demande en mariage au monde !

Ouvrant la porte le plus silencieusement possible, je me glisse dans la pièce -en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire-, et sort la fameuse petite boîte de la poche arrière de mon jean.

Bon.

C'est le moment fatidique. Cette fois, on y est. Pour de vrai, pour de bon. Le moment où tu ne peux plus reculer, où tu n'es plus sûr de rien sauf de ton amour pour cette femme, cette femme merveilleuse dont tu ne peux plus te passer et auprès de qui tu veux finir vieux et rabougri. Ce moment où tu as l'impression que tu vas faire le plus grand plongeon d'une vie, où tu te fermes un nombre incalculable de portes et que tu en ouvres de nouvelles, qui te paraissent tellement plus belles, où tu te dis que si cette femme que tu aimes tant, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi, te refuse toutes les possibilités que tu entrevois avec elle, tu ne saurais même plus survivre.

Et j'me dis, c'est QUE la première étape. Parce que ouais, après faut compter le "oui" fatidique devant l'autel. Faut compter les étapes intermédiaires : préparation du mariage, essayages -robe et costume-, buffet, traiteur, papiers administratifs, pression monstre des belles-mamans.

On va en baver, _je _vais en baver, je le sais, mais ça en vaut _tellement_ la peine.

-Mary-Jane ? Je murmure en entrant dans la douche, en la surprenant -bien entendu.

En même temps, votre mec tout habillé qui rentre dans votre douche en mode ninja, ça peut faire flipper.

-Potter, mais t'es fou ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas tomber malade en plus, ronchonne-t-elle.

Toute belle, toute nue.

-Mary-Jane...

Je l'embrasse légèrement et elle ne rechigne pas, trop estomaquée sûrement pour commencer à hurler et râler.

L'émotion me serre la gorge, un peu pathétique je sais.

Et là, je me jette à l'eau, coeur et orgueil en bandoulière.

-Est-ce que tu acceptes de m'épouser ? Je demande avec un grand sourire.

C'est tout con dit comme ça, mais putain qu'est ce que ça te fait un trou dans l'estomac. Les quelques secondes qu'elle met à ouvrir la bouche passent comme de longues minutes. Les plus longues secondes de ma vie, juré.

Evidemment, ma douce et tendre -notez l'ironie- moitié éclate de rire, m'embrasse à pleine bouche en me murmurant un affectueux "t'es con" et n'arrête pas de répéter "oui oui oui" à chaque baiser.  
Moi, l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? OUI ! ... Elle a dit OUI, OUI OUI OUI OUI, un énorme spectaculaire miraculeux époustouflant ... OUI.

-Mais à une condition, Potter.

Ou comment refroidir direct un homme amoureux qui vient de faire sa demande.

-Plaît-il ? Je râle.

-Pas d'enfants avant au moins un an de mariage.

Je disais que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? Hum, beaucoup moins à présent. POURQUOI elle veut pas d'enfant avant au moins un an ? Je suis prêt à couver, moi !

Putain.

-Et puis-je demander pourquoi, ô Vipère ?

Sourire en coin de mon aimée, ça m'fait froncer les sourcils.

-Pour profiter de notre statut de jeunes mariés, évidemment Potter. Du sexe partout, tout le temps, des nuits blanches à faire l'amour avec toi me murmurant que je suis ta femme, à toi, à toi tout seul, que je porte ton nom, et bientôt ton bébé, je veux qu'on voyage partout, qu'on s'embrasse dans toutes les capitales du monde, qu'on profite encore un peu de notre jeunesse, de notre vie de "gens-sans-enfants" juste un peu, ... et puis, tu me vois avec un bidou ? Je refuse à seulement vingt-six ans d'avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Je plisse les yeux, un peu contrarié, mais elle est tellement mignonne à me tenir tête comme ça toute une, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau -faut dire aussi qu'elle a des arguments percutants. Tellement mignonne que j'accepterais n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle reste avec moi. J'peux bien attendre encore un an ou deux avant d'être un papa gâteau... ouais, ... ouais.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, vipère, tant que tu deviennes Mrs Potter, je réplique en l'embrassant.

Putain. Je réalise là, en fait.

J'vais être maintenant dans la catégorie "homme mariés". Qu'est ce qu'on vieillit vite quand même.

* * *

Petit épilogue que je vous devais depuis des années lumières maintenant... petit épilogue un peu pourri mais ça a été très dur de retrouver l'état dans lequel j'ai écrit cette fiction -même quasi impossible-, le dernier chapitre ayant été écrit y'a plus d'un an déjà. D'ailleurs, ce fut une année assez difficile et elle va recommencer, plus de détails sur mon profil.

Et je suis désolée pour le retard de l'épilogue, le manque de suite sur mes autres projets en cours -je pense surtout à Odalisque et Eleusis pour ceux qui les suivent-, mais je n'ai plus de temps pendant l'année, plus d'inspiration même -j'ai eu des "vacances" d'un mois et rien, rien n'est sorti, et pourtant j'avais énormément d'occasions de me poser et d'écrire, mais non... le vide, le néant. Espérons que dans un an, ça reprenne. (Parce que oui, pas avant un an, je ne devrais ouvrir une petite page word... à moins que ça soit la grosse dépression et que j'ai besoin de me défouler VRAIMENT : écriture est un super défouloir j'vous le dis)  
Enfin bref, épilogue pas très concluant, j'ai essayé de pas sombrer dans le niais et je doute un peu sur le coup. Pas très passionnant non plus, j'ai pas réussi à retrouver la gniak de James.

Mais sur ce, j'voulais juste dire merci, merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, merci pour les favorites, merci pour les reviews, merci merci merci !

D'énormes bisous, et peut-être à bientôt avant août.

Et pour des signes de vie : .com : pas très plein, assez vide, mais une sorte de contact direct avec vous.;)


End file.
